Money Honey
by Pokerwell
Summary: A vida de Astoria Greengrass que, logo mais tarde, torna-se uma Malfoy. COMPLETA!
1. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

Eu sempre odiei prólogos. Dizer que a guerra acabou e estávamos em uma crise por causa dos estragos que Lord Voldemort causara é desnecessário. Poderia dizer que os heróis foram idolatrados e os vilões – sangue puros – desprezados depois de tudo. Mas não, já que é óbvio também. O que não é óbvio eu irei contar mais tarde, pois é o que poderá te interessar. Não no prólogo. Eu _odeio _prólogos. Aqui vocês devem saber apenas o que eles dizem de mim: _Astoria Greengrass, ela não era uma mulher para casar._

Mas nunca acreditei que a palavra para decifrar o que mudou tudo fosse _amor._

Claro. Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Mas, naquela época, eu conheci Draco Malfoy.


	2. Sisterhood

Dois anos antes.

– Astória, fique pronta. Já vamos descer em algumas horas.

A voz de Dafne Greengrass, minha querida irmã, soou em meus ouvidos enquanto eu ajeitava a alça de meu vestido preto. Ela me odiava, mas fazia esforço para não transparecer já que os corpos de nossos pais iam ser enterrados naquela tarde. Eu sabia que ela estava sendo hipócrita, mas decidi que não me incomodaria mais com isso de agora em diante.

– Já estou indo – murmurei, passando lápis nos os olhos.

– O quê? Não estou escutando, você sempre fala tão baixo.

– Eu disse que já estou indo!

Com uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro, passei dois dedos na mecha de meus cabelos tão negros quanto o vestido que eu estava usando. Eu parecia gótica, com o rosto pálido, lábios vermelhos – não, não era batom – e nenhuma outra cor colorida ao meu redor. Eu realmente estava vestida para a ocasião.

– Você está demorando muito! São nossos pais, não perca tempo fazendo maquiagem – Dafne ralhou enquanto eu abria a porta e me deparava com ela.

– Como se você se importasse, não? – eu disse friamente, passando por ela até descer as escadas. Eu queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez a ter que continuar sentindo aquela terrível agonia em meu peito.

– Astória – chamou minha tia. – Venha cá... me dê um abraço. Sinto muito! Os dois de uma vez, deve estar sendo tão terrível para você.

Meus pais haviam sido mortos na guerra, porque foram confundidos com trouxas. Eu estava em Hogwarts, durante a batalha, quando isso aconteceu. E apenas descobri dois dias depois que Voldemort fora derrotado por Harry Potter.

– Qualquer coisa, se precisar, pode contar com nossa ajuda – disse minha tia, olhando para meu tio. – Estamos aqui para isso.

– Obrigada – eu disse, abraçando-os.

– Vamos – Dafne disse. – O enterro já vai começar.

Aproveitei o momento que ela pagava de irmã mais velha na frente de minha família e assenti, com o coração martelando.

Não escutei nenhuma palavra que o bruxo disse enquanto eu via meus pais sendo enterrados, os dois juntos. Foi difícil segurar as lágrimas no final, mas quando vi Dafne enxugando as bochechas secas com um lenço branco, senti desprezo e uma vontade incontestável de fugir assim que tudo acabasse. Ela sempre odiou nossos pais, ela era dissimulada, pior do que alguém frio e insensível. E eu só não consegui odiá-la mais do que ela me odiava, porque eu estava realmente sentida com a morte de nossos pais.

Ao fim, Dafne se virou para me encarar. Como ela já era maior de idade, eu teria de viver com ela. Mas eu não ia. Sempre fui ótima com magia e eu sabia que podia me virar sozinha. Eu não precisava de mais ninguém. Eu estava entorpecida pela injustiça e pela minha infelicidade de ser órfão e ter uma irmã desprezível.Quando Dafne levantou os braços para me abraçar, eu não neguei. Nunca fui como ela. Eu a abracei, mas porque sabia que era isso que meus pais gostariam de ver. No entanto, não havia nenhum gesto doce naquilo.


	3. When it all falls down

Um ano depois, quando terminei Hogwarts, fui embora de casa. Era esse o meu plano. Um tanto rebelde, mas era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Eu não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para viver por muito tempo sem um trabalho, então tratei de encontrar um a tempo para não ficar morando na rua. Minha família nunca foi rica, o que era um tanto vergonhoso porque _parecíamos _ricos, _agíamos_ como rico, e meus pais só deixaram algumas coisas como herança, mas não muito dinheiro.

Felizmente, meu tio ainda se preocupava comigo, e, como minha tia havia falecido, ele me deixou ficar hospedada em sua pequena casa, ao lado do bar em que ele era o dono e que, logo mais tarde, passei a trabalhar.

Não era um trabalho nada digno – na verdade, era terrível – porque eu tinha que aturar bêbados tarados me olhando e tentando passar a mão em mim. Mas você se engana se acha que me acostumei. Eu me sentia cada vez mais infeliz, numa proporção que me fazia dormir com qualquer rapaz bonito que falava oi para mim e tinha um belo sorriso. Eu devia ter me arrependido por ter ido embora de casa, mas nenhuma vez isso aconteceu. Além disso, construiu-se um conceito em minha mente de que sexo era a única coisa que me fazia sentir viva.

– Astoria, chegou atrasada, onde esteve essa noite? – perguntou meu tio, enquanto eu entrava pela porta dos fundos do bar ajeitando minha blusa.

– Em nenhum lugar – menti. Ainda bem que ele nunca insistia em saber. Afinal, ele não era meu pai.

– De qualquer maneira, precisarei sair hoje. Você pode tomar conta do bar essa manhã?

– Claro – eu menti outra vez. – Mas se eu for estuprada por um bêbado tarado, a culpa será totalmente sua.

Consegui arrancar um sorrisinho dele. Meu tio era um homem gordo e sempre usava uma boina embora isso tivesse saído da moda há muito tempo. Ele não sorria muito desde que tia morreu de uma doença grave. Fiquei feliz por vê-lo animado hoje. Ele deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e disse:

– São apenas oito horas da manhã. Cedo demais para isso acontecer.

– Isso é um pensamento muito ingênuo, tio. Mas aonde o senhor vai?

Ele não respondeu. Falar comigo sobre seus negócios era algo que ele evitava.

– Preciso visitar um grande amigo meu – falou, e eu não podia saber se ele também mentia tão constantemente quanto eu. – Sabe como me chamar caso precisar de ajuda. Volto daqui algumas horas.

– Tá. Até mais.

Quando ele saiu, comecei a limpar o balcão sem muito entusiasmo. O lugar estava vazio, exceto por alguns bruxos desconhecidos de lugares bem distantes. Eu estava terminando de varrer o chão com uma vassoura, mesmo que eu pudesse usar magia, quando alguém entrou pela porta.

Era um homem misterioso de sobretudo preto. Não sorriu – o que era bem estranho porque _todos _sorriam para mim – e se dirigiu até uma mesa, com passos pesados. Não fiquei com medo, pois ao ver a cor dos cabelos – loiros quase brancos – eu soube quem era. Até parei de varrer o chão. Na verdade, eu quase derrubei a vassoura, tamanha surpresa por ver Draco Malfoy ali.

Hesitei. Será que ele queria ser atendido? Hesitei de novo. _Pare de hesitar, Astoria, patético!_

Dei um suspiro. Então fui até ele.

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele queria beber, Malfoy virou seus olhos para mim e disse:

– Duas garrafas de whisky de fogo.

– Claro – eu respondi.

– E não demore. Odeio esperar.

E eu odiava quando me apressavam, mas fiz o que ele pediu. Quando voltei com as garrafas, ele já parecia impaciente. Nem agradeceu, mas não era como se eu esperasse isso de alguém como ele.

– Se precisar de mais alguma coisa... – sugeri.

– Não, não preciso – sua voz era baixa e ríspida. – Vai ficar aí encarando até quando?

Dei de ombros e comecei a me afastar, mas quando caminhei dois passos, Malfoy disse:

– Espere.

– Se arrependeu por ter sido grosso? – soltei, sentindo-me estúpida depois que me virei para ele de um jeito ansioso, como se eu quisesse uma resposta.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e ignorou minha pergunta para dizer:

– Você parece ter dezessete anos.

– Dezoito – corrigi. – Completei semana passada. Não que... isso te interesse.

– É, não me interessa. Você é dona desse bar?

Soltei uma risada alta, mas Malfoy continuou sério.

– Não, meu tio. Eu só trabalho, você sabe, como garçonete.

– Imaginei – ele me analisou. Eu nunca me incomodava com os olhares sobre mim, mas o dele parecia expelir fogo. Então, bebendo um gole de whisky, fez a pergunta: – Como está Dafne?

– Hã?

– Você é a irmã dela, não é? – disse com impaciência.

_Como ele podia se lembrar de mim?_

– Sou – respondi lentamente. – Ela está bem, eu acho.

– Ela trabalha aqui também?

– Não, só eu.

– Ótimo – ele realmente parecia aliviado.

– Está com medo de que seus antigos amigos o vejam bebendo? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. – Eles não estão melhores do que você, acredite.

Draco voltou a me encarar, perigosamente.

– Eu estou bem – sibilou. – E o fato de que eu poderia não estar bem _não _é da sua conta, Greengrass.

Depois disso, eu preferi dar as costas e voltar a varrer o chão a modo trouxa. Draco Malfoy virou um derrotado, entrando em decadência com sua família de sangue puríssimo. As pessoas não se importavam mais com eles. A paz reinava pelos arredores do mundo bruxo, mas para nós? Bem, nós estávamos em conflito com as cinzas da guerra. Em nós, não havia paz alguma. Apenas um monte de vazio que só podia ser preenchido com a adrenalina. Ou bebida, no caso de Draco.

Era quase meio-dia quando ele se levantou para ir embora. Não estava bêbado, mas parecia mais solto. Arrancou da parede um panfleto.

– Tem festa aqui? – ele perguntou em voz alta. Eu estava desenhando em um guardanapo e levantei meu rosto para responder.

– Sim, toda sexta-feira.

– Vem mulheres, suponho.

– Sim.

Sem dizer mais nada, então, ele guardou o panfleto da festa no bolso como se já tivesse confirmado sua presença.

* * *

><p>Presa contra a parede sentia o corpo dele se movimentar contra o meu. Gemi, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto ele encaixava nossos sexos com mais força. Sebastian era seis anos mais velho do que eu, tinha cabelos cheirosos e beijava tão bem que era sufocante. Estávamos atrás de uma rua vazia e escura. Eu não via seu rosto, apenas ouvia seus gemidos em meu ouvido, enquanto eu estava com as minhas pernas envolvidas na sua cintura.<p>

Eu sentia que isso era tão errado e sujo que parecia uma ótima idéia fazê-lo.

– Você não tem medo? – perguntou Sebastian com uma voz hipnotizante, aumentando as estocadas, fazendo minhas costas bater contra a parede. Tentei me segurar em alguma coisa. – Eu sou praticamente um estranho.

Eu não respondi. Não conseguia olhar seu rosto.

– Acha que é o primeiro com quem eu faço isso? – Era a única maneira de ocultar meu verdadeiro nervosismo. Sendo sarcástica.

– Não... realmente não.

Eu não atingi o orgasmo, mas ele sim. Gozou instantes depois e eu tive de me apertar contra ele para não bambear.

– Eu gostei de você – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, ofegante.

– Uhum – pousei uma mão em seu peito para afastá-lo. Minha saia estava praticamente saindo pela minha cabeça. – Mas isso não significou nada, então-

– Todas as garotas falam isso – ele disse, fechando o zíper da calça. – Mas eu não acredito quando _você _diz. Você não é como as outras... você não gozou.

Ele se aproximou de mim de novo e foi a minha vez de se afastar.

– Pare. Nós não somos nada. Isso foi apenas diversão.

– Diversão? Parece tão desesperada. Eu acho que você quer dinheiro por isso.

– Não! – eu exclamei. – Não, eu não preciso. Eu tenho trabalho.

– Mas pelo visto não é o suficiente.

Então ele colocou algumas moedas na minha mão e eu nunca me senti tão intolerantemente suja como naquele momento. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Quer um conselho, Astoria? – perguntou. – Você é linda demais para fazer isso com quem você não ama. O dinheiro não é pelo sexo, mas porque eu quero te ver outra vez.

– Você está me comprando?

– Não. Eu estou te conquistando.

– Eu não preciso de dinheiro! – gritei. – Saia da minha vida agora.

– Não é num passe de mágica que vai fazer isso acontecer agora, querida.

Eu não gostei da maneira como ele disse aquilo. Quando ele tentou me agarrar – com força – para mais uma rodada, eu soquei sua barriga para me livrar de seus braços. Joguei as moedas nele e corri o mais rápido possível até desaparecer. Felizmente, quando cheguei em casa, eu não havia sido seguida.

Corri até o quarto em que eu dormia, torcendo para que meu tio não perguntasse porque eu estava chorando. Eu nem estava mais me reconhecendo. Eu me sentia fria, vazia, como se o significado da minha vida tivesse desaparecido. Envergonhada, tirei minhas roupas para tomar banho. Fiquei na banheira mais de meia hora, tentando tirar toda a sujeira que existia em mim.


	4. I don't care

_I don't care_

A festa de sexta-feira não era a que Draco Malfoy provavelmente achou que encararia. Não era aquelas baladas em que as pessoas vendiam e usavam drogas, dançavam até o amanhecer e se agarravam até transarem em algum lugar escuro. A festa era desanimada. Havia um pequeno palco em que alguns caras iam lá falar sobre a merda de vida deles. Era tão cômico que acabou virando algum tipo de show de piadas, porque eu me acabava de rir com todas as histórias daqueles homens bêbados.

Eu estava rindo atrás do balcão, quando meu tio apareceu com a testa franzida:

– Por que você está rindo? Tenho certeza que aquilo o fez sofrer muito.

Girei os olhos.

– Vamos, tio, deixe-me divertir um pouco.

– Isso é uma coisa triste. Você se divertindo com o sofrimento alheio!

– Tenho certeza que o fato da mulher dele tê-lo traído com um elfo doméstico não é um sofrimento de verdade. Ele está contando _piada_. E eu não sou a única que estou rindo.

Meu tio olhou para as pessoas que assistiam ao relato do homem e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que todo mundo se acabava de rir, mas não porque estavam se divertindo. Era porque estavam bêbados e achavam tudo engraçado.

– Você bebeu? – perguntou, olhando feio para mim. Apesar de vender bebida, ele não admitia que eu bebesse, principalmente quando estava trabalhando.

– Não.

– Então pare de rir e atenda os fregueses.

– Eu já parei – exclamei meio nervosa e me levantando para atender o freguês do outro lado.

Sorri ao ver que era o freguês simpático que conversava comigo. Lenny Johnson. Ele viva contando que tinha dois filhos e que nunca os conheceu, então eu o deixava inventar histórias sobre eles.

– Oi, sr. Johnson – o cumprimentei com um sorriso. – Como vão seus filhos?

– Oi, Astoria, me vê uma garrafa de whisky de limão.

– Parece que o senhor não teve um dia muito bom – comentei, pegando a garrafa no estoque ali perto. – Por que não compartilha o que aconteceu com as outras pessoas? Hoje o dia é especialmente para isso.

– Eu sei, mas tenho vergonha de falar em público. Além disso, as pessoas aqui agem como se nossa vida fosse uma piada.

– Hum, e ela não é? – eu disse ironicamente. – Mas não importa, sei que o senhor vai ficar bem logo.

– Sabe – o sr. Johnson me encarou. – Você me lembra a minha filha...

Enquanto ele começava a contar como eu era atenciosa do jeito que sua "filha" era, alguém sentou, apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e interrompeu dizendo:

– Que porra é essa? Eu achei que ia ter uma festa aqui.

Eu parei de prestar atenção no sr. Johnson, que continuou falando, e olhei para Draco Malfoy. Ele não parecia _nada _contente e me olhava como se eu fosse culpada por ele estar ali.

– Vai querer alguma coisa? – eu perguntei desinteressada.

– Você disse que ia ter mulheres aqui – ele observou ao redor, procurando alguma.

– Bem, na metade do tempo estou mentindo.

– Você mentiu a mim?

– Não tecnicamente. Você disse que mulheres vinham aqui, e eu sou uma mulher. Só não te contrariei.

Ele me olhou com desprezo.

– Você não é uma mulher. Você é uma criança.

Eu ia xingá-lo, mas ele agiu como se não tivesse me ofendido e disse:

– Vamos, me dê logo um copo de whisky.

Então só dei as costas a ele, fervendo de raiva, ignorando aquele pedido.

– Aonde você vai, Astoria? – perguntou meu tio quando passei por ele.

– Vou me divertir um pouco.

E mostrar a mim mesma que não sou nenhum tipo de criança. Como ele se atrevia...?

– Mas seu horário ainda não acabou.

– Eu recompenso amanhã.

Ele não disse nada, apenas consentiu. Eu ia sair do bar, mas ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

– Eu estava te esperando.

Era Sebastian. Não parei de caminhar, mas ele entrou na minha frente.

– E então... vamos?

Eu estava tão estressada por ter sido chamada de criança por um cara derrotado como Draco Malfoy que pensei "Foda-se" e fui com Sebastian. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse atingido nenhum prazer sexual com ele, a adrenalina por estar fazendo isso em um lugar qualquer com um cara qualquer era o que me excitava. Mas quando eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, notei que não importava o que eu fizesse... nada ia mudar o fato que eu estava tão derrotada quanto Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá! Escrevi a fic até o capítulo onze, exatamente. Mas... vou postando os caps de acordo com os comentários. Obrigada **Tathiana **pela primeira Review :)


	5. Hurry up

Eu não entendi porque Malfoy ainda continuou aparecendo no bar em que eu trabalhava. Sei que isso não era da minha conta, mas eu estava ficando nervosa e intrigada. Meu tio dizia para nunca provocar um freguês – e era isso que ele estava virando – mas quando meu tio deixou o bar por minha conta novamente, eu fui até Draco na mesa em que ele sempre se sentava para perguntar:

– Por que você ainda está aqui?

– Porque meu whisky não chegou e eu quero _beber_ – falou.

– Não. Há tantos bares melhores por aí! Mais caros, mais _chiques_, e que tem muitas mulheres bonitas, você não _devia _estar freqüentando esse lugar.

Aquele olhar gélido era algo que me intimidava, mas não me atrevi a demonstrar fraqueza. Eu não queria vê-lo. Ele me lembrava da guerra, e que meus pais estavam mortos. Ele me lembrava Hogwarts e das saudades que eu tenho de estudar lá com minhas amigas que simplesmente nunca mais apareceram, pois provavelmente descobriram que eu era praticamente uma pobreza em pessoa, garçonete de um bar humilde, morando com meu tio viúvo.

– Não sei se importa a você o motivo por eu estar aqui, Greengrass – disse Draco em resposta. – Mas de qualquer forma, as pessoas que freqüentam este lugar não me reconhecem. Ninguém tentou se vingar porque eu carrego isso cravado na minha pele. – Ele puxou a manga de seu casaco e me mostrou a marca negra em seu pulso. Sua pele estava _vermelha_ e arranhada, como se Draco tivesse passado os últimos anos tentando arrancar aquela tatuagem esfregando as unhas nela. – Aqui ninguém se importa com isso e é tudo isso o que eu procuro.

– Então você está me dizendo que _gosta _de ficar aqui?

– Sim. E seu tio é um homem muito gentil.

– Gentileza – eu disse girando os olhos. – Isso é dinheiro, Malfoy. Ele gosta do dinheiro que você traz a esse lugar com todas as bebidas que você compra.

– Eu não me incomodo com isso.

Nós ficamos nos encarando. Fiquei intrigada e coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, querendo não ter feito nenhuma pergunta... A presença dele agora parecia fazer mais sentido e eu disse baixinho:

– Certo, claro.

E voltei a trabalhar.

Mas de repente a porta se abriu. Olhei para ver quem era. Sebastian entrava com as mãos no bolso. Eu não olhei para ele, mas ele veio até mim.

– O que você quer?

– Quanta grosseria, Astoria – ele disse baixinho, segurando meu queixo. Afastei sua mão. – Mas você sabe exatamente o que quero.

– Eu estou trabalhando. Vai embora.

– Vamos, seu tio nem está aqui. E o bar está praticamente vazio.

Ele continuou segurando meu braço e quanto mais ele fazia isso minha raiva aumentava. Eu comecei a nutrir um ódio profundo por mim mesma por causa desse cara.

– Me solta.

– Porra, garota, eu não estou _brincando_.

– Saia daqui! – eu exclamei, empurrando-o com força. Ele se chocou contra uma mesa e caiu.

Devo tê-lo irritado também, porque quando se levantou ele disse, apontando o dedo:

– Não adianta fugir, fingir que eu não existo, sei onde você mora.

– Está me ameaçando? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Acha que pode me foder só quando você quer? Está brincando com o cara errado – ele respondeu antes de ir embora, chutando a cadeira com força.

Eu olhei ao redor, perdida, com um pressentimento ruim de que aquela não foi uma despedida. Draco olhava na minha direção com a testa franzida, mas depois virou o rosto como se não quisesse que eu percebesse seu olhar sobre mim.

Quando voltei para entregar a ele a garrafa que pediu, ele bufou.

– Já te falei que seu atendimento é péssimo? Nunca vi tanta lerdeza desde que Grabbe estava vivo. Ou é simplesmente preguiça?

– Eu atenderia mais rápido se você não fossedesagradável.

– Então o seu problema de atendimento é pessoal?

– Sim, é muito pessoal.

– Entendo – ele ajeitou o casaco e me encarou. – Vou tentar ser menos desagradável da próxima vez, se isso te fizer agilizar no trabalho.

Não sabia como isso seria possível, mas eu dei um sorriso seco para ele desafiando-o a isso.

– Eu não posso ser _mais _desagradável do que o seu amigo gentil que acabou de aparecer – ele acrescentou, sarcástico. – Posso? Acho que não. E, pelo visto, ele te consegue prender na parede como se você fosse uma lagartixa.

Eu fiquei com vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele, mas ao em vez disso eu falei fraquinho:

– Apenas beba a porra desse whisky, Malfoy, e cuide da sua vida.

– Cuidar da minha vida? Credo, isso parece ser tão entediante.

Mas ele ficou calado depois disso.

Ele só foi embora à noite, quando tive de fechar o bar. Eu caminhava pela rua, sozinha, sentindo minhas mãos trêmulas com o possível pensamento de que Sebastian poderia estar me perseguindo. Eu queria tanto me livrar dele. Meu tio estava viajando, o que significava que eu estaria sozinha em casa. Mas quando cheguei eu tranquei as portas e deixei a varinha sempre carregada no meu bolso, como uma arma. De todos os caras com quem já transei, Sebastian era o que não tinha sumido da minha vida. E ele insistia. E eu estava começando a me sentir indefesa. _Presa_.

E eu odiava me sentir dessa forma.

Entrei no meu quarto e Sebastian estava parado perto da janela com um sorriso perverso.

– Você se esqueceu das portas dos fundos, queridinha.

Fiz um erro ao apontar a minha varinha na sua direção e ameaçá-lo. Ele era rápido e ágil. Pegou meu pulso e o entortou, até que eu derrubasse a varinha no chão.

– Filho da puta – eu gritei, chutando sua virilha. Aquilo sempre dava certo. Corri enquanto descia as escadas. Ele estava atrás de mim no momento em que saí de casa. Eu corria pela rua escura, sem poder enxergar muito bem. Eu sabia que havia um esconderijo atrás da construção do bar, eu só precisava chegar até lá, mesmo que eu parecesse uma covarde sem saída. Mas o que eu podia fazer contra um cara mais forte do que eu e que quebrara a minha varinha e também, possivelmente, meu pulso?

Eu ia virar a rua, mas fui atingida por um feitiço. Minhas pernas bambearam e eu caí no chão, batendo a cabeça. Sebastian se aproximava de mim com passos lentos.

– Você teve uma escolha, queridinha. E você me deixou _muito _irritado.

– Não, por favor... – eu implorei, com medo. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e o sorriso dele me dava a sensação de quando fui ao enterro de meus pais.

– Você devia implorar por outra coisa. Na cama. Comigo.

– Não – eu disse com mais firmeza. Mas não conseguia sentir minhas pernas. Ele deitou em cima de mim e eu fiquei sufocada, empurrando-o e me contorcendo para que ele saísse.

– Sem espernear! Ou eu vou jogar uma maldição em você!

Ele não esperou que eu dissesse outra coisa. Para mostrar que ele era um louco psicopata que estava falando sério, ele sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido: _"Crucius!_"

E a pior sensação da minha vida foi aquela. Eu tive uma visão de meus pais enquanto a dor atingia meu corpo com impetuosidade. Eles gritavam comigo, decepcionados. Os dois. Depois era como se ouvisse Dafne dando risada de mim, numa cama mergulhada de dinheiro e homens que a desejavam como se ela fosse uma rainha. Eu desejei que aquela dor acabasse logo...

E então acabou, mas gradualmente. O peso que invadia meu corpo desapareceu. Eu estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abri, a visão ficou embaçada. Eu ofegava. Apertei meus olhos de novo, sentindo as lágrimas caindo em minhas bochechas. Eu quis gritar, mas não encontrei voz para isso. Apenas olhei para o meu lado, onde havia uma confusão acontecendo.

Sebastian apanhava de um cara. Eu imaginei que meu tio tivesse voltado da viagem. Era difícil enxergar por causa da rua escura, mas eu sabia que Sebastian estava levando socos. Ele caiu no chão, mas a outra pessoa dava chutes nas suas costelas até que o deixasse sem movimento algum.

Eu ainda ofegava quando senti a aproximação do homem. Eu espreitei, querendo muito saber quem era. Então a voz denunciou tudo:

– Espero que depois disso você me atenda mais rápido.

Eu desmaiei antes mesmo de compreender a idéia de que Draco Malfoy havia acabado de me salvar.


	6. I don't want what you got

Eu nunca pensei que um dia estaria na Mansão dos Malfoy. Já ouvi falar muito sobre ela e de tudo o que aconteceu e de todos que já entraram naquele lugar. Mas nunca ouvi falar sobre o quarto em que eu estava ou sobre a cama na qual eu acordei naquela manhã. Meus olhos se abriram e eu percebi que não conhecia aquele quarto. Mas era _muito_, _muito_ lindo. As cortinas verdes cobriam as janelas, sem deixar os raios de sol bater com força contra meu rosto. A cama em que eu estava sentada era gigante, tinha um colchão macio, confortável, e um cheiro diferente, um cheiro que passei a sentir intensamente anos mais tarde. O travesseiro era moldado confortavelmente para minha cabeça, que não estava doendo apesar de tudo o que acontecera.

Eu sentia falta daquele conforto, de poder respirar um ar diferente... Apertei as cobertas e me cobri novamente, não querendo sair dali nunca. Era tão bom... Eu dormi o que nunca dormi desde que meus pais morreram. A cama em que eu dormira na casa do meu tio era pequena demais, dura demais, desconfortável demais, comparada a que eu estava agora. Não me importei com nada, não me importei onde eu estava, eu só queria continuar ali... sozinha, descansando, apreciando o novo conforto.

Mas eu não voltei a dormir. Eu me sobressaltei com o fato de que eu vestia uma linda camisola de seda. Tirei o cobertor de mim. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de que não havia trocado de roupa.

Eu me levantei e minha cabeça voltou a doer quando saí da cama. Saí do quarto, vendo-me perdida por tantos corredores. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava na Mansão dos Malfoy. Havia quadros de homens elegantes, loiros, cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Eu comecei a caminhar, olhando para todos os lados, e meus pés me levaram até uma sala grande, onde havia uma lareira e uma poltrona, na qual Draco estava ocupando, enquanto lia um exemplar do Profeta Diário, com a foto de Harry Potter na capa, dizendo que ele havia se casado.

Ele fechou o jornal quando me viu.

– Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntei.

– Porque sou agradável e cedi meu quarto para você descansar essa noite. Dormiu bem?

– Você trocou a minha roupa.

Ele se levantou, jogando o jornal em cima da mesa de jantar, e se aproximou de mim.

– Eu sei tirar a roupa com os olhos fechados. – Ele viu minha expressão e acrescentou baixinho: – Mas não que eu tenha feito isso.

– Eu vou embora – falei, sem encará-lo. Estava sem forças para ralhar com ele. – Meu tio deve ter voltado de viagem.

– Fique para o café da manhã.

– _Não._ Isso é sério, se ele descobrir que eu desapareci...

Parei de falar no instante em que vi o piano. Ele estava no canto escuro da sala. Mal era possível enxergá-lo, pois era preto e de cauda. Eu sempre fui fascinada por este instrumento. Quando eu era criança, minha mãe gostava de me ouvir tocar. Eu pisquei meus olhos várias vezes, sem conter minha admiração.

Draco percebeu e sorriu de um jeito interessante.

– É da minha mãe. Mas não a ouço tocar há tanto tempo que provavelmente as notas estão desafinadas.

– É lindo – eu disse e, sem me conter, fui me aproximando. – É maravilhoso. Nunca toquei num de cauda antes.

– Ora, então experimente – ele disse e com um movimento, abriu a capa dele.

Eu olhei para Draco, mal acreditando.

– Você está falando sério?

Ele assentiu. Mas quando fui me sentar para deslizar meus dedos pelas teclas empoeiradas, ele segurou meu braço, impedindo-me.

– Prometa que ficará para o café da manhã.

Eu não entendi porque ele queria tanto que eu ficasse para o café da manhã, mas se isso significava que eu podia tocar num piano de cauda maravilhoso como aquele, eu não neguei.

– Claro – falei, e Draco me deixou sentar. Ele mesmo sentou-se na poltrona ali do lado e eu senti seu olhar sobre mim durante todo o tempo em que eu tocava uma música suave e calma. Percebi que meu pulso ainda estava dolorido, mas não o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse tocar. Suspirei, gostando do som que saía para os meus ouvidos. Eu adorava música clássica, embora isso parecesse antiquado, mas era um estilo de música que me deixava relaxada, como se nada pudesse me zangar.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, apreciando o conforto de tocar num piano incrível, mas quando a última nota soou e eu parei... Draco ainda estava ali, me observando.

– Pela primeira vez essa casa não ficou em silêncio por mais de dez minutos – ele disse. – Não entendo porque ficou tão zangada quando eu disse que você era uma criança. Parece que está num parque de diversões agora, por exemplo.

– Às vezes eu gostaria de voltar a ser uma criança – eu disse, sem saber por que disse aquilo para ele. – A inocência parece encantadora agora.

– Tudo o que não temos é encantador. Então você vai ficar para o café da manhã?

– Draco... – eu disse meio sem saída agora. Eu não queria ficar para o café da manhã. Por que diabos ele estava insistindo?

– Você prometeu – ele disse baixinho, mexendo no anel de seu dedão.

– Mas na maior parte do tempo...

– Você mente. Tudo bem. Mas eu te tirei daquela rua, eu salvei você de um cara maluco. Acho bom você me recompensar.

– Posso te recompensar. Falo o que aconteceu ao meu tio e ele vai deixar você beber o dia inteiro e não pagar nada.

– Isso não é uma recompensa, Astoria – ele disse. – Eu tenho tanto dinheiro. Por que eu iria querer algo de graça?

– Porque é isso o que pessoas normais adoram. Não ter que pagar.

– É, mas pra mim isso não funciona. O que custa apenas me fazer companhia durante essa manhã? Não recebo visitas há algum tempo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas quando ele disse aquilo. Eu não era uma visita. Eu não estava lá porque eu queria, ele me trouxera aqui, e me deixara dormir numa cama gostosa e macia. Draco queria apenas companhia. Claro que era possível dar isso a ele.

– Então... o que vamos comer? – perguntei, rendendo-me.

Ele coçou o queixo.

– Desde que aquele fundo de apoio a liberação dos elfos deu certo estou passando fome. Você sabe cozinhar?

– Sei – falei. – Mas não vou.

– Não estou dizendo para você cozinhar – ele esclareceu. – Mas poderia me ensinar. Tenho que começar a fazer as coisas, sozinho.

– Até aprender você vai estar morto de fome.

– Pelo menos vou ter aprendido a cozinhar na vida.

Por que ele sempre conseguia achar um argumento para tudo? Eu pensei um pouco e assenti. Draco me levou até a cozinha. Tentei ensiná-lo a fazer bolo, realmente tentei. Mas ele não era um aluno muito aplicado. Embora me pedisse ajuda, ele não queria ser ajudado.

– Eu posso fazer isso sozinho... – ele tirou a espátula de mim.

– Mas você está fazendo errado!

– E precisa gritar por causa disso?

– Não estou gritando!

– Está sim.

– Esse bolo vai ficar uma porcaria.

– Por que será? – ele girou os olhos, sarcástico. – Você é uma péssima professora.

– Eu sou uma péssima professora porque você é um péssimo aluno.

Ele ia retrucar, estressado, mas a porta da cozinha se abriu, revelando uma mulher elegante e bonita. Ela estava com a testa franzida em curiosidade quando perguntou:

– Por que vocês estavam gritando?

– Bom dia, mãe – Draco falou aproximando-se dela. – Estávamos fazendo bolo.

A sra. Malfoy olhou para o filho como se ele tivesse revelado que estava passando as férias com uma família de trouxas.

– Desde quando você se interessa em fazer bolo?

– Desde que Astoria virou minha professora.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela olhou para mim e eu senti minhas bochechas arderem.

– Astoria? Oh, claro, lembro-me dos seus pais. Tantas... tragédias.

A família Malfoy achava que meus pais eram os ricos que eles aparentaram ser durante a vida. Mas eu não questionei se isso importava quando ela apertou a minha mão.

– Eu tinha uma camisola igual a essa – comentou segundos depois olhando para mim de cima para baixo, com um olhar discretamente fulminante, embora educado, e depois saiu da cozinha silenciosamente. Quis me esconder. Olhei para Draco, que colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios para que eu não dissesse nada _muito alto_.

– EU ESTOU VESTINDO A CAMISOLA DA SUA MÃE? – sussurrei.

– Eu não sabia. Há tantas aqui que...

– Isso é vergonhoso! E você _tirou _a minha roupa enquanto eu estava desacordada, eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso.

– Eu tenho certeza de que tive muito mais respeito do que o seu amigo gentil.

Engraçado como o "amigo gentil" soava como "o estuprador psicopata da rua em que eu te salvei ontem à noite".

– Onde estão as minhas roupas? – perguntei.

– No quarto.

– Bem... não sei voltar pra lá.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos como se já tivesse perdido a paciência comigo, mas sem reclamar me levou até onde ficava o quarto. Vesti meus jeans e minha blusa, voltando a ficar confortável.

– Então presumo que não queira ficar mesmo para o café da manhã?

– Eu preciso realmente ir embora, Draco – falei num suspiro. – Obrigada por ter me salvado ontem. E por ter me deixado dormir aqui. Mas eu realmente devo voltar agora.

– Não quer que eu te acompanhe? Aquele homem ainda pode estar te procurando. E você está sem uma varinha.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

– Droga – murmurei. – Olha, não quero que pense que eu não sei me cuidar...

– Eu não penso isso.

– ... mas eu estou desesperada. Ele fica me perseguindo há tanto tempo... e ontem quebrou a minha varinha e...

– Já entendi. Você está com medo. Eu sei. Vamos.

Ele segurou meu pulso bom e sem que eu dissesse outra coisa ele aparatou comigo. Chegamos à rua do bar do meu tio e mesmo que fosse de manhã o lugar parecia muito vazio. Caminhamos até o bar e me sobressaltei com a placa "fechado" na porta.

– Nunca esteve fechada essa hora – comentou Draco. – Você sabe o que aconteceu?

– Meu tio não deve ter voltado! E eu devia abrir o bar às sete horas!

– Olá, Astoria.

Eu me virei para ver o sr. Johnson se aproximando de nós. Ele parecia, como sempre, triste, mas estava arrasado quando disse:

– Onde você esteve? Seu tio estava procurando você.

– O que aconteceu, sr. Johnson?

– Ele chegou hoje cedo. Eu estava esperando ansiosamente para beber meu whisky de limão, quando ele disse que não ia abrir o bar hoje. Uns caras estranhos estavam o acompanhando. Ele tentou te procurar desesperadamente, mas então os homens trancaram a porta do bar e o levaram para algum lugar em que disseram que ele ia ser preso.

O sr. Johnson tinha mania de relatar os fatos mais desesperadores com um jeito simples e normal, como se ele não soubesse que isso era grave. Mas ele sabia, porque se aproximou de mim solidário e disse:

– Foi mal. Eu gostava tanto do seu tio, mas parece que as viagens não estavam dando certo. Ele deixou essa carta para você.

Recebi a carta com o coração preso na garganta. Uma sensação _desagradável_ me atingindo. Antes de abrir, hesitei, olhando para Draco, numa tentativa de saber se eu realmente devia ler.

– Não deve ser pior do que está pensando – ele disse. Tanto o sr. Johnson quanto ele estava ao meu lado enquanto eu lia em voz alta.

_Querida Astoria,_

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que cuidaria de você e tentei com todas as forças juntar mais dinheiro para que o bar continuasse em pé e vivêssemos em paz. No entanto, tenho um problema de vício com jogos de azar. Todas aquelas viagens... eu estava jogando e, conseqüentemente, perdendo dinheiro. Não que eu quisesse... porque era a única maneira de tentar ganhar algum dinheiro. Apostando. Não consegui, obviamente. E o bar já estava falindo de qualquer forma, e eu ia contar a você hoje, mas não te encontrei. Espero que quando ler essa carta, você não fique brava comigo. Sinto muito não poder continuar por perto, não posso levar você presa comigo, lógico. Será apenas por algum tempo e voltarei. Enquanto isso deixarei minha casa para você se não quiser voltar a morar com sua irmã, Dafne, que eu sei que não vai querer. Peço que encontre um emprego muito melhor, pois você merece. Lembro que você queria ter seus quadros em exposição. Então encontre uma chance disso acontecer e não a desperdice. Você é jovem e forte._

_Me desculpe, querida, eu devia ter sido mais sincero._

_Mande um grande abraço ao sr. Johnson e diga a ele que há dois bares no beco diagonal em que ele vai se adaptar._

_Com amor,_

_Frank Greengrass._

O sr. Johnson fungou atrás de mim.

– Não vai ter mais o Bar do Frank? – ele enxugou os olhos. – Nenhum lugar é melhor do que o Bar do Frank!

Eu estava transtornada. Quis rasgar a carta, quis gritar, ir até o meu tio e dar uma bronca nele, mas eu sabia que todo mundo cometia erros. Nenhum de nós era o santo. E eu sabia que muitas vezes era difícil não esconder a verdade. Ele saía do bar dizendo que ia viajar, mas estava apostando coisas em dinheiro, enquanto eu saía do bar dizendo que apenas ia dar uma volta, mas na verdade eu estava transando por aí.

Eu não merecia nada.

Sem dizer nada, guardei a carta no bolso e fui até acasa do meu tio, que seria minha por um tempo. Ela estava aberta e qualquer um poderia ter entrado e roubado, mas não havia nada de valor ali. Nada.

Draco estava me acompanhando, sem eu perceber.

– Você fica aqui? – ele disse fazendo uma careta, observando a sala.

– Meu tio sempre detestou essa casa. Ele detesta tudo que o faz se lembrar de minha tia. Essa família virou uma bagunça.

– Todo mundo _está _uma bagunça. Os Weasley não estavam bem até um tempo atrás, mas em todo o lugar agora só se fala do novo casal Potter que nem é tão novo assim. Você andou lendo os jornais, sabe do que estou falando. Casamento.

– Sim, muita idiotice – eu concordei.

Eu entrei no meu quarto. Nem incomodei por ele estar desarrumado. Eu não pedi para que Draco me acompanhasse. Sentei na minha cama enquanto ele abria a janela.

– Definitivamente morar numa mansão é bem melhor – ele falou com os braços cruzados. – Tenho a vista das montanhas toda vez que abro as janelas. Isso aqui é broxante.

– Obrigada – girei os olhos, pegando a minha varinha quebrada no chão. – Ótimo. Realmente excelente.

– O que você vai fazer agora? – Ele parecia curioso.

– O que eu vou fazer? Eu não faço idéia. Eu preciso arrumar um emprego para poder comprar outra varinha, obviamente. Mas nem sei por onde começar.

– Você devia tentar alguma coisa no Ministério.

– Você tentou alguma coisa?

– Eu não. Se me virem por lá provavelmente serei executado. Ou humilhado. Estou cansado de ser humilhado. – Ele esfregou o dedo indicador na mesa de madeira empoeirada. – Você alguma vez já dormiu aqui?

Eu ri com a sua pergunta.

– Claro que já, esse é o meu quarto.

– Sei que está mentindo. Você nunca volta para cá durante a noite. Voltaria se estivesse em um lugar confortável. Me surpreende que sua irmã dizia que sua família vivia em uma ilha particular. Ela só queria impressionar, é claro. Você é diferente.

– Claro que sou diferente dela – eu disse me levantando. – Minha irmã nunca se preocupou com alguém. Quando meus pais morreram, ela fingiu que estava chorando. Ela nunca se importava com eles. Ela é superficial. Ela tem vergonha de ser minha irmã desde o momento em que fui selecionada para a Corvinal. Durante a batalha em Hogwarts, ela me deixou sozinha numa sala e disse que se fosse para eu sair viva de lá, eu sairia. Provavelmente ficou nervosa quando voltei para casa e viu que eu ainda estava viva. Ela quem me contou que meus pais morreram. O melhor dia da minha vida foi quando me livrei dela.

Nunca disse aquilo a ninguém. Ninguém nunca soube o que eu pensava sobre minha irmã. Mas eu simplesmente disse a Draco como se ele estivesse prestando mesmo atenção em mim, ou só estivesse preocupado em saber. Mas depois de todo aquele desabafo, ele só perguntou:

– Você era da Corvinal?

– Ah, isso não importa! – Abanei a cabeça.

– Não sei, você não tem jeito de Corvinal. Talvez eu tivesse prestado atenção em você se você fosse da Sonserina, só isso – ele falou de um jeito calmo.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Quero só dizer que eu teria prestado atenção em você naquela época. Você me faz pensar.

– Uau, isso é muito lisonjeiro. Eu te faço _pensar_. Que tipo de cantada é essa?

Ele sorriu e olhou para o teto, mas não disse nada. Eu achei essa uma ótima oportunidade de me levantar da cama, caminhando em direção a porta do quarto para sair.

Ele agarrou meu braço e me virou para ele. Eu o encarei.

– O que-

Antes que eu impedisse – pois não era aquele o meu plano – ele segurou meu rosto e encostou sua boca na minha. Os lábios dele eram frios, e quando sua língua roçou a minha, o contraste foi imenso. Tive a impressão de que ele estava hesitante, com receio de que eu pudesse negá-lo, mas mesmo assim continuou intenso.

Não sei dizer que tipo de beijo era aquele. Não havia expectativa alguma na maneira como nossos lábios se moviam. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele pretendia fazendo aquilo comigo. E, o mais interessante, eu não consegui notar nenhuma intenção dele de me levar para cama. Era um daqueles beijos imprevisíveis, que você tenta negar no começo, mas acaba cedendo até o final, mesmo sem mover nenhum músculo senão apenas o da sua boca e da sua língua.

Ele ainda segurava o meu rosto quando nos separamos.

– Por quê? – sussurrei, confusa. Nunca realmente quis saber o motivo por ter sido beijada. Mas era estranho... alguém como Malfoy ter feito isso.

– Porque você não está melhor do que eu.

– Esse é um jeito esquisito de compartilharmos nossas desgraças?

– _Eu_ acho esse um jeito romântico de compartilharmos nossas desgraças.

Sorri um pouco. Achei que ele ia voltar a me beijar, mas ele soltou as mãos de mim, afastando-se. Voltou a andar pelo quarto, observando os cômodos e as fotos e os livros na prateleira.

– Você vai ficar aqui mesmo? – ele perguntou um tempo depois, enquanto eu ainda sentia meus lábios formigarem.

– Eu não vou voltar a morar com a Dafne, eu não suportaria.

– Imagino. Você poderia passar algum tempo na mansão comigo.

– Você ficou maluco? Só porque compartilhamos um beijinho não quer dizer que eu quero ir pra cama com você. Muito menos morar com você! Eu não posso aceitar isso.

– Não estou pedindo você em casamento. Apenas estou cedendo um lugar para você ficar durante um tempo. Bem – ele percebeu que eu estava petrificada demais para responder. – Eu já fiz a minha boa ação de hoje. A escolha é sua.

Ele deu meia volta para ir embora, mas o impedi.

– O que você vai querer em troca? – perguntei.

O olhar dele disse tudo, assim como o seu sorriso leve e sarcástico. Achei que entraríamos em um acordo claro e que resultaria meu corpo embaixo do dele, mas ele disse:

– Nós podemos combinar isso quando você decidir sua escolha.

Passei um tempo na minha vida transando com caras que nunca conheci antes, alguns eu nem conversava. Não sei se o que me impediria de aceitar a proposta de Malfoy era o fato de que eu só o conhecia _um pouco_ pelo tempo que ele passou a freqüentar o bar do meu tio. E eu não me importava com o passado dele. Eu não acreditava, olhando agora para Draco, nas afirmações de que ele era uma pessoa ruim. Muito pelo contrário. Olhar nos olhos dele não me fazia sentir péssima, porque ele parecia, naquele momento em que me convidava para passar um tempo na sua mansão, a pessoa mais solitária do mundo.

Naquela época, eu só tinha dezoito anos. Certo. Eu não queria me sentir presa a ninguém. Meus pais estavam mortos, minha irmã era detestável e meu tio, o único que me ajudava, havia falido e sido preso. Eu gostava do piano, eu queria mudar a minha rotina. Naquela época, ao aceitar ficar na mansão, eu decidi que estava fazendo aquilo pela luxuria, pelo dinheiro, pelo conforto que seria transmitido. Não poderia ser por _mais _nada e _não _ia. Devemos encarar as coisas... porque elas _são _desse jeito. Não adianta negar. Sempre teve algo a ver com dinheiro, só que isso não queria dizer que também tinha a ver com a ganância.

Mas hoje é fácil dizer que o verdadeiro motivo por ter aceitado aquela proposta foi porque eu não queria ficar sozinha.


	7. Unstoppable

_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_

_Unstoppable – The Calling_

* * *

><p>– Então isso é tudo de que precisa? – Draco perguntou olhando para os quadros pendurados no quarto.<p>

– Eu os tiro quando for embora – prometi. – Não vou ficar por muito tempo.

Ele entrou no quarto em que ele me hospedara. Analisou todos os quadros que eu pintara durante minha vida, com uma expressão indiferente. Eu não me preocupava com a opinião dele sobre minhas habilidades artísticas, mas percebi que ele tinha muita coisa para dizer. Seus olhos demoraram num quadro em que eu havia pintado e que era relacionado à guerra. Era desfigurado, escuro, e muitas vezes quis jogá-lo fora, rasgá-lo, queimá-lo. Por fim, Draco disse com a voz baixa:

– Não precisa ter pressa.

E saiu, respeitando minha privacidade.

Desde que decidi ficar na mansão, ele não se preocupou em querer falar sobre o que gostaria de ter em troca da sua ação. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ceder um lugar para alguém, ou para uma mulher, sem nenhuma intenção. Mas achei que uma hora iria descobrir. Passei o dia inteiro respirando o ar novo de uma mansão milionária, e a sensação de que eu era uma intrusa nunca me abandonou, mas eu a ignorei.

Era um lugar silencioso e, durante a noite, me dava calafrios. Eu ficava feliz que tivesse banheiro no quarto, assim eu não teria que andar pelos corredores obscuros na madrugada. Draco me deixava tocar no piano, e essa era a parte preferida do meu dia. Ele me observava da poltrona sempre evitando transparecer o interesse. Chamei a atenção de Narcisa, a mãe dele, enquanto tocava The Heart Asks Pleasure First, uma de minhas músicas preferidas. Ela sentou-se ao lado do filho para me assistir. Quando acabei, demorei um pouco para olhar para eles. Não esperava comentários, mas tive um súbito orgulho quando a sra. Malfoy levantou-se e se aproximou do piano.

– Faz tanto tempo que não toco. Mal me lembro do som dessas teclas. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Deixe-me tentar.

Eu cedi, claro, o lugar para ela tocar o piano. Senti meu braço ser segurado. Draco me puxou para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

– Você a inspirou – ele disse, e percebi que sua mão estava pousada em uma de minhas coxas. Inclinei meus lábios num sorriso, enquanto a sra. Malfoy tentava voltar a tocar o seu piano. Eu me senti bem naquele dia. Sem contar que há tempos não recebia a aparição de Sebastian.

Desde então, passei a ficar mais confortável dentro da mansão. A sra. Malfoy me aceitava de uma maneira impressionante. Além disso, tínhamos gostos em comum, como a música clássica. No entanto, havia o problema do sr. Malfoy, um homem frio e de olhar duro. Ele não conversava com ninguém. Isso me intrigava. Durante o jantar, sua presença era desconcertante. Era difícil não olhar para ele sem deixar de notar como seu passado o afetava agora.

– Acho que seu pai não gosta de mim – falei, uma vez, quando estávamos sentados numa mesa exposta ao jardim, apenas eu e Draco. Ele estava usando óculos escuros, olhando para o céu ensolarado daquela tarde.

Ele levantou os óculos ao ouvir o que eu disse.

– É o jeito dele. Nada pessoal. Você se sente desconfortável?

Eu olhei para minha coxa; a mão direita dele estava pousada casualmente nela.

– Não. Apenas fico intrigada. Ele ainda deve estar sofrendo.

– Algumas pessoas dizem que nós merecemos o que estamos passando – contou Draco, voltando a tomar o seu sol. – É uma vida difícil, mas pelo menos estamos vivos.

Eu fiquei calada. Ainda sentia sua mão na minha perna. Eu não a tirei dali; não era como se eu me sentisse ruim quando ele me tocava.

– Vou me encontrar com uma mulher hoje – disse Draco instantes depois.

– Um encontro?

– Basicamente.

Agora suas mãos pareciam aço em minhas pernas. Eu as tirei, indiscretamente. Draco começou a rir.

– Veja só, ficou com ciúmes.

– Não. Você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser. Quantas vezes nos beijamos? Duas? Não há nenhum compromisso entre a gente.

– Não me lembro do segundo beijo. Você sonhou com ele?

– Pare com isso – eu disse nervosa. Mais nervosa por estar aparentando os ciúmes do que pelo fato de que ele ia passar a noite provavelmente transando com uma vadia.

– Se você não quiser que eu vá, basta dizer, Astoria.

– Já disse, eu não me importo.

– Ok. Vou me trocar então.

Ele se levantou, deixando-me ali sentada no sol com algum tipo estranho de arrependimento.

Chegara o fim da tarde, e eu resolvi tomar banho, colocar um vestido bonito e me aprontar para sair. Eu não fazia maquiagem há um tempo. No banheiro, havia tanta coisa que provavelmente nem usei metade delas, mas as que eu usei deixaram Draco desconcentrado, porque ele parou de andar quando nos esbarramos pelo corredor. O quarto dele ficava de frente ao meu, não que um dia nós dois nunca pensássemos em dividir o mesmo aposento, pelo menos por uma noite. Mas aquela noite, pelo visto, não iria ser essa.

– Você também vai sair? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta. Era tão simples para alguém como ele que tentei fingir que não o estava achando lindo, principalmente com o cabelo que caía desajeitado em seus olhos.

– Sim.

– Um encontro?

– Vou descobrir quando eu conhecer o cara. Tchau tchau.

– Espere, Astoria.

– Sim? – perguntei, desinteressada, antes de voltar a andar. Ele se aproximou de mim. Estava usando um perfume incrível.

– Sei que está fazendo isso para me provocar.

– Isso o quê?

– Fingindo que vai sair com alguém só porque eu vou sair com alguém.

– Não estou _fingindo_.

– E você está conseguindo me provocar.

– Aposto que gostou do vestido – eu olhei para os olhos dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

– Não é o vestido que me interessa, na verdade.

– Nunca é. Mas isso te faz imaginar coisas, não faz? – Eu me virei, dando as costas a ele. Senti todo o seu olhar por mim, enquanto eu descia as escadas prendendo meu cabelo em um coque. Sorri por dentro. Era como se eu tivesse ganhado alguma coisa. Meu orgulho estava intacto. Talvez o de Draco estivesse se desmanchando aos poucos, mas ele não deixou isso acontecer.

– Bem, se é assim... – ele disse passando por mim. – Tenha uma boa noite, Astoria.

A sra. Malfoy estava na sala quando entramos. Ela viu que estávamos bem vestidos e perguntou:

– Vão sair?

– Vamos – respondeu Draco.

– Tchau, sra. Malfoy – eu disse quando Draco me deu passagem para sair da Mansão. De repente, enquanto atravessamos o jardim, ele segurou a minha mão. – O que está fazendo?

– Ela pensa que estamos saindo _juntos_. É bom fazê-la acreditar, ela gosta de você.

Estávamos saindo e a mão de Draco começou a se soltar da minha. Mas algo me fez agarrar seus dedos de novo. Ele franziu a testa, mas não protestou.

– Agora o que _você _está fazendo? – perguntou.

Discretamente, comecei a puxá-lo para mim.

– Adiantando o inevitável, Draco. Vamos parar com essa brincadeirinha.

E ele se aproximou, disposto a qualquer coisa.

Dessa vez, quando o beijei, seus lábios estavam quentes. O beijo em si estava quente. E havia muitas expectativas naquele momento. Nossas bocas se moviam de uma forma urgente. Ele apertou minha cintura e me colou contra ele. Enquanto minha língua era explorada, eu agarrei seu pescoço. Ele mordeu meus lábios, antes se afastar alguns centímetros para dizer:

– Isso vai me atrasar...

Mas voltou a colocar sua boca na minha, sem dar tempo de que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Só que ao em vez de voltar a beijar ali, ele arrastou os lábios pela minha bochecha, descendo até o pescoço. Apertei seus cabelos e disse, rigidamente:

– Não se atreva.

– A quê?

– A achar que depois de me beijar vai sair com outra.

– Você quer sair comigo, então?

Eu o encarei.

– Quero – disse, sem acreditar que fui tão decidida ao responder.

– Por que não me disse antes?

– Porque sou estupidamente orgulhosa.

Draco abriu um sorrisinho.

– Quer dizer que agora está com medo de perder o que você pode ganhar só estalando os dedos? – ele indagou. – Eu estou realmente com fome, talvez devêssemos jantar antes.

– Antes do que? – ergui uma sobrancelha. Ele não me respondeu, sendo que eu já sabia a resposta. Soltou-me e recomeçou a andar na minha frente, aquele sorrisinho irritante ainda em seu rosto.

Ajeitei meus cabelos e o segui, ainda um pouco inconformada que ele fosse mesmo me levar para jantar. Será que ele não se importava em dar um bolo na mulher que estava esperando sair com ele? Ou, talvez como eu, ele estivesse fingindo que ia sair só para me colocar ciúmes.

Fomos até um restaurante bonito na cidade. Era confortável e sentamos em uma mesa com dois lugares. Draco sentou-se a minha frente e pediu uma garrafa de vinho ao garçom. O homem ficou olhando para ele, com uma visível duvida em sua expressão.

– Qual é o seu nome, senhor?

– Draco Malfoy. Por quê?

– Malfoy? – o homem franziu a testa, mas não disse mais nada. Olhou para trás como se alguém tivesse o observando e então deu as costas, sem realmente anotar o pedido.

– Excelente – Draco ironizou, jogando os braços atrás da cabeça e me olhando. – Talvez devêssemos ir embora, esse lugar é-

Foi interrompido quando o mesmo garçom apareceu outra vez, acompanhado por um homem elegante, alto e velho, que disse diretamente:

– O senhor não pode entrar aqui.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco se levantou, mas não para ir embora.

– Não posso?

– Mostre o seu pulso, por favor.

Hesitante, Draco arrastou a manga da camisa até que a sua marca negra estivesse a mostra.

– Foi o que imaginei – analisou o homem, desprezando claramente. – Não aceitamos Comensais da Morte neste restabelecimento. Há famílias por aqui, com crianças.

– O quê? Acha que vou matar elas?

– O senhor ainda é uma ameaça. Por favor, peço que se retire.

– Senhor, com licença – eu o interrompi antes que Draco retrucasse qualquer coisa. Disse com paciência e educação: – Não pode fazer isso, é inadmissível! Malfoy não é mais um Comensal da Morte. A tatuagem não revela nada e...

– Mas ele seguia as ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem. O senhor está assustando as pessoas do meu restaurante.

– Estou assustando? Eu estou fantasiado de monstro, por acaso, Astoria? – perguntou a mim. Depois deu uma risada fraca, mas começou a elevar o tom da voz, na direção dos homens do restaurante: – Não posso comer aqui só porque fui a _porra _de um Comensal da Morte, então é isso? O velho Lorde foi destruído e vocês ainda acreditam que eu queira tacar fogo nesse lugar, só porque eu seguia ordens daquele miserável?

– Senhor, não-

– Esquece. Eu já entendi – Draco deu as costas e foi em direção a saída, com passos pesados.

Eu não pude conter o meu desgosto ao encarar o dono do restaurante. Ele tinha uma postura exemplar, mas parecia um cara muito nojentinho.

– A senhorita pode fazer o seu pedido. Mas sinto muito, a culpa não é nossa – ele disse. – São princípios do restaurante. Há famílias importantes aqui e não queremos briga.

Dei uma olhada ao redor. Com um leve susto, encontrei os Potter numa mesa afastada. Mas estavam tão entretidos, rindo e conversando, que nem repararam que havia um ex-comensal da morte no mesmo lugar que eles. Como se agora fossem se importar com isso!

– E vocês acham que a culpa é dele, então? – indaguei antes de sair do restaurante também.

Lá fora, perto de uma praça escura e medonha, encontrei Draco sentado num banco velho e devastado, enquanto tirava um objeto pequeno e cilíndrico dos lábios. Aproximei-me, um tanto hesitante, quando ele expeliu a fumaça do cigarro no ar. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele não se mexeu, ficou olhando para um monumento a nossa frente como se estivesse hipnotizado.

– Eu nem estava com tanta fome assim mesmo. Além disso, há tantos restaurantes melhores por aí.

– Queria ter uma noite agradável – ele disse. – Mas acho que vou ter que ser mais criativo para isso.

Ele levantou os dedos que seguravam o cigarro e fez um gesto na minha direção. Eu entendi que ele estava me oferecendo. Já fumei uma vez e posso dizer que não gostei da experiência. No entanto, eu não me incomodava de dividir aquilo com ele. Foi uma rápida tragada sem causa, com ele me observando; havia um leve interesse em seus olhos. Ele deu uma risada quando eu quase engasguei com a fumaça.

– É a primeira vez?

– É a última. Esse negócio é terrível.

– Eu sei – ele disse, colocando-o de volta na boca.

Mas com delicadeza para que ele não se zangasse, tirei o cigarro entre seus lábios.

– Tem coisa melhor do que isso, Draco – falei. Antes que reclamasse, eu segurei seu rosto para beijá-lo, intensamente. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram quando ele passou a mão pela minha coxa, embaixo do vestido, puxando apenas esta perna para cima de seu colo. Era intenso, fácil e esquisito. Mas muito gostoso. Suas mãos pararam em meu cabelo, tirando-o do coque em que eu o havia prendido. Não importava se havia pessoas passando por ali. Nos beijávamos como se quiséssemos roubar a dor e a raiva um do outro. Foda-se o mundo, era o que pensávamos à medida que perdíamos o fôlego.

Quando paramos de nos beijar, observei seus lábios vermelhos e sorri, passando um dedo pela mecha de cabelo loiro que às vezes caía em seus olhos.

– Acho que devemos voltar para a casa – ele disse.

– Talvez você possa cozinhar para nós dois – eu falei, achando graça na improvável cena. Apesar de ele estar considerando as "aulas" de culinária que eu dava enquanto me hospedava em sua mansão, ele nunca acreditou que aquele fosse seu dote. Nunca poderia ser, já que berrávamos mais um com o outro do que cozinhávamos quando estávamos na cozinha.

– Sou péssimo nisso. Mas tem uma coisa em que sou muito bom – ele disse, baixinho, pressionando os lábios no meu pescoço várias vezes. – Se você puder ir ao meu quarto esta noite, vai descobrir o que é.

– Talvez eu faça uma visita.

Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu, satisfeito. Era quase meia-noite quando voltamos para a Mansão. Estava silenciosa, vazia. Sempre estava assim. Mas às vezes era bom apenas o silêncio e a calma. Andamos pelo corredor até chegarmos a nossos respectivos quartos. Ficamos nos encarando até decidirmos que não havia o que esperar. Eu dei um passo em sua direção, voltando a beijá-lo, puxando-o para dentro do seu quarto.

Ele fechou a porta com os pés, enquanto me ajudava a abrir os botões de sua camisa. Jogando a peça no outro lado do quarto, deitou-me no colchão delicioso e macio da cama. Rocei os dedos em seu peito nu, ele estava entre minhas pernas e eu o apertava com força, querendo prendê-lo. Achei frustrante estarmos apenas nos beijos, rolando pela cama, sendo que podíamos e queríamos tirar a roupa um do outro. Mesmo assim, eu não tinha motivos para me apressar.

As mãos de Draco exploravam minha coxa outra vez. Fiquei de joelhos na cama e levantei os braços quando percebi sua intenção de tirar o meu vestido. Quando me viu livre do tecido, ele inclinou-se para beijar meu abdômen. Deslizou a boca por cima da minha calcinha. Passei a mão em seus cabelos e o empurrei até ele se deitar e eu conseguir ficar sobre ele.

Beijei seu peito, subindo com os lábios até seu queixo, logo passando a ponta da língua em sua boca. Nossas línguas se tocaram no ar e voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto meus dedos abriam o zíper da sua calça. Apertei levemente sua ereção por cima da cueca, depois com um pouco mais de força, querendo causar um gemido nele. Ele ficou duro, mas não reagiu do jeito que eu esperava. Ao em vez disso, pegou meus dois braços e me jogou de lado. Estávamos colados um no outro, sem parar de nos beijarmos.

Queria tocá-lo, mas ele me impedia disso, como se brigasse silenciosamente por dominação. Mas não era o único. Quando nos acalmamos, deixei que seus dedos longos roçassem pelas minhas costas, até chegarem ao fecho do meu sutiã, abrindo-o. Antes que eu me descolasse dele para tirar o sutiã do corpo, eu disse automaticamente:

– Apague a luz...

Eu estava acostumada a fazer isso às escuras. Mas Draco tinha idéias diferentes da minha. Entendi porque não fiquei surpresa quando ele não me obedeceu. Sem dizer nada, ele se deitou outra vez em mim, deslizou os lábios quentes até o meu peito, à medida que arrancava o sutiã do meu corpo. Tentei achar um jeito de me concentrar em não ficar corada, quando ele encontrou meu mamilo e o lambeu, apertando meu outro seio com a mão. Era um aperto forte, bom o suficiente para que eu soltasse um gemido.

– Maravilhosa – sussurrou e, assim, não precisei mais que a luz fosse apagada.

Ele tirava minha calcinha, sem muita pressa. A última peça do meu corpo caiu ali do lado, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse me preparar, Draco desceu novamente entre minhas pernas... Quando dei por mim eu já estava me contorcendo, apertando os lençóis ao meu redor.

A língua de Draco era maravilhosa. E o que ele fazia com ela... explorava o meu clitóris com calma... e frieza, no início. Mas a exploração deixou de ser só uma exploração quando ele elevou minhas pernas para que ficassem uma em cada lado de seus ombros e, assim, dando-lhe mais espaço, mais vulnerabilidade, para acomodar a língua em movimentos leves. Agora era provocação, era enlouquecedor. Ele lambia, chupava, até beijava. E toda vez que eu respirava, eu gemia, alto, forte, descompassada, agarrando o travesseiro. Mas eu ainda estava longe de chegar ao orgasmo e ele não queria insistir, pelo visto, porque as investidas de sua língua pararam gradualmente.

Olhei para ele, respirando pesadamente. Eu não queria que ele parasse com aquilo. É irritante quando não fazem o que queremos, mas no caso de Draco ele apenas surpreendia. Ele substituiu o que fazia com a língua pelo dedo, deixando-me tão molhada e excitada que quis gritar. Apertou dentro de mim um terceiro dedo, frustrando-me.

– Eu estou _pronta_ – gemi com impaciência.

– Não para mim – provocou, introduzindo outro dedo. Puxei o cabelo dele, querendo causar dor, como uma vingança. E quando ele mesmo tirou a calça juntamente com a cueca, fingi que não dei atenção a revelação de seu pênis. Eu o empurrei ao meu lado, para poder me sentar sobre ele. Eu queria tê-lo dentro de mim, e queria ter algum poder sobre isso.

Ele tateou com as mãos para o lado, até encontrar a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirar de lá um pacote de camisinha. Ele o entregou para mim, como se estivesse me perguntando se eu faria essa honra. Girando os olhos, mas excitada, abri o pacote e, lentamente, vesti a camisinha, meus dedos entrando em contato com sua ereção. Ele estava indiscretamente duro, tive de me conter para não provocá-lo. Quando terminei, ele começou a levantar o corpo, louco para me colocar embaixo dele e tomar conta de tudo, mas o prendi contra o colchão outra vez, prensando minhas unhas em seu peito, fazendo-o se deitar de novo.

– Não se mova – eu sibilei entre os dentes.

Draco parecia curiosamente surpreso com aquela ordem. Oh, claro, não estava acostumado a cumpri-las, principalmente na cama com uma mulher, eu pensei. Ele até tentou se levantar outra vez, teimosamente, para mostrar que não se importava, mas apertei ainda mais minhas unhas em sua pele. Ele me encarou, nervoso e zangado, agarrando meu pulso. Quase começamos a brigar de novo, mas suas exclamações indignadas foram abafadas por um arquejo forte, quando nossos sexos entraram em contato pela primeira vez. Os dedos dele agarraram minha cintura com força, fazendo com que minha vagina deslizasse contra seu membro, fácil e lentamente. Ele gemeu prazeroso. Ignorei a dor no momento em que o senti completo dentro de mim. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Onde foi parar o orgulho agora, hein, Malfoy?

O palavrão que ele sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, soou como uma lamentação.

Uma vez acostumada com a invasão, fiz um movimento com o quadril. Ele gemeu outra vez, apreciando o fogo que nossos corpos expeliam. Suas mãos subiram até apertarem meus seios. Aquilo deu continuidade aos movimentos que eu fazia contra ele. Às vezes meu corpo subia e descia, e me inclinava até Draco, capturando seus lábios, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum fôlego para sustentar beijos.

Na maioria das vezes, eu não sentia como se fizesse parte do sexo. Alguns homens apenas se preocupavam com o próprio prazer, e usavam meu corpo para atingirem isso. Eu estava cansada de me expor assim. Draco tinha algo que me deixava livre, ilimitada, com o desejo de atingir o mais profundo orgasmo, não apenas por ele, mas por mim mesma. Poucas vezes senti aquela sensação, na verdade eu nem sabia se já havia sentido aquela sensação. Eu precisava buscar, _descobrir_ se o sexo podia valer mais à pena, e não apenas para usá-lo como algum tipo de droga.

Tirei meu cabelo do rosto, jogando-o para trás. Draco levantou seu tronco para capturar meu pescoço com os lábios quentes. Ele fazia seus movimentos embaixo de mim. Intensifiquei seu corpo contra o meu, necessitando de mais aperto e movimento. Eu gemia, ele também. Ele disse alguma coisa, mas não ouvi. Por isso fui surpreendida quando ele me jogou para trás, dando a chance de ficar em cima do meu corpo, prendendo minhas costas no lençol macio, e voltando a me penetrar. Estávamos no pé da cama, não havia onde me agarrar, então arranhei as costas e os braços dele. Draco manejava as estocadas com força e luxuria. Sua respiração estava no meu ombro, nos meus ouvidos.

– Isso pode durar... a noite toda... – eu disse, sem saber como eu ainda conseguia formular alguma palavra.

– Não estou nem chegando perto do fim, _querida..._

– Nem eu – e gemi. Quando nossos olhos voltaram a se encontrar, eu vi que seus lábios inclinaram num pequeno sorriso arrogante. Mas depois ele voltou a ficar sério, para aumentar o ritmo das investidas. Por que nos provocamos tanto? Por que tanta ironia? Entrelaçando minhas pernas na cintura dele, percebi que estávamos sincronizados. Isso era raro. Ele aumentava o ritmo de seu quadril contra nossos sexos, e eu o acompanhava, nunca com tanta vontade de gritar antes. Seu cabelo loiro estava caído na testa. Estávamos suando. Estávamos deslizando um ao outro.

– Mais rápido! – comecei a implorar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria que acabasse, eu precisava explodir. Era como se todo o meu corpo estivesse entrando em erupção a cada investida que eu recebia. Não me recordava de sentir coisa igual antes. Fechei os olhos, com força, agarrando-o pelo pescoço... O corpo magro dele, a pele quente, o cheiro, a sincronia... ah, e o desejo. Sim, havia muito desejo... eu precisava chegar ao fim, eu insisti para que ele fosse _mais_ rápido... eu precisava saber como era isso... verdadeiramente e... _agora_.

Draco parecia saber exatamente do que eu precisava.

– Oooh! – o grito saiu do fundo de minha garganta, quando ele estocou forte. Meus dedos prensavam os fios do cabelo dele, enquanto eu tremia. Se o que eu sentira foi um orgasmo, aquela definitivamente foi a primeira vez. Porque a sensação de prazer, de alívio, de total perfeição, jamais havia me atingido antes como naquela noite. Draco beijou minha boca, cessando os movimentos, gradualmente, dentro de mim, gozando. Era terrivelmente incrível.

Estávamos ofegantes, obviamente, mas ainda parecíamos cheios de vida.

– Você me surpreendeu, Astoria – ele disse enquanto eu o abraçava. – Quase me fez derrubá-la da cama...

– Quase... – concordei, dando uma risada exausta. Olhei ao redor. Se tivéssemos nos movidos mais alguns centímetros, estaríamos no chão.

Ele ainda ficou olhando para mim. Afastou uns fios de cabelos em meus olhos, distraidamente, depois deitou a cabeça no meu peito, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

– Devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo... – comentei.

Meu corpo ainda estava em estado de torpor, estava trêmulo e... ah, e extasiado. Mesmo assim, não reclamei quando ele voltou a beijar levemente meu ombro. Mordi os lábios, passando as mãos no cabelo. E ri, achando-me boba por pensar que iríamos _dormir_ até o amanhecer. Quero dizer, aquele era Draco Malfoy. Dormir era a última coisa que ele iria querer fazer até o amanhecer.

– Temos a noite toda ainda, e não estou nem suando – ele disse, contrariando-se enquanto arrastava o cabelo molhado para trás. – E você não está cansada, está?

– Cansada? Eu já estava começando a me perguntar se iria ser só _isso_ – ergui uma sobrancelha, gerando um gosto por provocá-lo. Ainda não entendia porque tanta ironia. Mas só assim que faríamos a coisa se incendiar e eu esperava por isso.

– Pegou pesado dessa vez, Astoria – ele disse sério, afastando-se para pegar outra camisinha na gaveta. Ele me deitou de bruços, meu peito apertando-se contra o lençol. Sua língua deslizava pela minha coluna... voltando a me arrepiar. Depois apoiou o cotovelo ao meu lado no colchão e eu senti seu peso me invadir novamente.

Ele beijou meu rosto de um jeito delicado, enquanto prendia meus braços com suas mãos, como se ele não quisesse que eu escapasse. Aquela posição em que estávamos era uma novidade para mim. E a noite só estava começando para a gente. Por que eu iria escapar? Nos beijamos fervorosamente, nossas cabeças de lado. Sempre quis aquilo. Sempre quis _gostar _do sexo. Ser impossível de parar. Ah, e por mais que eu tenha tentado resistir, foi impossível chegar até o fim daquela noite sem ter ficado literalmente ajoelhada aos seus pés.


	8. The other side

Alguns dias depois que comprei uma nova varinha, fui visitar meu tio na prisão em Londres. Não era um lugar como Azkaban. Na verdade, não era tão terrível assim, pois não era exatamente uma prisão de bruxos. E quando entrei no prédio e os policiais me levaram até sua cela, Frank Greengrass estava jogando xadrez animadamente com um colega de prisão, careca, gordo e forte.

– Essa foi uma bela jogada, Eugênio, mas... hum, _cheque-mate_ – ele disse, rindo assim que derrubou o rei do adversário. Eugênio deu um soco na mesa.

– Tio? – estranhei. Quando ele me viu, ficou tão surpreso que nem ligou que Eugênio tivesse quebrado seu tabuleiro.

– Astoria, querida, o que faz aqui?

– Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, na verdade. O senhor foi preso por apostar dinheiro? Isso não faz sentido.

– Era dinheiro roubado. Não que eu tenha roubado. Mas os caras me enganaram, eu fui bobo e ingênuo.

– Você não devia estar preso.

– Sim, devia. Além disso, eu não pagava as contas do bar no dia certo.

– Tio, isso é um _desastre_.

Claro, porque podia ser muito bem evitado.

– Mas não se preocupe comigo, Astoria, eu estou melhor do que você pensa. Fiz vários amigos. – Ele me apresentou a Eugênio, que havia sido preso por ter dormido enquanto estava dirigindo e atropelou um cara inocente no meio da rua. – Aqui não é tão ruim. Não há dementadores, pelo menos. É só algum tipo de castigo...

Eu estava achando aquilo bizarro, mas resolvi apenas assentir e concordar.

– Por quanto tempo ficará aqui? – perguntei.

– Por mais alguns dias. Você está cuidando bem da casa?

– É... – hesitei. – Sim.

Exceto que não entro nela há um bom tempo.

– Sinto muito deixá-la sozinha. Não encontrou nenhum emprego?

– Estou resolvendo isso. Tentei algumas lojas ou livrarias no Beco Diagonal, mas... não estão contratando ninguém.

– Escute, quando eu sair daqui, vou recuperar meu dinheiro e pagar todas as contas que não paguei. E voltarei a ter meu bar. Você sabe que será sempre bem-vinda a trabalhar.

– Obrigada – eu disse, embora não quisesse voltar a trabalhar por lá.

– Eu tenho um emprego muito bom para você, moça – disse Eugênio. – Lá fora, tenho um amigo, ele é cafetão e...

– Eugênio! – exclamou meu tio. – Esta é a minha sobrinha.

– Desculpa, coroa. Mas – ele olhou sinceramente para mim – você parece ter... jeito! Entende? Ganharia muito dinheiro com isso.

– Acho melhor eu já ir embora – falei, pestanejando. Meu tio girava os olhos. – Tchau, tio Frank.

– Desculpe por isso.

– Nah – dei de ombros. – Ele tem razão. Não é como se eu já não tivesse tentado.

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse assassinado alguém.

– Brincadeira – esclareci, com medo que ele tivesse acreditado. Draco estava me infectando; fiquei meio preocupada. – Não se preocupe com isso. Estou ótima.

Ele abanou a cabeça.

– Mesmo se não estiver brincando, a vida é sua, você decide o que quiser, Astoria. Eu nunca fui um bom exemplo de tio. Desde que sua tia faleceu... Ando desastrado. Esqueço das coisas. E estou ficando velho...

– Você devia ter falado isso para os guardas. Assim você não seria preso.

– E eles iam me levar para um asilo! Nem pensar.

Eu ri. As prioridades do meu tio eram sempre estranhas. Não que ele fosse muito velho. Estava na faixa dos cinqüenta e nove. Mas ele preferir a prisão a um asilo? Ah, era estranho. Mas só me despedi dele, um pouco ressentida quando fui embora e não contei que eu estava me envolvendo com Draco Malfoy... e com sua família também. Não sei o que ele pensaria sobre isso. Eu estava me aproveitando porque eles tinham dinheiro e uma mansão incrível? Eu estava me vendendo? Eu estava pagando de prostituta particular? Não estava preparada para saber. Eu já havia entrado nisso; seria difícil me livrar.

Draco me levou para almoçar naquela tarde. Ele veio me dizendo que estava cansado da comida de sua mãe. E que ele queria fazer algo diferente. Por isso, estávamos caminhando no Beco Diagonal naquele momento. Era fácil para mim; revia alguns ex-colegas que falavam oi com sorrisos animados. No entanto, ao ver quem estava ao meu lado, o sorriso meio que desaparecia e eles continuavam seus caminhos, sem parar para conversar ou saber como as coisas estavam. Em parte, eu gostava disso porque eu estava em uma época que contar as novidades exigiria muita mentira e dissimulação. Isso esgotava. Mas, por outra, eu sentia a rigidez de Draco enquanto ele passava por alguém, e era intrigante.

Quatro anos. Fazia quatro anos desde a batalha em Hogwarts, desde o ano em que Harry Potter derrotara Lord Voldemort. Quatro anos... quando eu tinha quinze anos, achava que quando chegasse esse momento – a paz –, as pessoas teriam voltado a rotina dizendo que tudo estava bem. Mas não chegava nem perto disso. Algumas construções no Beco Diagonal ainda estavam destruídas. As lembranças ainda eram nítidas demais na mente delas. Elas agiam como se agora quisessem se vingar de tudo e haveria aquela marca na pele de cada um de nós até o fim dos tempos.

– Talvez da próxima vez eu deva pintar o meu cabelo antes de sair por essas ruas – ele disse, cutucando o prato delicioso de bife e macarrão que pedimos no restaurante. Aquele lugar pelo visto não tinha problema com Comensais.

– Se você quiser parecer um covarde a si mesmo... – falei, descontraída, mas queria que o comentário o afetasse.

De que adiantaria Draco ter sobrevivido a tudo... só para ficar se escondendo?

Talvez ele também pensasse isso, porque ele nunca chegou mesmo a pintar o cabelo. No máximo, apenas um corte.

Quando acabamos de almoçar, quis comprar um sorvete e mesmo que Draco insistisse em pagar tudo, eu não aceitei. Eu ainda tinha galeões e níqueis suficientes para me alimentar, é claro, eu não estava necessitada ou passando fome. Aos poucos, comecei a notar que ele achava que, pagando as coisas para mim, o fizesse se sentir uma pessoa melhor.

– Você já pensou em doar dinheiro a uma caridade ou um orfanato? – perguntei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Achei que ele ia responder algo do tipo "Eles não transam comigo", mas Draco apenas disse:

– Estava apenas tentando ser cavalheiro nesse encontro.

Ele não entendeu porque comecei a rir.

– Não acho isso engraçado – ele disse muito sério.

– Então... – me recompus – estamos saindo juntos? Como namorados? Se sim, devíamos ficar de mãos dadas.

– Eu posso namorar do jeito que quiser.

E deixou isso bem claro, continuando a andar com as mãos no bolso da calça. Não me importei. Nem mesmo eu sabia como era namorar. Já tive alguns garotos que ficavam no meu pé durante o quarto e quinto ano de Hogwarts, mas não era como se eu realmente gostasse disso. Então não reclamei.

Draco parou de andar subitamente. Eu estava a uns cinco passos a frente dele quando notei isso. Me virei, curiosa para saber o que aconteceu.

– Veja – ele disse olhando para uma loja movimentada ali ao lado. – Isso parece ser do seu interesse.

Chegamos mais perto. Estava havendo uma exposição de artes na loja. Várias pessoas andavam com seus filhos, olhando os quadros pintados. Fiquei encantada e me aproximei mais, para entrar na loja. Estava um pouco amontoada. Enquanto andava, alguém reclamou que não podia entrar com sorvetes. Eu ignorei. Queria ver as pinturas. Sempre fora um passatempo para mim e eu nunca realmente havia estado numa exposição antes. Não como aquela. Eram pinturas diferentes, estilos diferentes, e cada vez que passava por um quadro, havia sempre uma sensação passando por mim.

– Assustador – comentou Draco quando ficamos olhando para um quadro em que havia a gravura de um menino agarrado a um bicho de pelúcia na sua cama e embaixo dela as mãos de um dementador se revelavam assustadoramente. – E você gosta de ver essas coisas?

Ele parecia o mais entediado dali, embora expressasse opiniões, como se os quadros também o fizesse sentir coisas.

– Eu gostei mais desse – apontou para um quadro lindo. Era perfeito. Os detalhes magníficos. Era uma paisagem. Os galhos das árvores pareciam se mover; o vento demonstrado na figura dava a sensação que batia contra o meu rosto. Era um dos melhores quadros daquela exposição, decididamente.

Desde criança, eu pintava quadros, claro, mas sempre quis alcançar o nível da perfeição, e nunca consegui. Talvez não fosse meu estilo. No entanto, quem tinha o talento fenomenal para chamar atenção com seus quadros lindos e perfeitos era Dafne, minha irmã. Eu passei minha infância vendo-a pintar e eu saberia reconhecer de longe um de seus quadros.

Eu apenas não acreditei que aquele estivesse em exposição.

Olhei para Draco e quis ir embora. A pior parte disso era não conseguir detestar a pintura.

– Acho que já vi o suficiente – falei. – Vamos embora.

Era tarde demais para não ser vista. Dafne estava ao lado, conversando com um rapaz, e quando me viu, era como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado. Tudo continuava a mesma coisa entre nós.

– Orgulhosa de mim? – sorriu. Eu quase deixei o sorvete cair ali. – Ah, a propósito, você nunca chegou a conhecer a meu noivo... Astoria, este – ela virou o rapaz moreno e forte, para apresentar: – é o meu noivo, Edgar Mars. Nós vamos nos casar ano que vem. Acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar dele. Edgar é um dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol atualmente.

– Sério? Achei que fosse Ginny Weasley – falei, apertando a mão dele como se não tivesse outra escolha.

– _Jogadores._ Entre os homens. – Ela girou os olhos. – Ah, céus. E é Ginny _Potter_, agora. Onde andou por esse tempo? Se drogando? – Ela deu um sorrisinho falso a Draco. – O que achou do quadro, Draco?

Ele olhou para mim antes de dizer:

– É bonito, mas nunca o teria em minha sala.

– Astoria, você veio expor um de seus quadros também? – ela decidiu ignorar Draco e fazer aquela pergunta. – Sabe, você _devia_. Não sabe a quantidade de galeões estou ganhando só por colocar este quadro e receber incríveis elogios. Até _Harry Potter _olhou para o meu quadro. Você devia ver... eles quase cogitaram em comprar. Eu poderia ser _milionária_!

– É, isso é definitivamente incrível, Dafne. Mas prefiro continuar me drogando.

O sorriso dela desapareceu e sua expressão ficou um pouco obscura.

– Continua sendo a mesma engraçadinha de sempre. Imaginei que viveria para esse lado depois que simplesmente _sumiu_. Então isso explica a companhia? – e apontou para Draco. – A propósito, Draco, a Pensy também vai se casar.

– Estão doando maridos por aí? – ele indagou, franzindo a testa.

– É uma pena que esteja assim, Astoria, você poderia estar famosa, como eu. – Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, enquanto eu tossi forçadamente. – Lembro de suas pinturas. _Até _que não são ruins. E você poderia colocar na sua biografia que _eu_ lhe ensinei a fazer pinturas a óleo.

– Sim, claro – menti. – Nossa, isso seria incrível para você! Bem, nós já estamos indo. Vamos voltar para o mundo das drogas.

Quando saí da exposição, comecei a devorar os últimos pedaços do meu sorvete de chocolate enquanto passávamos pelas pessoas na calçada.

– Ei, vá com calma. Você nem me ofereceu um pedaço.

– Quer? – perguntei, mas só havia sobrado o palito. Eu o joguei fora. – Merda, desculpe.

– Ela tem um ponto, sabe – comentou Draco um tempo depois. – Você devia mesmo expor um de seus quadros ali.

– Dafne não ia gostar da concorrência – ri.

– Seus estilos são completamente diferentes.

– O dela é perfeito.

– Certo, sim. Mas não é melhor que o seu.

– Você só diz isso para tentar me fazer sentir melhor – eu disse. Estava tentando conter as lágrimas por um tempo. Ver como Dafne estava radiante, com um noivo, e ganhava dinheiro fazendo o que ela mais gostava... não achei justo. E se eu tivesse continuado a viver ao lado dela... será que eu estaria naquela situação em que estou agora? Então reparei que _Draco _estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor. E parei de andar para puxá-lo para um beijo. – Obrigada.


	9. This is not your life

Capítulo nove

This is not your life

Desabei com a cabeça em seu peito nu, ofegante e exausta. Era difícil terminar o dia lidando contra isso. Tomava conta, uma vez que o sexo se postava vagarosamente dentro de mim, e nossos corpos suados bombardeavam um contra o outro numa explosão viciante de êxtase até o orgasmo mais intenso.

– Oh, devíamos parar com isso... – falei quando, sem sair de cima dele, encostei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o transpirar e gozar. Comecei a gostar mais da sensação de fazê-lo perder o fôlego. Era como alcançar algo impossível e eu estava conseguindo todas às vezes.

– Ficou maluca? – enquanto se recompunha, ele enrolava uma mexa do meu cabelo no dedo indicador, sem reparar que fazia isso. Estávamos deitados no chão do quarto, pois a cama já não parecia ter mais espaço para nós dois. – Como é que se faz parar algo fodidamente delicioso?

– Eu não sei, mas isso... é muito bom para ser saudável...

Voltei a olhar para ele, e quando recuperássemos um pouco do nosso fôlego, já estaríamos pronto para perdê-lo novamente. Mas já estávamos no limite. Eu não conseguia mais mexer nenhum músculo. Estavam entorpecidos. Doloridos. Eu queria ficar ali, só descansando, em silêncio.

– Não é fácil te manter satisfeita – comentou Draco um instante depois, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

– Você consegue isso todas as noites – eu garanti.

Ele olhou para o relógio prensado na parede a nossa frente.

– E ainda são apenas seis horas. O que vamos fazer até o sol se pôr completamente? – perguntou inocentemente.

– Não sei... eu estava pensando... aquela exposição... me deu vontade de voltar a pintar.

– Sério? Você está mesmo tão cansada assim? – ele riu pelo nariz mas realmente não reclamou quando saí de seus braços e me levantei. Seus olhos me acompanhavam enquanto eu ia até o banheiro. Não me incomodei. Eu gostava do modo como ele reparava em meu corpo. Fazia com que eu ficasse me olhando no espelho por vários minutos, querendo saber qual parte dali ele mais apreciava. Pelo sexo que fazíamos, ele dava bastante atenção aos meus seios. Eu os detestava. Mas, por outro lado, mesmo quando não estávamos no quarto, sem roupas, ele tinha um interesse curioso pelas minhas coxas.

Por que eu pensava essas coisas? Por que me preocupava tanto com o que ele pensava sobre mim? Encarei-me novamente no espelho. Meus olhos azuis refletidos pelo vidro.

_O que você está fazendo aqui?_, perguntei-me. _Você não queria ficar nessa mansão, com ele, mas agora... você está se aproveitando. E se você se acostumar a isso? Vivendo na luxuria agora enquanto Dafne pelo menos se esforçou um pouquinho para expor seu dom as pessoas. E o que você fez até agora?_

E o que eu havia feito até agora? Nem mesmo morando na minha própria casa eu estava.

Draco tinha razão ao dizer que, quando você olhava pela janela do último andar da mansão, a vista era incrível. As montanhas, o céu... _tudo_. Mas não apenas o horizonte, como também o jardim, o portão de sua própria mansão.

Enquanto escurecia, eu estava na sacada, encarando o pincel entre meus dedos. Eu não sabia o que pintar, mas sabia que _queria _isso. Mas por onde começar? Olhei a tela branca, depois voltei a olhar para aquela paisagem. Mas como o sol havia se posto, os perímetros ficavam silenciosos e me medonhos.

Passei a trabalhar na pintura durante duas noites, sem Draco perceber. Ele sabia que eu ficava na sacada durante a noite. Uma vez, ele entrou e viu o que eu estava pintando. Sentou-se atrás de mim e envolveu seus braços no meu corpo, de um jeito que nunca fizera antes. Sua mão sempre pousada na minha coxa – ah, merda, eu me acostumei a isso. Ele me observou pintando durante meia hora, sem dizer nada.

– Você não está entediado? – perguntei baixinho.

– Estou muito entediado – ele afirmou, mesmo assim continuou ali.

– Hum... – Olhei para a tela. Eu não estava nada satisfeita com aquela pintura, mas não sei porque continuei pintando.

– Está ficando bom – Draco milagrosamente elogiou. – Mas não estou gostando. Você está fazendo detalhes. Vai ficar diferente das outras que você já pintou.

Eu não pensava que ele fizesse esses comentários para me ajudar. Era mais porque ele tinha opinião e queria se expressar. Raspei a ponta do pincel na borda, fazendo um sombreamento, mas de repente apertei o objeto com mais força na tela, magoada comigo mesma, e se aquilo fosse um papel eu o amassaria, no entanto, apenas rabisquei a tela, misturando as cores, rindo. Ele tinha razão. Por que eu iria fazer algo perfeito? Não fazia sentido!

– Ah, assim ficou melhor – disse Draco, mas não sabia dizer se ele estava sendo sarcástico.

– Draco, acho que vou voltar para minha casa – falei, jogando o pincel ao meu lado.

– Quê? Por quê?

– Já estou aqui há três meses. Estou me aproveitando de você.

Ele ficou calado. Tirou os braços ao meu redor. Não queria ter falado o que vinha me consumindo há algum tempo, dessa maneira... tão direta. Mas me senti melhor confessando aquilo.

– Você não está-

– Estou sim. Eu já devia estar trabalhando.

– Você só tem dezoito anos ainda, pare de ficar se preocupando com isso.

– Como posso parar? Eu estou sozinha, meu tio foi preso e eu tenho que me sustentar. Além disso, tenho dezenove – corrigi. – Eu completei ontem.

– Por que você não me falou? Eu poderia lher dar um presente...

– Pare, Draco, não posso continuar deixando você fazer isso por mim.

– Astoria, não me incomodo.

– Mas eu sim – falei, baixinho, virando minha cabeça para encará-lo.

Draco passou um dedo pelo meu cabelo, tirando-o do pescoço para beijar minha pele, arrepiando-me. Ele falou perto do meu ouvido:

– Achei que tivesse gostado das transas.

– Eu não estou reclamando disso. – Afinal, era a melhor parte do meu dia. – Só quero procurar algo que seja apenas _meu_. Depois que vi Dafne hoje, sinto que preciso buscar alguma coisa. Nada do que está aqui é meu.

– Bem, eu estou aqui.

Querendo ou não, foi meu coração que reagiu a isso. Ele tinha razão. Passamos tanto tempo juntos naqueles últimos dias que não tinha como não negar. Draco era a única coisa que eu podia dizer que era... hum, _minha_.

– Mas está dizendo que isso não é o suficiente, não é? – ele disse secamente e se levantou. Encostou-se no mural da sacada olhando para o céu daquela noite. – Não entendo, pois... parece que para mim está sendo o suficiente. Não estou insistindo que fique por aqui, mas sua presença reanimou essa casa. Precisávamos um pouco disso. Você nunca conversa sobre a guerra e não é porque a ignora. Sentia falta de poder ter outro assunto com alguém do lado de fora. De poder, você sabe, rir ou algo assim, sem me sentir sujo.

Eu fiquei ao seu lado e, hesitante, pousei minha mão na dele.

– Draco... – franzi a testa. – Só vou sair daqui. Entre nós, nada vai mudar a não ser que queira que alguma coisa mude.

Ele olhou para nossas mãos. Depois disso fiquei meio receosa de que fosse me mostrar que só fez sexo comigo porque eu estava vulnerável e estava alcançável e fácil demais no momento. Fiquei meio receosa de que eu tivesse me exposto a tanto para ele, que a rejeição fosse me machucar.

Mas corri muitos riscos na minha vida. Não ia deixar aquilo me afetar, se ele decidisse deixar tudo de lado só porque eu iria voltar a viver na umilde casa do meu tio.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu odeio ser desprezado. – explicou, parecendo frustado consigo mesmo. – Até outras mulheres, com quem transei antes, elas me desprezavam... Estou cansado de parecer sujo e... culpado. E estava cansado de dormir sozinho.

– As pessoas não te conhecem agora, Draco – eu disse silenciosamente.

– É – ele concordou, apertando meus dedos. – Você está tendo o previlégio de conhecer a parte boa de mim, Astoria. Pelo menos a que estou tentando melhorar. Você acha que estou me saindo bem?

– Depois que aquele cara no Beco Diagonal cuspiu nos seus pés? Não, acho que você não está se saindo bem com as pessoas.

– E com você?

– Bem, pra mim... você foi o homem mais gentil com quem eu dormi – falei, querendo que ele não fizesse o "gentil" soar como algo pejorativo. – Você me salvou de um maníaco, e me deu um lugar para ficar enquanto eu estava ruim, não importa quais os seus motivos. E você me deu uma idéia incrível.

– Que idéia? Sexo na sacada?

Girei os olhos.

– Pensei seriamente e decidi que vou expor meus quadros naquela exposição – falei pacientemente.

– Tenho certeza de que vai fazer isso para calar a boca da sua irmã.

Eu sorri de lado. Pelo menos um pouco até dizer:

– Talvez. – Totalmente. – E mesmo que as pessoas odeiem todos esses quadros... pelo menos terei algo para mostrar a elas.

– Hum. Pessoas decididas me atraem – ele reparou nisso, enquanto me puxava para ele. – _Mulheres_ decididas me atraem.

Gostei da maneira como ele enfatizou isso, antes de me puxar para um beijo, mais quente, mais _intencional_. Mesmo que às vezes houvesse frieza em seus atos, sempre notei que seus beijos eram o contraste de suas ações.


	10. How does it feels

– Desculpe, querida, mas não há mais nenhum espaço para novas pinturas. – A mulher da exposição apontou para o aposento repleto de quadros e esculturas, e depois observou o que eu estava segurando. Definitivamente ter ido lá tinha sido ingenuidade da minha parte. No entanto, apenas dei de ombro e falei que estava tudo bem. Eu não sabia seu nome, mas ela me encarou com certa pena.

Comecei a dar meia volta para ir embora, chateada, mas a mulher me parou ao perguntar, hesitante:

– Desculpe a pergunta, mas a senhorita... bem, a senhorita não seria filha da Julie Greengrass, seria?

_Se ela estivesse viva sim_, pensei.

– Sim, ela era minha mãe – falei, espantada por ter sido reconhecida.

– Oh, querida, você é a _cara _dela – ela sorriu, solidária, aproximando-se de mim. – Dafne nunca me falou que tinha uma irmã, mas no momento em que você colocou os pés aqui... desconfiei na hora. O interessante é ver como o estilo de duas irmãs são tão distintos. Você pinta há quanto tempo?

– Eu não sei, desde que tinha quatro anos, provavelmente. A senhora conhecia minha mãe?

– Estudei com ela em Hogwarts. E com seu pai também. Eram pessoas interessantes. Eu fui ao casamento deles... depois nunca mais nos falamos. Os tempos mudam, sabe como é.

– Sim... – pigarreei e tentei: – Escute, senhora, eu... eu estou tendo algumas dificuldades ultimamente... e eu vi a exposição, achei que talvez meus quadros pudessem ficar aqui. Eu apenas queria... colocá-los em exposição. Fazer alguma coisa com eles.

– Está fazendo isso pelo dinheiro que damos? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Não... exatamente. Bem, eu preciso do dinheiro, claro. Mas eu preciso mostrar a mais alguém o que faço. A senhora entende?

– Entendo, entendo muito bem. – Ela abanou a cabeça e juntou as mãos. Era uma mulher bem simpática. – Vou dar um jeito de colocar seus quadros aqui, sabe? Suas obras farão contrastes com as outras pinturas. E você é... a filha de Julies! Mas não pense que é fácil, querida. As pessoas são bem críticas quanto a arte. Não posso garantir nada.

– Eu sei. Mas eu agradeço qualquer coisa que a senhora puder fazer para que meus quadros fiquem expostos.

– Farei qualquer coisa para valorizar a arte nestes tempos tão sensíveis – seus olhos brilhavam. – E para ajudá-la.

– Obrigada – eu disse, sem deixar de sorrir. – Obrigada mesmo.

Bastou apenas assinar alguns papeis e... simplesmente esperar. Por sorte não tive de esperar muito. A mulher, que descobri se chamar Tanya, contara que Dafne havia vendido um de seus quadros e, com isso, apareceu um espaço para meu quadro.

As pessoas olhavam curiosas e algumas vezes fiquei por perto para ouví-las comentar sobre meu trabalho. Era engraçado, eu não me preocupava se o pessoal que visitava a exposição não gostassem. Era legal vê-los ter alguma opinião sobre eles.

– É bem diferente...

– Muito bonito...

– Não me sinto bem olhando para essa imagem...

Durante uma tarde – na mesma tarde que meu tio havia sido solto da cadeia – eu estava lendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, ao lado do meu quadro na exposição. Talvez os dois não percebessem minha presença, mas Hermione Granger estava comentando com o homem ruivo, o Weasley, ali perto, sobre meu quadro:

– Ficaria ótimo – ela dizia, teimosamente.

– Olha, Mione, sei que quer muito enfeitar a nossa casa, mas... não vai combinar!

– A questão não é _combinar_, é o que o quadro representa. Não está vendo? Não te lembra alguma coisa essa luz? Esse _traço_ no rosto do garoto...

– Me lembra de muitas coisas. E é por isso que não gosto dele... Vou ver os outros quadros.

Quando Weasley se afastou, Hermione olhou para os lados, mas não saiu de frente do meu quadro. Fingi que ainda estava lendo o jornal, embora quisesse muito lhe fazer uma pergunta. Contentei-me, até que a ouvi dizer:

– Você quem pintou este quadro?

– Sim – respondi, largando o jornal de lado. – E vejo que seu namorado não gostou.

– Ele não sabe muito sobre arte – ela falou como se quisesse se desculpar. – Ficou realmente intrigado. Você o pintou depois da guerra?

– Comecei durante e terminei depois.

– Fascinante, de qualquer modo – comentou. – Eu adoraria comprá-lo. Representa o que estou procurando.

– Está falando sério?

– É, mas a casa não é só minha, entende? – ela deu uma breve risada.

– Sou Astoria Greengrass – estendi minha mão e ela a apertou.

– Você é irmã de Dafne Greengrass, não é?

– É, sou.

– Os quadros dela também são excelentes. Bem, não quero convencer Ronald a comprar o que ele não gosta. Entende? Para alguns, é difícil olhar para seu quadro e não se lembrar daqueles momentos.

– É difícil olhar para qualquer lugar e não se lembrar – eu falei e ela concordou. – Mas fico muito lisonjeada por gostar dele. É raro encontrar essa opinião por aqui.

– Pelo menos há algo para as pessoas comentarem, não é mesmo? Preciso ir agora, Astoria, boa sorte com o quadro. Tenho certeza de que será vendido.

Dei um aceno, achando interessante aquele momento, e ela se afastou para voltar a andar com o namorado. Momentos depois, quando já foram embora, Draco apareceu. Ele franzia a testa enquanto passava pelos visitantes da loja e se aproximava de mim.

– Você estava conversando com a Granger ou com uma pessoa incrivelmente parecida com ela?

– Ela disse que estava interessada em comprar meu quadro – contei sorrindo. – Mas o Weasley não gostou, então ela deixou pra escolher outro.

– Oh, típico – ele fez um muxoxo. Segurou meu rosto e me cumprimentou com um beijo rápido. Ele estava com mania de me beijar na frente das pessoas ultimamente.

– Ora, ora, ora... – uma voz se estendeu atrás de nós. Quando nos viramos, deparei-me com um rapaz alto e forte. Meu coração desparou. E foi por motivos desagradáveis. – Veja só quem eu encontrei aqui.

Sebastian sorria para nós dois.

– Quanto tempo, não, Astoria? Parece que está melhorando. Quadros em exposição. Beijinhos com um Comensal da Morte. Você totalmente se esqueceu de mim.

– Não tenho motivo pra ficar lembrando. O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

Draco ficou na minha frente como se quisesse me proteger.

– Vai embora.

– E o que vai fazer, Draquinho? Me espancar? Eu ainda mal consigo andar por sua causa, cara. Além disso, seus egocêntricos, em _nem _estou aqui por causa de vocês. Estou aqui por outro motivo – ele me disse. De repente seus olhos direcionaram-se no outro lado da exposição, onde ficava os quadros de Dafne. Ela ria e jogava os cabelos para trás, contando como sua vida estava ótima para aqueles que pararavam para admirar suas obras. – Dafne é uma mulher muito interessante.

– Ela vai se casar – eu falei entre os dentes.

– Isso não a torna _menos _mulher – ele piscou e sorriu. Fiquei espantada quando ele se afastou e se aproximou de Dafne, elogiando seus quadros de um jeito elegante e educado, da maneira como ele mesmo havia me interessado antes. Ela parecia estar encantada com Sebastian. Mal desconfiava ela o que ele fizera comigo.

– Pelo menos ele não está mais pensando em você – Draco disse.

Mas, vendo Dafne se encantando com Sebastian, por que eu não me senti aliviada?

Pensei que talvez eu devesse avisá-la, mas não faria sentido, faria? Eu não converso com ela, e quando o faço, apenas a derrubo, da maneira como ela faz comigo. Não acreditaria, além disso ela manteve-se distante de mim durante todas aquelas semanas, como se o fato de eu estar saindo com Draco Malfoy me contaminasse. Mal trocávamos olhares. E ela sempre evitava olhar meus quadros.

Meu tio, Frank, quando saiu da prisão, conseguiu voltar com o bar dele. O sr. Johnson decidiu que o ajudaria. Ele era um homem rico – e nunca havia comentado isso – alegando que apenas usava seu dinheiro para ajudar os que realmente precisavam. Fez isso tirando meu tio das dívidas, e, então, acabou virando seu "sócio" no bar, deixando de beber mais do que antigamente. Não voltei a trabalhar por lá, mas passei a visitá-los, constantemente.

Talvez o bom de estar com Draco era que ele não se interessava em saber por onde eu andava. Sabíamos que quando nos encontrávamos, era como se todo o resto desaparecesse, incluindo literalmente nossas roupas. Apenas dávamos importância a nós dois. Não queríamos saber de mais nada. Às vezes nem perdíamos tempo conversando.

Era tão delicioso fazer sexo com ele que nem ligávamos _onde_ fazíamos. Draco passava algumas tardes em casa, toda vez que meu tio não estava. Transávamos no corredor, no chão, no banheiro, e no meu quarto. Eu gozava todas as vezes, embora ainda o fizesse achar que não era o suficiente. Sabia que estávamos exatasiados com a luxuria, mas havia momentos que eu mal acreditava que pudesse existir.

Por exemplo, quando voltei de mais um dia de exposição, sem vender nenhum quadro e me esbarrar várias vezes com Sebastian, Draco não perguntou muitas coisas. Tiramos a roupa e o deixei no controle todos os segundos. Estávamos na minha cama. Ele gostava disso e pela primeira vez não reclamei, não insisti em ficar no topo. Ele me penetrou lentamente e eu sentia seu membro me invadir; eu já nem sentia a dor, isso pulava direto para o prazer. Seu quadril dava impulsos fortes contra o meu sexo, fazendo-me gemer alto e agarrar suas costas, fortemente. Durante todo aquele momento, eu não parava de pensar e isso era estranho. Eu pensava na volta de Sebastian, e da maneira como eu não conseguia chegar perto de Dafne para lhe avisar sobre ele. Eu não parava de pensar, enquanto Draco estocava em mim, que eu queria meus pais de volta. Eu sentia tanta falta deles. Eu sentia falta da certeza de estar sendo protegida. Eu sentia falta de ter uma irmã. Eu sentia falta dos conselhos da minha mãe. O que ela diria se soubesse que estou transando constantemente com um ex-comensal da morte? Pediria para que nos cuidássemos e ia ficar feliz por ele pelo menos ser um sangue puro?

Ouvia Draco gemendo no meu ouvido. Ele estava transpirando. Pensei nas pessoas o desprezando, e na maneira como ele nunca havia me desrespeitado. Na maneira como ele olhava meu corpo como se eu fosse _única_. Eu sabia que isso era totalmente infantil, pensar em ser a única de um homem como ele, mas eu sentia que era...

– _Oh_ – eu o ouvi gemer forte. Ele aumentou a velocidade do seu corpo contra o meu e antes mesmo que eu pudesse voltar à tona, ele estava trêmulo sobre mim, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto gozava sozinho daquela vez.

Eu o abracei forte, enquanto me sentia mal por estar desconcentrada, e não ter atingido o orgasmo. _Merda!_ Meus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

Draco saiu de dentro de mim, mas ainda permaneceu me olhando. Fiz besteira ao tentar enxugar meu olho com a costa da mão, assim as lágrimas começaram a cair de verdade.

Achei que ia me sentir pior chorando na frente dele, mas Draco não comentou nada e não fez nenhuma expressão, apenas abaixou a cabeça e a encostou perto do meu pescoço. Os cobertores nos cobriam e nos protegiam do frio que começava naquele fim de mês de novembro. Ele ficou ali, deitado em mim, enquanto eu o abraçava, lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto sem que eu conseguisse me controlar.

– O que eu fiz de errado? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca.

– A culpa não foi sua... Só estou desconcentrada hoje.

– Estou pelado em cima de você. Como alguém se desconcentra com isso?

Aquilo me fez rir. Gostei que ele não me perguntou o motivo por eu estar chorando. Ele iria me achar tonta, uma vez que eu não sabia distinguir tal motivo. Ele voltou a me encarar, dizendo:

– É estranho te ver assim.

– Eu odeio isso – falei, nervosa, apertando as duas mãos nos meus olhos. Mas não adiantou nada, porque eu ainda chorava. _Pare, pare, pare..._

– Eu também.

De repente, Draco passou o dedão na minha bochecha, enxugando a lágrima que caía. Aquele gesto foi tão surpreendente que eu senti como se estivesse ficando seca. Mais tranquila, pensei que talvez aquilo... só um pouco... um pouquinho... mostrava que ele se preocupava comigo.

Ele voltou a me beijar, e eu pude sentir que cada toque de suas mãos estavam programados para me deixar atenta ou me fazer esquecer o que me atormentava naquele momento. Sentia um calor diferente de quando estava sem roupa embaixo dele. Não era um calor erótico nem de luxuria. Não era nem típico entre nós dois. Era... singelo? Não. Era intenso. O que estava acontencedo, afinal? Enquanto ele voltava a se encaixar em mim, continuou beijando minha boca. Eu me peguei na dúvida. Era paixão na forma como ele me beijava? Ou era na forma como _eu _o beijava?

Nunca pensei que faria sexo assim com ele. Pela primeira vez, estávamos sem camisinha, mas não era como se estívessemos sujeitos a consequências graves. Eu tomava poções anticoncepcionais e nenhum de nós tinha tempo para outras pessoas. Porque o único tempo que tinhamos sobrando no nosso dia, gastavámos transando um com o outro. Ele mordeu meus lábios, enquanto eu sentia a textura de seu pênis me preenchendo completamente, num vai e vem irritante e lento, mas maravilhoso.

– Isso é bom... – comentei quando ele parou de me beijar, mas os movimentos dentro de mim continuavam sincronizados. Deslizei levemente os dedos pelas costas dele, que moviam-se lascivamente.

– O que você disse?

– Eu disse que isso... oh, _é perfeito_... não pare...

– Pensei ter ouvido outra coisa... Estava meio_ desconcentrado_ aqui...

– Desgraçado – xinguei acompanhada a um riso involuntário, notando a provocação irônica. Eu o arranhei por querer e ele grunhiu no meu ouvido. Apertei-me mais contra ele, aumentando graduativamente a velocidade de nossos corpos até, finalmente, atingirmos o orgasmo sem um segundo a mais, juntos, com Draco derramando tudo dentro de mim, até a última gota.

* * *

><p>Meu tio Frank ficava um tanto surpreso quando me via almoçando com Draco no bar. A julgar pelas vezes que eu sorria e o beijava, meu tio acreditava que estávamos namorando ou algo assim. Não comentou nada, no entanto, e era isso que eu mais gostava no meu tio. Ele sabia respeitar minhas escolhas.<p>

Certas pessoas, obviamente, não. Mas não era como se eu ligasse para o que minha irmã pensava. Ela teve a ousadia de se aproximar de mim durante a exposição do meu novo quadro e me entregar o seu convite de casamento.

– Mas _ele _não está convidado – enfatizou, antes de dar as costas.

É claro que eu não ia ao casamento. Eu detestava casamento, principalmente os artificiais. Mas antes que eu pensasse em ignorar o convite, Sebastian entrou na loja.

– Você também foi convidada! – exclamou descaradamente ao ver o que eu estava segurando na mão. – Oh, vai ser um espetáculo.

– O que você quer de mim, Sebastian? – perguntei.

– De você? Nada. – Ele desviou o caminho e cumprimentou Dafne com aquele sorriso belo no rosto. Eu os observei conversarem. Estavam se dando bem. Reparei que Sebastian pousava a mão no braço dela, mas Dafne parecia se encantar demais com a personalidade falsa do rapaz para não se afastar. Mesmo ela estando noiva ainda dava um jeito de aproveitar.

Tanya, a dona da esposição, parou para chamar a atenção de todos e anunciar que o Ministro da Magia chegaria daqui alguns minutos, para comprar um quadro. Todos os artistas estavam ansiosos para que os seus fossem escolhidos, mas eu não. Eu sabia que isso seria bem improvável.

– Preparada para vender mais um quadro? – ouvi Sebastian, todo simpático, perguntar a Dafne. Ela assentiu, confiante, depois lançou um olhar fulminante e de desprezo para o meu quadro. – Sei que vai conseguir. Preciso sair para resolver uns negócios. Boa sorte.

Quando ele saiu, aproximei-me dela e disse num sussurro:

– Dafne, esse Sebastian... ele não é confiável. Você não devia tê-lo convidado.

– Ora, por que diz isso?

– Ele não é um bom homem. Ele apenas finge ser... para conseguir o que quer. Convidá-lo para o seu casamento é querer que esse dia seja estragado.

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se não acreditasse que eu estivesse dizendo essas coisas.

– Como se atreve? Não fique acusando os outros de algo que eles não _são_!

– Não estou acusando – exclamei, chocada. – Eu estou te avisando. Esse cara... Esse cara é perverso. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Eu-

Ela me interrompeu, de um jeito arrogante.

– Você devia parar de andar com Draco Malfoy. Ele não é boa gente. Coloca coisas na sua cabeça. Você está com ciúmes porque Sebastian perdeu o interesse em você.

Quis dar chacoalhar a cabeça dela.

– Ele tentou me estrupar – eu disse, a voz razoável. Achei que assim a faria me escutar. Bem, pelo menos a fez parar de falar e me encarar. – Seu novo amigo Sebastian acionou uma maldição em mim também. Então não pense que sinto falta disso.

Por um momento, achei que a veria acreditando em mim. Mas fomos interrompidas quando a porta da loja se abriu e muita gente parou para olhar o novo Ministro entrando, todo sorridente e simpático. Havia jornalistas e fotógrafos, todos atentos ao evento. Eu dei um último olhar a Dafne, que estava sem reação, e voltei a ficar perto do meu quadro, como todos os outros artistas. Eu sentei na cadeira e comecei a ler um livro. Todo mundo explicava o que a própria arte significava para eles. Quando o Ministro chegou perto do meu, Tanya pigarreou e tive de me desligar do livro para sorrir a ele.

– Bom dia, Ministro!

– Bom dia. O que significa seu quadro? – ele perguntou curioso.

– Oh, nada que ninguém não saiba decifrar por si mesmo. É um centauro, senhor.

– Por que desenhou um centauro?

– Eu gosto de centauros – respondi. – Em Hogwarts tínhamos aula de Astronomia com um centauro. Essa pintura me faz lembrar de que sei distinguir todas as constelações do céu.

O Ministro ficou encantado. Eu ri. Não sei como isso poderia interessá-lo, mas ele comentou:

– Uau, eu adoro centauros também. São minhas criaturas místicas favoritas. E também gosto de Astronomia. Por acaso, nesta paisagem lunar... essa junção de estrelas não seria Escorpião?

– Sim. Eu a destaquei porque é a minha favorita – apontei.

– Interessante! Fez um belo trabalho, Astoria.

– Obrigada, Ministro. Espero que esteja se divertindo.

Então ele fez a pergunta que me chocou:

– Por quanto a está vendendo?

Eu pisquei. – Como é?

– Estou interessado em comprar essa pintura. De verdade. Vende por quanto?

– _O quê_? – Ouvi o pessoal da exposição exclamar indignados. Não mais do que eu, óbvio.

– Eu não sei – falei com sinceridade. – Isso me pegou de surpresa, não imaginava-

– Dou oitocentos galeões em troca dessa pintura. Vai combinar com a minha sala no Ministério.

Eu podia comprar uma casa com todo esse dinheiro!

Eu sorri como nunca sorri antes, com o coração martelando de felicidade, quando ele apertou minha mão. Senti um flash rápido dos fotógrafos e eu me arrependi completamente por não ter arrumado o cabelo melhor naquela tarde.

– Obrigada, Ministro, isso significa muito – falei, ao mesmo tempo confusa e completa. Foi tão rápido para _meses _de espera. Alguns quadros naquela exposição estavam ali por mais de dois anos.

Depois que eu entreguei a pintura ao Ministro da Magia, recebendo atenção com fotos e pergunta, fui avisada que minha recompensa generosa estaria na minha poupança na Nova Gringotes, Tanya me deu um abraço forte.

– Você é incrível! Em pensar que de todos esses quadros, o seu chamou a atenção do Ministro!

– Srta. Greengrass, qual é o seu segredo? – perguntou uma mulher, segurando um bloco de notas. Era a jornalista do Profeta Diário.

– Hoje é meu dia de sorte, eu acho – respondi, rindo, gostando subitamente daquela atenção. Eu sabia que meus "colegas" de exposição estavam querendo me matar, mas aquela era a minha primeira pintura vendida. Mal podia acreditar... o Ministro da Magia levara um de meus quadros por OITOCENTOS galeões. Era o maior presente de Natal que recebi de alguém!

Experimentei olhar para onde Dafne estava. Mas ela não estava. Havia ido embora, sem dizer nada a ninguém.

Embora eu tenha ganhado o meu dia com aquele acontecimento, alguma coisa dentro de mim estava me incomodando. Tentei ignorar, mas era mais forte do que eu. Era uma preocupação que eu não queria sentir. Era um pressentimento.

Mas a atenção que comecei a receber por ter vendido um quadro ao Ministro da Magia me fez ignorar por algum tempo essa sensação. Eu estava curtindo tudo. As pessoas de repente começavam a se aproximar para entender qual era o meu segredo, o que eu fazia para conseguir os efeitos nas minhas pinturas. Como se eu soubesse!

– "_Ela tem um jeito único, diferente, em suas pinturas" _– Draco lia a matéria no jornal, com ênfase exagerada. Era na manhã seguinte de Natal, e estávamos deitados na cama do quarto dele, com cobertores. Eu ouvia ele lendo com minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito –, _é o que diz o Ministro da Magia, ao afirmar por que comprou este quadro. "Muitas pessoas se identificam com suas pinturas, por isso muitas vezes é difícil gostar delas", por outro lado o chefe do Departamente de Cooperação Internacional da Magia constata, embora confessa que admira a ousadia de Astoria Greengrass por expor quadros tão significativos. Sua irmã, Dafne, também é muito conhecida no ramo da arte bruxa, mas suas obras são destacadas pela perfeição, o que diferencia seus estilos. _– Draco virou a página, dando algumas risadas. Ele ia continuar lendo, mas parou subitamente.

– Que foi? Você sabe que não me importo com críticas, Draco.

Ele não respondeu. Obriguei-me a levantar a cabeça, preocupada, para ver qual era o problema. Draco estava com a testa franzida, a medida que seus olhos passavam pelas palavras escritas de outra matéria na página. Ele se sentou bruscamente, tirou a coberta e levantou da cama, sem parar de ler o jornal.

– Draco...?

Estava me ignorando completamente agora. Depois que acabou, jogou o jornal em cima da cama, e tirou da gaveta um cigarro, exclamando: "Merda" várias vezes enquanto ia em direção a sacada. Inclinei-me para pegar o jornal e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Entendi o que era quando vi a foto de um Comensal da Morte, vestido com capa e tudo. Embaixo da foto, a notícia:

_Foi detectado ontem atividades suspeitas de Comensais da Morte. O quartel-general de Aurores investigaram o caso e confirmaram que uma família de trouxas havia sido brutalmente assassinada por dois homens, estes confessando que eram seguidores de Voldemort, com orgulho. Agora o departamento criou o "Caça às Trevas", atividade feita para prender os bruxos com a Marca Negra no pulso, para evitar a chance de que algo assim aconteça novamente._

– E agora eles podem estar atrás de mim! – gritou Draco. – Ou dos meus pais!

– Eles não... eles não podem fazer isso.

– É claro que eles podem – retrucou Draco. – Harry Potter sempre pôde fazer o que quiser! Qualquer ameaça para acabar com a paz, eles vão eliminar!

– Draco, calma, você não tem certeza se eles estão atrás da sua família-

– Eu não preciso ter certeza – ele tentou se controlar, mas eu sabia que ele estava muito impaciente. – Isso é evidente. A única família inteira que se dispôs a seguir as ordens daquele filho da puta, por que eles não iriam tentar acabar com ela? Por que eles iriam acreditar que nos arrependemos?

Ele chutou o armário. Apressei-me e coloquei de volta minhas roupas, para sair da cama e tentar controlá-lo. Mas era impossível. Ele não queria saber das minhas tentativas de me aproximar dele, hesitante. Quando fui dizer alguma coisa, ele se afastou.

– Saia, eu quero ficar sozinho agora.

– Draco...

– Sai, Astoria! Isso não tem nada a ver com você agora!

Ele nunca gritou comigo antes. Dei um passo para trás e passei a mão no meu cabelo, pegando a minha bolsa e meu casaco em cima da cama. Eu não ia insistir. Além disso, não queria ouvi-lo gritar comigo daquela forma outra vez. Ele deu as costas para mim, odiava vê-lo fumar, mas não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer – ele mesmo deixou isso claro. Fui até a porta; pensei em dizer que ele ia ficar bem, mas desisti. Eu não tinha tanta certeza. Saí do quarto, com o coração pesado, levando minhas coisas.

Cheguei até a sala e me deparei com Narcisa tocando piano. As últimas notas ecoaram e ela, sem olhar para mim, perguntou:

– Ele viu a notícia, não viu?

– Senhora Malfoy, eu queria poder ajudar, mas...

– Não, não. Não se atreva a colocar os pés nisso, Astoria. – Narcisa se levantou e ficou a minha frente. Mesmo que ele parecesse mais velha, eu ainda a achava muito elegante. – Uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer. Não vão nos poupar agora.

– Vocês podem provar que não merecem isso!

– Merecemos coisas piores.

– Não acho isso justo.

– Injusto seria se fugissemos de medo, de covardia. Mas vamos ficar aqui, esperando que eles venham nos buscar. Talvez isso nunca aconteça, mas nossa família não é esquecida.

– Pode ser perdoada.

Eu vi um sorriso gentil no rosto de Narcisa ou apenas foi impressão minha?

– Sempre há um preço pelas coisas que fazemos.

– Não... – falei, aparentando estar desesperada. – Draco não _pode _pagar esse preço. É incontestável.

– Você o ama?

– Eu... quê?

– O que faz defendendo-o tem relação a algum sentimento ou é apenas interesse pelo que temos? – e ela apontou ao redor da mansão extremamente milionária.

– Por que... está me perguntando isso?

– Eu só vejo Draco sorrindo quando está com você. Não há dúvidas de que existe alguma coisa verdadeira no que ele sente. Não seria justo.

– A senhora acha que eu estou com ele por causa do dinheiro que vocês têm?

– A senhorita não tinha nada até conhecê-lo.

– A senhora não sabe nada do que sinto – falei, secamente.

– É exatamente por isso que perguntei.

Percebi que ela havia me deixado numa encruzilhada. Eu nunca falava nada sobre meus sentimentos. Não porque eu era apenas orgulhosa, mas porque eu nunca tinha certeza de nada. E eu odeio contastar incertezas.

Quando eu não respondi nada, Narcisa disse:

– Você me lembra de quando eu era jovem.

– Ah, é? Então a senhora devia ter um monte de pecados para pagar.

Ela riu um pouco, confirmando e, subitamente, me ofereceu um pouco de whisky. Achei que ela ia começar a contar da sua vida, mas só comentou enquanto me servia uma taça.

– Sua constelação favorita é Escorpião mesmo? Engraçado. Quando Draco nasceu, eu cogitei em lhe dar o nome de Scorpius primeiro, mas Lucius sempre preferiu Draco, então...

No momento em que ela disse o nome do marido, ele apareceu na sala. Parecia arrasado, mas não disse uma palavra. Narcisa estava intrigada, pois suspirou e se aproximou dele no sofá. Eu achei aquele um ótimo momento para ir embora e deixá-los a sós com seus receios. Estava óbvio que preferiam enfrentar aquilo sozinhos.


	11. Paranoid

Eu estava expelindo fumaças de ar frio, distraidamente, na última noite do ano, enquanto saía do bar e voltava para a casa, empacotada por blusas de lãs e casacos. Passei uma semana sem ver Draco. Ele estava se escondendo. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas acreditava que se realmente os aurores queriam prendê-los, já teriam feito há muito tempo. Eu também não queria pensar sobre a falta que eu sentia dele. Eu já estava com frio o bastante, andando pela rua escura, para ficar sentindo meu estômago se revirar sozinho.

Durante aquele tempo, eu consegui comprar um apartamento confortável em Londres. Eu estava satisfeita por ter atingido um de meus objetivos. E não via à hora de voltar para casa depois de uma noite cansativa e sem graça de festa de final de ano no bar. Eu poderia ter aparatado até o apartamento, mas eu gostava de andar pela rua, mesmo sozinha, e cumprimentar as pessoas, desejando feliz ano novo a elas.

Cheguei ao prédio e subi as escadas para me aquecer do frio. Abri a porta do meu apartamento no quinto andar. Eu poderia ter bebido um pouco mas lembrava perfeitamente que eu havia trancado a porta. Vi que ela estava aberta; hesitei, o sangue subindo a minha cabeça.

Não contara a ninguém onde eu estava morando, somente ao meu tio. Mas nem por isso duvidei, então tirei a varinha do meu bolso e, silenciosamente, entrei no apartamento.

Sobressaltei-me ao ver Dafne sentada no meu sofá quando acendi a luz. Eu poderia ter ficado irritada por ela ter invadido minha casa, mas a cena era estranha. E o que senti foi medo. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, sua boca tampada por uma fita isolante. Emitia sons abafados e desesperados, contorcendo-se contra um fio mágico que a prendia nos pés e nas mãos.

Dafne gesticulava miseravelmente com a cabeça, como se estivesse me avisando alguma coisa.

Antes que eu pensasse em olhar para os lados, para saber onde ele estava, algo me atingiu na cabeça com força, e eu caí no chão da salinha.

– Você não aguentou e teve que contar para ela que não sou bonzinho, não é? – exclamou Sebastian. – Agora perdeu toda a graça, estava esperando fazer uma surpresa no casamento.

– Solta ela – eu grunhi, deitada de bruços no chão. Ao meu lado, minha varinha caiu. Sebastian ia pisar nela, mas consegui colocar minha mão em cima. A única coisa que me veio no momento foi morder a perna dele, quando ele pisou em minha mão. Eu consegui. Ele se afastou, xingando. Levantei-me depressa, um pouco tonta, e vi que ele segurava um de meus quadros, para me atingir na cabeça.

– Já te disseram que é covardia bater em mulher?

– Você é uma puta – ele sorriu. – Tão vulnerável e tão fácil de encontrar! Eu me divirto muito fazendo isso com você. E agora encontrei diversão em dobro.

– Vai pro inferno – eu mandei, apontando a varinha para ele. Não ia pensar um segundo até acabar com a vida daquele canalha, mas a varinha dele estava apontada para Dafne.

– Um passo em falso, querida, e sua irmã já era.

Havia lágrimas caindo do rosto bonito de Dafne. Lágrimas _verdadeiras_ caindo pelas bochechas dela. Ela me encarava desesperada. Pensei em quando me abandonara na sala de Transfiguração durante a guerra em Hogwarts. Eu poderia dizer: "Se tiver que sobreviver, isso acontecerá" da maneira como havia me falado. Mas, mais uma vez, eu sabia que eu não era como ela.

– Largue a varinha no chão, agora – mandou Sebastian. Quando eu demorei, hesitante, ele acionou _Crucius_ e ouvir Dafne submetida a essa maldição me deixou aturdida. Eu não desejava aquilo a ninguém.

– Ok, ok! – gritei, colocando a varinha no chão da sala. Sebastian agarrou meu braço e me jogou ao lado de Dafne, que tremia.

– Agora vocês não vão sair daqui até você fazer o que eu mandar.

Ele acionou um feitiço em minhas mãos e pernas, prendendo-me com uma corda apertada. Por alguns segundos, ele saiu da sala e foi até a cozinha. Olhei para Dafne, que chorava.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – eu disse, mesmo não sendo aquele o papel da irmã mais nova. – Mas a gente não pode ficar esperando alguém nos salvar...

Sebastian voltou, segurando uma faca, antes que eu pensasse em um plano para sair dali. Aproximou-se de nós duas, agachando-se na altura de nossos rostos. Estávamos encostadas ombro a ombro. Ele olhou para mim e depois para Dafne.

– Vocês são tão lindas... Achei que tinha perdido a primeira irmã... mas depois que descobri que tinha _mais uma_ – ele passou um dedo pelo rosto de Dafne, que tentou se esquivar, pois era os dedos que seguravam a faca. – Eu adoraria ter suas cabeças na minha coleção.

Aquilo me deu vontade de vomitar. Mas Sebastian começou a rir e disse que só estava brincando.

– Eu só vou querer um pouco de vocês duas.

– Por quê? – fiz a pergunta estúpida, mas essencial.

– Ah, eu gosto disso. Talvez acabe matando vocês duas, mas vai valer a pena. Ninguém vai sentir muita falta, vai?

Enquanto ele dizia isso, aproximava a faca no pescoço de Dafne, que tentava se soltar miseravelmente.

– Pare de ficar se debatendo ou eu te mato.

– Não! Pare! – eu gritei, desesperada. – Não faça isso nela!

Puta estupidez, mas eu não queria ver aquilo. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

– Não se preocupe, Astoria, você vai ter a sua vez.

– Faremos o que mandar, qualquer coisa, apenas... afaste-se dela!

– O que foi que você disse? – ele apurou os ouvidos. – Você fará o que eu mandar?

– Sim, sim!

– Até se eu pedir para você tirar a minha calça e chupar o meu pau, você faria isso?

Fingi que a pergunta tinha sido: "Até se eu pedir para você desenhar um balão, você faria isso?" para responder um "sim" que partia meu coração.

– O que você quiser... só se afaste...

– Isso é interessante. Você era boa nisso – ele comentou, rindo. – Saudades daquele tempo, em que você não tinha vergonha de _dar _para mim na rua. Oh, por que mudou tanto, Astoria? Poderia ter evitado tudo isso... – Ele pousou uma mão no meu rosto dessa vez – poderíamos ser felizes... poderíamos até formar uma família!

Ao ouvir aquilo, eu cuspi na cara e disse:

– Eu prefiro morrer, então!

Ele limpou o rosto, com a camisa, e me encarava de um jeito ameaçador.

– Olhe os modos, Astoria. As pessoas devem morrer com mais dignidade.

– Eu não vou morrer. _Você_ vai morrer.

– Vamos ver se sua irmã tem a mesma visão que você. – Ele arrancou a fita da boca de Dafne bruscamente.

Ela ofegou e quando recuperou a voz, saía rouca e desafinada, num desespero que me fez chorar junto com ela:

– Me desculpe, Astoria! Por tudo o que fiz e falei a você... Se eu soubesse... Sei que fui uma péssima irmã! Desculpe...

– Pare de falar como se fôssemos morrer, Dafne – eu ralhei e me virei para Sebastian. – Por que está fazendo isso com a gente?

Sebastian se levantou, ignorando os grunhidos de Dafne.

– Há cinco anos... Lauren morreu – contou. – Nós éramos tão felizes, Astoria. Estávamos casados naquela época. Veja... – ele tirou do casaco uma foto e mostrou para mim. A mulher na foto era linda, tinha cabelos escuros e uma expressão jovial. – Não lhe lembra alguém?

– Não – falei.

– Eu acho você tão parecida com ela...

Eu engasguei enquanto ele olhava para a foto, com a expressão nostálgica.

– Sinto tanto a falta de Lauren... – ele comentou, passando os dedos pela imagem. Naquele momento de vulnerabilidade dele, eu tive um plano. Arriscado, mas poderia ser a única solução. E eu ia usar a única arma que me restava... mesmo que isso arriscasse todo o meu corpo e minha sanidade.

– Ela era sua mulher? – perguntei com a voz baixa. – Sinto muito. Ela era boa na cama como eu?

– Sim, ela era muito boa.

– Você sente falta das transas então. É por isso que quer tanto me foder.

– Você me fazia gritar... do mesmo jeito que Lauren.

– Eu te faço gritar agora, então, se é só isso que precisa...

Sebastian ergueu uma sobrancelha, guardando a foto no bolso.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa... – apontei com a cabeça até a porta do meu quarto. – Lá dentro.

– Está mentindo só para eu soltá-la.

– Não, não estou mentindo. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Se eu tentar fugir... você pode me matar. Não vou tentar fugir. Se é só isso o que quer, nós podemos fazer.

– Se você tentar fugir eu vou matar ela – e apontou a faca na direção de Dafne. Ela se encolheu.

Sebastian acreditou em mim quando eu assenti. Ele soltou as cordas presas nos meus braços e pernas. É claro que eu não fugi. Na verdade, deixei Sebastian agarrar meu braço e me levantar. Ele não me soltou quando disse:

– Não vamos para o quarto. Vamos fazer aqui mesmo.

Eu encarei Dafne que me olhava horrorizada. Eu também estava horrorizada, mas precisava não demonstrar.

– Você é quem manda.

Quando ele me puxou para começar a me beijar, eu desejei morrer. Sem concentimento, colocou a língua na minha boca. Eu tentei pensar em todas as coisas boas; até tentei imaginar que era Draco quem estava me beijando, mas isso estaria contra todos os meus sentimentos. Mesmo assim, eu precisava agir como se quisesse aquilo.

Ele beijou meu pescoço. Olhei para Dafne, ali, e me senti tão suja por ela estar vendo aquilo. Eu queria poder explicar que não queria. Fiquei aliviada que ela tenha desviado o olhar, assim eu me sentiria "melhor" para prosseguir... no plano.

Sebastian colocou as mãos em meus seios e eu fiz esforço para não empurrá-la. _Respire, esqueça, finja_. Ele me derrubou no chão e deitou sobre mim. Odiei sentir o seu calor, mas eu não o deixei parar. Ele me tocava de um jeito gentil, e isso era o pior de tudo. Eu preferia que ele estivesse me socando, a ter que sentir aquele toque grotesco.

Tenho nojo ao lembrar do que fiz. Ele tirou a camisa e eu me sentei em cima dele, tirando também a sua calça. Meu coração disparava de medo, de raiva, de constrangimento. Quando começamos, achei que conseguiria pegar minha varinha de volta no chão e atingí-lo com uma maldição imperdoável, mesmo que isso fosse me levar para Azkaban. Mas nem todo o plano dá certo. Por isso, nós temos que improvisar.

Beijei o abdomem forte dele para distraí-lo. Eu pedi mentalmente para que eu fosse perdoada por isso, quando alcancei sua ereção dentro da cueca com meus dedos. Ah, ele gemeu. Eu apertei mais forte. A outra mão estava deslizando no peito dele, subindo até o seu rosto.

E tudo o que eu fiz depois foi involuntário. Minha mão direita poderia estar masturbando-o, mas a outra, a outra era a que tinha mais intensidade quando meus dedos apertaram, no começo, levemente o seu pescoço. Eu olhava para o rosto dele, contraído em prazer pela estimulação sexual. Aquilo me fez sentir mais ódio do que nunca. Vê-lo assim, tão egoísta.

Até um momento, ele estava distraído, apenas apreciando. Mas me encarou alarmado quando notou a pressão que eu estava fazendo com os dedos no pescoço dele. Eu senti que fui abandonada pela minha personalidade. Eu senti como se tivesse perdido a minha consciência. Agora eu só queria vingança por todo o _sufoco _que ele me fez passar.

Ele tentou me empurrar, mas já era tarde demais. Não soube como aquela força estava sendo atraída, mas ele parecia sufocado quando tentou exclamar. Eu já havia abandonado o que estava fazendo, e agora eu usava as duas mãos para enforcá-lo. Ele se contorceu, tentou pegar a faca de volta, mas estava longe de mais. Eu poderia pegá-la, mas tive medo de soltá-lo. Eu precisava continuar... Eu queria matá-lo!

– Eu te odeio – murmurei, prensando minhas unhas nele. – Suma da minha vida.

– Astoria...

– Suma da minha vida!

– Astoria!

– Isso é por nunca... ter me feito gozar – eu gritei, as lágrimas caindo no meu rosto. – Por ser um filho da puta miserável... por... _tudo!_ Seu doente...

– Astoria!

Finalmente notei que era Dafne quem estava gritando meu nome. Minha visão estava embaçada, por isso surpreendi-me quando vi Sebastian inerte embaixo de mim. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca aberta. Eu desabei ao lado dele, e no momento que fiz isso, _choque_. Eu o havia matado. Não... não podia ser. _O que vai fazer agora, Astoria? Assassina_!

Por outro lado, alívio... Eu nunca mais o veria em minha vida.

Eu não sabia o que sentir. Eu estava com medo de mim mesma. Trêmula... como nunca antes.

– Astoria... você... o... matou – ofegou Dafne, os olhos completamente arregalados. – Uau. Eu nunca imaginava...

Eu preferi pensar nas consequências depois. Eu precisava tirar Dafne dali. _Isso_... Ninguém ia se ferir. Não.

Eu me levantei, segurando-me no sofá. Tirei as cordas ao redor de Dafne. Estávamos livres. Estávamos...

– CUIDADO! – Dafne gritou.

Eu me virei, abruptamente. Sebastian também sabia fingir e convencer. Ele agarrou minhas pernas e eu caí de novo. A faca estava na mão dele. Foi sua vez de me enforcar, enquanto penetrava o objeto afiado em minha barriga.

– Engraçadinha... você pensa que... tem alguma chance contra mim?

Minha visão estava completamente fora de foco. Mas eu ainda conseguia respirar embora fosse impossível. Sentia as mãos dele apertarem o meu pescoço. Achei que eu ia morrer. Então uma rajada de luz verde o atingiu em cheio, derrubando de cima de mim e fazendo-o bater contra a parede. Eu gritei, mas era imperceptível o som naquele momento. Eu estava ficando surda; a dor da facada latejava nas minhas veias. Não parava. Só aumentava.

Trêmula, vi o sangue se espalhar na minha barriga. Esforcei-me para não entrar _mais_ em desespero. Havia sangue em minhas mãos, quando segurei o corte profundo inutilmente.

Dafne se agachou ao meu lado.

– _Você_ nunca seria capaz de matar alguém, Astoria... – ela disse com a voz baixa.

– Obrigada – grunhi, chorando. Olhei para a minha barriga outra vez, temerosa que o corte fosse me colocar uma cicatriz. Tudo o que eu menos queria era lembrar disso. Dafne ficou ali e eu sabia que ela tinha matado Sebastian com uma maldição imperdoável. Ela me segurou e disse:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, irmãzinha...

Eu mal reconheci a voz dela; era medo e... não parecia ser mentira.

– Feliz ano novo – eu disse em resposta, tentando dar um sorriso.

– Engraçadinha. Vou levá-la ao hospital.

– Não! Eu odeio... Você sabe que eu odeio aquele lugar.

– Então o que você quer que _eu _faça?

– Pode mandar... uma coruja ao... Draco?

– Eu... quê? Está falando sério? – Quando eu assenti, ela não questionou outra coisa e se levantou indo para a cozinha. Pensei em dizer que não era ali onde a minha coruja estava, mas ela voltou na sala depois de meia hora, segurando um frasco de vidro. – Essa poção pode amenizar a dor e o corte.

Ela colocou algumas gotas no meu machucado e me ajudou a sentar no sofá. Depois foi mandar a coruja que pedi.

Com desprezo, fiquei observando o corpo inerte de Sebastian no canto mais escuro da sala. A dor ainda latejada. Dafne sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto esperávamos alguma coisa acontecer.

Ela havia matado um homem. Como iria conseguir sair pela rua agora? Então ficamos juntas, olhando para o vazio, até que ela quebrou o silêncio:

– Ele era um ótimo mentiroso. Convenceu-me de muitas coisas.

– Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

– Astoria... Sebastian reparou que você andara sumida e me pediu para que eu descobrisse onde você estava morando. Tio Frank me contou.

– Você ia me entregar então.

– Até então, não achava que ele fosse um maníaco! Comecei a acreditar no que você me disse na exposição, quando ele me ameaçou. Comecei a acreditar que ele não era _mesmo _confiável. Fez-me acompanhá-lo até aqui, e achei que só queria roubar algumas coisas, mas ele queria mais do que isso. Prendeu-me no sofá e ficou dizendo coisas da mulher dele, que eu era muito parecida com ela. Ele me sequestrou, mas queria realmente pegar você, usando-me como refem na sua própria casa. Não sei como ele sabia que você faria aquelas coisas... nojentas... para não me deixar morrer... nem eu sabia.

Depois de todo aquele discurso, eu disse, petrificada:

– Queria que papai estivesse aqui.

– Papai nunca se importou com a gente, Astoria, você sabe disso. E ele fez mamãe sofrer. A morte dele não mudou o fato dele ter sido um imprestável.

Eu estava sem forças para protestar. Mas ela queria tirar satisfação.

– Você não o viu com outra mulher. Você não o viu traindo a mamãe. Eu vi. E ela era uma tonta por nunca acreditar em mim!

– Ela não queria acreditar... Já estávamos sofrendo com a coisa da guerra, imagine se ela e papai se divorciassem? O que aconteceria com a gente?

– Eles não teriam morrido. Se não estivessem juntos em casa, não teriam sido mortos. Poderíamos superar um divórcio. Mas a morte?

Nunca havia pensado dessa forma, por isso não respondi.

Ela abanou a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em anos, estávamos falando sobre o assunto que evitávamos falar com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas era algo que pensávamos com tanta frequência que naquele momento foi difícil esconder.

– Acho que vou tomar banho – eu disse por fim.

– Quer ajuda para ir até lá?

– Eu posso fazer isso sozinha – retruquei. _Agora _ela queria cuidar de mim. As pessoas são estranhas.

Eu já não sentia tanta dor; era como se a poção estivesse me anestesiando. O corte profundo já parecia estar se fechando. Não sabia que Dafne era tão boa em fazer poções de cura. Isso era irônico, mas agradeci mentalmente. Fui até o banheiro, limpei o sangue e liguei a água da banheira, entrando depois que tirei as roupas ensaguentadas.

Chorando fraquinho, comecei a me banhar, molhando meus cabelos e o rosto. Fiquei um tempo olhando para o teto, depois saí. Olhei para o corte que já parecia estar com uma aparência não tão ruim assim – mas ainda me enojava – e o tampei com curativo que eu tinha no banheiro.

Dafne ainda estava lá quando saí do banheiro. Ela andava para lá e para cá, nervosa. Quando me viu novamente perguntou:

– O que vamos fazer com o corpo dele?

– Tio Frank – falei. – Ele sabe resolver essas coisas.

– Mas...

– Dafne, não adianta esconder. Você o matou. Mas você salvou a minha vida. Ele era um doente e ele poderia ter matado nós duas...

– Eu não me arrependo de tê-lo matado. Isso é o de menos! É que não vejo tio Frank há anos e...

– Ele vai entender, confie em mim.

Enquanto ela mandava outra carta a meu tio, eu vi meus pés me arrastando até meu quarto. Deitei na cama, com cuidado, pois ainda ardia o corte. Minha mente até parou de funcionar. Era o efeito do meu cansaço. Eu só queria fechar os olhos e relaxar... mesmo sabendo que haveria de enfrentar o amanhã.

Mas pelo menos... pelo menos... eu estava viva. Dafne também. Tudo ficaria bem... já passamos por coisas piores...

Adormeci mais rápido do que imaginei. Tive alguns pesadelos, mas acordei ofegante antes que piorassem, e quando vi que Draco estava ao meu lado na cama, passando os dedos longos pelo meu cabelo, eu me acalmei. Ele afastou a mão quando viu que eu abri os olhos. Ainda era madrugada.

Inclinei-me para beijá-lo.

– Fique comigo – ouvi-me murmurar como uma criança.

– Claro...

– Dafne ainda está aqui?

– Ela teve de ir embora... cheguei há uma hora e ajudei seu tio a cuidar dos estragos. Já está tudo bem, você nunca mais verá Sebastian em sua vida.

Eu acreditei nele então voltei a fechar os olhos. Havia muito silêncio entre nós e isso era normal. Eu não me sentia na obrigação de dizer nada a ele. Depois ele passou a mão no meu quadril e se encostou mais em mim, para quebrar o silêncio e dizer antes que eu dormisse de novo:

– Você já pensou em sair daqui por um tempo?

– Toda hora.

– Estou falando em viajar para outro país. Ver lugares que você nunca viu... sumir por um tempo.

– Caribe – dei um sorriso sonhador.

– Bem, podemos ir para lá também... depois que eu levá-la a Paris.

Eu ri, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava falando sério. Só que de qualquer jeito, deixei que ele continuasse citando os lugares em que ele gostaria de me levar para conhecer, porque imaginá-los me fez sentir bem. A dor da facada era imperceptível, comparada as batidas dentro do meu peito. Eu demorei um pouco para voltar a dormir, mas Draco acreditou que eu já estava no décimo sono, porque voltou acariciar o meu rosto do mesmo jeito benevolente que antes. Fiz esforço para não sorrir. Ele poderia parar por achar que eu percebia.

* * *

><p>Sebastian foi enterrado como um indigente. Ele não tinha família, emprego, nem amigos. A família de sua mulher falecida o odiava, porque disseram que ele abusava dela todos os dias, mas que fugiu antes que o prendessem. Dafne não foi para Azkaban por tê-lo matado, mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não ligava para os status que as vezes davam para ela de "assassina" ou algo assim. A notícia saiu no jornal. <em>Irmãs Greengrass foram sequestradas e quase morrem nas mãos de um maníaco sexual<em>. Bem, a manchete era mais ou menos essa.

Sebastian era um homem doente e descobri mais tarde que nós duas não fomos as únicas a terem passado por isso. Outras garotas sofreram em sua mão, mas ele escapava pois usava Poção Polissuco para se disfarçar. Se eu soubesse de sua personalidade, não teria me arriscado a uma aventura com ele.

Mas acho que se não fosse por aquele acontecimento, algumas coisas não teriam mudado. Eu e minha irmã não viramos as melhores amigas. Mas ela apareceu na exposição com um quadro novo e maravilhoso, e me lembrou, sem dar o típico olhar de desprezo ao _meu _quadro estranho:

– Espero que tenha comprado algo incrível de casamento para mim, com todo esse dinheiro que você esteve ganhando.

Eu sabia que ela ainda me odiava por eu ter vendido um quadro ao Ministro. Mas ela acreditava que eu tinha parado de me drogar. Então, imaginei que estávamos tendo algum progresso.

Eu estava ganhando tempo e espaço para pintar novos quadros. A inspiração surgia e Draco me ajudava com suas críticas. Eu gostava de sua sinceridade.

Resolvi ir ao casamento de Dafne duas semanas depois, mais porque eu queria participar da festa. Não ia a lugares assim há muito tempo. Draco não pareceu gostar dessa ideia quando eu disse a ele que não o veria naquele noite. Por isso, ficou até o último segundo do final da tarde no meu apartamento, esperando-me trocar de roupa, arrumar o cabelo e fazer maquiagem. Sempre me obriguei a estar bonita quando olhava para o espelho. Eu estava usando um vestido curto, roxo, sem alça. Meu cabelo amarrado em um coque alto. Meus olhos azuis claros sempre ficavam realçados quando eu passava lápis preto neles. Eu estava até exausta, porque haveria fotógrafos, já que era o casamento de um dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol também, e precisava aparentar uma boa impressão, pelo menos fazê-los acreditar que eu não era tão "aventureira" como os jornais de repente começaram a me julgar depois do incidente com Sebastian, mas sim uma mulher civilizada e educada.

Okay!

Mas acho que foi um erro muito grotesco ter mostrado o resultado do meu vestio em meu corpo para Draco. Eu entrei na sala e desfilei para ele.

– Como estou?

Ele estava com as pernas cruzadas e me observou criticamente. Levantou-se e se aproximava de mim, com a expressão séria.

– Eu o odiei. Tire isso.

– Vou chegar atrasada, Draco – avisei, mas não fiz esforço para me afastar quando ele me pegou pela cintura.

– A cerimônia é chata.

Todo trabalho por nada, pensei, enquanto ele tirava meu vestido e me levava para o quarto. Estávamos com pressa, mas não adiantou muita coisa, porque não fizemos com pressa só _uma _vez. Eu perdia o controle com ele. Prometi a mim mesma que tentaria me controlar antes de um compromisso. Eu me joguei ao seu lado quando acabamos, e comecei a rir.

– Que foi? – ele perguntou.

– Você vai me matar de prazer um dia, Draco – falei com dificuldade. – Nunca me peça em casamento, duvido muito que iríamos aparecer nele.

Ele se virou de lado e colocou um braço ao meu redor. Então me perguntou com aquela voz arrastada, pós-sexo selvagem:

– Quer casar comigo?

– Cala a boca.

Eu senti sua risada no meu pescoço. Eu dei risada também, mas mais porque fiquei aliviada que ele estava com os olhos fechados e não notou que por uma fração de segundo eu quase acreditei naquele pedido.

– Isso é um sim? – perguntou, ainda provocando.

– Não – respondi pausadamente olhando endurecida para o teto. – É melhor eu ir. Meu tio vai ficar possesso, eu disse que ia estar lá as nove horas e já são...

Eu não consegui ver o relógio, porque ele voltou a me beijar e me distrair.

– Eu te odeio – exclamei, beijando-o.

– Eu também te odeio.

– É sério. Você vai me fazer perder o casamento da minha irmã.

– Como se você realmente quisesse ir...

– Vai ter caras gostosos por lá, eu quero conhecer os atletas.

– Você já tem um cara gostoso aqui na sua cama.

– É, mas se ele acabou de me pedir em casamento, é porque começou a enlouquecer.

Ele me encarou e disse, dessa vez, sério:

– Eu te odeio mesmo, Astoria.

O ênfase que ele deu a palavra "odeio" fez meu coração entender o contrário.

– Não diga isso – eu virei a cabeça e mordi os lábios.

– Qual é o problema?

– Eu vou te decepcionar...

– Não precisa dizer que me ama também.

– Mas não quero te decepcionar... Pare.

– Eu amo você, Astoria.

– Draco.

– Tarde demais, eu já disse.

Fomos interrompidos quando ouvimos a batida da porta. Ele franziu a testa e se levantou para colocar as roupas enquanto eu fazia o mesmo para atender a porta. Atrás dela, ouvia a voz de Dafne gritando:

– Abra logo essa porta, Astoria!

– Ela veio lhe dar uma bronca porque você perdeu a cerimônia?

Eu dei de ombros. Dafne era louca, eu não duvidaria que estivesse fazendo isso. Mas não que ela realmente fizesse questão de me ter em seu primeiro casamento. Girei a maçaneta e abri a porta, deparando-me com Dafne, vestida de noiva, os olhos raivosos, e a maquiagem borrada como se tivesse chorado.

– Desculpe, eu perdi a hora – falei, enquanto ela passava por mim para entrar na sala. Mas Draco nos entregou quando voltou do quarto, abotoando a camisa dele.

– A única coisa que você perdeu foi Edgar dizendo na frente da família e dos amigos dele que ele não vai se casar com uma assassina!

– É, pessoas geralmente não gostam disso – Draco comentou e ela, como sempre, decidiu ignorá-lo.

– Mas eu disse que salvei você! – apontou o dedo para mim. – Mas ele argumentou "Oh, mas você matou uma pessoa. Você é uma assassina" e agora eu estou solteira.

– Deve estar sendo terrível para você – retrucou Draco ironicamente. Ele estava mordido que não fora convidado para o casamento de sua ex-colega da Sonserina.

– E está – ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas. – Merda, a casa dele era incrível. Astoria – ela se aproximou de mim gentilmente. Eu fiquei com medo que ela fosse falar alguma bosta para mim. – Eu não sei para onde ir agora.

– Por quê?

– Eu estava morando com Edgar, agora que ele me deu um fora... não sei mais onde morar.

– Você pode comprar uma casa ou um apartamento. Tem dinheiro para isso, não tem?

– ESSE É O PROBLEMA! – Agora eu notava que ela estava um pouco bêbado porque agarrou meus braços e chorou: – Eu gastei metade do que tinha com a porra desse vestido...

Eu olhei para Draco, pedindo ajuda. Ele tirou o maço de cigarro do bolso e ofereceu um a Dafne. Ela aceitou, agradecendo.

– Sabe – ela disse, batendo os pés. – Eu poderia morar aqui com você. Ou vocês. Sei lá se estão morando juntos...

– Não – dissemos em uníssono. Eu acrescentei: – Não pode vir morar aqui.

– Por que você tem que ser tããão mão de vaca, Asty? Só por alguns dias!

– Não – eu disse com mais força. – Por mais que tenha me salvado, não é assim que vou agradecê-la. Junte mais dinheiro, faça uma poupança.

– Bem, é fácil para você agora que vendeu um quadro ao Ministro – ela expeliu a fumaça.

– Fácil para mim? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha e exclamei: – Você não esteve morando dois anos com o tio Frank e trabalhando naquele bar como garçonete, ignorando os bêbados tentando passar a mão em você! Quer saber o que foi fácil para mim? Ir embora quando nossos pais morreram. Isso foi fácil. Agora se tudo o que você fez foi estar na custa de um cara rico só para ter um lugar para ficar, então se vire para conseguir viver agora!

Ela me encarava como se não acreditasse que eu lhe dissesse aquelas coisas. Depois se recompôs quando inalou o cigarro, e disse, com os olhos na direção de Draco:

– Olha quem fala. – Ela se aproximou dele e perguntou: – Vamos, chega de bancar o bonzinho... Mostre a ela quem você realmente é, Draco. – Dafne me encarou de novo. – Astoria, você acredita nele? Tem que ser mesmo _burra_...

– Não fale dela dessa maneira.

– Uh, eu sou a irmã dela. Posso falar com ela da maneira que eu quiser. E o que você é? – ela perguntou cutucando o peito dele com força a cada palavra.

Ele ia responder com um xingamento, mas lembrou que Dafne poderia estar bêbada e não disse nada.

– Hein, bonitão? O que você é dela? Nadaaaaa! Sorte a dela que você está demorando mais do que devia para dar o fora. Vamos, ela sabe que depois que Pansy acabou com você, você começou a bancar prostitutas todas as noites...? Pelo visto, ainda continua fazendo isso.

– Cale a boca – ele aconselhou.

– Saia da minha casa – eu pedi. – Agora.

– Astoria... – Dafne suplicou. – Não faça isso comigo. Você vai escolher o Draco? Ele está sendo procurado pelo Ministério! Que tipo de irmã você é?

– O tipo de irmã que você quis perder há muito tempo. Saia.

Ela continuou suplicando e implorando, mas antes que começasse a se humilhar, ficando de joelhos ou me abraçando, Draco a empurrou para fora, segurando os braços dela.

– Me solta, filho da puta. Solta!

Draco estava quase conseguindo tirá-la de lá, com ela aos berros, quando ela lhe deu um tapa na cara. Na verdade, tentou agredi-lo, mas eu os separei antes que Draco revidasse.

– Ótimo! – ela rasgou o vestido. – Tio Frank com certeza vai ser muito mais legal que você, sua ingrata! Eu devia ter deixado Sebastian te comer até os ossos! Tchau...

E, antes de sair, fez a graciosidade de fechar a porta com força. Quando tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, eu suspirei forte, apertando meus cabelos.

Draco estava com a marca da mão de Dafne na bochecha e, enquanto esfregava-a com a mão, comentou:

– Bem, pelo menos não foi o seu tapa. Ia doer mais.

– Como ela tem coragem? Quero dizer, vir aqui bêbada e pedir um lugar para ficar. Ela não tem uma amiga? A Pansy não faria isso por ela?

Draco começou a rir como se eu tivesse feito uma piada.

– Que foi? É verdade! Se as duas eram tão amigas em Hogwarts, ela poderia fazer isso!

– Astoria – ele disse com paciência enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no sofá. – Você tem falado com seus amigos de Hogwarts ultimamente?

Eu não respondi nada, mas entendi o que ele quis dizer.


	12. Since i don't have you

– Você deixou? – Eu me virei ao meu tio, atrás do balcão, mal acreditando no que ouvira. – Você deixou Dafne morar com você?

– Eu deixei ela passar a noite, é diferente – ele respondeu. – Ela realmente não tinha para onde ir. E eu sou acostumado com bêbados falando porcaria toda hora. O que você queria eu fizesse? Bem, depois ela foi embora. Não voltou nem para agradecer, então nem sei onde ela está.

Dava para ver que ele estava um pouco arrependido. Até comentou:

– Vocês são tão diferentes. Nem parecem ser filhas do mesmo pai.

Eu arregalei os olhos, quando algo me veio à cabeça. Dafne contava que papai traía mamãe com uma mulher trouxa. Será que... Não! Claro que não. Que tipo de novela mexicana minha vida poderia ser, afinal? Abanei a cabeça para espantar o pensamento de que Dafne não poderia ser minha irmã. Ela era mesmo.

– Mas não há dúvidas – continuou meu tio Frank. – Seu pai se preocupava muito com Julie. As coisas começaram a desandar quando vocês eram pequenas.

– Como assim? O senhor sempre soube que ele a traía?

– Todo mundo sabia, Astoria. Mas Julie fez de tudo para manter a família unida.

Eu nunca desconfiei durante a minha infância, _nunca_. Eu amava meu pai, nós éramos estranhamente unidos. Até o momento em que ele morreu, eu achava que ele me entendia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

– Eu não sei se eu seria capaz de fingir que não estou sendo traída.

– Bem, só tendo um filho para saber o que você faria – ele brincou.

– O senhor nunca quis ter um filho? Nessas horas que quero ter uma prima.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Eu seria um péssimo pai.

– Você devia voltar a sair com as mulheres. Se divertir um pouco. Quero dizer, adultos também precisam ter uma vida sexual.

– Astoria! – ele exclamou completamente vermelho.

– Que é? – eu me fingi inocente. – Só estou dizendo.

– Garota, você é _mesmo _filha da Julies. Fala tudo o que pensa, né?

Eu sorri mostrando os dentes, mas garanti:

– Nem tudo, acredite.

A porta do bar se abriu, revelando a entrada de uma mulher conhecida e alta. Era Tanya, a dona da loja de exposição de artes. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e apesar de estar com seus cinquenta anos completos, ela definitivamente conseguia aparentar uns trinta, no minimo. Era uma mulher elegante, como se ela tivesse sido modelo quando jovem. Segurei a risada, sentindo como se tivesse voltado ao terceiro ano, quando os meninos ficavam babando pelas garotas descaradamente. O sr. Johnson ali do lado quase deixou a garrafa que segurava cair.

– Oh, tio, esqueci de dizer que convidei a Tanya para conhecer seu bar, tá? – falei, ainda mais inocente.

Ele parecia completamente embaraçado e me encarou de um jeito fulminante. Ele estava todo vermelho quando Tanya sentou ao meu lado e, encatada, comentou:

– Oh, esse lugar é muito bonito.

Depois que o sr. Johnson virou "sócio" do meu tio, o bar havia sido redecorado e estava muito mais... apresentável. Havia até famílias almoçando ali. Então Tanya não estava sendo sarcástica nem nada.

– Olá, Tanya, este aqui é meu tio, Frank Greengrass – apresentei. – Irmão mais velho da minha mãe, não sei se vocês já chegaram a se conhecer, mas ele adoraria pagar um drink a você.

Na medida em que queria recompensar pela bondade dela de colocar meus quadros em exposição, eu queria que meu tio voltasse a se divirtir, conhecendo outra mulher de sua faixa etária. Tanya sorriu para ele, mesmo que ele fosse dez centímetros mais baixo.

– Eu _aceitaria_ um drink. Dizem que seus whiskys são perfeitos, Frank. Adoro whiskys. Meu avô era dono de uma fábrica de Whisky.

Meu tio ficava piscando, como se nunca tivesse falado com uma mulher antes. Achei que era melhor eu ir embora logo. Ele estava bravo comigo agora, mas ia me agradecer mais tarde.

Fiz um tchauzinho a eles e saí do bar, rindo. Fiquei de me encontrar com Draco no fim daquela tarde; ele disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Não era meu aniversário nem um dia especial. Era como qualquer outro: sem graça e enjoativo. Mas eu estava animado para vê-lo de novo, descobrir o que ele tinha para mim.

Mas as horas que se passaram a seguir, foram os momentos mais intrigantes da minha vida. Eu aparatei até a Mansão, já que ele havia me convidado para jantar também. Obviamente nenhum de nós esperava pelo que ia acontecer.

O portão estava escancarado, o que me fez ter um pressentimento estranho. Entrei no jardim, caminhando até a porta de entrada, que também estava aberta.

– Draco? – chamei quando entrei.

Ninguém respondeu. A sala estava vazia. Até mesmo os quadros nas paredes estavam silenciosos.

– Sra. Malfoy? – perguntei, mas de novo o silêncio pairou. Não havia ninguém por lá. Pensei na possibilidade deles terem fugido para outro país, mas não. Eu vi que o piano estava aberto. Eu me aproximei e pisei em alguns pergaminhos. Eram as partituras. Narcisa nunca deixava o piano aberto, muito menos largava as partituras por aí. Será que...?

Eu corri, subindo as escadas, chamando por Draco tantas vezes que me senti idiota. Fui até o quarto dele já que eu havia memorizado todo o caminho. A porta também estava aberta e eu entrei no aposento com um nó na garganta.

O abajur estava ligado e as cortinas fechadas. Eu me aproximei da escrivaninha, onde em cima pousava duas passagens de trem para Caribe. A princípio eu senti como se estivesse caindo de um penhasco.

– Ele estava falando sério – eu murmurei. – Draco!

Por que eu insistia? Eles foram _encontrados_! Era a única explicação para o desaparecimento tão repentino.

– Merda... Draco! Draco! – Eu agarrei minha varinha e senti que minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, só com o pensamento. – _Homenun Revellion!_

Minha varinha não piscou. Não houve efeito algum. Não havia ninguém naquela casa.

– Não adianta, jovem – eu ouvi o retrato de um homem velho e pálido falar com uma voz estridente. – Aqueles homens miseráveis... só faltava nos levarem também.

Eu dei as costas quando o homem começou a xingar as famílias trouxas, eu já estava acostumada a ignorá-lo. Voltei ao quarto, contendo as lágrimas. Sentei na margem da cama olhando para todos os cantos, como se estivesse esperando Draco parar com a brincadeira idiota e aparecer de uma vez, tirando a roupa para mim. Ao meu lado, estava o maço de cigarro dele. Ele nunca o deixava em cima da cama. Eu o abri e tirei um. Coloquei entre meus lábios e o acendi com a minha própria varinha. Me pareceu o mais certo fazer isso agora. Noventa por cento das lágrimas que caíam não tinha nada a ver com a fumaça que eu expelia, mas podia usá-la como uma desculpa. Passei um dedo embaixo do meu olho e desabei na cama, olhando para o teto, como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer a não ser ficar ali, fumando e segurando os ingressos da viagem, da surpresa que ele tinha reservado para mim.

– O que está pensando, Astoria? – murmurei para mim mesma, dando uma risada áspera. – Ficou maluca...

Larguei o cigarro de lado; aquilo não ia me ajudar em nada. Fui embora. Enxuguei de vez todas as lágrimas, ergui a cabeça e voltei a rua do Beco Diagonal. Eu dava passos apressados, pesados e raivosos. Me recusava a ficar mais de um mês sem transar com ele! Ninguém tinha o direito de tirar aquilo de mim. Ninguém, muito menos _ela_.

– O que você fez com eles?

Ignorei os bruxos que olhavam em minha direção quando escancarei a porta da loja. Dafne estava no canto mais visitado da exposição e quando me aproximei dela, ela parou de conversar com um casal idoso e olhou para mim:

– Não sei do que está falando – e virou o rosto de volta para a mulher, sorrindo. – Então, estou vendendo-o por cinquental mil galeões, mas podemos negociar se está tão interessada.

– O que você fez com eles! – gritei, finalmente chamando atenção.

– Eu disse que não sei do que está falando.

– Pare de fingir! Você os entregou! Eu sei que você fez isso!

A mulher ali perto – bem, não apenas ela – estava nos encarando, um tanto incomodada. Dafne finalmente disse:

– O que vai fazer, Astoria? Eles já deveriam ter sido levados para lá há muito tempo. Nem todas as pessoas tem a sorte de transar com um deles. Muitas morreram nas mãos deles.

– Draco não é um assassino!

Ela girou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Astoria, eu te poupei de mais sofrimento. Leia meus lábios: Draco não _ama _você! Ele só estava te comendo porque você é fácil e ele não quer se esforçar para encontrar alguém que preste... eu conheço o tipo, _estudei_ com ele!

Minha raiva cresceu. Eu estava tão possessa que pouco liguei para o que as pessoas pensariam de mim. Fui levada por um sentimento terrível de querer acabar com tudo o que restava dela, quando empurrei o cavalete em que sua tela estava pousada à mostra, e provavelmente à venda. Não me importei que ela tenha demorado cinco anos para pintá-la ou até mais. O quadro caiu no chão com um estrondo e eu voltei a encarar Dafne, ofegando.

Eu sabia que logo mais tarde eu iria me arrepender da minha atitude. Mas eu fui impulsiva a minha vida toda, não ia ser agora que eu ia começar a me controlar. Não sabendo o que poderia ter acontecido a Draco e a família dele. Quem mais iria denunciá-los, senão Dafne, a quem neguei um lugar para ficar? Eu conhecia Dafne o suficiente para saber que ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para não aparentar estar pior do que eu.

– Você vai pagar por isso, Asty – disse Dafne num sussurro perigoso, enquanto as pessoas paravam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, para entender o que se passava entre nós.

– Se ele for levado... não vai ser só o seu quadro que eu vou quebrar.

Como se me desafiasse, ela me empurrou. De algum modo eu sabia que Dafne faria isso, então revidei. Depois, foi apenas instinto. Eu quis agredí-la, fazê-la se machucar da mesma forma como eu estava machucada. Eu esquivei de seu tapa, e ela puxou meu cabelo. Eu fiz o mesmo com o dela, que era loiro, longo e liso, igual aos da minha mãe; o meu eram _negros_ como os do meu pai. Quando dei por mim, estávamos nos estapeando no chão como se fossemos mais do que apenas desconhecidas, e sim _inimigas_.

– Parem! Parem! – alguém exclamava, desesperado.

– Eu te odeio! – gritei, e o soco que dei contra seu rosto a fez parar de puxar meu cabelo. Mas ela não desistiu, e tentou dar o rebote, mas uma barreira azul pairou entre nós, expelindo nossos corpos para os lados opostos. Eu caí no chão há cinco metros dela. Olhei ao redor. Havia tantas pessoas assistindo que só reparei que Tanya havia voltado do bar, porque ela quem havia conjurado a barreira contra mim e minha irmã. Tive a visão de que eu estava de volta a Hogwarts, porque Tanya me lembrou exatamente a Professora McGonnagall naquele momento.

Um rapaz estendeu a mão para mim e me ajudou a levantar. Mal reparei que ele era um ex-colega da Corvinal.

Dafne estava com o nariz sangrando. Mal acreditei que fiz isso com minha própria irmã. Não que me sentisse orgulhosa... mas tive uma súbita satisfação, que foi embora rapidamente quando Tanya disse com a voz fina:

– As duas. – Era tão terrível ver uma mulher animada fazendo de tudo para não berrar comigo que quis ir embora imediatamente. – Saiam da minha loja.

Dafne foi a primeira a obedecer, dando passos em direção a saída, mas Tanya a impediu sem antes acrescentar:

– Os quadros. Pegue seus quadros.

– O quê? Quê? Não pode fazer isso! Ela quase quebrou meu quadro!

– As duas. Tirem seus quadros da minha exposição. Não quero mais vê-las! O que vão falar da minha loja agora? Que virou um clube de luta entre mulheres? Eu não quero isso. Agora! Saiam.

– Eu não _posso _sair daqui! Não posso! – exclamou Dafne, desesperada.

– Saia – pediu Tanya mostrando que segurava uma varinha.

Achei que Dafne ia agredi-la também, mas ela virou-se abruptamente em minha direção e gritou:

– Os dementadores vão comer a alma de Draco Malfoy e ele vai apodrecer em Azkaban antes que você possa dizer "eu sou uma vadia", porque é isso o que você é!

Eu fiquei calada, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Sentia-me como... se tivesse entrado em erupção e expelido todo o fogo, a minha raiva, e agora só restava a chuva de cinzas: consequências. Meu coração pesava. Eu queria voltar ao tempo. Eu já estava arrependida. Será que valeu a pena? Tanya notou que eu ainda estava parada, perdida numa desgraça irritante, e disse, mas não no mesmo tom ríspido que dissera a Dafne:

– Astoria.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu entender. Estava nos expulsando de sua exposição. Eu não teria mais onde expor meus quadros. Eram nessas horas que eu tinha vontade de não ser quem eu era.

– Pronto, senhores – exclamou Tanya a todos que estavam ali. – A cena não acontecerá mais. Continuem apreciando as últimas obras de artes...

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram retornando seus afazeres, mesmo que ainda comentassem da briga.

– É uma pena – disse o rapaz que me ajudara a levantar. – Eu gostava bastante dos seus quadros.

Olhei para ele e então reconheci que era Caleb Foster. Ele tinha cabelos cacheados e um brinco na orelha direita, sua marca característica, que me fez lembrar dele. Ele me olhava meio preocupado e me ajudou a tirar as telas do cavalete.

– Sabe, eu não acreditava que um dia veria a garota mais quieta da classe atacando a própria irmã em público – comentou. – Foi bem legal, para falar a verdade.

A única coisa que me restou foi rir, mesmo sem muita emoção.

– Ainda lembra de mim? – ele perguntou.

– Você é aquele garoto que mandava cartas no dia dos namorados para mim. Você não deixa esquecer.

Ele abanou a cabeça, rindo um pouco. Dei dois toques com a varinha em cada um de meus quadros, fazendo-os se materializarem, com uma dor no peito. Dafne já tinha saído, assim como seus quadros lindos e perfeitos. Agora era minha vez. Tanya não me olhou com desprezo, como receei que olharia. Depois que saí da loja, perguntei-me se ela teria gostado do meu tio. Ou pior, se ele teria gostado dela.

– Não deixo de me perguntar o que a fez dar aquele belo soco em Dafne – disse Caleb que, sem eu perceber, estava andando ao meu lado pela rua. – O que Draco Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

– Mais do que pode imaginar. Eu preciso ir – falei. – Foi bom revê-lo.

Comecei a dar passos apressados mas ele me chamou outra vez.

– Gostaria de sair um pouco? Eu venho... tentando te chamar para sair há algum tempo e acho que agora que você vai sair da exposição... não sei se terei outra chance. Não precisa ser agora. Talvez um outro dia. Eu trabalho na logros, ali da esquina. Você poderia dar uma passada por lá.

Olhei para a loja Gemialidade Weasley, que era a mais movimentada do Beco Diagonal. Já entrei algumas vezes, mas depois que comecei a sair com Draco, ele tentava evitar passar lá perto, então não tive outras chances de visitá-la.

– Talvez um outro dia – repeti, sem prometer nada.

Caleb sorriu, um pouco genuíno demais e desviou o olhar timidamente.

– Bem, pode voltar ao seu caminho. Desculpe atrapalhá-la, sei que está mal agora... por causa da briga... mas... não consegui me segurar.

– Tudo bem. – Eu olhei de novo para a logros e para ele, que curiosamente não conseguia sustentar meu olhar por muito tempo, como se eu o intimidasse. Pisquei, ao notar que não havia comparação alguma com Draco. As intenções de Caleb eram iguais a de todos os homens, mesmo que ele fosse bonzinho e não demonstrasse nada além de sua vontade de me conhecer melhor agora. E eu simplesmente não me imaginava tirando a roupa dele ou ele a minha, num futuro distante. Na verdade, eu não conseguia imaginar futuro algum naquele momento.

Eu fui me afastando, sentindo o olhar do rapaz sobre mim até eu virar a esquina. Quando tive certeza de que ninguém estava me olhando, eu me encostei na parede de uma loja e respirei fundo, sentindo a dor constante no peito, aquela dor que diz para você não se segurar. Eu me deixei chorar, tampando meu rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

– Astoria?

– Vai embora. – Eu não sabia quem era, mas não queria falar com ninguém.

– Estava procurando você.

Eu enxuguei meu rosto e quando vi que Hermione Granger me encarava com pena, eu engoli o soluço. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que tentar entender por que eu estava chorando? Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão curiosa?

Ela se aproximou de mim, cautelosamente.

– Talvez você queira saber... haverá um julgamento. Você não vai poder assisti-lo, por não trabalhar no Ministério, mas posso levá-la até lá, se quiser... Independente do que acontecer, assim poderá falar com ele.

– De que adianta? – perguntei.

– Apesar da denúncia de sua irmã, sabemos que os Malfoy não são mais uma ameaça. No entanto... o julgamento terá que acontecer, são as leis.

– E vocês concordam com isso? Em julgar pessoas que não tiveram nenhuma escolha no que fizeram?

– Não, não concordamos, mas há situações que... precisamos avaliar, entende? O pai dele, bem, o pai dele fez coisas ruins, _escapou _de Azkaban. E ainda _há _bruxos perigosos, as pessoas ainda estão muito assustadas. Elas querem justiça, a paz...

Foi naquele momento que senti pela primeira vez na pele o fato de que eu estava no outro lado da jogada. Eu não achava justo tirarem Draco de mim, por isso fiquei cega para o pavor que passava na mente das outras pessoas que perderam suas famílias e amigos por conta de Comensais da Morte. E não podia me esquecer que eu não era a única no mundo.

Hermione me fitou mais um pouco e disse:

– Se você quiser ir ao Ministério e vê-los, terá de ser amanhã de manhã. Encontre-me no Caldeirão Furado, às nove horas. Trabalho no Departamento de Execução da Lei das Magias.

– Você vai participar do julgamento?

Ela assentiu. Será que eu vi um pouco de esperança nisso?

– Por que se importa tanto? – perguntei, enxugando os olhos.

– A questão não é se importar – deixou claro. – Só acredito que as pessoas mereçam uma segunda chance. Mesmo aquelas que te ofendeu durante a vida toda.

Minha vida era tão diferente quando eu tinha cinco anos. Não que eu pense nela até hoje, mas... eu sentia falta daquela inocência.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daffy", minha voz saíra baixa quando tentei chamá-la. Ela estava sentada na cama do nosso quarto, pintando um de seus desenhos. Era madrugada de Natal e ela havia ganhado uma caixa enorme apenas de lápis coloridos e pinceis, que nossos pais faziam questão de dar a ela, por acreditarem que estavam criando uma artista. Com apenas sete anos, Dafne já demonstrava talento no que faz até hoje. Ela desviou os olhos quando chamei pela segunda vez e me viu se aproximar, dizendo: "Olha o que eu fiz."<em>

_Eu adorava vê-la pintar naquela época, por isso tentei fazer um desenho meu. Na minha concepção, eu havia desenhado nossa gata, mas quando mostrei a Dafne ela tampou a boca para abafar a risada._

"_Está horrorosa, Astoria!", ela disse, com um sorriso que não entendi muito bem. "Deite aqui, vou te ensinar a desenhar."_

_Eu subi a cama dela e deitei de bruços ao seu lado. Ela tirou os cabelos loiros dos olhos, pegou o lápis ao seu lado e começou a fazer traços perfeitos, desenhando a gata. Eu estava encantada, como se estivesse vendo-a fazer mágica, como quando via mamãe conjurando feitiços que me hipnotizavam de tão incríveis._

"_Viu? É assim que se faz" ela disse com o orgulho na voz. "Tente de novo."_

_Eu peguei outro pergaminho e tentei, com toda a dedicação que eu tinha. Ficamos fazendo nossos respectivos desenhos, mas de repente me desconcentrei quando ouvi papai começar a falar alto, lá na cozinha._

"_Por que papai está gritando com mamãe?", perguntei._

"_Não ligue", disse Dafne, tampando meus ouvidos de repente. "Não precisamos escutar isso."_

– Ei, você chegou cedo – Hermione comentou quando nos encontramos no Calderão Furado, no dia seguinte. Eu estava lá desde as sete horas, esperando-a sentada numa mesa, enquanto tinha aquela lembrança de quinze anos atrás. Não tinha conseguido dormir bem, como se eu tivesse passado frio. – Bem, acompanhe-me.

Ela me levou ao Ministério da Magia. Pela primeira vez, estive lá. Prometi que não ia tentar fazer nenhuma besteira, ou invadir o julgamento. Controlei-me, lembrando a mim mesma que nem tudo estava perdido. Não era como se eu precisasse de Draco ou algo assim.

Ok, chega de se enganar, Astoria.

Enquanto atravessávamos os corredores extensos, cheios de portas, eu não aguentei e tive de perguntar:

– Não posso vê-los agora?

– Já vai começar em dois minutos. – Ela olhou para o relógio e apressou os passos. Não sabia onde estávamos indo, eu apenas a segui. Paramos em uma porta escura e extensa depois de subir vários elevadores. Hermione cumprimentou um homem alto e negro educadamente, que passou por nós duas. – Zabini, o que faz aqui?

– Alguém tem que ficar do lado deles – respondeu antes de entrar na sala.

Hermione se virou para mim com um novo olhar.

– Bem, isso muda os fatos agora. Zabini vai defender os Malfoy e ele é realmente bom no que faz.

– Eu me lembro dele. Não sabia que trabalhava nesse departamento do Ministério.

– Há muitas pessoas que você não imaginaria... trabalhando aqui.

– Onde eu posso esperar o julgamento acabar?

– Tem dois sofás ali perto da fonte, se quiser se sentar. Preciso entrar agora... Harry já deve estar lá dentro.

Harry Potter lá dentro? Bem, isso ia sair no Profeta Diário, obviamente.

Ela deu um sorriso gentil e entrou na sala. Não reparei muito em quem aparecia, porque queria tentar manter a calma, não pensar no pior. Todas aquelas pessoas que entravam para o julgamento, a maioria delas odiava os Malfoy. Abanei a cabeça. Não. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Dez minutos depois, eu ainda esperava. O Ministério ainda continuava agitado. As pessoas passavam por mim e algumas me reconheciam.

Vinte minutos depois, comecei a massagear minhas têmporas.

Meia hora depois. Uma hora. _Quando isso ia acabar_?

Uma hora e meia, levantei-me e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro.

Duas horas, voltei a me sentar. Um velho senhor sentava-se ao meu lado.

– Por que está demorando tanto? – perguntei.

– Julgamentos são mesmo demorados.

Duas horas e quinze minutos, feliz pelo cara ter saído de lá.

Duas horas e meia, eu já não saberia mais o que fazer, se a porta da sala do julgamento não tivesse sido aberta.

Eu me levantei depressa. Os bruxos que saíam estavam fazendo comentários abafados, que não entendi direito. Quando Hermione saiu, segurando algumas papeladas, ela estava com uma expressão aflita, que não compreendi.

Draco apareceu atrás dela, ao lado da sra. Malfoy, e de Zabini, a quem apertava a mão. O antigo amigo de Draco se afastou, como se já tivesse cumprido sua tarefa. Eu esqueci completamente em me importar com o que Hermione ia dizer. Será que era um bom sinal? Eu devo me aproximar? Eles estavam livres? Eu me aproximei, mas quando olhei para Draco e vi que não estava sorrindo, então eu parei de sorrir.

– Pelo menos já tenho um lugar para visitar nas férias – Draco resmungou.

– O quê? – soltei.

– Por um segundo achei que meu pai também ia se safar – comentou Draco a ninguém em particular. Ele parecia um tanto... transtornado. – Mas foi estranho... ele disse que tinha que acertar as contas em Azkaban.

– Foi uma atitude impressionante – comentou Hermione.

– Estamos mais surpresos que você, Granger.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas com a postura ereta, estendeu a mão onde, logo mais tarde, eu notei que havia um anel de casado em seu dedo.

– Pode me chamar de Weasley – disse com um certo orgulho na voz.

Por um segundo, vi Draco erguer as sobrancelhas, enquanto apertava a mão dela.

– Certo... Weasley. Podemos ir embora agora, suponho. Vamos, mãe – ele segurou o ombro dela enquanto voltavam a andar. – Pelo menos não tem mais dementadores por lá. Papai vai ficar bem. São só por alguns anos...

Narcisa assentiu, olhando constantemente para trás. O marido dela voltara a Azkaban. Não tinha como entender o medo que ela poderia estar sentindo. Ou tinha?

Enquanto eles se adiantavam, juntos, Hermione andava ao meu lado.

– Não íamos prendê-los, sabe? Acho que Lucius Malfoy escolheu o próprio destino. Ele sabe que cometeu muitos erros. Mas... Narcisa, bem, não acredito que mereça ficar sozinha dessa forma. Bem, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Nos veremos uma próxima vez, Astoria. Tenha uma boa tarde. _Harry_, me espere!

Quando ela se afastou com o amigo, eu olhei para frente, vendo Draco livre, ao lado da mãe que tentava esconder suas emoções para todas aquelas pessoas do Ministério, que eram loucas para tirarem suas próprias conclusões. Nunca a admirei tanto, por conseguir aguentar e se demonstrar imune a qualquer comentário que faziam de sua família. Sua postura era inspiradora.

Draco olhou para mim, a expressão indecifrável, mas ele fez algo surpreendente ao em vez de dizer alguma coisa. Na frente de todos aqueles bruxos curiosos, deixou-me entrelaçar nossos dedos quando segurou minha mão. Narcisa nos observou por alguns segundos e pareceu mais confiante ao seguir em frente, sabendo que deixava Lucius em Azkaban, mas voltava com o filho. Caminhando em direção a lareira, para viajarmos com pó de flu, nunca me senti tão aliviada em minha vida.

* * *

><p>– Não foi do feitio dele ter aceitado ser preso – Draco murmurou, olhando fixamente para a janela do seu quarto. Estava chuviscando, mas ele não parecia estar reparando nisso. O cigarro entre seus dedos mostrava que ainda havia muitas coisas para serem resolvidas. Eu me aproximei por trás, passando os braços ao redor dele, como se o protegesse.<p>

– Desculpe por tudo – eu disse.

– Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Não é como se merecessemos piedade. Minha mãe é o que me preocupa. Não gosto de vê-la sozinha. Meu pai a deixou sozinha.

– Ela é uma mulher forte – eu garanti.

– Tanto que às vezes duvido ser o filho dela. – Ele jogou o cigarro pela janela e se virou para mim.

– Draco... – tentei dizer, delicadamente, mas ele me impediu.

– Não preciso de palavras de conforto, Astoria. Eu estou bem. Talvez melhor do que nunca estive.

Não, ele não disse que me amava outra vez, mas aquelas palavras soaram mais _certas_ quando as ouvi. Beijou-me uma vez nos lábios, de uma maneira lenta, mas possessiva. Ele quis se afastar mas segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, suavemente. Senti inspiração para sussurrar apertando-o mais contra mim e passando a mão em suas costas dentro da camisa que usava:

– Não me deixe ficar sem transar com você essa noite, Draco.

Os braços dele se moveram até meu quadril e ele me levantou do chão, prensando seus dedos na minha coxa, e minhas pernas entrelaçarem sua cintura. Abri a camisa dele, deslizando a palma da mão em seu peito. Ele me prensou contra a parede fria, fazendo-me soltar um arquejo sofrido. Ele o abafou com os lábios, antes de perguntar:

– Só essa noite?

E fez pressão entre minhas pernas, apertando com força a palma da mão contra meus seios ainda vestidos com o sutiã.

– Não... – gemi, já não tendo como esconder. – Não só essa... Todas...

– Serão muitas noites – comentou, mas agarrei seu rosto com força e por pouco não o arranhei.

– Não me importa. Eu quero você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele me jogou na cama macia. Eu o esperei se aproximar, chamando-o com o olhar. Ele abriu o botão da calça, de joelhos a minha frente. Eu o ajudei a tirar essa peça de roupa, livrando-se dela com determinação. Eu sempre tive determinação, mas era como se eu dependesse disso agora.

Draco voltou a se deitar sobre mim, beijando minha boca, distraindo-me complemente de todos os acontecimentos. Eu podia sentir minha mente bloqueando tudo, dando apenas espaço para apreciar o seu toque urgente e necessário; perigoso, alucinante, _viciante_.

A mão dele entrou em minha calcinha quando tirou minha calça. Seus dedos estimulavam minha entrada, do mesmo jeito que ele costuma fazer com seu pênis. Mordi os lábios, arqueando o quadril contra sua mão. Eu já estava completamente lubrificada, precisando do fogo dentro de mim.

Ele sussurrava, sem parar o que estava fazendo:

– Grite para mim, querida.

– Eu não... quero ser a única a gritar... Draco – falei com dificuldade, afastando a mão dele. Surpreso, deixou-me deitar sobre ele.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou como se não soubesse.

– Recompensar você – respondi displiscente, passando a língua no seu pescoço. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás. O quarto estava escuro, silencioso, apenas com o som de nossas respirações.

Deslizei a língua no seu peito, enquanto minha mão entrava dentro de sua cueca, apertando-o gentilmente no começo. Senti-o estremecer entre meus dedos, já excitado e pedindo toda a atenção possível.

Eu sabia que era só questão de tempo até Draco fazer um comentário sarcástico e eu responder com um irônico, mas isso não aconteceu. Parecia tão sério agora. Ele gemia fraquinho, orgulhoso, enquanto eu o tocava, aumentando o rítmo de minha mão em seu membro duro e maravilhoso. Seu quadril movia-se em sincronia. Aos poucos, ele foi se soltando. Eu o observei ficar com os olhos fechados, apreciando sem medo.

Não era o suficiente para mim. Desci o elástico da sua boxer, que puxei e a tirei de seu corpo. Apertando suas coxas com força, arranhando-o, do jeito que ele gostava, eu encontrei o que precisava.

– Ohh... – ele gemeu alto quando coloquei seu membro entre meus lábios, surpreendendo-o. Geralmente eu demorava para fazer isso, mas ele era a tentação e eu estava cansada de evitar o inevitável. Além disso, eu queria lhe dar prazer. Fazê-lo gritar, como ele fazia comigo. – Astoria... ohhh...!

Ele acariciava meu cabelo, enquanto eu experimentava o gosto da sua excitação por mim, sem nenhuma pressa. Seus gemidos me estimulavam. Eu o sentia se contorcer, enquanto minha língua movimentava-se por toda extenção de seu membro. Por um momento, afastei-me, lambendo os lábios, para olhar para ele. O braço flexionado sobre os olhos, enquanto arqueava o corpo lascivo para mim.

– Não... – ele reclamou, a voz a abafada. – Não se atreva... a parar...

– Não vou – prometi, asfixiada pela visão que eu tinha dele tão vulnerável a mim.

Voltei o que estava fazendo, até ele implorar por mais, gemendo sem pudor algum. Em um momento ele puxou meus cabelos e eu arranhei sua coxa, ainda estimulando sua ereção, com a boca. Eu conhecia o suficiente para saber o momento certo que ele estava para gozar, e não era aquele. Continuei, ouvindo-o gritar e gemer palavrões, que soavam como elogios. Valia tanto a pena perder o orgulho... quando ele ficava assim, sem controle, e dessa vez não ditava o que eu devia fazer. Eu não tinha instrução nenhuma; só o meu desejo, minha confiança.

Quando terminei, subi os lábios de volta ao seu peito, enquanto o sentia gozando forte, como se não tivesse conseguido se controlar. Voltei a me deitar ao seu lado, observando sua expressão de puro êxtase.

Mas Draco era vingativo. E eu adorava sua disposição, o fato de que ele nunca parecia se cansar. Antes mesmo dele se recuperar, ele ficou sobre mim e retribuiu tudo o que fiz com ele, com os movimentos da sua língua quente e habilidosa contra meu clitóris. Eu estava tão... excitada, precisando dele, que quando me penetrou com força e disposição, segurando-se ao meu corpo, eu pensei que iria explodir antes mesmo dele se mover contra mim.

– Astoria, eu... – ele gemia. Tive a impressão de que ele ia dizer que me amava, por isso o puxei para continuar beijando-o, e ele acabou por se calar. O gosto de sua língua dentro da minha boca, o suor do seu corpo, além dos movimentos desesperados dentro de mim, já eram o suficiente.

– Não... preciso... ouvir – expliquei e senti todo o seu líquido me invadir, quando gozamos juntos. Nada mais justo. Nada mais certo. Nada mais perfeito, do que sentir o seu corpo desabar sobre o meu, exausto, e não querer sair daquela cama tão cedo.

Não queria voltar para a casa para abafar minha vergonha – principalmente porque não havia vergonha com ele – só ali eu me sentia segura e, de algum modo... confiante de que minha vida não era só um pedaço de merda, em que tudo parecia dar errado.

– Oh, Astoria – ele respirou com força, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, perto do meu pescoço. – Por que não existem outras mulheres como você?

Dei uma leve risada, acariciando sua nuca.

– Uma só não é o suficiente? – perguntei, num ar irônico, como sempre.

– Quero dizer... – ele voltou a me encarar e tirou o cabelo dos olhos, jogando-o para trás com os dedos. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. – Tem algo em você que nunca experimentei com ninguém antes. E nós já transamos de todas as formas possíveis... eu deveria ter me cansado, você sabe... partido para outra.

– Talvez os outros garotos tenham razão... – respondi, com um sorriso de lado, jogando meus braços pelo seu pescoço. – Eu sou muito boa na cama. Você não vai querer disperdiçar.

– Ei, pare de agir como se você se chamasse Draco Malfoy, sua convencida – ele protestou e eu dei uma risada alta. – Estou falando sério, isso me assusta.

– Precisamos parar de conviver juntos – eu auxiliei. Ele concordou, mas ainda continuou em cima de mim e não parecia disposto a sair. Reparei na sua inércia, e perguntei: – Já cansou?

Ele disse algo que nunca achei que o ouviria dizer naquele momento:

– Estou exausto.

E desabou ao meu lado.

Eu ri, satisfeita por ele ter sido o primeiro a se render dessa vez. Mas imaginava que sua exaustão tinha a ver com o dia que tivemos hoje, por isso não o provoquei, apenas fechei os olhos, reparando no quão cansada eu também estava.

Ele tentava não reclamar do fato de eu ficar me virando de um lado para o outro enquanto estou dormindo, sendo que ele não se movia um centímetro, até mesmo dormindo na própria cama. Parecia um vampiro hibernando, exceto que ele emetia calor. Eu achava aquilo tão estranho, mais estranho porque eu reparava nesses detalhes idiotas. E o fato dele não tentar disputar o cobertor comigo fazia a coisa de dormir com ele ficar muito mais fácil, porque _eu _não suportava dividir o cobertor.

Mas não significava que Draco nãoreparava na minha inquietação norturna ou não se irritava comigo quando acordava e via que eu estava com o cobertor todo só para mim. No meio daquela madrugada então, como eu estava virada de costas para ele, eu o senti me abraçar por trás, enrolando um braço na minha cintura, prendendo-me contra ele. Nunca havíamos dormido abraçados, então ele explicou meio impaciente:

– Talvez se eu te segurar você não tira o cobertor de mim essa noite...

– Ah, está bem, desculpe – eu falei, segurando a risada.

– Se fosse outra mulher, eu já teria feito ela sair da minha cama com um feitiço estuporante.

– Se fosse outra mulher _eu _teria feito ela sair da sua cama.

Aquela sua tática foi muito inteligente e ele adquiriu o costume de me segurar para dormirmos, resolvendo todos os nossos problemas.

Bem, nem todos, mas eu estava me sentindo bem demais para me lembrar de outras coisas.


	13. Break the silence

No almoço do dia seguinte, Narcisa permaneceu calada até Draco parar de comer e pousar uma mão em seu braço, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Mãe, lembra quando a senhora se queixou que não viajava há muito tempo? – perguntou.

– Sim, Draco.

– Eu comprei passagens para levar Astoria comigo ao Caribe, talvez possivelmente a Paris depois. Sei que a senhora sempre adorou Paris. Ela concordou e decidimos que você deveria ir primeiro... para passar um tempo e se distrair.

Ela olhou para mim, e depois voltou a olhar para o filho.

– Seu pai está em Azkaban e vocês pensam que eu vou me divertir? – perguntou.

– Não, mãe, não foi isso o que quis dizer.

– Eu agradeço, Draco – ela falou silenciosamente. – Mas acredito que vocês precisem mais dessa viagem do que eu. Além disso, é uma viagem a dois.

– Então a senhora não vai reclamar se eu deixá-la sozinha por alguns meses? – perguntou Draco. Narcisa negou.

– Não se preocupe comigo, querido. Você acha que eu me sentia sozinha quando Lucius viajava a negócios e você passava o ano em Hogwarts?

– Sim, realmente acho – ele respondeu, fazendo-me rir com sua sinceridade. Narcisa inclinou o canto dos lábios e pensei que era esse o maior sorriso que ela poderia dar.

Era como presenciar uma daquelas cenas raras. Havia uma certa ternura no modo como Narcisa agia com Draco que, vendo-os ali, entendendo-se, era impossível dizer que não se preocupavam um com o outro.

– Quando sairão daqui? – perguntou Narcisa, depois de um tempo, quando eu já estava acabando de comer. Draco quem respondeu:

– Se o pessoal no Ministério não resolver nos atrapalhar, garanto que no próximo fim de semana.

Eu abanei a cabeça, ainda com um sorriso estranho para mim no rosto. Eu sabia que não era motivo para estar feliz, sendo que o pai de Draco havia sido preso... mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir... _bem_, estando ali com eles.

– Então, Astoria – Narcisa voltou a olhar para mim como se fosse me exigir alguma coisa. – Você ainda se lembra da música que tocou no piano durante sua hospedagem aqui?

– Sim.

– Eu gostaria de ter a partitura. Assim terei com o que me ocupar enquanto vocês estiverem fora.

– Oh, claro, mas... vou escrever a partitura, pois não tenho a original.

– Memoriza todas as notas?

– Costumo memorizar das músicas que mais gosto.

– Entendo. – Eu não deixava de reparar que por alguns segundos ela desviava os olhos na direção de Draco, mas voltava a olhar para mim, sempre com aquele olhar analisador. Mas havia uma certa satisfação ao me dizer: – Isso é interessante, de qualquer modo. Tem um grande talento, Astoria.

Eu agradeci, sorrindo. Nunca me dei ao trabalho de impressionar alguém em minha vida, então estranhei por me pegar satisfeita com o elogio.

– Não vejo Draco praticando nada do que ele goste – comentou um tempo depois, com os olhos em Draco como se não estivesse muito satisfeita. – Costumava colecionar objetos insignificantes, mas nem isso o vejo fazendo.

– A senhora fala como se eu não tivesse parado de colecionar aos oito anos.

– Está pensando em encontrar algum emprego? – perguntou friamente.

Draco não a encarava. Ele colocou o último pedaço do frango na boca e depois respondeu:

– Não preciso disso.

– Sim, você precisa, Draco. Agora que seu pai foi preso, você não pode ficar agindo como se não tivesse responsabilidade.

– Ok. Então vamos lá. Pergunte se alguém quer um ex-comensal condenado trabalhando para ela. Além disso, temos _dinheiro_ para mais cinco gerações. Eu não preciso trabalhar.

– O que vai fazer com suas notas no N.I.E.M's então?

– Que notas, mãe? – ele perguntou impaciente. – A senhora sabe perfeitamente que eu não tive tempo para estudar ou tirar alguma _nota_ nesse exame _idiota_.

– Sim, sim – ela parecia um tanto ressentida. – Não quis lembrá-lo disso. Faça o que bem entender, filho, só lembre-se de que seu pai confia que você continue mantendo o puro sangue nessa família.

Ele assentiu, silenciosamente. A maioria dos bruxos não pareciam mais ligar para isso, mas para os Malfoy não seria tão fácil assim... deixar mais de um século de geração escapar entre os dedos. Era uma questão de honra manter a linhagem do sangue, mesmo que o motivo da guerra tenha sido esse. Eu os entendia. Minha família agira da mesma forma, embora meu tio nunca tenha tido um filho – por uma razão que eu ainda achava injustificável. Mas ainda havia Dafne. E eu. Éramos as últimas da família... talvez uma de nós fosse se casar, só que a ideia naquele momento me pareceu absurda. Do jeito que Dafne era, nunca arrumaria um marido. E eu...

Olhei para Draco enquanto ele terminava seu almoço.

– Algum problema, Astoria? – perguntou Narcisa, que reparou na minha expressão.

– Nenhum – falei depressa, tão supresa por me pegar imaginando-me dentro de um vestido de noiva que me senti um tanto enjoada. Mas sentia-me mais enjoada ainda por imaginar Draco tornando-se marido de uma mulher, que ele poderia vir a conhecer mais tarde.

Abanei a cabeça, para espantar esses pensamentos. Era cedo demais para me preocupar com isso. Era cedo demais para me preocupar com a possibilidade de nos separarmos. Ìamos viajar. Apenas eu e ele.

– Estou apenas um pouco ansiosa – eu acrescentei. – Vou tentar um emprego no Ministério.

– O quê? – Draco pareceu espantado. – Por que você vai fazer isso? Não há _nada _lá para você... o que aconteceu com seus quadros?

Hesitei.

– Dafne e eu tivemos uma... briga. Tanya nos expulsou da loja.

A voz de Narcisa parecia um pouco cética:

– Você brigou em público com sua própria irmã?

– Acredite, mãe, até a senhora brigaria se tivesse uma irmã como Dafne.

Ao falar isso, Draco se arrependeu completamente. Narcisa pegou os pratos com as mãos – sem usar magia – e saiu da mesa.

– Mãe, não quis dizer isso. Merda...

– O que houve? – perguntei quando sua mãe já havia saído.

– Ela _teve_ uma irmã pior que a sua. Belatrix Lestrange era minha tia.

– Oh – murmurei. Estranhei por ter esquecido esse detalhe. – Sim, claro. Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto.

– Ela só está abalada com essa coisa toda do meu pai. Você vai mesmo tentar algum cargo no Ministério?

– Por que está surpreso? Acha que não vou conseguir?

– Isso não é para você.

– Eu sei o que é para mim melhor do que você, Draco – tentei dizer aquilo de um jeito pacífico, mas percebi que fui um pouco seca. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Tem razão. Faça o que quiser.

A verdade é que _ele _tinha mesmo razão. Cargos no Ministério, departamentos... apesar das minhas excelentes notas nos N.I.E.M's sempre considerei que aquilo não me serviria para nada, porque o que me faria feliz é a pintura, a arte. Apesar de clichê serem meus sonhos, eu nunca me imaginei sendo supervisionada por um chefe ou cuidando do mundo bruxo para que ele ficasse melhor. Haviam tantas pessoas para isso. Mas agora eu havia percebido que os sonhos nunca são o suficiente, uma vez que nós mesmos destruímos as chances de concretizá-los. Precisamos fazer aquilo que não gostamos. Talvez eu possa gostar. Não significava que eu ia parar de pintar, apenas não ganharia mais recompensa por isso.

Dei um sorriso confiante a Draco e me levantei da mesa, beijando seu rosto, sentindo um pouco de sua barba mal-feita. Mesmo que ele não parecesse animado com a vaidade, eu ainda achava esse detalhe friamente sexy em sua beleza.

– Não quero que se preocupe comigo – esclareci.

Ele agarrou minha mão para me impedir de afastar completamente. Virei-me, curiosa, e ele perguntou:

– Você vai voltar?

– Sempre volto – mantive o sorriso de lado e ele sorriu também, soltando-me.

* * *

><p>O bruxo, chefe do departamento do nível três, Graig Locke, observou o pergaminho por alguns minutos. Ele espreitou os olhos por trás dos seus óculos e, finalmente, voltou a olhar para mim, sentada a frente de sua espaçosa mesa. Eu nunca tive uma entrevista de emprego, de modo que eu estava um pouco nervosa, achando que ele ia me considerar incompetente para o trabalho. Intimamente, eu estava esperando por isso.<p>

No entanto, um sorriso se formou no rosto velho e enrugado dele, quando disse:

– Currículo interessante. Excelentes notas em Hogwarts.

Em outras palavras, eu estava tentando me alistar ao Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais, na central de Obliviação, trabalho que minha mãe tinha. Achei que seria o mais justo agora, mesmo que ela nunca fosse saber que eu faria uma de suas vontades.

– Obrigada – eu disse. – Mas suponho que não tenha mais cargo disponível.

– Não, muito pelo contrário. Sentimos falta de bruxos inteligentes, interessados nesse departamento. A senhorita sabe, depois da guerra nosso trabalho ficou exaustivo, e Obliviadores estão em extinção. O mundo bruxo _ainda _deve ser permanecido em sigilo, de modo que precisamos de bruxos competentes para o cargo, que possam alterar a memória e reverter feitiços ocorridos não apenas no nosso mundo, mas dos trouxas também. Você será bem-vinda ao cargo.

– Então por que tenho a impressão de que o senhor quer acrescentar uma oposição?

_Será que coloquei uma saia curta demais?,_ pensei desconfortável.

– Pois ainda estou na dúvida – ele disse. – Vi que a senhorita saiu no Profeta Diário, estava acompanhada com um Malfoy.

– Isso lhe dá outra impressão de mim? – indaguei, cruzando as pernas.

– Não, não – apressou-se a dizer. – A senhorita parece admirável, tem uma boa postura. O que quero entender é se... você tem algum problema com nascidos-trouxas ou trouxas, em geral.

Eu pensei um pouco.

– Não me incomodo com eles – falei, receosa que essa fosse a resposta errada. No entato, era verdadeira, e prometi que não iria mentir só para trabalhar.

– É um pouco contraditório. Ao mesmo tempo que queremos mantê-los o mais longe de nossa sociedade, para o bem da magia, precisamos estar conectados a eles, revertendo suas memórias. Você não se incomodando com isso, será mais fácil. Se está mesmo interessada, poderá começar apartir do mês que vem. Manteremos contato com a senhorita.

– Oh, obrigada – falei, disposta. – Eu aceito, sim.

Ele apertou minha mão e, quando saí, pensei que foi fácil demais. Se eu soubesse que seria apenas _isso_, não teria partido para o bar do meu tio, tentando me adaptar ao amadurecimento; já teria feito essa entrevista e arranjado um emprego mais digno.

Mas talvez, naquela época, eu não estava amadurecida o bastante. A verdade é que sempre tentei evitar trabalho no Ministério. Eu não tinha uma boa impressão dele. Mas agora não era uma questão de escolha, mas sim de necessidade. Não estava disposta a voltar a ser garçonete, muito menos voltar a ver Dafne. Quanto mais longe eu estivesse dela agora, melhor. E eu sabia que eu estava longe.

* * *

><p>Senti a ponto da língua dele subindo, do meu glúteo, até minha nuca, numa calmaria e suavidade excitante. Seus dedos fortemente pressionado em minha pele, eu já esperava ele dentro de mim. Mas Draco mordiscou minha orelha e sussurrou:<p>

– Deixe-me dar um presente para você.

Eu sorri, afetada, já imaginando que tipo de presente seria aquele. Mas se eu estava esperando que tivesse algo a ver com o seu corpo, eu fui decepcionada. Eu senti um vazio estranho, um choque térmico, quando notei que ele havia se afastado.

– Feche os olhos – ordenou, enquanto se levantava da cama e andava pelo quarto.

Eu não gostava muito dessa idéia de fechar os olhos quando ele estava sem roupa, mas obedeci, curiosa.

Draco demorou um pouco, então me permiti espiar para ver se ele não tinha ido embora. Claro que não. No momento em que abri os olhos, ele voltava para cama.

– Disse para fechar os olhos.

– Eu-

Mas ele não parecia atento às minhas desculpas, porque voltou a se postar contra minhas costas, penentrando-me daquele jeito irritantemente maravilhoso, fazendo com que gritar fosse minha única opção, enquanto ele movia o quadril contra mim. Oh, era gostoso, mas exigi por mais. Draco pousou o rosto ao lado do meu, apoiando o peito em minhas costas, beijando-me. Abafava assim os meus gemidos. Eu estava concentrada apenas em nossos corpos fundidos, não reparava em suas mãos. Parou de me beijar e balançou um colar a minha frente. Meus olhos ficaram presos na jóia, ofuscados pelo ouro puro que Draco me apresentava.

– Draco – gemi... ele se apertando mais contra mim.

– Aceite – pediu.

Eu reparei que o momento era uma contradição.

– Isso é golpe baixo – rosnei, certa de que estava chegando ao acme.

– Isso é dinheiro, querida...

– Eu... não preciso...

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta, mas nunca parou de me estocar com mais velocidade e força. Puxou meus cabelos e voltou a me beijar, sua língua roçando a minha no ar.

– Do que você precisa? Eu te dou qualquer coisa – ele disse, enlouquecido, mas eu só gritei em resposta quando ele me penetrou até o fundo, atingindo o meu ponto mais fraco. Eu sentia uma lágrima caindo pela minha bochecha até o travesseiro em que eu apoiava minha cabeça, mas era lágrima de prazer, dor e... de necessidade. Necessidade de ter aquilo, aquela sensação de intensidade, de estar completamente viva e forte o suficiente para sentir dor. Aquela sensação de êxtase quando ele gozava dentro de mim, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa por mim.

Quando abri os olhos depois do orgasmo, senti-me zonza, o coração disparando. Eu mal conseguia respirar, principalmente por ter o corpo forte de Draco prendendo-me contra o colchão macio, inerte, exausto, quente...

Eu estava sem forças para protestar, então o deixei enrolar o colar pelo meu pescoço, fechando-o, dando a mim aquele presente. Um gesto para mostrar que me amava? Talvez. Ele não disse nada depois, mas deitou ao meu lado e colocou os braços ao meu redor.

– Quero que você fique comigo – sussurrei com uma determinação inédita. – Talvez eu só precise disso agora...

– Não sou uma boa pessoa, Astoria. As pessoas me odeiam, e elas podem julgá-la...

– Não... não me importa o que as pessoas sentem por você. Eu me importo com o que eu sinto.

– Você me ama? – ele perguntou tão baixo que quase não o ouvi. Não foi uma pergunta, na verdade pareceu uma indagação, algo que ele tentava descobrir... mas não tinha tanta certeza. Levantei o rosto e olhei para ele. Passei um dedo pela sua barba pálida. Ele me conhecia, ele sabia que eu não estaria ali, se não o amasse. Ele sabia da resposta, mas pensei que fosse significativo eu dizer com minhas próprias palavras.

– Não quero que me dê jóias para me ouvir dizer que sim. Eu o faria de qualquer maneira.

– Vou lhe dar jóias porque você fica perfeita em todas elas.

– Eu fico perfeita em você – garanti, erguendo o canto dos lábios num sorriso provocador. Eu o beijei e começamos tudo de novo.

Algumas horas antes de Draco e eu viajarmos para o Caribe, eu terminei de escrever a partitura da música que Narcisa estava interessada em tocar. Fui até a Mansão durante a tarde para entregar a ela. Os perímetros estavam silenciosos, como sempre, e o portão aberto. A última vez que o portão esteve aberto, não havia sido um bom sinal. Mas consegui entrar, subindo a escadaria de pedra até a porta do hall de entrada. Draco dizia que eu era permitida entrar quando quisesse.

Então o fiz, meus passos marcando o piso. Eco. Chamei por ele, mas não fui atendida. Ok. Não ia acontecer isso de novo! Mas antes que eu pudesse me desesperar, entrei na sala onde ficava o piano. Pelo menos Narcisa estava lá mesmo que...

_O quê?_

Meu susto foi grande que quase derrubei as partituras no chão. Narcisa estava debruçada no piano. A princípio, tive o pressentimento de que ela estava desmaiada. Mas a medida que fui me aproximando, desesperada, de seu corpo inerte, meu receio piorou.

– Sra. Malfoy? – minha voz saiu baixa. Pigarreei, apertando seu braço. – Narcisa?

Ela tinha a mão direita segurando um copo. Ela moveu os dedos, fracamente, e o copo se espatifou no chão.

– Meu Merlin... Draco! – gritei, mas a mesma mão agarrou minha blusa. Narcisa ainda estava acordada, mas parecia entorpecida, mesmo que tentasse me dizer coisas incoerentes:

– Não... eu tentei...

– Narcisa, o que houve?

– Eu tentei, eu juro...

Ela virou seu rosto para mim. Estava cheio de lágrimas. Fiquei desesperada, uma situação tão incomum...

– Onde está Draco? – perguntei, tentando manter a calma. Eu vi na parte do piano em que se apaiova a partitura, um frasco vazio de antidepressivo, e tive a impressão – não, tive a _certeza_ – de que Narcisa andava tomando esses remédios.

– Não, não... não pode contar a ele... prometa que não conta a ele? Ele vai achar que sou fraca, que...

– A senhora não é fraca – eu me convenci disso. – Mas a senhora não está bem... eu preciso dizer ao Draco, nós não podemos viajar sabendo que...

– Não! – ela disse rispidamente e enxugou o rosto. – Não... não vou atrapalhar a viagem de vocês...

– Mas...

– Eu disse que não, Astoria. Se você contar ao Draco, se um dia ele souber que sua própria mãe... que ando tomando essas... coisas... ele vai... ele vai _piorar_! Não faça isso _para ele_!

Depois tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas teria caído se eu não tivesse tentado segurá-la. Estava tão entorpecida que fiquei surpresa por vê-la formulando muitas palavras. Eu a levei até o sofá, onde ela descansou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Eu já passei por isso. Não que eu tomasse antidepressivos, mas _minha mãe_ não foi uma mulher muito feliz. Já tive de acudí-la várias vezes, nada contente.

– Você é uma boa moça, Astoria. Boa até demais para essa família... Desculpe pelo que viu. Mas não conte ao meu filho, não conte...

Ela parecia tão desesperada e ao mesmo tempo arrependida que a única opção que eu tinha era prometer que Draco não ficaria sabendo. Ela tinha razão, Draco ficaria ainda mais infeliz se tivesse a consciência de que sua mãe sentia-se enfraquecida, sozinha, completamente _necessitada_ de poções para se manter firme.

Ao mesmo tempo que fiquei preocupada, eu tive uma súbta decepção. A postura dela era tão forte em público... será que foi ingenuidade minha acreditar que uma mulher como ela pudesse ser forte até para si mesma, sabendo de tudo o que passou e estava passando?

Narcisa dormiu imediatamente no sofá. Limpei os cacos de vidros e guardei as poções na prateleira, com a varinha. Por último, pousei a partitura sobre o piano. Quando Draco chegou na Mansão e viu que sua mãe estava dormindo, ele fez um muxoxo.

– Já acha que só por que você é de casa, deve abandonar a pose de anfitriã. Ei, mãe – ele chamou, apertando o ombro dela. – Acorde, já vamos viajar...

– Draco, é melhor deixá-la descansar – comentei, segurando o braço dele. Não consegui negar a vontade de Narcisa. Draco estava tão _genuinamente _animado e isso era muito raro de se ver.

Ele não insistiu muito.

– Bem, podemos mandar carta quando chegarmos – ele sugeriu, segurando a minha cintura. – Vamos, o trêm não vai nos esperar. E estou curioso para ver você com biquini.

Eu sorri. Draco se adiantou primeiro para sair, mas dei uma última olhada em Narcisa. _Sempre _fui boa em esconder as coisas, mas não me senti tão bem sabendo que esconderia isso do próprio filho dela. No entanto, não podia quebrar uma promessa e sabia que ela se preocupava verdadeiramente com Draco. Ele estava até se queixando das notícias do Profeta Diário, enquanto pegávamos o trêm. Quando ele se queixava de alguma coisa, era porque já não parecia se importar com as opiniões, e que estava mesmo com um bom humor.

Eu nunca viajei para muito longe. Sempre quis sair do país e conhecer novos lugares, novas _paisagens_, quando eu era pequena. Ter feito isso foi uma das melhores coisas da minha vida e fiquei grata por Draco me proporcionar uma viagem exótica e tão imprevisível.

Ficamos hospedados em vários lugares e não viajamos somente a Caribe ou Paris. Ele aproveitava e toda vez que eu mencionava o nome de um país ou um lugar, ele nos levava para lá. Nós íamos a festa, sempre em regiões onde bruxos estavam. Mas mesmo que não entrássemos em contato com os trouxas, Draco não poupava seus comentários ácidos relacionados aos bruxos, o que às vezes, confesso, me deixava desconfortável. Mas contanto que ele apenas dirigisse aqueles comentários só para mim, pelo menos ninguém estava sendo diretamente ofendido.

Nós gostávamos de observar as pessoas. Não conversávamos com ninguém. Durante as festas, alugávamos um canto apenas nosso, em que ele me puxava para o seu colo. Com um braço em seu ombro, eu me sentava na sua perna direita, observando as pessoas dançando e bebendo. A mão de Draco nunca abandonava minha coxa.

Lembro que durante uma música, um rapaz latino se aproximou de nós dois e olhou para mim com um sorriso muito elegante. Ele fez uma mesura exagerada e perguntou se eu faria a honra de dançar com ele. Foi naquele momento que me senti verdadeiramente comprometida com Draco Malfoy.

Como o idioma do rapaz era espanhol, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa em resposta, Draco pousou os lábios em meu pescoço de um jeito casual, só para que o cara entendesse quem é que me tinha de verdade.

– Conhece ele? – perguntou Draco a mim.

– Não. – Mas sorri educadamente na direção do rapaz e respondi: – Obrigada, mas... estou com ele.

O rapaz assentiu decepcionado, e foi embora. Não era uma festa para casais, pelo visto, mas não ligávamos. Eu não gostava de chamar atenção; Draco havia se acostumado com a discrição. Nós? Anti-sociais? Talvez. Éramos discretos, desejosos por sossego. Não importava; gostávamos de ficar sozinhos _juntos_.

Fazíamos loucuras. Sexo na praia, na sacada. Mas não tiveram mais loucuras do que quando visitamos París. Mesmo que Draco debochasse o fato de ser uma cidade tão romântica, ele fazia questão de terminar a noite da maneira perfeita.

Foi como uma férias para mim. Eu me distraí, eu me diverti. Mas não que em nenhum momento eu tenha ignorado os problemas. Mas talvez merecessemos algum tipo de sossego, de _paz_, por alguns dias, então prometi a mim mesma que ia aproveitar o que podia. Foi o que fiz. Eu acordava ao lado de Draco, sempre, e às vezes eu me pegava olhando para ele, que era o último a despertar do sono. Nunca acordava antes de mim. Exceto uma única vez, no último dia do mês, em que na mesma manhã voltaríamos para Londres, que eu o vi no outro lado do quarto, olhando para a janela da sacada do prédio que ele nos hospedara em Sydney, na Austrália.

– Bonita vista – comentou, quando notou que eu estava acordada. – Podemos vir aqui todos os anos. Você nunca pintou tantos quadros em apenas um mês...

Era verdade. Aquelas viagens davam-me inspiração, tanto por causa das paisagens quanto por causa dos _momentos_.

– Uma pena que terá de perder sua vida trabalhando no Ministério, para aqueles bruxos _superiores_. Eles não merecem você.

– Não vou perder minha vida – girei os olhos.

Ele se virou para mim, a calça estava aberta como se ele tivesse preguiça de abotoá-la, sabendo que eu a tiraria em algum momento. Dei um sorriso, notando que ele estava me dando um trabalho a menos. Draco se aproximou de mim, de joelhos, na cama e me beijou.

– Você pode ficar comigo – disse num sussurro.

– Eu estou com você.

– Sim, claro, mas você não precisa ficar acordando cedo, se preocupando em impressionar um chefe... faremos sexo a noite toda, de novo e de novo... não precisamos ir embora...

Eu segurei seu rosto, beijando-o fortemente.

– Sua perspectiva de vida é tentadora. Mas é fácil demais.

– E daí? Não é isso o que você quer?

– Coisas fáceis nunca duram muito tempo, sabia?

– É fácil... querer você... a noite toda, te fazer gemer, gritar... é muito fácil... E eu o faço há um tempo necessariamente longo para confessar que... sua teoria falhou comigo.

Fiz que sim lentamente e correspondi ao beijo, colocando a mão em lugares do seu corpo que me fazia estremecer, mas ele interrompeu e se afastou, fingindo que não havia se estabelecido um clima quente naquele momento. Eu me sentia nervosa quando ele ignorava suas próprias necessidades de manhã, e não me deixava satisfazê-las por ele.

– Mas precisamos realmente ir embora – ele disse. – Tempo de visita em Azkaban. Tenho que aproveitar. Minha mãe vai querer que eu a leve, obviamente. Não suportaria o lugar sozinha, não outra vez.

– Entendo – eu assenti silenciosamente. – Tudo bem, vou ao banheiro então.

Eu me levantei e sempre quando eu dizia que ia ao banheiro, esperava que ele me acompanhasse. Mas dessa vez Draco estava concentrado demais, preocupado demais, em outras coisas, então fui tomar banho sozinha.

Encarei-me no espelho antes. O colar ao redor de meu pescoço nunca foi abandonado. Eu o adorava, era lindo. Um pequeno pingente de diamante... Draco nunca pareceu arrependido por me dar aquele colar tão maravilhoso. Às vezes eu sentia que fazia um favor a ele, aceitando tudo o que ele estava disposto a me dar.

Eu nunca fui gananciosa. Esse perfil era de minha irmã. Mas... não podia deixar de me sentir _satisfeita_. Viajei pelo mundo. Transava todas as noites, sem me arrepender na manhã seguinte. Ganhava presentes... Era isso o que toda mulher gostaria de ter? Sim, sim. Mal sabia eu, naquele momento que observava o reflexo do meu rosto de vinte anos, que mais tarde eu estaria submetida... a essa vida para... _sempre_.

Então como eu não desconfiava do futuro, eu não me sentia completamente segura. Havia coisas a serem resolvidas, medos a serem superados. Toda vez que encarava Draco eu via, além da constante frieza, tristeza e incerteza em seus olhos cinzas. Eu adorava vê-lo sorrir, mas ele só o fazia para mim. Ria dos meus comentárias e não eram risos irônicos. Bem, não na maioria das vezes. Mas eu ficava preocupada... não sabia como e nem por quê... preocupava-me o modo como ele lidava com as outras pessoas.

Como se tivesse desistido delas. Como se estivesse se rendendo: "Chega, esse lugar não é meu, nunca vou ser perdoado." Ele mal contava sobre seus antigos amigos. Ora ou outra fazia referências a Crebbe, numa voz irritada como se não perdoasse o ex-amigo por ter morrido. Sem contar que todas às vezes que via uma notícia sobre o Herói Harry Potter e seus amigos, ele meio que apertava os dedos nos jornais e fazia comentários como: "Eu teria feito um favor a eles se tivesse morrido. Mas os idiotas resolveram me salvar."

Eu observava, através disso, que Draco se sentia grato, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso porque não queria dever a vida a ninguém.

Depois que saí do banheiro, já trocada de roupa mas ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha, Draco me olhou de um jeito intrigado.

– Que foi? – perguntei, com a testa franzida. – Nunca viu uma mulher penteando o cabelo?

– Não – ele respondeu. – Nunca vi. Só acho estranho... você não usa magia.

– Não para coisas supérfluas – respondi. – Posso fazer isso sozinha, quero dizer.

– Hum. É, tem razão. Você não é como os outros sangue puros que conheço.

– Contando pelo tempo que passamos juntos, você não parece se incomodar com essa diferença.

Ele deu um sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos raros e sinceros.

– É, acho que não me incomodo.

Nós fomos embora no mesmo dia. Voltamos a Londres com uma sensação de que não era realmente a hora de voltar. Queríamos ficar mais tempo em lugares que ninguém indesejável pudesse nos encontrar. Ele me deixou na porta do meu apartamento, o que achei um gesto diferente, mas que me deixou genuinamente satisfeita.

– Obrigada pelas viagens – eu o abracei.

Era difícil entender nosso relacionamento. Conhecíamos cada parte de nossos corpos, mas quando eu o abraçava, era como se carregássemos outro nível, um nível perigosamente sério entre nós. Na verdade, era isso o que estávamos fazendo.

Nós nos afastamos. Droga. Tínhamos ficado tanto tempo juntos que não parecia certo deixá-lo ir assim, sozinho. Eu puxei o braço dele e o beijei. Ele soltou uma risada contra meus lábios. Parecia que quanto mais eu o beijava, mais eu o queria.

– Certo, desculpe – eu me afastei, meio zonza. Eu me sentia patética. Eu me sentia como se não quisesse ficar longe de Draco. Não era apenas pelo amor que eu sentia, não. Era preocupação. Como se eu tivesse medo de deixá-lo sozinho. E mesmo que tívessemos passado tanto tempo juntos naquelas viagens, ainda ansiava em fazê-lo sorrir todos os dias. – Você precisa ir, preciso deixar você ir. É que... – olhei para o zíper do seu casaco – eu não costumo... me apaixonar. Não acontece toda hora.

Na verdade, não acontece nunca.

– Espero que não – ele disse baixinho, impregnando mais um sorriso no rosto. Depois ele foi embora, sem muita pressa, sem muita vontade.

Coloquei a mão sobre o peito quando entrei em casa. Meu coração ainda ficava descontrolado. E, pela primeira vez, senti que eu não precisava apenas do sexo para me sentir viva.


	14. Waiting for the end

Eu estava tentando colocar minhas sandálias, sentada na margem da minha cama, mas essa não era uma tarefa fácil uma vez que ele ficava tentando me puxar de volta para ele.

– Preciso ir mesmo – falei, enquanto ele me pegava friccionando os lábios na minha nuca, no pescoço, nos ombros... É claro que eu preferia passar a manhã toda com ele, mas devemos fazer alguns sacrifícios às vezes. – Não posso chegar atrasada, sabia?

Naquela mesma semana recebi uma carta do Ministério. Eu deveria começar o meu trabalho a partir da próxima semana, o que eu já esperava. Claro que, apesar de não estar entusiasmada, eu precisava voltar a fazer alguma coisa.

Mas se tudo dependesse de Draco, ele não me deixaria sair para trabalhar.

– Não... – ele reclamou num sussurro, enquanto eu tentava não rir. Era tão estranho... mas tão bom... saber o quanto ele parecia _precisar _disso. – Não saia daqui tão cedo. Dois minutos a menos não vai fazer diferença...

– Até parece que vou sumir pra sempre, Draco – eu disse jogando minha cabeça para trás para dar-lhe um último e rápido beijo. Por fim, ele cedeu e me deixou ir embora. Era estranho me despedir dele, já que ele quem deveria sair da minha cama, mas não me sentia incomodada. E não precisava. Ele sabia que também deveria ir embora.

Quando decidi trabalhar meu maior intuito foi me distrair das pessoas que eu já conhecia. Tudo bem, era difícil não esbarrar em quem já foi meu colega em Hogwarts. Sabia que podia lidar com isso, conversando normal e educadamente. As primeiras semanas não foram tão ruins, e posso dizer que não superaram minhas expectativas – porque eu tinha péssimas expectativas. Na verdade, eu consegui me distrair bastante e conheci pessoas realmente honestas e profissionais, que estavam dispostas a me ajudar. Mesmo que eu não ficasse por aí me socializando, essas pessoas vinham ao meu encontro e falavam sobre suas vidas. Eu não me interessava nada pela vida delas, mas se isso me permitia não contar sobre a _minha _vida, ouvi-los era o máximo que eu podia fazer, e com um certo gosto e inveja.

Eu sempre fui aplicada e aprendia as coisas com facilidade. Lembro-me que ouvia minha mãe tocando piano e assim decidi que gostaria de ter aquela habilidade. Posso dizer que consegui. Eu adorava ouvi-la, porque aqueles minutos me mostravam que minha mãe não era infeliz. Não quando o som do piano soava em seus ouvidos e as teclas se moviam em função de seus habilidosos dedos. Depois que ela morreu, eu prometi que nunca mais tocaria piano, e essa foi uma promessa quebrada quando entrei na Mansão dos Malfoy. Mas não me arrependo. Não me arrependo mesmo. Tocar piano para Draco era uma das minhas funções preferidas. Ele não prestava atenção na música, mas não tirava os olhos de mim. Claro que não aplaudia, mas pedia para que eu não parasse.

Para mim, trabalhar foi como tocar piano e eu ficava surpresa por fazer tal comparação. Piano é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer, além de pintar, e me proporciona um prazer enorme. Trabalhar não me proporcionava isso, mas quando comparo ao piano, é porque os esforços são quase os mesmos. Observava alguém fazer a sua parte e aprendia rapidamente como fazê-lo, sem muitas dificuldades. Não tive problemas com chefes, porque eles pareciam gostar do fato de que eu era uma autodidata ou coisa parecida. Eu tirava menos peso do trabalho deles. Saber disso fez com que eu não reclamasse todos os dias. Além disso, meu salário era bom o suficiente para que eu permanecesse com meu apartamento e ainda comprando algumas roupas novas, vestidos incríveis...

Meu tio passou a dizer que eu estava sorrindo mais do que nunca. Aquela época foi à melhor da minha vida, talvez, por motivos realmente bobos e inesquecíveis. Viajei para lugares que sempre quis, não apenas com Draco, mas por coisas de trabalho. Fiz amizades, mesmo que não tenha me aprofundado em nenhuma delas. Eu não conseguia confiar, por mais que essas pessoas pareçam tão boas e honestas. Claro que não ia com a cara de outros colegas e era fácil ignorá-los.

Mas a pessoa que mais me deixava desconfortável era Pansy Parkinson. Juro que tentei durante os primeiros meses de trabalho no Ministério nunca me esbarrar com ela pela frente. Era complicado, mesmo assim, porque seu trabalho era o mesmo que o meu, exceto que eu estava três níveis abaixo que ela.

Quando fui promovida para o próximo nível, acho que passei a ser algum tipo de ameaça, porque durante um almoço tranqüilo no Caldeirão Furado, ela se sentou a minha frente sem ter sido convidada.

– Greengrass – ela disse, colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa. – Precisamos conversar.

– Sobre o quê? – Porque eu não achava que precisássemos conversar sobre nada.

– Você sabe exatamente sobre o quê.

Pensei que seria sobre minha irmã – e tive o breve pressentimento que Pansy estava abrigando ela em sua casa – mas o assunto era pior. Não era nem sobre meu trabalho e que eu podia roubar seu cargo se eu estivesse com pressa. Era sobre Draco.

– As coisas parecem bem sérias, não? – ela perguntou num tom estranhamente casual. Eu me recusava a conversar com ela. Principalmente sobre _ele_. – Vi você e ele na festa semana passada. Saber que Draco está dando as caras por aí... me deixa curiosa. E Dafne me disse que vocês estão tão grudados que provavelmente vão se casar.

– Não estamos grudados – eu disse. Pelo menos não em público.

– Sei o que quer dizer. Sei _mesmo_. E entendo. Não sei se você lembra, Draco me namorou em Hogwarts. Ele não curtia esse status, mas convivia com ele.

– Uhum. – Eu não sabia muito bem o que ela queria que eu dissesse. Então decidi ser um tanto imprevisível, meio sarcástica e irônica: – Por quê? Por acaso pretende voltar com ele? Sabe que não vai conseguir.

Pansy me encarou de outra forma. Havia um sorriso meio medíocre no rosto. Ela estava com cabelos cumpridos, diferente da época em Hogwarts. E ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Fiquei me perguntando se Draco pensava nela algumas vezes. A idéia me deixava enjoava. Ultimamente, pensar em Draco pensando em outra pessoa quando estava comigo, me deixava frustrada e com um leve temor. Nunca me atrevi a perguntar, mas às vezes ele ficava tão distraído e olhando para o nada quando eu contava sobre meu trabalho, que era impossível não se preocupar com o que ele poderia estar pensando, ou em _quem_.

– Eu não preciso mais dele, querida – disse Pansy, tranqüila. – Quero dizer, só alguém mesmo muito desesperada que precisaria dele. Draco virou um fracassado.

– Eu não creio que ele tenha sido o único.

Ela me alfinetou indiscretamente. Eu tinha o mesmo direito de fazê-la.

– Está falando de mim ou de você? Céus, Astoria, Dafne tinha total razão. Você nunca quer ouvir a verdade. Sabe que não tem futuro algum, com Draco. Não se você não quiser... bem, se casar.

– Aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso? Eu não tenho muito tempo.

– Você vai entender, querida. Acredite em mim. Ninguém passa a vida inteira com Draco Malfoy. Experiência própria. Seu conto de fadas vai terminar.

Eu senti tanto desprezo por ela que falei calmamente, surpreendendo-me:

– Bem, enquanto não acaba eu ainda continuarei deitando na mesma cama que ele.

– Ah – ela deu outra risada idiota. – Claro. Isso com certeza deve ser reconfortante para você, não é? Mas tente experimentar perguntar o que ele faz quando você não está na casa dele. Vai se surpreender com a resposta.

– Eu confio nele.

– Oh, isso é um erro gravíssimo. Sendo uma sonserina nata e ex-namorada do seu atual namorado, eu lhe digo: nunca confie em Draco Malfoy. Tchau, tchau.

– Já foi tarde – murmurei, cerrando os dentes, mas Pansy já tinha desaparecido.

Cheguei às oito horas da noite em casa, frustrada e com raiva. Eu só queria tomar um banho e esquecer a conversa desnecessária que tive com Pansy. Eu não me importava com as palavras dela. Ou, ao menos, eu não deveria me importar. Mas será que eu estava sendo precipitada confiando tanto em Draco? Aquilo me fez pensar sobre isso. Tanto a ponto de encontrá-lo sentado no meu sofá, antes mesmo de eu abrir a porta por completo?

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei encarando seus olhos cinzentos, depois do susto de vê-lo ali.

– Esperando você. Você não chegava logo na Mansão então decidi encontrá-la. Não sabia que você voltaria tarde hoje.

– Invadindo meu apartamento?

– Não é bem isso o que estou fazendo.

– É claro que está fazendo isso. Como entrou aqui?

– Sinceramente, querida, você devia trancar melhor sua casa. Não me admira que Sebastian um dia conseguiu invadi-la.

– Você não tem que ficar entrando aqui. Essa casa é minha! Não posso deixar você entrar nela quando você quiser!

– Eu entrei sem querer – ele disse com uma calma irritante. – Mas se quer que eu vá embora, não vou discutir.

– Ótimo.

– Ok, qual é o seu problema? Estou te esperando há um tempo e eu odeio esperar, você sabe disso.

– Não peço para você esperar.

– Exatamente. Faço isso porque quero ver você logo, por vontade própria. E olha só o que eu recebo em troca. Sua hostilidade.

– _Você _está me chamando de hostil?

– Você está sendo agora. Discutindo comigo sem nenhum motivo aparente. Sei que mulheres são assim, mas achava que você era diferente.

– Me deixa sozinha, Draco, por favor. Eu preciso... pensar.

– Eu odeio quando você diz isso. Pensar no quê?

– Pensar! Se eu quisesse que você soubesse, eu diria a você.

– Você está com outra pessoa? – perguntou ele, de repente. Viu minha expressão exasperada. A pergunta era ridícula. – Quero dizer, é claro, você tem seus novos amigos do trabalho. Vai ver não encontrou um cara que não tenha uma tatuagem no pulso. Não acho impossível.

– Não, Draco, não estou, eu só...

– Mas gostaria de estar. Você sabe que eu não sou bom pra você. Você sabe que você também é meio que condenada quando as pessoas vêem quem é o seu par nas festas. É melhor dizer logo que se cansou, do que ficar usando enigmas no sentido que você precisa "pensar". Saiba que comigo não existe entrelinhas. Diga logo na cara. Eu faria a mesma coisa se concordasse com você.

Ele não me encarava enquanto dizia isso. Mas eu não tirei meus olhos dele um segundo sequer. Que bobagem ele estava falando? Por que de repente ele pareceu tão inseguro?

– Eu já estou descobrindo como as coisas são com você, Draco, ninguém precisa me dizer.

Nem mesmo _Pansy_.

– Pelo visto, estou decepcionando.

Ele não me deixou dizer mais nada. Deu as costas e quando foi embora, fiquei arrependida por ter deixado aquela discussão acontecer. Eu pretendia contar depois que eu não tivera um dia bom, por isso meu humor ruim. Não quis ter sido hostil. Mas eu realmente queria ficar sozinha, eu não queria ele essa noite. Eu estava muito preocupada, não por causa de Pansy e das coisas que ela disse. Ela só foi uma faísca. O verdadeiro motivo era que eu estava escondendo segredos dele. Sobre sua mãe e os remédios. Mas principalmente o fato que eu escondia, em minha bolsa naquele momento, um teste de gravidez.

E eu estava morrendo de medo do resultado.

* * *

><p>Eu tinha vinte anos e estava para completar vinte e um. Então, um tanto infantilizada, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto observava a poção borbulhar na minha frente: "Prometo que nunca mais vou transar na minha vida, se der negativo. Por favor, por favor, por favor... prometo, prometo que <em>nunca <em>mais vou ver um homem pelado na minha frente." O que só mostrava que eu não estava nenhum pouco preparada para sentir uma outra vida crescendo dentro da minha barriga. A idéia era aterrorizante demais e nem todo amor que eu poderia estar sentindo por Draco me confortava. Na verdade, só piorava ainda mais o meu medo. Só de pensar _nele _sendo pai... bem, era impossível imaginar. Impossível imaginar como ele reagiria.

Já fiz aquela promessa nas duas vezes que precisei fazer testes de gravidez, muito antes de começar a ficar com Draco. Claro que foram promessa quebradas, ao ver a poção ficar azul, de negativo. Eu me sentia tão aliviada. Eu queria poder sentir aquele alívio de novo, mas meus pressentimentos eram fortes e meu coração disparava.

Eu não estava preparada. Eu não _podia_ engravidar aquela altura. Comecei a implorar tanto que Merlin deve ter me escutado. Então, com uma descarga de alívio percorrendo meu corpo, vi a poção ficar azul outra vez. Estava até trêmula, de tão nervosa. Talvez a comida do Caldeirão Furado devesse estar estragada mesmo, explicando meus constantes enjôos.

Claro que, como esperado, eu renovei a poção anticoncepcional, o que em si fez minha promessa de nunca mais fazer sexo se quebrar.

Mesmo assim, senti-me um tanto cautelosa quando Draco começou a abaixar minha calcinha. Foi preciso apenas um dia para deixar o orgulho de lado e esquecer a discussão idiota que tivemos. Já estávamos na cama, excitados, mas não o suficiente, pelo visto, para que eu não parasse e pedisse para ele vestir a camisinha. Então ele disse que não tinha e eu puxei seu rosto para encará-lo.

– Como assim você não tem?

– Eu não estou transando com ninguém além de você há muito tempo, Astoria. Não acho que seja realmente necessário.

Eu não confiava mais em poção anticoncepcional. E não queria entrar com ele nesse assunto de _gravidez_. Eu o espantaria dali. Só que ele deduziu de forma diferente a minha preocupação:

– A não ser que _você _tenha feito isso com outra pessoa, aí vou entender.

Eu que deveria desconfiar dele, certo? Eu que deveria desconfiar que ele me amasse. Eu que deveria desconfiar que ele estava me traindo, não ele. Não ele!

Mas eu não queria que ele continuasse pensando isso. Era legal vê-lo meio enciumado, eu gostava. Mas não daquela forma, não daquela forma insegura.

Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sussurrei:

– Você não tem motivos para se preocupar com isso. Continue.

Ele nunca questiona. Ela apenas obedece. Sabia que estava correndo outro risco e que eu deveria evitar esses riscos, mas quando ele estava assim comigo, eu realmente não me importava com mais nada. Eu anseio pelo prazer que ele proporciona. É uma noite perdida uma noite sem transar com ele. Será que isso era saudável?

Durante um dia no trabalho, escutei duas colegas minhas comentando sobre gravidez. Por que aquilo estava me perseguindo tanto?

– Não adianta nada fazer os testes – a loira dizia. – Eu fiz cinco vezes, todos deram negativo, mas no fim eu vi que estou grávida. Foi preciso ir ao médico para ter certeza.

– E você acha que vai ser menina ou menino?

E depois elas voltaram à discussão animada. Bem, aquela mulher tinha uns trinta e cinco anos. Talvez até eu tenha um filho aos trinta e cinco. Mas não aos vinte. Não tão jovem e despreparada.

Estava tão angustiada que decidi ir ao médico. Odeio médicos e odeio hospital, mas aquilo seria rápido. Melhor descobrir a coisa cedo do que ficar intrigada até a barriga começar a crescer.

Quando fui atendida, fiz alguns exames e algumas perguntas. Até que o doutor não era um idiota, ele foi simpático e tranqüilizante. Mesmo assim, não gostei. Será que ele seria capaz de me enganar? Dizer que eu não estava grávida, afinal, e que aqueles enjôos eram normais com o calor que estava fazendo, só para que eu ficasse tranqüila porque ainda só estou saindo da adolescência? Claro que não. Nem mesmo os mais bonzinho dos médicos oculta a verdade.

Ele disse que eu não estava mesmo grávida.

Mas não deu tempo de suspirar.

Ele acrescentou que, segundo os exames e o resultado das poções, era improvável eu algum dia ter filho. Que as chances eram tão poucas e tão vulneráveis que, se acontecesse, isso poderia dar muito problema para mim e para o bebê que cresceria. Tentei entender o que ele quis dizer sobre algum problema que eu tinha no ovário, que afetaria a concepção, mas eu estava meio ofuscada com a conseqüência. Entendi que eu não estava grávida. Mas por que não consegui encontrar um lugar na minha mente para me sentir aliviada?

– Nunca terei filho? Nem se eu quiser, nem se eu precisar?

– _Nunca _é uma palavra forte. Mas sugiro que não tente, se quiser preservar sua saúde, srta. Greengrass.

Agradeci pela dica, meio secamente, ele me deu uma forte poção anticoncepcional e, depois, fui embora. Draco nunca mais apareceu em casa antes que eu o convidasse, de modo que toda vez que eu chegava, estava sozinha. E eu percebi que estaria sozinha pelo resto da minha vida, com a descoberta que eu era tecnicamente estéril.

_Bem, pelo menos você não vai ter que ficar se preocupando. Chances nulas de gravidez._

Por que eu estava tão desanimada? Tudo bem, eu achava ótimo agora. Mas comecei a pensar no _depois_. Eu não era uma pessoa que pensava no _depois_, mas assim que o médico disse "preservar sua saúde" eu tive essa visão de que, daqui uns dez anos, eu estarei sozinha, cuidando de gatos. Hoje em dia, numa época de paz e renovação, as pessoas estão se reproduzindo como peixes. As pessoas _procuram_ aumentar a família. A primeira página do Profeta foi a notícia de que Ginny Potter estava grávida. Primeiro filho. E parece que agora isso virou algum tipo de moda.

Mas não era por isso que eu estava preocupada.

Eu não me sentiria tão estranha e sozinha, se eu não amasse alguém de uma família aristocrata.

Sabia naquele momento que, quando Draco cansar de meu corpo, eu não terei mais nenhuma utilidade. Sou perfeita para Draco. Tenho sangue-puro e Narcisa me considera uma pessoa atraente, e imagino que ela adoraria ter netos lindos, caso nos casássemos. Sei disso porque semanas anteriores, quando Draco e ela voltaram de Azkaban ao visitar o sr. Malfoy, eles tiveram uma grande discussão. Eu não pretendia ouvi-los, mas eles falavam tão alto que era impossível entrar na sala e apartar a conversa. Principalmente quando ouvi meu nome.

– _... você _tem que fazer isso, filho.

– Mãe, não estou preparado.

– Aproveite a chance. Sei que se preocupa com ela... isso significa alguma coisa. Então será mais fácil...

– Sim, mas casamento é uma outra história. Não servimos para esse tipo de coisa.

– Draco – a voz de Narcisa estava firme. – Ela tem sangue-puro. E você a ama. Não vejo outra pessoa em nossa família agora, a não ser ela.

– É cedo demais! – ele disse com a voz alta. – Ela é nova demais. Ela não vai aceitar. Eu a assustarei fazendo um pedido desses.

– Quando você espera continuar essa família? Tenho certeza de que você não sobreviveu a guerra para você disperdiçar o resto da sua vida trancado nessa mansão, mantendo relações sexuais com uma mulher que você não quer ter como sua esposa!

– Eu não disse que não quero! – ele exclamou impaciente. – Não me force a fazer isso. Odeio ser pressionado, a senhora sabe perfeitamente. Eu sei o que é importante para a família, mas eu não conheço Astoria perfeitamente... na verdade, nunca conheci uma mulher como ela.

– Então não acha que é uma oportunidade? Casando-se e...

– Chega, mãe. Estou _cansado_ dessa família ditando o que eu devo fazer. Já basta essa marca negra no meu braço todos os dias!

– Ela pode te manter feliz, Draco, e você quer isso – disse Narcisa num tom mais alto. Notei, com o coração martelando, que Draco estava andando na direção da porta. Eu me afastei, bruscamente, quando ele saiu da sala.

Assustou-se comigo, mas eu era dissimulada. Sorri para ele casualmente, como se nunca tivesse escutado a conversa, e ele me perguntou:

– Acabou de chegar?

E ele também fingiu como se nunca tivesse pensado naquele assunto.

Éramos novos demais. Inconsequentes demais. Ele até havia me comparado com a sua marca negra. Como se eu fosse me impregnar em sua pele e passar a ser indesejável a todo o momento.

E agora, nem se não fossemos inconsequentes, não haveria chances de satisfazer a vontade de Narcisa, da família.

Ah, a vida é uma coisa engraçada. Irônica. Num momento você só quer aproveitá-la, mas no outro... parece que nada mais tem algum significado para você aproveitá-la.

Eu não queria que tudo terminasse entre a gente devido a isso. Não pensávamos em nos casar, não pensávamos em ter filhos, então era cedo demais para me preocupar com o nosso destino. Sabia que queria ficar junto a Draco e era isso o que eu ia fazer. Foi isso o que fiz. Até não poder mais, até não achar mais motivo.

Quando começou a nevar em novembro, levei ele para o jardim da sua mansão e deitei ao seu lado. Estava tudo coberto de neve. Estiquei os braços e as pernas com os olhos fechados para o luar.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Draco naquela sua habitual voz arrastada e eu não precisava enxergar para saber que ele estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Você nunca fez um anjo de neve? – Então olhei para ele e a resposta era tão óbvia que não deixei de rir. – Claro que não fez. Isso deve ser uma perca de tempo para você – adivinhei.

– Não estava fazendo nada de interessante antes de você chegar – ele comentou, dando de ombros, e se deitando ao meu lado. – Não acho uma perca de tempo estar com você.

– Eu fazia muito isso com meu pai – falei, aquecida com suas palavras. – Ele adorava anjo de neve. Mas eu era que nem você, não via nenhuma graça nisso.

– Então porque está fazendo isso? – Dava para ver o quanto ele se intrigava comigo.

– Ora, porque sinto falta dele – respondi de forma óbvia. – Você também não sente falta de alguma coisa?

– Vamos ter essa conversa sentimental, mesmo? – ele deu uma breve risada e experimentei olhar para ele. Não estava como eu, esticando os braços, mas sim olhando para o céu, meio nostálgico. – Bem, se pergunta, eu sinto falta de algumas coisas sim. No Natal em Hogwarts, eu roubava doces das crianças do primeiro ano para o Crabbe. Bem, a maioria dos doces ficavam para mim, mas ele não sabia contar muito bem então não fazia muita diferença para ele.

– Você sente falta dele? Do seu amigo?

– Às vezes – admitiu, e não disse mais nada.

Ele era pior do que eu. Recusava-se a falar sobre seus sentimentos. Eu não ia insistir. Resolvi que era melhor deixar aquele assunto de lado, então amassei uma bola de neve em minha mão e taquei na direção do seu rosto, o que o sobressaltou.

– Ei! Eu não estava prestando atenção.

– Hm, desculpe, mas...

Ele me atingiu com outra bola e, quando dei por mim, estávamos correndo de um lado para o outro no jardim, tacando neve como duas crianças idiotas. Dávamos risadas e ele gargalhou quando conseguiu praticamente me fazer engolir neve. Eu pulei em cima dele, derrubando-o na neve gélida. Nos beijamos, aquecendo nossos corpos e lábios. Em nenhum momento me lamentei que não teria isso para o resto da minha vida. Mas eu queria, eu queria e muito.

Foi apenas pensar nisso, que Draco me afastou um pouquinho.

– Espere, tem alguma coisa no meu bolso que está atrapalhando...

Ele tirou um anel do bolso, segurando-o com o dedão e o dedo indicador bem na minha frente. O ouro, a textura, o brilho. Bom, talvez fosse impressão que estavam brilhando porque meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. E eu fiquei ansiosa, mas temerosa, pelas próximas palavras dele.

Mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Parecia mais assustado do que eu como se não acreditasse que havia chegado a esse ponto. Encarei seus olhos cinzas. Ele viu que eu estava lacrimejando. E acho que foi isso que o fez ficar calado, e não prosseguir com o pedido tradicional.

Nenhum disse nada durante os próximos três minutos. Eu fiquei ali, em cima dele, que tinha as costas pressionada na neve. Parecia tão surreal. O silêncio foi cortante. Eu nunca disse a ele a coisa sobre não conseguir engravidar. Isso mudaria o rumo dos acontecimentos. Se ele soubesse, ele não me pediria em casamento.

Parecia que estávamos pensando nessa palavra ao mesmo tempo, porque no segundo seguinte começamos a atropelar as palavras um do outro:

– Draco, eu não...

– Tudo bem, não precisa...

– É que...

– Acho que tomei muito vinho e...

– Eu te amo.

– Então case comigo.

Não havia ironia na sua voz dessa vez.

– Não posso... – Eu estava me esforçando para não chorar.

– Eu também achava que não podia, mas aí você apareceu na minha vida.

– Draco – chorei, agora, as lágrimas caindo. – Você não entende, não posso proporcionar um futuro com você, não dessa forma.

– Eu não entendo por quê.

Eu disse tão baixo quanto o som de um alfinete caindo na neve.

– Não posso ter filhos.

– Mas não é isso o que eu...

– Você está me pedindo em casamento, Draco, e uma hora você deverá ter um herdeiro, alguém do seu sangue. É assim que nossas famílias funcionam. Eu sei pois sua mãe vive dizendo isso.

– Então – ele falou friamente – está dizendo que você não vai se casar comigo só porque você não pode ter filhos? Eu não perguntei se quer ter filhos. Eu perguntei se você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo.

Escorreguei para o outro lado. Será que ele não enxergava a semelhança? Será que ele estava ignorando tudo o que sua mãe e seu pai lhe ensinou? Ele era um Malfoy nato. Ele não devia agir pelo amor que tinha por mim. Mas eu me _transformaria_ numa Malfoy, se aceitasse. Eu conhecia, desde aqueles tempos, o peso que seria carregar o sobrenome.

É claro que eu estaria disposta a carregá-lo, mas primeiro eu teria que ser capaz.

E eu, pelo visto, não era. Não naquelas condições. Não se eu não desse um herdeiro aquela família. As chances eram tão poucas e tão perigosas... que eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para arriscá-las. Então eu, aos meus vinte anos, recusei o pedido de casamento de Draco Malfoy. Simplesmente recusei. Disse, além das circunstâncias, que eu não estava preparada, era muito jovem. Discutimos naquele jardim. E chegou um momento que ele não queria entender minha recusa, ele só queria que eu dissesse sim. Ele gritou, parecia desesperado. Mas eu não podia aceitar, não _podia_. Acusou-me por tê-lo feito se apaixonar daquela forma, dizendo que agora eu era obrigada a aceitar. Não chegou a ficar de joelhos, claro, mas eu fiquei estupefata pelo modo como ele parecia ser capaz de, a qualquer momento, me chantagear, prometendo viagem e jóias e ouro. Ou até de me ameaçar.

Mas ambos sabiamos que não era isso que estava em jogo. Eu não podia fazer isso comigo... nem com ele. Vivi o suficiente para perceber que o amor acaba em algum momento. Minha mãe e meu pai eram provas disso. Eles poderiam ter se amado sim, mas minha mãe só continuou com ele por causa das filhas e da família. Era _isso _o que estava em jogo.

Então eu tive de mentir, agindo de uma forma confusa, mas imperdoável, quando afirmei que não o amava o suficientemente para me casar com ele, e ponto.

Para famílias como a nossa, amor nunca é o suficiente se você não pode dar filhos, herdeiros, alguém de puro-sangue para a próxima geração. Crescemos com essa consciência.

Ele não questionou dessa vez. Calou-se. Na verdade, pediu friamente para que eu simplesmente fosse embora. Eu só não sabia dizer se era da sua mansão ou da sua vida. Antes que eu pudesse me arrepender e tentar concertar as coisas, ele já havia me expulsado das duas.

Vi em seus olhos sombrios que eu havia magoado ele e sabia que nunca seria perdoada. Mas eu esperava que, se um dia ele se casar com uma mulher que puder lhe proporcionar uma família, ele entendesse o quanto isso era mais importante do que amor. Os pais dele iriam lhe mostrar isso.

Quando lembro desse momento, desejo mudar o passado. Pois será que valeu mesmo a pena sofrer aquilo que sofremos, quando nos separamos?

Mas quando decidi me arriscar, quando decidi que não conseguiria viver sem ele e voltar para ele... foi tarde demais.

Futuro não é algo que devemos deixar para depois.


	15. Rolling in the deep

– É sua vez de tentar agora.

Caleb me entregou a flecha e o arco. Raramente eu tinha alguma atividade ao ar livre, mas estava gostando daquela. Arco e flecha, mais uma nova habilidade que eu havia adquirido naqueles últimos meses. Tirei a franja dos olhos, posicionei a flecha no arco, da maneira como Caleb havia feito, e então mirei o alvo.

Era frustrante quando errava, mas no momento em que a flecha atingia a garrafa de vidro, tudo o que fazia era relaxar.

– E você diz que nunca praticou! – reclamou Caleb numa mistura de exasperação e divertimento. – Agora não venha me dizer que não está mentindo.

– Juro, é a primeira vez – falei, contendo o riso.

– E a terceira que você acerta o alvo. Perfeito.

– Nunca fiz isso na vida. É incrível.

– Devíamos praticar mais vezes. Você sorriu bastante hoje.

Abri os cantos dos lábios lentamente. Talvez ele ainda achasse que havia alguma chance comigo, levando-me para praticar arco e flecha, conquistando alguns risos que eu não dava há meses desde que Draco me tirou da vida dele. É claro que eu não o culpava por isso. Eu não culpava nenhum de nós por estarmos separados. Eu culpava a vida e a minha insegurança.

Mas não sei o que me fizera encontrar Caleb na Gemialidade Weasley e me tornar amiga dele. Eu não estava procurando alguém para me apaixonar, mesmo porque isso nunca aconteceria outra vez, mas ele parecia o esquema certo de diversão. Ele era inteligente, atencioso e sabia contar histórias engraçadas. Talvez tudo o que eu estava precisando era de um amigo.

A experiência estava dando completamente certo, mas não gostava quando ele falava sobre meu sorriso. Eu não podia corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas ele não parecia se incomodar.

– Você é a primeira pessoa que recusou ajuda para conseguir posicionar a flecha.

– Por quê? Você costuma cheirar o cangote das pessoas quando vai ensiná-las? Isso é irritante, sabia? – respondi, pronta para lançar outra flecha.

Ele deu uma risada alta e, para a minha surpresa, ele concordou. Acertei novamente o alvo. Dei de ombros.

– A primeira tentativa foi melhor – admiti.

– É o que eu chamo de sorte de iniciante. Você é sortuda.

– Nem tanto. Bem, vamos lá. Aumente o nível. Está ficando muito fácil.

Era inacreditável a maneira como eu o fazia rir, sem muito esforço. Ele foi até onde o alvo estava e o segurou. Posicionou-se a dois metros para o lado e disse:

– Tente acertar com esse em movimento.

– Fácil.

Mas é claro que eu errei. Quando a flecha passou raspando pelo alvo, Caleb assobiou e eu fiz uma expressão humilde.

– O que você esperava? Não sou assim perfeita.

– Você tem uma boa mira. Por que nunca entrou no time de quadribol durante a escola?

– Não sei voar de vassoura.

– Posso te ensinar algum dia. Você aprenderá muito fácil.

– Talvez sim, mas é que eu tenho medo de altura.

Caleb voltou a ficar a minha frente. Estava usando uma daquelas camisas que salientavam os músculos. Eu devia admitir que ele era bastante atraente, um sorriso que mostrava os dentes perfeitos e brancos. Era uma beleza típica.

– O que mais você sabe fazer? Além de pintar e atirar flecha como se fosse uma profissional? – perguntou, sempre elevando o interesse.

Sorri e pensei por um instante.

– Gosto de tocar piano.

– Sério? Adoraria ouvi-la tocar um dia. Na verdade, tem um piano lá dentro. Posso pedir para deixarem você tocar. Aposto que vai chamar atenção.

Ele não sabia que chamar atenção era a última coisa que eu gostava de fazer, mas eu sentia falta de tocar piano, então aceitei. Estávamos em um clube, no qual o pai de Caleb trabalhava como funcionário e, por isso, ele conseguia entrar sempre que queria. Chegamos a uma sala confortável. Os sofás estavam virados para o instrumento que eu tanto admirava. Meus dedos formigaram de ansiedade, quando vi as teclas chamando para serem tocadas. Caleb sentou-se no sofá e me assistia enquanto eu tocava o piano.

Certo. Ignorei as coisas ao meu redor e meus problemas, para apenas me concentrar nas notas. Eu estava indo muito bem, mas durante a metade da música, peguei-me lembrando de Narcisa, por alguma razão estranha. Não, não era tão estranha.

Um mês atrás ela bateu na porta de meu apartamento. Sim, Narcisa Malfoy foi até minha casa, exigindo explicações. Ela estava zangada comigo.

– O que você fez com meu filho?

– Nar...?

– Sim, você fez algo a ele. Está arrasado. E a culpa é totalmente sua. Posso entrar, obrigada.

Quando ela se sentou, começou a explicar sobre a família e que me queria nela. Admitiu que me visualizava como a esposa de Draco. Ela queria tanto isso, que o filho se casasse com alguém que, para ela, fosse o suficiente para manter a linhagem de sangue.

– Além disso, ele age como um monstro quando você não está por perto – disse. – Quero entender o motivo por recusá-lo.

– Descobri que não posso ter filho.

Talvez ela não esperasse essa resposta. Ela esperava que eu dissesse que amava outra pessoa, que queria independência e nada de compromisso sério. A notícia a pegou de surpresa, pois havia um leve tremor nos lábios quando ela tentou dizer:

– Não pode?

– Eu amo Draco, sra. Malfoy – falei. – Mais do que jamais amei alguém. Mas eu entendo que a família deve ter um herdeiro, e eu não posso proporcionar isso a ele no momento.

Ela não parecia capaz de me encarar.

– Tem certeza disso?

– Fiz exames. As chances são tão poucas que se eu me arriscar, poderá prejudicar minha saúde. É o que o médico disse.

– Então você tem medo das poucas chances que tem.

Não soube o que responder a isso, pois ela tinha razão.

– Sou muito jovem – falei numa voz baixa. – Não estou preparada.

– Então terei que arrumar a ele uma mulher que esteja preparada.

– O quê? – levantei meu olhar para encará-la. Narcisa olhava-me friamente e estava em pé, preparando-se para ir embora.

Ela se dirigiu a porta e antes de sair, falou:

– Estava enganada sobre você, Astoria. Não é tão corajosa como parece. Quando ficar completamente sozinha, vai querer ter arriscado as únicas chances que você tem de ter um filho. E caso tenha esquecido, nós somos bruxos. Não há nada que mágica não cure, exceto... você sabe... um homem completamente desesperado que você deixou para trás devido a sua covardia.

Depois que foi embora, apertei os dedos no sofá, nervosa comigo mesmo e com Narcisa. Ela não podia me acusar de covardia. Eu fazia minhas próprias escolhas!

_"Um homem desesperado que você deixou para trás."_

E eu também estava desesperada.

_"Terei que arrumar a ele uma mulher que esteja preparada."_

A visão de Draco com outra mulher era mais aterrorizante do que a idéia de ter um filho.

Percebi que ainda estava tocando piano. Caleb ainda me observava. Experimentei olhar para ele. Havia um sorriso meio bobo no rosto dele. Lágrimas insistiam em cair em meus olhos, mas recusei elas até o momento em que a música terminou.

O aplauso de Caleb me despertou. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo educado e puxando o meu saco. Draco nunca aplaudiria, por mais que perfeita as músicas estivessem.

– Astoria, aonde você vai? – Caleb exclamou quando me levantei e saí correndo do hall de entrada. Menti que estava atrasada para alguma coisa. Passei pelos campos e antes de aparatar, ouvi o som do trovão anunciando a iminente tempestade.

Não foi de forma racional que aparatei no terreno da Mansão dos Malfoy. A chuva molhava meu corpo e eu ia pegar um resfriado, mas pouco importava agora. O que eu esperava de Draco? Que ele simplesmente me aceitasse de volta? Sim, era isso o que eu esperava.

O portão estava aberto, algumas janelas estavam acesas. Eu estava tão louca, tão decidida e arrependida, que corri pela chuva em direção a escadaria de mármore. Quando fui bater na grande porta, minha mão travou.

Pensei na possibilidade de que eu não seria mais bem-vinda.

_Então o que está fazendo aí, Astoria?,_ perguntei-me. _Vire-se e vai embora_.

Espiei pela janela em que eu podia ter uma visão completa da sala. A cena me desconfigurou. Sentado na poltrona perto a lareira, estava Draco. Ele tomava vinho. Um impulso me fez gritar seu nome, mas a palavra morreu em minha garganta quando uma mulher loira e alta, incrivelmente linda, sentou em seu colo de pernas cruzadas. Ela tinha uma elegância pura e sensual. Assim que ela pegou a taça de vinho e serviu mais um pouco para Draco, havia um brilho no seu dedo. Um anel.

Engasguei. Aquilo parecia uma mensagem: "Você perdeu."

As gotas da chuva desfiguravam as imagens pela janela. Então eu também não podia dizer se Draco me viu, por isso fui embora. Queria fugir.

Surpreendi-me, desse modo, quando alguém puxou meu braço com força, impedindo que eu continuasse correndo, quando alcancei o portão do jardim. Draco me virou para ele e perguntou rispidamente:

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Me solta.

– Você não devia estar aqui, eu suponho.

Soltei-me de suas mãos fortes. Estava chovendo muito e era meio difícil ouvir o que Draco dizia. Mesmo assim, eu perguntei baixo:

– Quem é ela?

– Isso importa pra você?

– É claro que importa! – gritei, socando o peito dele. – Você a pediu em casamento? Aposto que sim!

– Você me recusou, você disse que não me amava suficientemente.

– E _ela_ te ama?

– Ela pode me dar um filho. Não é isso o que importa?

– É o que deveria importar, Draco, mas não importa! Eu estava enganada! Eu não posso viver a minha vida sozinha, independente dos riscos que vou tomar! Quero você de volta, _eu _quero usar aquele anel.

Podia ouvir a voz de Dafne em minha cabeça advertindo: "Saiba que Draco Malfoy nunca perdoa", quando ele disse friamente:

– Você perdeu a chance que teve.

– Eu não vou aceitar essa resposta.

– Eu também não aceitei a sua resposta! Eu também não aceitei a sua negação! Eu não preciso mais de você, Astoria! Você me humilhou! – ele rosnou aquelas palavras.

– A culpa não é minha, será que dá pra você entender isso, Draco? Mas agora eu é que me sinto humilhada por vir até aqui acreditando que você sentia alguma falta minha!

– Então por que ainda não foi embora? Por que ainda estou olhando pra você?

– Porque eu ainda amo você, desgraçado! E _eu sei _que você ama...

– Sinto muito, Greengrass – a chuva molhava seus cabelos, seus lábios, seus cílios invisíveis de tão brancos. Ele era tão gelo quanto o ar naquele final de tarde. – Mas isso não é o suficiente. Saia da minha vida.

– Por que está fazendo isso? Draco! – gritei, quando ele deu as costas. Ele era um mestre em dar as costas e não olhar para trás.

Nunca senti tanto ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo. Claro que havia a dor e isso era tão estranho. Nunca sofri dessa forma. Voltei para casa, mas não peguei nenhuma bebida. Não adiantaria nada me embebedar. Eu não queria transar com ninguém, eu não queria mais ser inconseqüente, ou aliviar minha dor e esquecer tudo o que eu sentia. Sempre fui uma pessoa fria. Mesmo com todas as mortes que ocorreram em Hogwarts, durante a batalha, eu não derramei uma lágrima, nem mesmo nas homenagens. Às vezes achava que eu era uma pessoa ruim, mas percebi que eu apenas não sabia extravagar minhas emoções.

Mas agora eu sentia _tanto_ que as emoções queimavam minha pele, e eu não queria impedir que isso acontecesse. Revoltada comigo mesma, fiz uma bagunça imensa em meu quarto e em minha sala. Eu apertei meus cabelos, pensando em como prometi várias vezes que nunca choraria por amor, porque achava isso uma grande idiotice. Mais uma promessa quebrada.

No dia seguinte acordei segurando o travesseiro com força, cerrando os dentes, trêmula com o frio. O som da chuva lá fora só me fez lembrar a discussão e que eu vira Draco com outra mulher_._ Olhei para o relógio. Três horas da tarde. Pouco importava, eu só queria ficar em casa descansando.

Quando ouvi as batidas nas portas, nem mesmo me dei o trabalho de trocar de roupa. Atendi a porta com pijama. Caleb franziu a testa quando me viu.

– São três horas da tarde – ele disse, como se eu não soubesse. – E você está de pijama.

Eu abanei a cabeça, permitindo que ele entrasse.

– Hoje vai ter a festa da Batalha, queria que você fosse comigo. Mas parece que você não está muito bem.

– Não é nada – eu disse, passando a mão no rosto. – Desculpe ter ido embora tão de repente ontem, é que...

– Você não precisa se explicar. Sei que tem bons motivos. Na verdade fiquei um pouco preocupado, então queria ver se eu podia ajudar em alguma coisa. Levando você para sair, por exemplo.

– Você se incomodaria de ter uma acompanhante mal-humorada? – perguntei, coçando a nuca. – Não tive um dia bom ontem depois que fui embora do clube.

– Desde que você vá comigo.

– Só deixe-me trocar de roupa.

Ele se sentou no sofá, educadamente. Da mesma forma, esperou que eu me trocasse. Mas ele não era muito paciente.

– Você foi _comprar_ a sua roupa? – ele perguntou, brincando, quando voltei para a sala, prendendo o cabelo. Senti a aproximação dele. Com um toque, ele tirou o laço, soltando meus cabelos negros que ondularam em minhas costas, e disse. – Fica mais bonita assim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele ficou um tanto sério e era estranho ver essa seriedade num rosto tão brilhante de alegria. Os dedos que estavam no meu cabelo foram parar na minha bochecha. Ele tinha uma mão quente, forte, rígida. Eu estremeci, estranhando o toque. Meu corpo reagiu como se estivesse sendo invadido por um desconhecido. Meu corpo queria repeli-lo, mas _eu_ não fui capaz.

Ele tinha olhos azuis escuros e sinceros. Eram bonitos, mas não eram tão profundos. Eu podia ler cada intenção em seus olhos. Seu dedo roçou a maçã de meu rosto, onde caía uma lágrima imperceptível. Eu nem reparei naquilo, apenas no gesto dele.

– Não importa o que a faz se sentir ruim, eu quero tentar fazer você sorrir.

– Você me faz sorrir, de alguma forma.

– Queria poder acreditar em você. É tão misteriosa, desde quando nos conhecemos, em Hogwarts. Sempre evitando chamar atenção...

Quando ele se aproximou mais, eu senti o cheiro do perfume que ele usava e perguntei-me: "Será que valeria a pena dar a ele uma chance?" O que eu podia perder com isso? Impulsivamente, ele levou os lábios para perto dos meus, mas eu virei meu rosto no último segundo, para que ele desse apenas um beijo leve em minha bochecha.

Não foi como se eu o desconcertasse com essa ação. Ele agiu normalmente.

– Vamos para a festa – e abriu aquele sorriso conhecido, fácil e simples.

A festa de comemoração da queda de Lord Voldemort, anunciando que mais um ano passara desde aquele tempo, acontecia numa praça extensa e vasta. Havia banda tocando ao vivo – As Esquisitonas – e barracas de comidas em todos os lugares. As pessoas se divertiam, faziam discursos, até o momento que apresentavam Harry Potter e seus amigos e todos aplaudiam, felizes e animados. Caleb comprou vários chocolates para mim e me convidou para uma dança no meio da pista. Não recusei, mas eu estava distraída. Em nenhum momento deixei de me lembrar de Draco. Eu podia até adivinhar que tipo de comentário ele faria se estivesse naquela festa. Em nenhum momento esqueci ele, nem mesmo quando Caleb conseguiu um jeito de segurar minha cintura, quando a música passou a ser lenta. Nem mesmo quando ele tentou me beijar de novo – ele havia tentado várias vezes desde que começamos a nos ver quase diariamente – e nem mesmo quando eu cedi.

Eu não beijava alguém além de Draco há muito tempo, e a sensação foi estranha no começo. Caleb não insistiu em aprofundar, o contato de nossas línguas foi breve e lento. Ele se afastou um pouquinho.

– Obrigado.

E voltou a dançar comigo num ritmo lento. Eu que estava agradecida por ele ser tão gentil e compreensivo. E o mais curioso era que ele nem sabia o que se passava comigo. Eu não contei. Ele apenas fazia o que achava melhor e o admirei por isso.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim dar uma chance. Eu não queria ficar presa ao que já havia terminado. Uma parte de mim queria arriscar tudo por Draco, mas a outra não estava querendo reunir motivos, não depois dele me desprezar daquela forma.

Tempos mais tarde, estava deixando Caleb me beijar e eu correspondia, aproveitando a nova sensação. Mesmo que fosse estranho para o meu corpo acostumado com o calor de outro homem, eu notei o quanto ele se divertia. Parecia que não havia muito compromisso, fazíamos para saciar algum tipo de fome. Eu não me incomodava, porque eu estava testando a mim mesma quando ficava com ele. Testando meus limites, meus sentimentos, minhas saudades de Draco.

Caleb já me levou para sua casa e me mostrou filmes, coisas que trouxas assistiam. Eu nunca havia assistido a um filme. Gostei da experiência. Estávamos sentados no sofá, juntos, e eu ia comentar alguma coisa quando reparei que ele ficava olhando para mim.

– Por que você me olha desse jeito? – eu perguntei, franzindo a testa. – Até parece que...

Ele me interrompeu, colando nossas bocas em um beijo. Ele tinha sabor de uvas. Nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas. Foi um beijo gostoso e há muito que não me sentia entusiasmado com esse tipo de contato, mesmo tendo feito isso várias vezes ao longo daqueles últimos tempos com ele. Mas dessa vez Caleb estava tentando alcançar um nível diferente, que resultava em suas hesitantes tentativas de me tocar em lugares não expostos.

Percebi que suas mãos roçavam meu seio várias vezes, mas ele não parecia muito seguro. Até que eu segurei sua mão e o prendi contra meu peito.

– Pode me tocar – permiti.

Ele pareceu animado e me deitou no sofá, beijando-me com força e vontade. Era difícil entender porque eu estava deixando ele conhecer meu corpo, mas tinha algo a ver com comparação. Quando ele tirou a blusa, rocei os dedos pelo seu peito forte; uma textura diferente. Não era isso a que eu estava acostumada. Mas ele continuou me beijando e me tocando em vários lugares, enquanto tirávamos nossas roupas. De alguma forma, ele fez todo o trabalho, até o de vestir uma camisinha. Fechei os olhos com força, quando fiquei exposta e nossos sexos se encaixaram.

_Isso não está certo_.

Tudo bem. Apenas respire fundo. Ele gemeu em meu ouvido. Apertei os dedos nas suas costas largas. Eu não me sentia completamente preenchida, mesmo que seu membro estivesse completo dentro de mim e ele fazia movimentos constantes com o quadril. Não era certo transar com ele, pensando em Draco toda hora. Não era certo.

_ Você não está com Draco, pare de pensar nele!_

Caleb beijava meus ombros e descia os lábios até minha barriga, saindo e entrando com cuidado, como se eu fosse virgem. Houve um momento, talvez numa das estocada fortes, que senti alguma coisa.

Mas não teve tempo de aproveitá-la e seguir adiante, pois Caleb já havia gozado muito antes de mim e desabara seu corpo em cima do meu. Eu não fiquei frustrada.

– Isso foi bom – ele comentou ofegante.

Eu tentei concordar, mas a voz não saiu. Eu não queria mentir a ele, mesmo que o problema fosse completamente meu, e não dele. Eu sabia que ele poderia me dar prazer, se eu não ficasse tentando recusar daquela forma.

Ah, merda.

Parecia tão exausto que ele não estava disposto a continuar. Melhor assim. Deitou-se ao meu lado e envolveu os braços no meu corpo, prendendo-me em um abraço quente. Olhei para a tela da televisão, tentei fechar os olhos e dormir mas não consegui. Quando tive certeza que Caleb estava dormindo, eu me desvencilhei dele e coloquei minhas roupas de volta no corpo. Antes de ir embora, depositei um beijo em sua testa e sussurrei:

– Desculpe.

_Estou usando você para desafiar meus sentimentos. Eu sei que não presto, mas não escolhi a quem amar._

* * *

><p>O sol e o dia maravilhoso não condiziam com meus pensamentos, muito menos com o caminho que eu estava seguindo. Comprara um par de rosas e andei até o cemitério onde estavam as lápides de meus pais. Eu não fazia uma visita há muito tempo, e decidi que aquela era a hora certa e que não podia ser adiada.<p>

– Sinto falta de vocês dois – sussurrei. Abaixei-me para depositar as rosas nas lápides. Quando me levantei, fiquei sobressaltada com uma figura alta postada ao meu lado. Narcisa Malfoy estava elegante, como o usual, mas eu podia ver em sua expressão o esgotamento de tentar manter-se firme, para estar ali, olhando para mim.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Será que havia me seguido? De qualquer forma, nos encaramos. Não nos cumprimentamos. E Narcisa apenas perguntou:

– Gostaria de tomar um drink, Astoria? Para podermos conversar.

Pensei em negar, mas talvez precisássemos mesmo conversar. Ainda não me esqueci da nossa última conversa, então deixei que ela me levasse até um luxuoso restaurante que atendia nosso pedido com rapidez. Pedimos whiskys. Quieta, eu esperei ela começar a falar.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, ela não disse nada. Parecia estar encontrando um jeito de começar a dizer o que pensava. Não agüentei o silêncio e ia perguntar friamente se Draco já havia marcado a data do casamento, mas ela finalmente decidiu dizer primeiro:

– Meu filho precisa amar, Astoria. Eu nunca vi nos olhos dele o que vejo todos os dias agora. Se for preciso sacrificar a linhagem histórica dos Malfoy, que sacrifique. Não estou pedindo herdeiros. Só quero ver Draco feliz.

Mal acreditei no que ouvi. _Não estou pedindo herdeiros_. O que significou toda aquela conversa de que tentaria arranjar uma mulher preparada para Draco? Então quem era aquela mulher loira no colo dele? A resposta ficou na ponta da língua: mentira. Mesmo assim, ainda estava intrigada quando eu disse:

– Tentei reatar as coisas, mas eu me surpreendi quando o vi com outra mulher. Ele disse claramente que não me queria em sua vida.

– Há uma coisa que você deve saber sobre Draco. – Ela falava num tom baixo com medo de que outras pessoas escutassem. – Ele foi desapontado pelo pai durante tanto tempo... as coisas que diz nem sempre são verdadeiras, Astoria, entenda. A maneira como ele age, querendo esconder os sentimentos mais óbvios... Ele faz isso, diz coisas que podem magoá-la, porque ele espera que você desista dele também. É uma forma de desafiar a quem ele ama, uma forma de testá-la. Sei disso porque essa característica é genética.

Entendi o que ela quis dizer e fiquei uns segundos em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras. Comecei a notar que tudo o que eu sabia sobre Draco era só uma parte mínima de toda sua característica complicada. A cada momento, aprendia algo valioso sobre ele e toda a raiva que me consumia era absorvida por compreensão.

– Então eu apenas peço que você não dê a ele essa satisfação – disse Narcisa, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos. – Ele não vai se casar com ninguém. Não desista dele, Astoria, _por favor_.

Olhei para o líquido do whisky.

– Meu maior medo é de falhar, Narcisa. _Sei _que vou falhar, porque eu não tenho muita sorte.

– É normal ter essa insegurança quando se trata de algo que irá definir o resto de sua vida. Eu tenho medo de falhar até hoje, mas eu me arrisco.

Pensei nos remédios que ela tomava até ficar entorpecida. Mas será que isso significava que ela estava falhando em alguma coisa? Não. Ela apenas deixou que as infâmias da vida tomassem conta dela. Narcisa era uma mulher forte. Ela lutava mais pela felicidade do seu próprio filho do que pela sua própria. Do que pelos princípios familiares e aristocratas. Ela estava ali a minha frente, mostrando as chances que eu tinha de poder passar o resto da minha vida com alguém quem eu amava. Quantas vezes ela já fizera isso?

Quando ela percebeu que eu não estava tentando dizer alguma coisa, devido a minha surpresa e emoção, ela apenas suspirou e se levantou.

– Espero que pense nesse assunto e que faça algo sobre isso. A bebida é por minha conta. – Ela deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e depois deu meia-volta para sair, sem olhar para os lados ou para trás. Não havia dúvidas de que ela era mesmo a mãe de Draco.

O garçom perguntou se já podia guardar os copos, e notei que eu ainda estava ali, sem encostar os lábios na bebida. Paguei com o dinheiro de Narcisa e fui embora. Não fui até Draco. Fui até a casa de Caleb. Ele me atendeu a sua porta e não sorriu como de costume. Devia ter sentido minha falta naquela manhã. Então eu disse que não podíamos ficar juntos porque isso não era certo para ele, nem para mim. Eu não podia deixá-lo se aprofundar no sentimento que ele tinha por mim, sendo que eu queria outra pessoa e era insensato me desfazer disso agora.

Achei que eu o magoaria. Achei que ele ia me perguntar "Por que transou comigo então?" mas ele não fez essa pergunta. Ele não queria a resposta, talvez já soubesse. E talvez ele estivesse magoado, mas eu estava fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez. Desejei que ele encontrasse uma mulher que pudesse corresponder a seus sentimentos, ele merecia. Era um bom rapaz. Tive essa certeza quando ele encolheu os ombros, rendido, e disse: "Podemos continuar sendo amigos então", e estendeu os braços para me abraçar, prometendo que guardaria um arco e flecha para quando eu quisesse visitá-lo no clube.

Ele era tão fácil de se apaixonar e querer. Mas eu era Astoria Greengrass. Eu nunca ficava com a parte mais fácil da vida. Acho que a essa altura já deu para perceber isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada pelos comentários, gente!<strong>** Vou continuar postando os capítulos que já escrevi, continuem seguindo :)**


	16. Sober

Às vezes queria que alguém aplicasse um feitiço de Obliviação na minha cabeça. Esquecer as coisas parecia o mais apropriado agora, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Já não achava justo em meu trabalho fazer uma pessoa perder parte da memória, mesmo que ela não tenha escolha na maioria das vezes. Além disso, seria mais covardia _fugir dos problemas_.

Todo mundo tem um jeito para fugir dos problemas. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, gostava de fazer sexo com alguém de sorriso bonito. Algumas pessoas fumavam. Outras bebiam. Outras bebiam _e _fumavam. E outras, como Draco Malfoy, se humilham ainda mais, o que é uma pancada de ironia, porque os problemas só aumentavam assim.

Não era algo que dava para ser ignorado. Eu não ia viver minha vida normalmente, se apenas ignorasse. Nem mesmo perdendo a memória, eu ia ficar tranqüila. Aposto que ia ter um buraco na minha mente e eu ia ficar tendo aquela sensação de que algum pedaço estava faltando, e ia tentar buscar esse pedaço.

A voz de Narcisa ainda ecoava: _Não desista dele, Astoria, por favor_.

Ela pediu _por favor_. Imaginava como o orgulho dela devia ter se ferido.

Era sexta-feira quando fui ao bar do meu tio, cumprimentar uns velhos amigos. Tanya estava por lá, o que me fez sentir bem de alguma forma. Ela não estava mais zangada comigo por uma vez ter arranjado briga com a minha irmã no meio da sua exposição de arte. Na verdade, isso nem parecia mais passar pela cabeça dela, porque sempre que nos víamos ela me cumprimentava com entusiasmo. Fiquei feliz por ainda continuarmos tendo algum contato. Ela era simpática e legal, e ainda estava saindo com meu tio, o que a tornava uma mulher fofa e alguém que tinha minha consideração.

– Astoria! – sorriu meu tio atrás do balcão. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via que ao em vez de sorrir e falar _oi _entusiasmada, minha boca foi mais rápida que minha mente, quando afirmei:

– Tio, você emagreceu.

Ele apalpou a barriga, do jeito que fazia quando eu era criança para me fazer rir.

– E você também. – Mas ele parecia preocupado. – Quanto tempo, hein? Por que sumiu de repente?

– Trabalhando. Essas coisas – respondi, sentando-me numa cadeira, apoiando os braços no balcão.

– E Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Tanya, ao meu lado. Esforcei-me para entender que ela só estava curiosa.

– Não estamos mais saindo.

– Sabe, querida, você pode desabafar qualquer coisa para mim. Sei como é terrível ex-namorados. Xingue ele o quanto você quiser, vai te fazer bem.

– Mas eu não quero xingá-lo.

– Ele não te traiu?

– Acabamos antes disso – eu afirmei desconfortável com aquele assunto. Ela podia ser uma pessoa legal, mas não era como se eu quisesse revelar todos os meus sentimentos para ela. Então, virando-me para meu tio eu disse: – Quero beber um pouquinho.

Eu achei que ele não ia aprovar essa idéia, mas não demorou em trazer a garrafa para mim. Tanya também estava bebendo. Alguma coisa ruim devia ter acontecido e eu não estava sabendo, então perguntei:

– Não teve um bom dia também?

– Acho que as exposições vão terminar – respondeu Tanya.

– O quê? Mas por quê?

– Os quadros não estão vendendo.

Eu senti uma pontada de culpa nisso.

– Sinto muito, eu não queria ter perdido a minha cabeça aquele dia...

– Não é sua culpa, querida. Eu não devia ter tirado você da exposição, mas se Dafne soubesse que você foi poupada, ela iria causar mais problema.

– Então quer dizer... que ela está causando problemas mesmo assim.

– Não sei, mas o problema é que não a vejo há tanto tempo.

– E o que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei, olhando distraidamente na direção do palco onde um bruxo citava um belo poema. – Dafne, quero dizer. Para onde ela foi?

Uma voz distante desejava "_Azkaban"_, mas se calou antes que eu aprovasse o pensamento.

Meu tio fez uma careta, mas antes de responder, a porta do bar se abriu com um estrondo. O cara que tocava flauta para dar a trilha sonora do sofrimento do poeta lá na frente foi o último a fazer silêncio enquanto Draco entrava, cambaleante.

Bem, pensei amargamente, alguém ia se arrepender de alguma coisa hoje à noite.

Não era como se não entrassem bêbados assim toda hora. Mas o que fez as pessoas pararem o que estavam fazendo para olhar, foi o fato de que era Malfoy ali, quem estava chamando atenção. Ele começou a aplaudir na direção do palco.

– Lindo – exclamou Draco. – Muito lindo!

Eu voltei a encarar meu tio para não ter que continuar vendo aquilo. Coloquei a mão na testa e rezei para que Draco saísse dali. E não era porque eu não queria que ele me encontrasse... era porque eu não podia suportar aquela atitude. Ele se queixava tanto da humilhação e das pessoas que não percebiam que ele havia mudado... Olhe só para ele. Quis tirá-lo de lá, mas percebi que estava enrijecida na cadeira.

– Tio, tire ele dali, por favor – murmurei.

– Vai ser pior, acredite – ele abanou a cabeça. – Ele já apareceu aqui algumas vezes. Fez pior do que está fazendo agora.

Experimentei voltar a olhar, mas foi um erro porque Draco estava vindo nessa direção. Ele me viu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Meu Merlin, veja só isso... – deu uma risada seca. – E você acha que eu vim aqui só por sua causa? Sua egocêntrica! Gente, olha só... Olha só para ela! Asssssstoria. Gostosa como sempre. Não, sério, calma – ele pisou em falso, mas se agarrou no paletó de um homem sentado na mesa perto dele, para não cair. – Foi mal, cara. Então... gente, eu preciso confessar uma coisa. Olhando pra esse rostinho lindo... eu tenho vontade de fazer poesia...

Draco andou até o palco. _Eu _ia me arrepender aquela noite. Eu ia me arrepender de ter conhecido ele.

Comecei a duvidar das palavras de Narcisa. _Ele faz isso para testar as pessoas que ama_.

Eu não queria ser testada dessa forma. Ele agia como se eu fosse culpada... como se eu tivesse me livrado dele porque eu _quis_ e não porque as circunstâncias exigiram.

Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão medrosa... e altruísta. Talvez se eu não tivesse negado o seu pedido de casamento!

Draco chegou ao palco e arrancou o microfone da mão do outro bruxo e o empurrou.

– É a minha vez! Vocês querem que eu _cante _ou que eu _dance_? Ou os dois juntos! Ei, cara da flauta, solta um _dó menor_. Ela que me ensinou – apontou para mim. – _Dó menor_. Ainda lembro, querida!

O cara da flauta assentiu e começou a tocar uma música lenta. Uma vez Draco teve a curiosidade de aprender a tocar piano e eu citei a maioria das notas e das acordes para ele. Foi um desastre essa aula, porque, como sempre, ele já achava que sabia de tudo antes de eu demonstrar como eram as posições dos dedos. Mas tínhamos nos divertido tanto, rido um da cara do outro, e depois arrancado as roupas de nossos corpos, que eu nem ligava por ele ser um péssimo aluno.

Mas ele havia decorado a nota por algum motivo desconhecido.

Era melhor eu ir embora dali.

Quando me levantei em direção à porta, as pessoas começaram a vaiar. Certo. Achei que estavam vaiando a minha saída, mas quando fui tirar essa dúvida, na verdade começaram a vaiar Draco, que tinha começado a citar umas frases que o chapéu seletor cantava na cerimônia de começo de ano letivo em Hogwarts. Algo como as pessoas devem ficar "unidas" nos tempos das trevas.

Ouvi alguém gritar: – Sai daí, seu comensal da morte estúpido! Seu lugar é na cela com o papai!

E então um copo de vidro atingiu o rosto de Draco, cortando-o bem na testa. Eu corri na direção do palco e eu não tive nenhuma intenção disso. Mas simplesmente fui até o palco, não para socorrer Draco, mas para impedir o que eu sabia que Draco ia fazer. Eu pisei os pés na frente dele, segundo antes dele tirar a varinha do bolso, ameaçando seu agressor.

– Sai da frente – ele me empurrou, mas eu me mantive em pé. – Quem foi o idiota? Você vai pagar por isso! _Sai, _Astoria. Eu vou matar esse cara.

Eu segurei o corpo dele, tentando tirá-lo dali.

– Draco, por favor – implorei, mas ele não ligava mais para mim agora. Ele estava com raiva e sangrando. Ele não ia deixar isso barato.

Eu só sabia que não podia deixar ele fazer aquela besteira. Machucar a si mesmo tudo bem, mas às outras pessoas só pioraria tudo e eu não queria isso para nenhum de nós.

Ele me empurrou de novo e eu me desvencilhei, temendo que ele fosse realmente soltar algum feitiço. Mas engoli em seco quando metade dos bruxos ali presentes também estava com suas varinhas apontadas a ele.

– Você não vai machucar ninguém – disse um homem em tom de ameaça.

Até bêbado Draco sabia que eram todos contra ele e que ele não teria a menor chance. Chutando uma cadeira vazia, ele desceu do palco e com passos pesados direcionou-se a porta. Meu tio pediu para que todos mantivessem calmos e que abaixassem as varinhas, enquanto eu seguia Draco fora do bar.

Era noite e as ruas estavam escuras. Eu vivi o suficiente para que soubesse o quanto podia ser perigoso alguém bêbado andar por essas ruas vazias e miseráveis.

Draco ainda estava cambaleando em alguma direção e eu estava logo atrás dele. Não percebeu minha presença quando se apoiou num poste para vomitar. Eu não ousei me aproximar enquanto isso. Somente quando já havia acabado e estava quase desabando no chão, o que seria algo bem nojento de se ver, que eu o segurei.

– Sai – mandou rispidamente, a voz arrastada e lenta. Não havia nenhuma força nele quando ele tentou me empurrar pela terceira vez só naquela noite. – Eu não preciso de você.

Ele estava pálido, o sangue que escorria pela testa era a única cor viva nele. Eu o ignorei, colocando seus braços ao redor de meu ombro e o arrastando de volta ao bar. Ele relutou e gritou que não ia voltar para lá, mas eu só ouvia a voz de sua mãe em minha cabeça: _Não dê essa satisfação a ele. Não desista dele._ Eu dei a volta, entrando pelas portas dos fundos. O sr. Johnson estava preparando algumas bebidas.

– O que está fazendo com ele aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

– Ele pode travar a qualquer momento – eu apenas disse. Draco resmungava algumas coisas. – Posso levá-lo lá em cima?

– Bem, pode, mas cuidado com os tapetes, eles estão limpinhos! – Quando o sr. Johnson dissera aquilo, eu já estava subindo as escadas com o peso quase inerte de Draco ao meu lado.

Havia um quartinho espaçoso no porão, onde meu tio guardava coisas supérfluas e sem necessidades, como sofás rasgados e caixas de papelões nunca esvaziadas.

– Que lugar pobre – Draco rosnou ao chegarmos lá. Ele passou a mão na testa e percebeu que estava machucado. – Por que estou sangrando? Você me machucou.

– É, machuquei. Deite. – E mostrei o sofá rasgado e empoeirado no qual ele deveria encostar o corpo imune e vulnerável de álcool e cigarro.

– Não. Esse lugar é nojento.

– Deite – pedi, tentando manter a calma.

– Você não manda em mim, ok, sua...

– Deite! – gritei assustada com a dor e a raiva da minha própria voz. Ele olhou para mim, também assustado, e finalmente se deitou.

– Deve saber que não recebo ordens de pessoas como você – ele disse, fechando os olhos. – Não sei nem porque me trouxe aqui. Não preciso da sua ajuda. Não _preciso_...

Ele tentou se levantar, teimosamente, mas eu o puxei de volta para o encosto. Ficou repetindo o quanto não precisava de mim e eu tinha que ignorá-lo, para passar um pano úmido no corte de sua testa. Eu fazia isso agachada ao lado do sofá, na altura de seu rosto, mas sem olhar para ele. De repente ele levantou o braço e pousou a mão na minha bochecha de forma gentil e carinhosa, o que não condizia nada com as coisas que ele estava falando. E eu estava tão concentrada em não pensar o quanto sentia a falta dele, mesmo que ele estivesse fora de si, que assustei com o toque.

– Por que você tem que ser bonita pra cacete? – ele perguntou. – Você não devia ter me deixado.

– Eu não... – eu ia começar a discutir que _eu_não tinha deixado ele, mas discutir com alguém bêbado era tão útil quanto a bicicleta era para um peixe.

– Você tirou o colar que eu te dei? – seu dedo longo roçou minha pele até parar no meu pescoço, percebendo a falta da jóia. Ele soou subitamente alegre. – Aposto que ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando me viu com a Katherine.

– Então sua nova namorada se chama Katherine? – perguntei em um tom casual. Ele assentiu, como uma criança feliz que se gaba sobre seus brinquedos novos.

– Exceto que ela é uma prostituta.

– Oh – falei, como se achasse essa conversa muito interessante. Mas, por uma razão estúpida, eu ainda passava o pano pela testa dele mesmo que não estivesse mais sangrando. – Que fofos. Então ela deve ser melhor do que eu na cama, suponho.

Ele fez uma careta e o sorriso desapareceu. Ele afastou os dedos de mim e passou a mão no rosto, como se estivesse tentando acordar de algum sonho esquisito.

– Ela é muito melhor – Draco respondeu. – Não é exigente que nem você. E também não faz questão de brigar comigo só para ter algum controle. Ela tem umas idéias extravagantes e ela é muito boa mesmo... É um pouco cara, mas é de qualidade. Ou seja, vale a pena, sabe?

– Uau – eu disse. Ele não podia dormir naquelas condições, por isso precisava mantê-lo acordado e conversar pareceu uma opção favorável, mesmo que isso me ferisse um pouco. – Mas ela deve ter algum defeito, não?

– Ela só não consegue me fazer esquecer você. Mas só isso.

Eu deixei o pano de lado e com as costas da mão tirei a lágrima que insistia em cair.

– Quando você vai voltar pra Mansão? – ele perguntou de um jeito débil, de um jeito que me fez parecer estúpida, como se ele estivesse me esperando desde o dia em que eu neguei seu pedido de casamento.

– Bêbados adoram achar que as coisas são bem simples – comentei.

– Quem disse que estou bêbado? Olha, eu estou machucado aqui também... – ele levantou a camisa, mostrando a barriga, mas tudo estava intacto. – Você não vai cuidar dessa parte também?

Entreguei o pano para ele.

– É a sua vez de tomar conta de si mesmo – murmurei. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

– Do que está falando?

– Talvez... talvez... Eu não tenho como te ajudar... e não quero passar a minha vida inteira dessa forma, _cuidando _de você, te tirando da humilhação. Eu não quero essa tarefa para o resto da minha vida. Você me salvou uma vez, Draco, e me deu um lugar para ficar quando precisei. Eu não sabia qual era a recompensa, mas agora sei. E aqui está ela. Mas isso não vai se repetir.

– Astoria... – ele resmungou quando me viu dando as costas. Ele não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que eu disse, só no fato que eu estava saindo de lá. – Astoria, não me deixa aqui sozinho... Por favor... Katherine é só uma prostituta... é você que eu amo... não... Astoria! – Ele começou a choramingar como uma criança perdida. E se toda vez que caíssemos, ele agisse assim? E se toda vez que brigássemos, ele agisse assim?

Não era só eu que tinha que provar alguma coisa e ser testada nessa relação. Definitivamente recusar o pedido de casamento não fora um erro. Isso era só um resumo do que poderia ter acontecido. Talvez não fossemos durar nem duas semanas como marido e mulher. Não sei nem porque me preocupei em negar só porque tinha poucas chances de ter um filho.

– Tchau, Draco, vou deixar a porta aberta. Mas se eu fosse você, tentaria descansar um pouco antes de ir embora.

Ele começou a me xingar de todos os nomes horríveis, mas ao mesmo tempo dizer o quanto me queria. Saí do quarto, mas não fui embora. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encostei a cabeça na madeira, ouvindo Draco reclamar e chorar lá dentro. Era tão ridículo que chegava a doer. Apenas fui embora quando tive certeza de que Draco havia dormido finalmente. A essa altura, eu já não estava compreendendo mais o que se passava pela minha cabeça e no meu coração. Eu só sabia de uma coisa: essas duas coisas não estavam conectadas na mesma sintonia.

* * *

><p>Talvez ele não fosse se lembrar das coisas que disse, mas eu nunca esqueci. Como Narcisa esperava que eu fizesse alguma coisa se a vez que nos reencontramos ele estava caindo de embriaguez e me xingando? Tudo bem, estava bêbado, não teve medidas nas palavras. Mas só o fato dele ter ficado dessa forma e ainda me provocado... Como eu podia ter segurança ao lado de alguém como ele?<p>

Eu não queria ter deixado tudo aquilo acontecer, mas os acontecimentos partiram para um rumo completamente irônico. Lembro-me de quando eu estava com problemas com dinheiro, eu encontrei a substância certa para me sentir feliz, que é o que todo mundo chama de amor e desejo. Mas agora… no momento em que me encontrava completamente perdida nessas coisas, eu recebi uma proposta que poderia mudar um pouco a minha vida financeira. E não era casamento.

Acho que me esforcei bastante no trabalho, porque na semana seguinte Liz, uma mulher que trabalhava na mesma equipe que a minha, me chamou enquanto eu estava entrando no elevador.

– Bom dia, Astoria – ela disse toda feliz e alegre.

– Bom dia – respondi com um entusiasmo menos exagerado.

– Trabalhando muito?

– O máximo que posso agüentar.

– Eu te admiro, sabia? Você faz o trabalho soar como uma distração. Eu sou _obrigada_ a fazer isso. Mas não que eu odeie. A propósito, o sr. Locke está chamando você no gabinete dele.

– Isso não pode ser bom, pode? Minha saia está muito curta?

– Você está ótima. E não acho que ele irá demitir você, se é o que te preocupa. Bem – o elevador parou e antes dela sair pediu com uma voz sincera: – Boa sorte.

Eu tive de ficar no elevador, já que eu deveria atender ao chefe. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que esperar, mas segui o caminho até seu gabinete da forma mais confiante que fui capaz. Cumprimentei alguns colegas, que me olhavam de forma entusiasmada, parecia que eles já sabiam o que ia acontecer comigo. Quando bati em sua porta, ela se abriu revelando o rosto do meu chefe. Ele sorria e eu fiquei admirada com a forma como todos estavam sorrindo para mim, como se eles soubessem o que estava se passando comigo e quisessem fazer alguma coisa para alegrar meu mês.

– Bom dia, srta. Greengrass! – exclamou o sr. Locke. – Sente-se, sente-se. Vamos conversar.

– O senhor sabe que eu não sou muito boa de papo – falei e ele estendeu uma xícara de chá de hortelã para mim, dando uma gargalhada.

– Ah, Greengrass, inteligente _e _engraçada – ele revelou, bastante animado. – Mas não, não vamos ter outra entrevista. E aí, o que está achando do trabalho? Boas experiências?

– Sim, o pessoal é muito receptivo. Gosto de trabalhar com eles. Mas o senhor acabou de dizer que não ia me entrevistar.

– Não vou, não vou – apressou-se a dizer. Até ele sabia o quanto eu odiava ser aniquilada com perguntas e perguntas. Ele se sentou na minha frente, atrás de sua mesa. – Quero apenas lhe fazer uma proposta.

Eu fiz uma careta.

– Não sou muito sortuda com propostas – falei dando uma risada casual.

– Mas aposto que dessa vez você vai ter sorte.

– Sério? O que está acontecendo? Por acaso o senhor vai sair de férias e me deixar no cargo de chefe por cinco meses? Sabe, eu não considero isso muita sorte.

Eu gostava de pessoas que tinham bom humor. Eu podia ser sincera e ele ainda dar risada, achando-me a coisa mais fofa e engraçada do mundo!

– Não, é claro que não. Eu não seria maluco de deixar você entrar no meu cargo – ele disse e eu entendi que ele também estava sendo muito sincero. Eu dei uma leve risada genuína dessa vez. – A questão é que eu quero promovê-la.

_Promoção!_

– Me promover? Para onde?

– Para País de Gales. Semana que vem. Durante um ano. Aumento no salário. – Ele bateu a mão na mesa, como se gritasse "TRUCO". – E você tem muita sorte!

Se ele achou que eu ia dar risada, então se decepcionou. Eu coloquei a xícara em cima de sua mesa, cautelosamente.

– Por favor, querida, diga que essa sua cara é a sua cara de felicidade e surpresa. Não quero fazer pressão, mas é muito importante ter um Obliviador naquelas redondezas, é mais perto das cidades trouxas. E você se mostrou capaz em se postar de frente a situações tensas.

– Espere, eu não... eu não posso sair de Londres. Esse é o meu lugar.

– Está preocupada com a família? Eu entendo. Mas você ainda pode manter contato através das lareiras. Eu realmente queria ter você trabalhando naquela sede, Astoria. E eu citei que vou aumentar o seu salário? E que o hotel que você ficará hospedada é por conta do Ministério?

A princípio, fiquei apreensiva com tanta sorte que não confiei muito que fosse dar certo. Mas as pessoas sempre falam que as oportunidades não vêm até elas em vão. E eu podia aumentar o meu salário. Ia ter um hotel, sem ter de pagar contas de luz ou comida.

– Senhor, isso é... incrível – eu disse, mal acreditando.

– Você vai aceitar?

– Quanto tempo eu tenho até me decidir?

– Eu gostaria que você desse a resposta amanhã ou depois de amanhã.

– Assim tão cedo?

– São as regras.

Eu não esperava mudar o rumo da minha história tão abruptamente, e não sei se foi à emoção do momento ou das coisas que tinham acontecido que me fez estender a mão naquele momento ao meu chefe, e dizer:

– Pode garantir a minha estadia. Um ano? Perfeito.

Será que isso era uma válvula de escape? Será que eu estava fugindo de tudo? Não, eu estava tentando encontrar algum significado em minha vida.

Ele apertou a minha mão, sempre satisfeito com a velocidade que eu tinha de decidir as coisas. Devo ter ganhado vários pontos devido a isso.

Parece que ser promovido para outra sede do departamento era motivo de comemoração no trabalho. Quando saí do gabinete, havia um grupo de colegas que me cumprimentaram com entusiasmo. Liz até me abraçou e começou a contar enquanto servia whisky para a equipe, mesmo que fossem só dez horas da manhã.

– Sabe, eu lembro quando fui promovida. Foi à melhor época da minha vida. Apesar da tensão do trabalho... a gente acaba se divertindo. Foi lá que eu conheci meu noivo, o Bradley, mas não que isso interesse para você e...

– E nós vamos sentir a sua falta aqui, queridinha – Jake Murrey segurou meus ombros e eu girei os olhos com o apelido.

– Eu não sou sua queridinha, queridinho – eu rebati, tirando a mão dele dos meus ombros. Mas eu sorria, por algum motivo.

– Você vai aceitar, certo? O hotel é incrível – disse Jake. – Eu iria com você, mas nunca que iriam me deixar entrar no seu quarto. E eu ia lá só pra isso.

– Quer parar de cantar a menina, Jake? – Liz girou os olhos. – Ela não está afim de você, quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer?

– Acho que todo mundo sabe que eu não estou afim de você, _Jake_ – falei como se tivesse pena dele. Mas nós apenas nos divertíamos.

– Não posso nem ter uma chance agora que você vai embora? Vamos, me dá um abraço.

Eu sempre recusava os abraços dele. Parecia até uma tradição e eu fiquei surpresa com a forma como, na verdade, eu tinha alguns amigos. Por que a gente só repara nisso quando temos um prazo para ficar com eles?

– Eu só vou viajar semana que vem – expliquei, desviando dos braços de Jake, fazendo o pessoal rir. – Vamos deixar as despedidas na hora certa.

– Ai, eu adoro mulher difícil – comentou Jake fingindo que estava enlouquecido.

– Uau, nunca me disseram que eu sou difícil. – E isso era verdade.

– Não ligue para o Jake, Astoria – pediu Liz abanando a cabeça e me afastando do rapaz de um jeito cauteloso. – Ele é apenas tonto, eu não pediria para você se sentir única, porque ele fica dando em cima de todo mundo.

– Certo, obrigada pela dica – e pisquei para Jake, provocando-o.

Nos próximos dias, eu conheci minha nova equipe de trabalho. Eles não eram tão calorosos como Liz, Jake, Bradley, mas pareciam dispostos a me colocar na equipe, devido aos elogios que eles ouviram sobre mim. Estavam confiantes da minha postura. Fizeram alguns testes e perguntas para mim e, quando chegou sexta-feira, disseram que eu estava preparada.

Meu tio ficou ansioso e triste, quando eu lhe contei sobre sair de Londres. Ele me abraçou e me desejou boa sorte. Não tiveram lágrimas nem nada, pois ele sabia que eu voltaria para o Natal ou a qualquer momento, se ele precisasse de mim. Eu podia aparatar, mas fui auxiliada para que não fizesse isso toda hora, então, quando eu já estava na estação de trem, eu comecei a exigir dele:

– Me chame se a coisa for _urgente_, eu venho correndo para cá. E não se atreva a voltar a jogar Poker ou qualquer coisa assim, não quero o senhor preso de novo.

– Por que você está brava comigo?

Eu notei que meu tom de voz era ríspido. Mas porque eu estava nervosa e não queria me despedir dele. Agora que o momento estava me encarando, era meio difícil acreditar que eu sairia de um país que vivi a minha vida toda. Como iria visitar as lápides de meus pais? Sem contar o buraco imenso do meu coração.

Mas era tarde demais para me desfazer disso.

– Não estou, desculpe. Eu… – A fumaça do trem ficou mais forte e as pessoas que iam viajar estavam entrando, o que fez meu coração se apertar ainda mais. – Eu preciso ir, tio. Mande um abraço a Tanya, e...

– Astoria, eu ainda preciso te falar uma coisa...

Estavam apressando os viajantes agora. Era melhor eu ir logo. Dei um abraço no meu tio e o agradeci por tudo.

– Não posso perder o trem, tio. – Eu odiava despedida, e se eu continuasse ali olhando para meu velho tio, eu ia me desabar em lágrimas e isso ia mostrar o quanto eu não sabia o que diabos eu estava fazendo entrando naquele trem para País de Gales! – Fale por cartas, ok? Preciso ir. Tchau!

Um homem me ajudou a carregar as malas dentro do trem. Dei uma última olhada na estação. Meu tio estava ali, acenando tristemente. Será que ele ia ficar bem? Claro que sim.

– Vai demorar muito? – perguntou uma mulher velha e carrancuda para mim, esperando que eu saísse de sua frente. Eu encarava a estação como se estivesse esperando algum milagre acontecer. Eu não sabia definir que milagre era esse.

Dei uma risada seca e finalmente entrei no trem.

– Boa tarde – cumprimentou uma mulher sorridente e que usava um crachá pregado no peito do uniforme da estação. – As passagens, por favor?

Eu entreguei minha passagem e ela analisou o pedacinho de papel com a testa franzida. Reparei que ela estava demorando mais do que o usual para verificar o negócio.

– Algum problema? – perguntei, com medo de que ela descobrisse que eu era uma bruxa ou sei lá.

– Espere só um minutinho.

Havia uma caixa organizada ao seu lado. Ela pegou outra passagem e a comparou com a minha. Depois sorriu para mim de novo e disse:

– Não, está tudo perfeito. Tenham uma boa viagem. O compartimento vinte e seis se encontra no fundo.

Eu estava meio distraída para reparar no plural do verbo quando ela me desejou boa viagem. Arrastei as malas, sentindo-me como se estivesse indo a Hogwarts por algum motivo estranho. Observei os números dos compartimentos. Os vazios estavam abertos, mas quando cheguei ao número _vinte e seis_, estava aberto também, mas não vazio.

Não _vazio._

– Deve saber, Astoria – ele disse com a voz baixa, olhando para as unhas da mão. – Eu também não gosto de despedidas. Mas isso não é desculpa. – Ele olhou para mim. Estava usando uma camisa de manga cumprida preta e um jeans azul, os cabelos estavam penteados e o rosto limpo em seriedade. Ele estava sóbrio. – Nós precisamos conversar.

E ele queria conversar. Essas palavras vindas de alguém que não acreditava em conversas, de alguém que preferia ficar bêbado a ter de falar sobre os sentimentos, de alguém que não queria ser contrariado, de alguém que não perdia o tempo discutindo coisas sem sentido, como o amor, era um milagre.

Eu entrei no compartimento e me sentei no banco paralelo ao dele, mas não fiquei a sua frente. Não podíamos ficar próximos. Sabíamos que não agiríamos de forma racional se ficássemos próximos. Nosso contato físico era perigoso, mas limitado. Só que a razão não.

– Talvez – eu disse, equilibrada, cruzando as pernas.

Um homem nos interrompeu, servindo duas taças de vinho. Uma para mim e uma para Malfoy. Ele desejou boa viagem e o trem começou a andar.

Eu ia colocar o vinho no meu organismo quando ficamos sozinhos de novo, mas Draco me impediu.

– Sóbrios – acrescentou. E derramou o vinho no chão do trem.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Você tem noção que esse vinho é mais caro da Grã-Bretanha? – indaguei. – É pecado desperdiçar dessa forma.

Ele se levantou e fiquei rígida, achando que ele ia se aproximar de mim. Mas tudo o que fez foi fechar o compartimento. Voltou ao seu lugar, na minha diagonal, e disse:

– Isso não é sobre dinheiro, querida.

E vendo pela sua expressão, a viagem ia ser longa.

Assim como a nossa conversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que estão lendo e principalmente aqueles que estão comentando! Quem ainda não comentou, por favor *-* Até os próximos!<strong>


	17. Give me a reason

Give me a reason

Eu fui a primeira a perguntar.

– Como está Katherine?

Ele riu. Uma risada fria.

– Se prostituindo, imagino.

Silêncio. Draco coçou o queixo e acrescentou:

– Mas ela é uma boa pessoa.

– Eu acredito.

Não dissemos mais nada por alguns segundos.

– Você terá que começar a conversa – falei de uma vez. – Porque eu não estava esperando sua companhia hoje. E se comprou uma passagem só para isso, então faça valer à pena o dinheiro perdido.

– Nós já estamos conversando. Mas proponho um jogo. Sei que gosta de jogos.

– Eu odeio jogos – retruquei.

– Você vai gostar desse.

– Tenho certeza que não.

– Pergunte qualquer coisa que quer saber sobre mim e que você não saiba.

– Qualquer coisa?

– Qualquer coisa.

– Vai mentir pra mim.

– Eu não minto.

– Só quando está bêbado – alfinetei. – Na verdade, você é muito contraditório quando está bêbado.

– Não estou bêbado agora. Não vou mentir a você. Pergunte.

Eu optei começar por uma pergunta infantil, para testá-lo. Pigarreei e soltei:

– Qual foi à primeira impressão que teve de mim na primeira vez que me viu? Em Hogwarts – acrescentei.

Ele pensou e respondeu:

– Você era como qualquer outra pessoa.

– Desprezível? Idiota por entrar na Corvinal e não na sua Sonserina?

– Exatamente. Mas, é claro, eu era preconceituoso. E quando eu descobri que você era a pequena irmã da Dafne, não acreditei que fosse possível. Você me surpreende desde aquela época, mas eu não reparava muito nisso.

– Hum – eu disse impressionada pela resposta completa.

– Não pareço estar mentindo, pareço?

– Não – admiti cautelosamente. – Preparado para a próxima pergunta?

– Quando você faz uma pergunta, eu também tenho o direito de fazer uma a você. Regras do jogo.

– Desculpe, eu não estava ciente dessa regra – eu disse secamente.

– O que você tem é o que você doa – ele citou sabiamente, mas eu não entendi. – Minha mãe costumava dizer isso quando eu era pequeno – explicou, vendo minha expressão. – Mas, claro, nós tínhamos muito e não doávamos nada.

– Do que diabos está falando?

– Por que você está indo embora?

– Draco – eu disse frustrada.

– Eu também sinto que tenho uma parcela de culpa na sua escolha. Minha mãe garantiu que você ia voltar para mim. Mas ela só estava tentando me consolar.

– E você está aqui para me ouvir dizer que me arrependi de não ter feito a vontade dela?

– Eu não posso deixar você desistir de mim, Astoria – ele disse baixinho. – E isso não é da vontade de minha mãe.

– Ajudou muito fazendo aquela ceninha no bar e depois me chamando de vadia. Ajudou muito. É engraçado como você não consegue aceitar uma negação. As pessoas não podem dizer não pra você que você age como se quisesse machucá-las, como se a culpa fosse _só _delas. Mas suas garras não estão afiadas o suficiente. E agora? Veio até aqui, de um jeito misterioso, para se desculpar?

– Não, realmente não vim me desculpar. Não é assim que a coisa funciona. Pelo menos não com você. Eu errei, eu me humilhei, não tem volta. E eu também não espero voltar para casa com você. Não é por isso que estou aqui, Astoria. Sei que perdi o que nunca mereci.

– Então me explique porque está aqui – eu desviei o meu olhar do dele. – Me dê uma razão.

– Eu só acho que o que tivemos significou bastante para mim, pelo menos para eu desejar que as coisas acabem de uma forma – ele pensou na palavra: – digna.

– Certo – eu refleti um instante. – Quer dizer que você está aqui conversando comigo... só para acabar tudo de uma forma _digna_. Certo. Perfeito. Por que não? Somos muito dignos um do outro, é claro.

Eu precisava de ar. Estava sufocada. Eu queria muito sair dali e até cheguei a me levantar, mas Draco começou a falar:

– Antes de encarar os olhos de Albus Dumbledore e apontar a varinha para acabar com a vida dele, eu jurava que ia ser capaz. De matá-lo, você sabe. Eu não tive escolhe. Ou eu matava Dumbledore ou minha família ia ser morta.

Por que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas? O que é que tinha a ver com tudo o que estava acontecendo?

– Mas eu sou um tipo de covarde que tem medo das conseqüências e dessa vez eu percebi que não teria como escapar de nenhum dos lados. Eu ia sofrer conseqüência do mesmo jeito – continuou falando. Ele não estava falando para mim, e sim para ele mesmo, num desabafo íntimo. A diferença era que eu estava escutando. – Não era ele que vivia falando como o amor da família é importante? Ele sabia que eu estava preste a matá-lo. Eu não podia deixar meus pais, _minha mãe_, morrer nas mãos de Voldemort. Dumbledore ainda teimou que eu tinha opções! Dumbledore disse sobre poder me ajudar. Eu retruquei que ninguém podia me ajudar... E acreditei nisso até depois de vê-lo morto pelas mãos de Severo Snape. Não, ninguém podia me ajudar. Eu acreditava nisso cega e miseravelmente, até que você apareceu na minha vida. Eu só quero agradecê-la por isso.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, para ver se não havia uma ponta de ironia em sua voz, ou se ele estava dizendo isso para que eu tivesse pena dele. Será que era essa sua tentativa de ser digno? Dizendo que me agradece? Parecia arrasado, mas decidido. Olhava para as próprias mãos como se ainda se perguntasse como havia chegado aquele ponto de segurar a varinha que poderia ter causado a morte de um bruxo tão poderoso. Mas claro, ele nunca causaria.

Voltei a ficar sentada. Ele nunca havia me falado algo parecido. Ele nunca havia me contado algo tão íntimo. Havia sempre aquele rumor sobre o que acontecera antes de Dumbledore ser assassinado, mas nunca uma história verdadeira. Ouvir as palavras da boca de Draco era inacreditável.

E ele ainda não tinha terminado:

– Sou a última pessoa no mundo que deveria sentir raiva pelas suas escolhas. Você é uma mulher incrível, Greengrass, você merece coisa melhor. Eu só estava tendo dificuldades para aceitar que você não teria isso se ficasse ao meu lado. Porque você tem razão... eu sou um monstro sem garras. Eu machuco todos ao meu redor, e nem preciso de uma varinha para isso.

O trem bambeava, e não dissemos nada por ao menos meia hora depois daquele desabafo. De repente, quis que tudo parasse. O trem, o silêncio entre nós, as batidas do meu coração. Nós não nos encarávamos. Não era uma cena constrangedora, mas muito menos confortável. Era intrigante. Eu fiquei angustiada.

Tudo exigia que eu dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e tudo o que saiu de minha boca foi:

– Como sabia que eu ia pegar um trem hoje?

– Seu tio é um pouco fofoqueiro.

Será que era isso o que ele queria me avisar antes de eu ter embarcado no trem?

– Não devia ter vindo aqui – murmurei.

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos.

– Eu não me sinto arrependido – confessou. – Por nada. Exceto pela maneira como agi nesses últimos tempos.

– A questão não é se você está ou não arrependido, Draco. Não teve utilidade alguma vir aqui.

De algum modo, ele não argumentou contra isso.

– Só achei que devesse saber o que eu sinto.

– Eu não entendo o que _eu _sinto, como posso entender o que você sente?

– Eu estou tentando explicar! – ele disse impaciente, meio desesperado. Mas se recompôs na mesma hora, percebendo que não adiantava nada alterar a voz comigo.

Eu estava mais confusa do que nunca. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça. Eu queria tentar raciocinar alguma coisa, mas quando a tentativa era fracassada, eu sempre dizia algo que passava dos meus limites racionais, como naquele momento, quando lhe disse amargamente:

– Sua maneira de demonstrar qualquer coisa que sente é a pior de todas. Como espera me ter de volta, pagando uma prostituta para tomar o meu lugar? Isso é..._detestável_. E você jogou tudo na minha cara.

– Eu estava bêbado.

– Exatamente! Você me fez sentir culpada e eu não quero me sentir assim. Eu não quero ser a culpa do seu sofrimento, Draco Malfoy. Nem sequer da sua própria humilhação.

– Mas você é, Astoria – ele disse incrédulo. – Eu... eu não posso simplesmente controlar isso. Eu não posso simplesmente negar que a única coisa com o que me preocupo é ter você por perto e então você não está mais _lá_, e é difícil conviver com isso. E todo esse tempo você me fez sentir...

– Orgasmo? Isso não é nada. Katherine te faz sentir isso também.

– Quer parar? Não estamos falando dela!

Quando dei por mim, eu estava gritando:

– Parar o quê? Você que veio aqui querendo conversar! Eu não tenho nada para falar pra você. Nada! Arranje outra mulher, se tudo o que você sente falta é do meu corpo e do prazer que tentei te dar. Qualquer uma... pode dar o que eu dei a você. Qualquer uma pode te amar, qualquer uma pode querer casar com você. Você é rico, você é bonito e você é incrível na cama, e você-

– Eu não quero qualquer uma, Astoria! – ele havia se levantado quando berrou. Mas ele não berrou para mim. Ele berrou porque minha voz estava tão alta que se ele tentasse dizer de forma neutra, eu não iria escutar. Mas eu escutei. E fiquei calada. – Você não vê isso?

Eu não mexi nem mesmo os dedos que seguravam a taça de vinho. Eu não mexi nem mesmo as minhas pálpebras, pois tive a impressão de que aquela seria a última vez que estaríamos nos encarando. Então eu tinha que aproveitar a imagem de seus olhos cinzas. Draco não fez nenhum ato esdrúxulo, como tentar me agarrar e me beijar a força para provar seus sentimentos. Ele havia se levantado para sair do compartimento, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

E realmente foi embora. Saiu de lá. Deixou-me sozinha no exato momento em que desejei ficar assim. Eu dei um suspiro, mas não foi de alívio. Foi algo parecido com... _tentar manter o controle e a razão_. Draco devia ter aparatado. E então esse foi algum tipo de adeus?

Estava na cara que _nunca_ terminaríamos uma conversa. Havia muitas coisas que queríamos dizer um para o outro ainda. Muitas.

Não era como meu tio, na garantia que nos veríamos no Natal; ou como Caleb, que ainda seríamos amigos. Ou até como Jake, com quem eu flertava pelo prazer do flerte. Com Draco, ou você tem tudo... ou você não tem _nada_.

Eram seis horas quando o trem começou a estacionar. As pessoas começaram a sair de seus compartimentos e eu ajeitei minhas malas para carregá-las. Fui advertida de que haveria um bruxo a minha espera na estação e que ele ia entrar em contato comigo assim que eu saísse do trem.

Quando coloquei os pés na estação movimentada, lembrei que meu pai dizia para nunca olhar para trás quando as escolhas eram tomadas. Mas dessa vez olhei para trás, relutante, querendo correr de volta para o trem. Ao meu redor, as pessoas eram desconhecidas. Estranhas. Trouxas. _O que eu estava fazendo ali?_

Eu havia feito uma escolha. E, o mais importante, Draco não tentou me impedir.

Não que isso me deixasse feliz. Eu não _entendo_ o que me deixaria.

Uma mão pousou meu ombro. Eu me virei bruscamente, quase deixando escapar o nome de Draco, esperançosa e estúpida, mas era apenas o bruxo que ia me guiar durante aquele ano de trabalho. Parecia ter a idade do meu tio e imaginei que ele trabalhava para meu chefe também.

– Boa noite, srta. Greengrass? – Eu assenti, confirmando meu sobrenome. Ele se apresentou e sorriu educado. – Acompanhe-me, por favor.

O trem estava saindo da estação e eu nunca odiei tanto o meu orgulho. Não adiantava nada deixar ele intacto; eu só me sentia cada vez mais incompleta.

Mas eu acompanhei o homem, com uma postura rígida.


	18. Falling away with you

Derrubei o café no meu casaco enquanto caminhava até o Hotel. Era sexta-feira de manhã. Ótimo. E eu ainda nem podia usar magia, porque havia trouxas por todos os lugares. Então tinha que continuar andando com o casaco manchado.

Um ano. Meu trabalho lá deveria ser por um ano. Mas eu já não estava agüentando depois de um mês, embora persistisse em agüentar.

Aquele não era meu lugar. Cardiff, a capital do País de Gales, era incrível, mas eu nunca me adaptaria. E eu não amava meu emprego o suficiente para ficar morando ali. As pessoas não paravam para conversar, minha equipe de Obliviadores não era divertida como a que eu tinha em Londres, e eu queria ir embora toda hora. É a sensação de que você achou que podia dar conta, mas você só se enganou, porque você fez escolhas precipitadas.

E o café que derrubei no meu casaco irritou-me profundamente, o que me fez subir até meu andar no hotel, xingando a parede e o mundo.

Rachel Bech era minha colega de quarto, mas não éramos amigas. Só que toda vez que ela me via, agia como se quisesse ser a minha melhor amiga. Eu não entendia por que. Não tínhamos nada em comum. A começar por ela achar música clássica uma coisa chata, ela já falava muito alto, querendo que todos a ouvissem e dissessem que ela tinha razão em tudo o que dizia.

Não me disseram sobre uma colega de quarto, o que já me fez duvidar um pouco das maravilhas que o sr. Locke prometera nesse trabalho.

Mas eu raramente via Rachel. Ela vivia com o namorado. Então quando a encontrei em nosso quarto naquela tarde, espantei-me ao vê-la sentada em sua habitual cama de edredom com gravuras de mini-pufes, cheirando um buquê de rosas.

– Elas não são lindas? – perguntou Rachel quando eu entrei no quarto, tentando limpar com um papel a sujeira do meu casaco. – Veja! Não são lindas? Lucas é tão fofo por trazê-las aqui.

– Lucas? Seu namorado?

– Aham. Você precisa conhecê-lo. Ele faz faculdade de medicina. Está no último ano.

– Medicina... _Faculdade_? Você namora um trouxa?

De repente seus olhos faiscaram contra os meus. Eu fingi que fui pegar alguma coisa no guarda-roupa, para não ter que encarar a raiva que teve de mim ao me ouvir perguntar daquela forma desaprovadora.

– Já basta minha mãe – abanou a cabeça, recompondo-se. – Não aceitam o casamento, sabe, só porque ele é trouxa. Mas vamos nos casar mesmo assim.

– Ele sabe que você é bruxa?

– Não – disse displicente.

– E o que vai fazer quando ele descobrir?

– Ainda vou continuar casada com ele.

– Hum. Por que você trabalha mesmo no Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais?

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela reparou no meu tom de voz.

– Quero dizer que quando ele descobrir que você é uma bruxa, você vai ter que acabar com a memória dele. Apenas isso. Não tem sentido se relacionar com um trouxa.

– Não diga tanta besteira, isso não tem nada a ver! Pelo amor de Deus, o que você aprendeu durante todos esses anos? Foi por pensamentos como esse que Voldemort destruiu metade do mundo!

Ela me assustou com essa analogia. Eu me arrependi imediatamente das minhas palavras.

– Eu não quis dizer que você não pode se casar com um trouxa – falei. – Eu respeito decisões. Eu só estou... só... isso tem algum sentido? Quer dizer, se casar?

Rachel abanou a cabeça, dando algumas risadas. Estava caçoando de mim? Ela acariciou uma rosa e disse de forma suave:

– Desde quando o amor tem que ter algum sentido? Eu só sei que sinto isso. Já é o suficiente.

Isso era injusto. O amor parecia ser tão fácil para ela.

– Desculpe ter sido estúpida – falei, baixinho. Eu não gostava de pedir desculpas tão rápido assim, mas só não queria descontar a raiva em alguém que não me conhecia e não sabia meus motivos. Fiquei com medo que ela estivesse certa quanto ao meu pensamento ser tão preconceituoso. Prometi a mim mesma que tentaria medir minhas palavras da próxima vez. – Eu só não tive um dia muito bom.

– Está tudo bem. E, em parte, você tem razão. Não sei o que farei quando ele descobrir que sou uma bruxa. Talvez ele nunca descubra, não _acidentalmente_.

– Você não pode esconder sua identidade a alguém que você ama – eu disse, mas logo em seguida franzi a testa. Por que eu disse isso como se entendesse do que eu estava falando?

Rachel concordou de repente.

– É, tem razão. Mas ás vezes tenho medo que ele não aceite o que eu sou. E se ele achar que sou... você sabe... maluca? Os trouxas têm versões muito engraçadas sobre bruxaria. Acham que somos do mal ou algo assim. Bem, eles não estão cem por cento errados. Nem todos são bonzinhos, não é? Voldemort e toda aquela turma de comensais. Mas eu fico pensando nisso mesmo... em Lucas não me aceitar como sou quando descobrir.

_Bem,_ tive outro pensamento ao vê-la ficar triste de repente, _o amor não é fácil para ninguém. Só depende muito de como você lida com isso._

– Tenho certeza de que se ele a ama... ele não vai ligar muito para o que você é – eu aconselhei. – As coisas que te definem é aquilo que você faz e como você age. Exceto quando você não tem escolhas nas suas ações, aí é difícil saber o que vai acontecer.

Minha mente divagou para a lembrança da primeira vez que transei com Draco. Fechei os olhos, para não me aprofundar na inevitável falta que eu tinha daquele calor sufocante. Por que toda vez que eu falava sobre _escolhas_, eu me lembrava de Draco? E das transas que tivemos?

Verdade seja dita, eu não precisava falar só sobre escolhas para me lembrar dele.

– Astoria? – a voz apressada de Rachel me despertou. – Você tá legal? Eu não entendi muito bem essa parte de escolhas, mas sei que está certa sobre nossa definição. Até que você não é tão fria como eu pensei que você era, Ast.

– Não me chame de Ast.

Ela riu. E, por alguma razão desconhecida, eu ri também. Um pouco. Acho que tentei ser irônica.

– E até que você não é tão...

– Chata? – adivinhou Rachel, fazendo uma careta. – É, bem-vinda ao clube. Eu também me acho insuportável. Sinto muito por terem colocado você aqui, sei que provavelmente você quer ter espaço. Mas, sabe, como eu sempre quis ter uma irmã eu achei que, talvez, a gente pudesse se dar bem. Quero dizer, tem tanta gente aqui que é... _sem-graça_, por pensarem sempre a mesma coisa. Não ter opinião de tudo. Mas você é diferente e as pessoas não conseguem te odiar, mesmo com as coisas que você fala. Porque você é verdadeira e honesta. Sabe, nesse mundo agora renovado, as pessoas querem ouvir que tudo vai ficar muito bem e que viveremos felizes para sempre, mas não é bem assim. Tem muita gente que ainda tá sofrendo. Tem muita gente que perdeu tudo com a guerra. Não adianta se iludir.

Ela me conhecia há dois meses apenas e já tinha tirado toda essa conclusão sobre mim.

– Eu transmito essa impressão às pessoas?

– É o que todo mundo está comentando. Pelo menos os Obliviadores mais velhos da equipe. E é disso que precisávamos, entende? De alguém que aceita as coisas como elas são. Que aceita a verdade nua e crua, e que não a contesta só para tentar se sentir melhor.

– Não é bem assim – eu me senti modesta de repente.

Naquele momento Rachel não me pareceu alguém que eu deveria simplesmente deixar de lado e ignorar quando a visse por aí. Ela era bastante observadora. Podia ser espalhafatosa, falando com aquele sotaque rápido e francês que às vezes era quase impossível entender uma frase, mas ela tinha o lado humano que todo mundo tinha, e me aceitava do jeito que eu era.

Fiquei mal por ter tido uma impressão ruim dela sem ao menos ter me esforçado para conhecê-la. Diferente dela, não fui observadora em nada. Eu estava mais distraída do que o normal, pensando nas coisas que deixei para trás.

– Você quer chocolates? – perguntou Rachel, empurrando um grande pacote rosa de vários doces que me lembraram Hogsmeade e a Dedosdemel. Tive tanta nostalgia que até me sentei no pé da sua cama para pegar um bombom. Ou dois. – Lucas comprou alguns bombons para mim, mas acho que ele esqueceu que sou alérgica a derivados de lactose.

– Homens – girei os olhos. – Nunca prestam atenção no primeiro encontro.

– Como você sabe que eu disse a ele que sou alérgica a lactose no _primeiro encontro_? – ela perguntou chocada.

– Eu só estava palpitando. Mas não pode dizer uma coisa importante no primeiro encontro. Você sabe que tudo o que eles querem é transar no primeiro encontro. E não lembrar que você tem alergia a alguma coisa.

– Não concordo com você. Lucas foi paciente comigo.

– Claro que homens castrados sempre são umas belezinhas.

– Deu pra notar que você não tem a mesma opinião que a minha sobre homens. E você não conhece meu noivo.

– A questão não é que a gente tem opinião diferente. A gente só teve experiência diferente. Então conseqüentemente, nossas opiniões não são iguais.

– Você sempre fica filosofando assim pra suas amigas? – ela tirou sarro, indignada.

Eu apenas dei uma risada e abanei a cabeça. Era difícil me lembrar das minhas amigas, sendo que aquelas que eu tive em Hogwarts nunca mais apareceram na minha vida. Eu não era aquela garota que você via rodeada de amigas a todo o segundo. Eu nem lembro se uma vez já contei meus segredos a alguma delas. Eu só sabia que eu conversava com todo mundo. Eu não era melhor amiga de ninguém, mas também nunca fui inimiga de alguém. Eu sempre preservei meu espaço. E eu gostava de ser assim. Eu era feliz e satisfeita assim. Não necessitava de uma amiga ditando como agir diante de um garoto, ou falando sobre beijos e temendo as expectativas para quando fossemos perder a virgindade com alguém especial.

Rachel parecia ter sido o tipo de garota que eu nunca fui. Era fácil visualizá-la contando todos os detalhes da sua primeira vez com esse tal de Lucas para suas amigas e ficando ruborizada como se só a palavra "sexo" a fizesse querer esconder a cara no travesseiro.

Eu não sei se agora tudo havia mudado para mim, mas eu me sentia alguém diferente. Pelo menos naquele momento, quando eu simplesmente desabafei para o que seria, a meu ver, uma pessoa estranha:

– Eu não tenho muitas amigas.

E coloquei a trufa inteira de chocolate na minha boca, para que, caso ela fizesse outra pergunta, eu estivesse verdadeiramente ocupada demais mastigando e saboreando o doce. Mas Rachel só disse, como se concordasse comigo, o que era meio confuso:

– Não me admira. Sério, é muito difícil confiar em alguém hoje em dia. Entendo você nisso. Eu tive umas quinhentas amigas. Eu era tão popular que eu me sentia sufocada. Sabe, a gente para no tempo e percebe que não valia muito a pena ter cinqüenta milhões de pessoas querendo ser como você e agir como você sendo que no fim você acabava se sentindo sozinha e depressiva.

– Mas eu não me sentia sozinha e depressiva.

– Não? Que estranho.

– Mas você está certa. É difícil confiar nas pessoas.

– _Eu_ não conto meus segredos a ninguém.

Isso explicava porque ela tinha tanta certeza que o noivo dela não ia descobrir que ela era bruxa. Mas eu não comentei isso em voz alta.

– Eu também não. E esses doces estão uma delícia. É uma pena você ser alérgica.

– Quer tudo?

– Hum? – eu estava praticamente lambendo os dedos. Não comia doce há tanto tempo... eu _precisava _disso. Além disso, chocolate curava a tristeza. – Sério? Posso ficar com tudo? Não está envenenado, está?

– Claro que não! Tome. Você definitivamente precisa engordar. Como consegue ter um corpo desses afinal de contas? Deve dar muito trabalho – Eu senti que ela me olhava com inveja. E ela não queria esconder essa inveja. – Eu faço regime, mas desisto na quinta refeição.

– Bem, eu faço muito sexo. – Eu notei que ela ficou ruborizada. Podia ser o efeito dos doces, mas eu me diverti com sua expressão. E quis continuar provocando: – É, muito sexo. Sexo _demais_. Uma vez eu transei tanto com um cara que jurei ter perdido pelo menos dez quilos. É saudável e muito bom, não tem erro.

– Quer parar de falar assim? – E, como eu realmente imaginei que ela era daquele tipo, ela colocou o buquê de rosas na frente do rosto. Isso só me fez insistir mais.

– Por quê? Vai me dizer que você e o Lucas vão se casar e _nunca _fizeram sexo?

– Nós... nós fazemos, mas não _tanto..._ Olha, eu não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso.

– Desculpe – falei sinceramente. Nunca tive a oportunidade de conversar com alguém sobre nada típico, mas não que essa fosse a oportunidade certa, mas eu me senti um pouco mais _eu mesma_. Continuei experimentando os deliciosos doces, com Rachel dando risadas aleatórias, e ela estava com a expressão pensativa, como se realmente tivesse considerado a idéia de que sexo diminuía peso. Eu não agüentei e tive de soltar essa: – Vai testar a dica hoje à noite, está na cara.

– Não! – mas ela estava rindo. Era meio patético para se dizer a verdade. – Bem... talvez...

– Eu sabia!

– Mas é que... Quero dizer, Lucas não tem... ele cansa... muito rápido.

De repente, senti muita pena dela. Felizmente eu não tinha como reclamar muito disso na minha vida, mas tinha como entendê-la.

– Bem, às vezes isso pode até ser melhor – eu disse. – Vocês devem ter bastante diálogo, conversa. Isso é importante, suponho.

– Ah, sim, a gente conversa muito – mas ela não parecia muito feliz com isso. – E acho que isso atrapalha bastante na hora.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio, eu tentando não rir de sua desgraça aparente. Eu reparei que não conversava com alguém dessa forma há muito tempo. Mas de repente Rachel perguntou:

– Você tem namorado?

E eu dei por nossa conversa encerrada, dizendo:

– Não. Eu tive, mas terminamos. Bem, eu vou tomar banho agora. Temos que nos encontrar com o sr. Rocke hoje à noite, certo?

– Sim, sim. E não se esqueça os papeis que ele pediu. Ele fica possesso quando esquecem os relatórios.

Eu assenti e antes de entrar no banheiro, Rachel me chamou de novo e me virei para ela.

– Amanhã é sábado – ela contou. – Dia de folga. Você ainda parece meio perdida aqui, posso mostrar a cidade pra você, se quiser.

Eu pensei um pouco e considerei. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar trancada naquele hotel, sendo que havia uma cidade inteira para eu tentar me encaixar, pelo menos por um ano.

– Está bem. Obrigada.

E voltei para o meu espaço.

* * *

><p>Nos dias que se passaram descobri mais sobre Rachel. Ela era sangue puro, mas estava mesmo apaixonada por essa tal de Lucas. Ele era um rapaz alto, magro, e totalmente careta, e não havia dúvidas de que ele era a pessoa mais trouxa que já falou comigo. Eu não conhecia muito sobre tecnologia, mas foi difícil não me encantar com o celular que ele havia me mostrado. Eu tentei parecer super boa no assunto para não dar na cara que eu não sabia nada sobre isso, mas acho que eu agia meio pateticamente, só fazendo perguntas e querendo escutar as músicas que tinha no aparelho. Diferente da namorada, Lucas tinha um ótimo gosto musical.<p>

Eu não fiquei me remoendo, pensando que meu sangue puro ia ficar infectado. Eu não via trouxas como algo a ser ignorado. Contanto que nossa identidade mantivesse segura, eu podia conversar a vontade com qualquer um deles. Lucas era o que sabia de tudo sobre os lugares que estávamos vendo pela janela do ônibus. Você podia andar pela cidade por muitas semanas, mas nunca conheceria a verdadeira maravilha. As paisagens eram tão inspiradoras que eu tinha vontade de pegar um quadro e começar a pintar desesperadamente.

– Próxima parada – anunciou Lucas. – Castelo de Cardiff.

– Castelo?

– Aposto que nunca foi a um castelo antes.

– Não é verdade – eu retruquei, segurando o riso. Quer dizer, eu passei sete anos da minha vida morando em um.

Mas aquele castelo da cidade era uma das construções mais incríveis que já vi desde Hogwarts. Devo admitir que fiquei impressionada. Afinal de contas, nada dali havia sido construído com magia. Não era nada mágico. E eu que achava que nunca haveria graça em algo construído sem magia! Mas de qualquer forma... aquela arquitetura me impressionou bastante.

Depois de nossa visita ao castelo, Rachel insistiu que eu fosse com ela fazer compras. Lucas fez careta, estava na cara que odiava fazer compras, e se despediu da gente. Aceitei, porque eu precisava mesmo comprar algumas roupas novas. E presentes para o meu tio, pois o Natal já estava chegando. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não paguei com dinheiro bruxo. Foi meio estranho, mas as roupas valeram à pena.

– Você vai voltar pra Londres, esse feriado de Natal? – questionou Rachel quando me viu arrumando as malas em nosso quarto.

– Fazer uma pequena visita ao meu tio. Ficar lá até o ano novo. Ele deve estar sentindo a minha falta e só ficou mandando cartas, com medo que eu tivesse sido seqüestrada ou algo assim.

– Você fala bastante do seu tio – ela reparou.

– É, bem, foi ele que me ajudou quando meus pais morreram.

– Na guerra?

Eu assenti. Era estranho falar sobre isso com uma pessoa que eu só conhecia há alguns meses. Então ela revelou:

– Eu perdi meu irmão.

Tive um aperto no peito, lembrando-me de Dafne. Como será que ela estava? O que andava fazendo? Será que ainda se lembrava de mim? Eu nunca estive tão distante da minha família como naquele momento.

– Mas a gente segue a vida! – ela não queria ficar triste por nem dois segundos. Eu a admirei por isso. – Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Vou conhecer a família do Lucas na ceia de Natal. Estou super nervosa.

– Oh, boa sorte – eu desejei, quando já estava fechando a última mala.

– Obrigada. Você também! – De repente ela me abraçou. Eu dei um tapinha em suas costas, sem saber mais o que fazer. Então ela foi embora e me deixou sozinha.

Deitei-me na cama e tirei as cartas que eu havia recebido naquela semana. Cinco do meu tio, dizendo que estava me esperando para a festa de Natal e Tanya ia nos acompanhar. Outra era da Liz (com um P.S do Jake "Volte para me dar um abraço") e a última era do meu chefe, perguntando como as coisas estavam e enviando uma passagem de volta para Londres por uma semanas. Eu a segurei, feliz que não tivesse que aparatar, porque isso me deixava enjoada e desgastada. Sem contar que eu sempre deixava uma mala para trás. E viagens em trens me acalmavam. Pelo menos uma viagem silenciosa.

* * *

><p>Quando meu tio falou sobre "festa" eu não estava esperando que isso significasse algum tipo de "baile de inverno". Nunca fui a um baile no Natal. A gente meio que ficava em casa abrindo os presentes, mas achei aquela idéia diferente e não reclamei. Ter passado um tempo fora não foi à melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu adquiri experiência e estava mais confiante quanto a mudar minha rotina. Respirar um ar diferente às vezes era necessário, mesmo que fosse tão estranho. Então eu podia lidar com coisas como bailes, usar um vestido bonito e me arrumar para festas. Não era como se eu desgostasse disso.<p>

Meu tio estava acompanhando Tanya. Eu não tinha um par, mas nem por isso deixei de ir. Reencontrei meus velhos amigos, Liz e Bradley, o que me fez ficar ocupada sentada ao lado deles contando sobre País de Gales, sobre minhas visitas numa cidade trouxa, e alguns fatos do trabalho. Além disso, eu não fiquei sozinha a festa inteira, porque Jake ficava dando em cima de mim até que ele me convenceu a sair da cadeira e dançar.

Olhei para a pista de dança. A música era agitada e os bruxos que dançavam riam, divertindo-se. Quando acompanhei Jake até lá, a dança mudou. Era daquelas que a gente tinha que ficar trocando de par, para ter a chance de dançar com todos. Antiga e tradicional dança, mas divertida. Jake reclamou em voz alta quando tivemos de nos separar, e eu me vi fazendo algum passo de dança a frente de um rapaz bonito e desconhecido, que segurava minha mão e minha cintura. Eu sorri para ele, educada, mas o bom daquela dança era que não havia muito tempo para conversas.

Depois de mais ou menos três caras, voltei a encarar e dançar com Jake.

– Ah, finalmente!

– Ainda não acabou – eu disse, olhando para a movimentação da dança organizada.

– Por que você adora me decepcionar?

Sua risada foi à última coisa que ouvi quando tive de trocar de par novamente, sem perder o ritmo. Eu estava pronta para sorrir para meu par desconhecido, só que o problema era que ele não era desconhecido.

Quando reparei, estava segurando a mão de Draco e eu deveria ter tido alguma reação com a mão dele em minha cintura, certo? Ele ainda começou a se mover comigo de uma forma aplicada e ritmada, sem perder os passos. Nunca havia dançado com ele. Eu fiquei apenas espantada por vê-lo ali numa festa da comunidade – _todo mundo _estava lá – _dançando_, que não tive tempo de querer me afastar.

Será que ele me viu e decidiu participar só para poder ter alguma desculpa para me dizer alguma coisa? Era tão típico dele.

Mas acho que as coisas realmente haviam mudado. Não era como se não nos víssemos há uma semana. Eu não o via há _cinco meses_. Estive fora há cinco meses. Ele parecia mais velho – não de forma adulta ou madura, mas sim cansada e desgastada. Ele devia ter feito a barba para vir àquela festa, porque seu rosto estaria intacto se sua expressão não estivesse ferida.

Ele percebeu com quem estava dançando e dissemos no mesmo tom, na mesma hora:

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Não paramos de dançar. Ele parecia mais espantado do que eu, o que me causou uma estranha sensação de egocentricidade. É claro que ele não me esperava mais. Estávamos mais distante do que nunca, embora ele estivesse praticamente colado em mim naquele momento.

– Não sabia que tinha voltado – disse Draco numa voz equilibrada e naturalmente fria, sem emoção. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais cumprido do que na última vez, de modo que as mechas loiras caíam sobre os olhos enquanto nos movimentávamos no ritmo da dança.

– Apenas por uma semana – afirmei. De todas as formas que pensei em agir caso um dia fossemos nos encontrar de novo, eu fiquei surpresa com o jeito calmo e decidido que minhas palavras saíram.

Ele soltou-me para trocarmos de par. Faltava mais uma rodada. Por um motivo estúpido, eu não saí da dança. Por um motivo estúpido, eu esperei que chegasse nossa vez de novo. Acho que eu queria ouvi-lo dizer alguma outra coisa. Não sabia ao certo. Quando minha cintura foi segurada novamente pela mão cheia de anel dele, no entanto, nada foi dito. Silêncio. E dançávamos sempre no mesmo ritmo que os outros pares. Não era como se houvesse algum tipo de ato romântico naquela dança. Não era como se fosse só eu e ele dessa vez.

Mas a música agitada parou de repente e as pessoas no meio da pista voltaram a encontrar os parceiros certos. A banda no palco começou a tocar uma música lenta, romântica, _subjetiva_. E somente quando Draco se afastou, eu notei que ainda não tinha me soltado dele.

Ele me olhou um pouco e virou-se para sair da pista, dirigindo-se a uma mesa isolada no canto da festa, onde só agora eu havia notado que Narcisa Malfoy estava ocupando.

Não, espere. Não era só Narcisa.

Lucius Malfoy estava lá também. Velho e meio entediado, mas estava lá.

Olhei ao redor, como se quisesse encontrar alguma explicação. Até pisquei os olhos com força para testar se era algum tipo de alucinação. Eu ainda estava muito surpresa quando fui até Liz, que se servia de chocolate quente na mesa de doces.

– Eu não sabia que Lucius Malfoy havia saído de Azkaban – comentei casualmente. Liz sempre tinha informações na manga e ela nunca hesitava em contá-las.

– Ah, é meio difícil de acreditar mesmo – ela deu uma breve risada. – Mas é mais difícil acreditar que a família toda veio pra essa festa.

– Quando ele foi libertado? – perguntei.

– Há um mês. Algumas regras mudaram em Azkaban. A família agora terá de fazer algumas trocas pela liberdade do sr. Malfoy.

– Que tipo de trocas? Dinheiro?

– A mansão deles.

– Quê?

– Eu sei. Aquela mansão tem uns quinhentos séculos, mas o passado que ela carrega, por ter sido a sede de Lorde Voldemort durante a guerra, não ajuda muito. O Ministério quer reformá-la para algum tipo de museu ou um orfanato.

– Mas eles vivem lá há _anos_. Não podem despachar uma família aristocrata de sua própria mansão. Isso é injusto.

– Eu entendo que você esteja do lado dos Malfoy, Ast – ela disse calmamente. – Mas...

– Eu não estou do lado deles, eu só não acho isso justo. Às vezes o Ministério precisa de um trato nos princípios. Ficam falando de justiça e aí vem e...

– Mas nem os Malfoy argumentaram contra essa decisão – continuou Liz depois que a interrompi. – Pelo contrário. Aceitaram que a mansão deve virar um orfanato.

– Não, não aceitaram. Eu sei como eles são – falei intrigada. – Eles nunca aceitariam isso.

– Ou eles aceitavam ou Lucius Malfoy ainda continuaria em Azkaban. Além disso, a atitude da sra. Malfoy por aceitar esta decisão, por doar a própria Mansão... está fazendo as pessoas a considerarem bastante. Até eu fico meio arrependida por ter achado a vida toda que ela era uma vaca. Quem diria. Ela mesma tem noção de que princípios familiares já saíram de moda nesses últimos tempos. A família toda quer se livrar do passado.

Eu estava muito surpresa. A vida não pára só porque a gente vai embora. Muitas coisas realmente mudaram ao meu redor. Eu olhei de novo para a mesa em que a família Malfoy estava. Draco de braços cruzados, olhando para o vazio, e sua mãe segurando a mão do marido sobre a mesa. Lucius falava algo para Draco, mas ele ora negava, ora assentia com a cabeça, sem abrir a boca. Eu soltei a pergunta friamente para Liz:

– E só agora vocês perceberam isso?

– Só agora eles decidiram agir para demonstrar alguma coisa, não é?

Ela tinha razão. Eu mesma provei na pele que ninguém lê nossos pensamentos ou entendem de cara nossos sentimentos.

É preciso agir para ser perdoado.

Tudo bem, eles não estavam completamente perdoados. Caso contrário, as pessoas viriam falar com eles; as pessoas sorririam em suas direções e desejariam feliz Natal a eles. Estavam sentados num canto isoladamente, sem perturbarem e sem serem perturbados. Mas vendo-os ali juntos novamente, em uma festa onde até mesmo as famílias Potter e Weasley estavam, eu não podia negar que eles procuravam por um recomeço.

De repente os olhos de Narcisa encontram os meus, no outro lado do salão da festa. Eu não desviei o olhar. Ela fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. Discreto, mas não indiferente. Eu que achava que ela me odiaria por ter deixado seu filho, ou por ter dado a entender que desistiria dele, fui surpreendida novamente por ela ainda me dar a impressão de que eu era respeitada e aceita, apesar de todas as coisas.

Eu respondi ao aceno, educadamente, e comecei a dar atenção ao pianista do palco, enquanto Liz contava sobre outras novidades, enquanto estive fora.

Eu estava me sentindo bem de alguma forma. Era difícil se acostumar com mudanças, mas tive a breve sensação que eu havia buscado por isso. Tive a certeza, pela primeira vez na vida, que eu estive fazendo alguma coisa certa, alguma coisa de que eu não me arrependeria.

Mesmo que alguns sacrifícios tenham sido tomados, eu não fiz tudo àquilo apenas por mim mesma afinal de contas.

Depois da meia-noite, tendo dançado bastante, era hora de trocar presentes com nossos amigos e parentes. Até o começo da madrugada, eu já havia recebido mais presentes do que todos os anos da minha vida. Foi uma noite reveladora, mas ela estava longe de acabar. Quando resolvi retocar a maquiagem no banheiro, estava passando batom nos lábios e vi pelo reflexo do espelho Narcisa entrando também.

Ela se aproximou da pia e começou a fazer o mesmo que eu com a maquiagem. Não dissemos nada uma para a outra, apenas encarávamos nossos próprios reflexos pelo espelho. Ela meio que estava tentando ignorar a minha presença, mas mesmo assim continuou lá. Achei melhor desejar feliz Natal, ser ao menos educada.

Só que no momento em que me virei para dizer alguma coisa, o batom da mão dela caiu, como se sua mão tivesse perdido a força de repente. Percebi como estavam trêmulas. Eu franzi a testa, assim que a vi pousar a mão contra os olhos e respirar forte.

Não foi preciso perguntar qual era o problema. Ela mesma disse:

– Não estou me sentindo bem.

Uma mulher entrava no banheiro naquele mesmo momento. Quando viu Narcisa agarrar a pia com força, olhou preocupada.

– Sra. Malfoy, o que aconteceu?

– Eu... Oh. – Ela fechava os olhos com força. – _Não _me sinto bem.

Eu estava assustada quando a mulher saiu do banheiro imediatamente para pedir ajuda. Eu abanei a cabeça, não tinha a menor idéia. Então a voz de Narcisa saiu fraca e fina, quando ordenou a mim:

– Os remédios... me dê os remédios. Está na minha bolsa... rápido...

A bolsa estava sobre a pia e eu a abri velozmente. Tateei todos os cantos até encontrar um frasco de poção azul marinho, frasco que não me era nada estranho. Olhei para o objeto e depois para Narcisa encostada a parede, tentando se equilibrar. Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos.

– Sra. Malfoy, isso é...

– Minha pressão está caindo, Astoria, dê-me logo esse remédio!

– Mas isso é anti-depressivo. A senhora não vai melhorar...

– Apenas me dê! – ela gritou, abrindo os olhos ferozmente. – Eu não perguntei...

Ela tentou pegar o frasco de minha mão, mas eu guardei de volta na bolsa. Não sei porque fiz aquilo, juro. O problema não era meu, certo?

– Sra. Malfoy, isso está prejudicando a senhora e...

– Isso não é da sua conta, Astoria. Me dê!

– A senhora precisa ir ao hospital... isso não vai ajudá-la...

– Está dizendo que eu sou... _doente_?

– Não, mas não é saudável e a senhora vai ficar ainda pior se continuar-

Subitamente senti minha bochecha arder, quando Narcisa acertou meu rosto com a mão. Eu arquejei assustada e dolorida, e voltei a encará-la, as lágrimas partindo dos meus olhos que lacrimejavam. Qual é o meu problema _com essa família_? Por que toda vez que tento ajudá-los, eles me machucam?

– Astoria, eu não quis... – ofegou Narcisa, colocando a mão sobre a boca. Ela se afastou de mim, com medo de que ela pudesse me machucar outra vez. Olhava-me com os olhos arregalados, como se não ousasse acreditar no que tinha feito.

Era como se o tapa tivesse me deixado sem falas e até mesmo congelada. Eu não consegui nem sentir raiva, nem desprezo, nem medo e nem insegurança. Não deu tempo de sentir muita coisa, senão a dor ao lado do meu rosto, porque Narcisa havia desmaiado no chão aos meus pés.


	19. Heart is a mess

– A culpa é minha? Como pode ainda ser tão infantil, Draco?– a voz de Lucius estava fria e amargurada. Eu não me sentia nada bem ouvindo, na sala de espera, a discussão entre eles no fim do corredor do hospital St. Mungus. Mas era impossível. As vozes estavam alteradas. – Eu te dei a tarefa de cuidar da sua mãe e nem isso você foi capaz!

– Eu tentei!

– Mas está na cara que você falhou!

– É claro, de quem mais eu poderia ser filho?

– Pare de gritar comigo. Não vai adiantar nada.

– Se ela morrer, eu nunca mais vou olhar pra sua cara. Nunca.

– Ela não vai morrer. Foram só remédios, que você deixou ela continuar tomando.

– Eu não sabia sobre os remédios! Ela estava escondendo de mim! A culpa não é minha, porra! Não é minha! Não pode ser minha, não pode ser... eu juro que tentei... eu juro que se soubesse eu faria alguma coisa...

– _Eu_ sabia.

E quando dei por mim, estava levantando-me do sofá para me aproximar deles que, ao ouvirem minha voz, pararam imediatamente de falar. Olharam para mim, mas eu não quis analisar suas expressões. Provavelmente me acharam ousada por interromper uma discussão em família. Mas eu não conseguia mais agüentar. Precisava dizer, antes que eles continuassem culpando um ao outro.

– Eu era a única que sabia que a sra. Malfoy estava tomando antidepressivos e talvez exageradamente.

De repente Lucius voltou-se contra mim.

– O que você tem a ver com tudo isso, afinal de contas, garota? Que diabos está falando? Desde quando conhece minha mulher a ponto de saber o que a própria família dela não sabe?

Pelo visto, ele não se lembrava da vez que passei um tempo em sua Mansão. Pelo visto, Draco nunca conversara com ele sobre mim. Mas eu não ia ficar me remoendo devido a isso. Então Draco fez outra pergunta, uma pergunta mais fácil de ser respondida:

– Por que você não contou a mim, Astoria?

Eu olhei para ele pela primeira vez desde que ajudamos sua mãe a vir ao hospital, desmaiada. Olhei para os olhos dele, que estavam vermelhos como se ele estivesse se esforçando para não chorar. Nunca o vi tão assustado e desesperado quando viu sua mãe caída no chão do banheiro de uma festa no Natal. Tantas pessoas viram sua recaída. Eu não me lembrava da forma como eu havia ficado quando vi meus pais mortos, mas poderia ter sido muito semelhante à dele quando a trouxe para o hospital. Foi a primeira vez que o vi chorar verdadeiramente angustiado, sóbrio. Pois havia motivo, afinal, Narcisa entrara, segundo os médicos, em uma overdose que demoraria alguns dias até que as poções curativas pudessem amenizar o excesso de remédio em seu organismo e fazê-la acordar.

– Ela... – pigarreei. – Ela pediu para que eu não lhe contasse. Na verdade, ela me fez prometer que não contaria a você, Draco, porque ela não queria que você pensasse que ela estava se sentindo fraca. Ela usou os remédios escondidos porque ela queria continuar firme por você, mas ela não se sentia assim realmente. Desculpe, eu sei que eu devia ter desobedecido ela... devia ter contado a você, mas...

– Não – ele elevou a mão, impedindo que eu continuasse falando. – Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Se _eu _não tivesse voltado tantas vezes para casa, bêbado, eu teria notado alguma coisa...

– Ela já estava tomando os remédios muito antes disso.

– Há quanto tempo? – ele quis saber especificamente.

Eu falei baixinho, com medo que minha voz revelasse o fato de que minhas melhores lembranças estavam rodando minha mente no momento que revelei:

– Eu descobri horas antes da nossa viagem para o Caribe.

Draco se afastou e foi se sentar no sofá da sala de espera. Lucius me encarava de uma forma que eu não sabia distinguir. Eu não sustentei o olhar, porque fui me aproximar de seu filho.

Eu sentei ao seu lado, lentamente. Tive a impressão de que ele ia se afastar de mim de novo, mas o único movimento que fez foi com as mãos, para arrastar os cabelos dos olhos. Havia algo nele que nunca perdia o brilho. Mesmo com todas as coisas que ele fazia, com todas as besteiras que às vezes dizia... seu olhar e sua expressão exigiam, de certo modo, uma sensibilidade. Você não sente pena de Draco Malfoy, quando o vê arrasado. Você não esquece as coisas que ele fez, você demora a perdoar, mas ainda assim... ele tinha um talento. Ele transmitia naturalmente aquela vontade súbita nas pessoas de querer consolar ele de alguma forma.

– Draco, ela vai ficar bem – eu disse. – Sua mãe é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci.

– Como alguém consegue conviver com uma família como essa, sendo fraca, Astoria? Ter um filho como eu, sendo fraca? Ter um marido como... _ele _e ainda continuar vivendo do nosso lado, _fraca_? – Lucius não estava ali perto, mas mesmo assim Draco sussurrava. – É claro que essa pessoa deve ser a pessoa mais forte do mundo.

– E essa pessoa deve ter o coração mais cheio de amor do que é capaz de admitir.

Eu não senti que estava falando apenas sobre Narcisa, quando disse aquilo. Mas não me arrependi de dizer. Afinal, era a mais pura e complicada verdade.

Ele me encarou silenciosamente. Depois olhou para o pai que estava sentado no sofá de frente ao nosso. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e nos observava.

– Eu... – Draco limpou a garganta e enxugou os olhos. – Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho agora, Astoria, eu acho que você devia voltar para... onde você estaria agora.

Ele tinha razão, mas foi mais difícil me mover do que achei que seria. Não queria deixá-lo ali. Seu pai parecia intimidá-lo. Queria continuar dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, embora soubesse que isso era inútil.

– Draco – eu me virei subitamente para ele, antes de continuar indo embora. Ele olhou para mim. – Semana que vem... talvez eu não esteja aqui para ver a recuperação de sua mãe. Você poderia... – eu me odiei por gaguejar. – Poderia me mandar uma carta... qualquer coisa... para eu saber que está tudo bem. Mas eu vou entender se você não-

– Claro – ele apenas disse, e depois voltou a olhar para o chão, cutucando o anel do dedão, como eu reparara muitas vezes que ele fazia quando estava ansioso e nervoso.

– Obrigada. Tchau, sr. Malfoy.

O homem não me respondeu, mas não era como se eu esperasse isso. Saí dali o mais rápido possível e voltei para casa do meu tio, onde ele me hospedaria naquela semana até eu voltar a viajar. Eu havia vendido meu apartamento, para conseguir mais dinheiro para as coisas que iria precisar em Gales, mas naquele momento eu me senti arrependida de ter feito isso. Eu queria ir para a minha cama, na garantia de ficar sozinha, não queria conversar com ninguém, não queria explicar nada, nem porque eu estava chorando quando corri para o meu quarto, sem querer saber se tio Frank ou Tanya haviam voltado da festa. Eu estava chorando desesperadamente, de soluçar mesmo. Deitei em minha cama, enfiei o travesseiro na cara e às lágrimas não paravam de cair. Não era só de preocupação, mas eu estava com medo. Com medo de que as coisas que eu quis quando deixei Draco estivessem realmente acontecendo. Com medo de que _ele _tenha desistido de mim. Com medo de voltar a ficar miseravelmente sozinha na cama, porque estava na cara que eu não conseguia mais ter nenhum outro homem dentro da minha cabeça, muito menos dentro de _mim_ em todos os sentidos.

– Astoria?

A voz do meu tio me fez pular da cama de susto. Ele estava parado atrás da porta semi-aberta. Parecia até com medo de entrar. Mas acho que meus choros estavam tão altos que eu devia tê-lo atrapalhado no sono. Ele queria entender por quê. Não o culpei por isso.

– O que aconteceu? Posso entrar?

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas e afirmei várias vezes. Tentei sorrir para ele, quando se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao meu lado, mas até ele não acreditava em mim.

– Escute, você pode contar para mim sobre qualquer coisa. Eu não sou seu pai, ou sua mãe, mas eu me preocupo com você.

Eu assenti de novo, pateticamente.

– Foi por que você viu Draco Malfoy na festa? Ele fez alguma coisa a você?

– Não – murmurei. Mas essa era a resposta para a segunda pergunta. – É que... as coisas estão diferentes... e... eu não sei o que estou fazendo, tio. Cada vez mais que eu tento aguentar, reprimir, mais... me consome. Essa _coisa_. – Eu apertei meu peito, doía. – Eu... eu sinto tanta falta dele. Eu sinto _tanta _falta de ficar com ele!

Fiquei com pena do meu tio. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso e ainda estava tendo que aturar a sobrinha de vinte - prestes a completar vinte e um – anos, chorando como uma garotinha que perdera seu pônei de estimação. Mas agora que comecei, foi difícil parar.

– E ele me pediu em casamento e eu neguei, porque descobri que é arriscado eu ter filho... e ele brigou comigo e a mãe dele foi atrás de mim e depois ele também foi quando aceitei viajar porque queria que a minha cabeça voltasse ao lugar mas eu não consigo esquecer ele, eu não consigo... E ele disse que eu o ajudei e ele me agradeceu e ele... foi idiota e inconseqüente, e ele pagava uma prostituta para me substituir... eu não sei... eu não sei o que está acontecendo... eu quero fazer alguma coisa certa mas está me machucando muito qualquer escolha que faço...

A cena seria cômica, se não fosse tão desastrosa. Eu estava com a cabeça no ombro do meu tio e ele dava tapinhas de consolos no meu braço, enquanto eu desabafava tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro do meu coração bagunçado, em forma de lágrimas. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil para nós, Greengrass, conseguir dizer coisas para alguém se sentir melhor. Não tínhamos esse tato todo. Por isso me surpreendi com a tentativa de tio Frank dizer, num tom tranqüilo:

– Você só está apaixonada. Vai passar.

– Não vai – teimei. – Não vai passar... eu preciso dele.

– Estranho. Ele que parece precisar bastante de você. Sabe, quando você foi viajar e ficou um tempo fora, Malfoy voltou muitas vezes no meu bar... mas eu não vejo ele ficar bêbado desde aquela noite em que tacaram um copo na cara dele.

– Então pra que ele ia lá se não era para beber até cair? – perguntei com raiva. A imagem dele se esfregando com outra mulher me dava nojo. Mas a resposta não tinha nada a ver com minhas visões, muito menos com minhas expectativas.

– Para saber de você. Ele não fazia perguntas, mas dava para entender qual era a dele, sentando por perto toda vez que eu estava falando com o sr. Johnson sobre o que você escrevia em suas cartas.

Eu levantei meu rosto para encará-lo e ter certeza se ele estava mesmo falando sério.

– Ele fez isso? – Era difícil acreditar. – Você não ia falar isso só para me fazer sentir melhor?

– Não, só estou dizendo o que eu vi e percebi. Acho que vocês precisam conversar.

– Nós já tentamos. Somos um desastre nisso!

– É porque uma conversa não é o suficiente... não dizemos nada do que queremos em uma conversa. Às vezes a gente precisa de uma vida toda para acertar as coisas.

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Porque eu quero ver você feliz de novo e, ironicamente, você era assim com ele. Querendo ou não, eu gostava de ver você com ele. Era como se você... concertasse a imagem dele. Não era você que perdia alguma reputação com ele, era ele que_ganhava _com você. As coisas vão se ajeitar. Sempre se ajeitam. Só leva algum tempo quando tudo está meio difícil.

Eu estava tão impressionada com as palavras dele que não consegui continuar chorando. Meu tio nunca havia falado coisas como essas. Eu assenti, compreendendo-o.

– Desculpe, eu sei que o senhor deve estar perdendo a noite de Natal com a Tanya me ouvindo chorar por causa de um cara, mas...

– Você não está chorando por causa de um cara. Você está chorando por alguém que você ama. Agora você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência, e eu vou estar aqui pra quando você precisar, Astoria.

Meu tio sempre pareceu um cara reservado e meio na dele, sem muito o que dizer as pessoas a não ser dicas sobre bebidas, mas agora parecia um conselheiro. A figura paterna que me faltava todos os dias. Eu nunca me senti tão grata e familiarmente amada naquele momento.

– Agora vai dormir um pouco – ele pediu, enquanto eu limpava meu rosto. – Você mal chegou de viagem e já está assim. Mas, antes, quero que você abra meu presente de Natal.

– Mas eu já vi-

– Aquele era do sr. Johnson. Esse daqui é o meu de verdade. Podia ser perigoso você perder se eu lhe entregasse na festa.

Ele tirou do bolso um pequeno papel. Para um presente de Natal, era algo bem pequeno e insignificante a primeira vista. Mas quando abri o envelope, revelando o ingresso para um concerto de piano que ia acontecer no Réveillon daquele ano, em uma casa de teatro, o presente foi, afinal de contas, gigante. Eu _sempre _quis ir a um concerto de piano, mas nunca achava tempo ou jeito ou dinheiro para isso. Eu abracei meu tio com força, agradecendo-o mil vezes, não apenas pelo presente, mas por ele garantir que eu podia contar sempre com sua ajuda. E não era de hoje.

* * *

><p>Desabafar me fez sentir melhor. Pelo menos me deu uma força que não pensava em adquirir, mas sim que precisava. Voltei ao hospital. Uma parte de mim apenas dizia que era uma visita, a outra dizia que era ansiedade. Quando cheguei, disseram-me que Narcisa ainda estava desacordada. Pensei em Draco. Ele não estava na sala de espera e não era hora de visita. Mas... quando fui caminhar entre os corredores, encontrei-o olhando atrás da porta onde o quarto de Narcisa estava. Ele a observava do lado de fora.<p>

Eu não senti minhas pernas enquanto me aproximava dele. Ele não olhou para mim quando disse:

– Achei que ia embora. Já estava preparando uma carta.

– Eu tenho uma semana até lá – respondi mesmo que ele já soubesse disso. – Como você está?

Draco franziu a testa. Provavelmente achou que eu perguntaria qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. De repente algo muito estranho aconteceu. O canto de sua boca se inclinou.

– Eu não quero te deprimir com a minha resposta.

Era um sorriso, mas ele não estava humorado.

– Você sabe, eu achei que minha mãe voltaria a ser feliz – disse baixinho, pensativo. – Quando deram essa chance para o meu pai sair de Azkaban. Achei que ela queria meu pai de volta, e ela queria, é claro, mas... sempre vai estar _faltando_alguma coisa. Nunca vai ser o suficiente. E eu queria saber que coisa é essa, para conseguir para ela.

Ele estava com a cara tão cansada e parecia não ter comido há dias que eu não consegui evitar dizer:

– Talvez uma refeição? Desde que horas está aqui?

– Eu não saí daqui – ele respondeu.

– Você precisa comer algo, vai ficar passando fome.

– Eu não estou com fome – ele disse cerrando os dentes. Pelo visto, eu não fui a única a sugerir aquilo. – Quero vê-la acordar logo. Ela ainda não me deu o presente de Natal.

– Draco – eu disse com a voz equilibrada. – Draco, não... ouviu os que os médicos disseram? Ela vai demorar a acordar...

– Eu vou ficar aqui até ela abrir os olhos – ele teimou.

Eu conhecia aquele tom de voz, aquela persistência. Eu sabia exatamente que alguma coisa drástica ia acontecer se eu tentasse insistir mais um pouco para ele sair dali. Mas eu não queria ficar cometendo os mesmos erros tudo outra vez. Eu devia ter aprendido alguma coisa nos tempos que passei com ele, certo? Eu devia ter aprendido a saber lidar com isso.

Naquela tarde, pedi ao meu tio para fazer um lanche e um suco para a viagem. Ele embrulhou em um pacote e me entregou. Depois voltei ao hospital e fui até a recepcionista no balcão.

– Olá, posso ajudá-la? – ela perguntou disposta.

Eu olhei para o pacote em minhas mãos. Pra que eu ia fazer isso? Por que eu iria pedir a ajuda a uma recepcionista? Já enfrentei coisas difíceis.

– Não, não, obrigada.

Entrei na sala de espera e não fui decepcionada ao ver que Draco ainda estava lá, deitado no sofá, sem dar a mínima para caso alguém ficasse sem lugar para esperar na sala. Eu não fui até ele. Na verdade, sentei no sofá de frente ao dele e comecei a abrir o pacote do lanche. O barulho o despertou e senti o olhar dele em mim e na minha comida.

– Acho que vai sobrar um – eu disse, percebendo sua expressão. Peguei o segundo lanche. – Toma.

Eu joguei e o lanche embrulhado caiu em sua barriga. Ele olhou para o alimento como se fosse tudo o que ele mais queria. Eu me levantei para beber água, pois sabia que Draco não ia colocar as mãos naquele lanche, se eu estivesse esperando que colocasse.

Quando voltei, então, para a sala, ele já estava devorando a metade do lanche. Assim que voltei a me sentar no sofá, Draco olhou, mas havia se aprofundado demais no saber para parar de comer. Quando terminou tudo, ele jogou o papel fora e voltou a se deitar no sofá, sem antes de dizer:

– Não precisava.

Às vezes ele era tão previsível.

– De nada – respondi, fazendo mentalmente a tradução de suas palavras.

Ele caiu no sono logo mais tarde. Eu fiquei observando ele dormir por algum tempo, antes de me obrigar a ir embora. Mas então olhei ao redor. Ele estava ali, sozinho. Nem Lucius estava por lá. Bem, eu não queria ser algum tipo de tapa-buraco. Mas alguma coisa, alguma força, me fez continuar ali. Talvez eu tivesse nascido para não deixar Draco Malfoy sozinho o tempo todo.

Antes de achar que estava ficando maluca por ter tal pensamento, notei a movimentação repentina na sala de espera. Atrás de mim, vi uma mulher loira chegar com uma cadeira de rodas. Ela estava de costas. Uma mulher ao seu lado disse:

– O bebê já vai nascer. Levem-na para a sala de parto. Rápido!

Um medibruxo atendeu e virou a cadeira da mulher. Eu quase desabei do sofá, não somente pelo susto de ver que a mulher era Dafne, mas por ver que ela estava com o cabelo curto, até o pescoço e muito irreconhecível com a barriga praticamente explodindo de tão gigante.

Minha irmã estava grávida. Eu ia ser tia. Minha irmã estava grávida. E eu não tinha a menor idéia disso até aquele momento.

Eu não teria tanta certeza se era Dafne, se ela não tivesse me visto ali sentada. Esqueceu que estava tendo contrações e dores, para dizer, meio ofegante:

– Eu não acho que está aqui porque sabe que o seu sobrinho vai nascer, Ast. Mas que coincidência! Ai! Cacete, tire isso de mim! – gritou para os médicos. Eles correram para a sala de parto e desapareceram de vista, com Dafne berrando, daquele seu jeito sutil.

Eu estava de queixo caído. Meus olhos estavam arregalados, minhas sobrancelhas juntas, minha mente rodando. Somente a voz arrastada de Draco me fez voltar ao normal:

– É, parece que nem todo mundo está tendo um bom dia de Natal.

Então era isso o que Dafne andou fazendo no tempo que esteve sumida?_Engravidando?_

– Ela está... grávida – eu disse, piscando. Até me levantei, meio sem sentido. – Como ela... como ela... engravidou? Como isso... _aconteceu_?

– Bem, naturalmente tudo começa quando o espermatozóide... Que foi? Você fez uma pergunta muito objetiva, Astoria.

Eu abanei a cabeça, mal notando que Draco deu uma breve risada.

– Quero dizer, quem é que poderia ser o pai da criança? – perguntei.

– Alguém que bateu a cabeça e ficou louco.

De repente eu me peguei concordando com ele. Fiquei completamente decidida de que ele tinha razão. Dafne não era idiota a ponto de engravidar de um cara que conheceu na boate ou algo assim. Era? Isso devia ter acontecido propositalmente, não? Ela _queria _engravidar, certo? Ela tinha conhecido alguém e se casado com esse alguém. Ela não podia ter um filho sozinha! Louco. Muito louco.

Antes mesmo de nascer, eu já estava com pena do meu sobrinho.

– Isso é meio injusto, não? – Draco estava com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Sua irmã pode ter filhos, mas você não tem tanta chance. E são da mesma família.

– É – eu olhei para meus pés. – Também não vejo muita justiça nisso.

O silêncio entre nós gritava a verdade. A verdade de que eu nunca deixei de pensar no que teria rolado se eu não soubesse que era improvável eu ter filhos algum dia. Se a gente tivesse se casado. Se eu estivesse com o anel em meu dedo.

Será que eu ainda estaria amando-o daquela forma tão... reprimida? Era impossível saber.

– Draco – eu disse subitamente. Eu não sei por que falei seu nome, ou o chamei. Foi para quebrar o silêncio? Quando ele olhou para mim, eu tive de pensar rápido, antes que ele me achasse tremendamente idiota, por ficar soltando seu nome por aí à toa. – Tenho certeza que Narcisa irá acordar.

Ele sabia que eu não queria dizer só aquilo, mas não fez perguntas. Apenas confirmou.

– É. Eu não fiquei sem dormir e comer a toa.

– Onde está... seu pai?

– Não sei. Bem, ele é meio imprevisível, não?

– É verdade sobre o que vão fazer com sua Mansão?

– Parece que as noticias rolam pelo mundo todo mesmo – ele comentou meio secamente. – Minha mãe teve um surto, quando aceitou a decisão. Orfanato? Isso é irônico. Parece que as pessoas agora querem tomar cuidado com crianças que não tem pais. Querem abrigá-las melhor. Pode nascer outro vilão ou outro herói de repente. Nunca se sabe, mas o mundo agora tem que ficar preparado pra esse tipo de coisa.

– Você não precisa dizer com desprezo – eu retruquei. – O que sua mãe fez foi uma ação admirável.

– O que _minha mãe _fez? Que outra escolha ela tinha? E eu rezo para que os espíritos dos meus ancestrais não atormentem seus sonhos por ela ter aceitado! – ele parecia nervoso, não comigo, mas com a situação.

– Até você já me disse uma vez que odeia a mansão.

– E eu odeio! Eu só não sei... eu só não sei onde mais eu me adaptaria. Eu não me vejo morando em uma casa qualquer da esquina.

– Compre outra mansão – sugeri. – Vocês têm grana pra isso.

– Pra quê? Se eu quisesse gastar dinheiro comprando outra mansão, eu usaria esse dinheiro para dar ao orfanato, e não fazendo doação sem sentido, como a mansão da _minha _família que está em pé há séculos!

– Essa é uma ótima idéia – eu disse de repente. Ele não discordou... como se só tivesse pensado naquilo agora.

Alguém se aproximava e nós dois olhamos quando Lucius Malfoy voltou. Eu não sei, mas quis ir embora. De alguma forma, não era bom ficar num mesmo aposento que ele. Mas quando me levantei, foi ele que se dirigiu a mim.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Horário de visita – respondi casualmente. Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça, intimidador mas não o suficiente para que eu não respondesse a sua simples pergunta.

– Então devo dizer que seu horário acabou, srta. Greengrass.

– O senhor está me expulsando de um hospital? Não acho que o senhor tenha esse direito.

Eu não estava ganhando pontos com isso, mas não era como se eu quisesse vencer alguma coisa dessa vez. Lucius não gostava de mim. Eu não queria ganhar reputação naquele jogo.

– Eu não quero que volte a visitar Narcisa – ele disse baixo e frio.

– Eu não entendo o motivo.

– Você a envenenou.

– Como-

– Se a senhorita se preocupasse com essa família, não teria escondido um segredo dela. Não faz sentido estar aqui, sendo que tudo poderia ser evitado.

Ok. Ele estava me culpando, então? Bem, eu já tinha culpas para carregar a vida toda com essa família. Mas não aquela, não aquela culpa.

– Eu não contei, porque prometi a sua mulher para não contar. E acho que deve saber, eu _cumpro _com minhas palavras, sr. Malfoy.

– Não fale comigo dessa maneira – ele aconselhou.

– O _senhor _que não devia falar com ela dessa maneira. – Foi Draco quem disse aquilo. Meio fora da jogada, meio inseguro, mas disse.

– Você está defendendo essa moça contra seu próprio pai, Draco?

Ele se levantou e ficou de frente para Lucius, encarando-o nos olhos.

– _Essa _moça tem tanto direito quanto o senhor de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Não, espere. Ela tem até um pouco mais de direito. O senhor já perdeu a pose de poderoso desde o dia em que fez essa família toda pagar pelos seus erros, Lucius.

A boca de Lucius se moveu, desprezando claramente as palavras do filho.

– Achei que tivesse sentido a minha falta quando estive em Azkaban – disse Lucius de uma forma impossível de decifrar. – Mas está claro que eu não sou bem-vindo. Parece que _alguém _tomou o meu lugar.

– Ninguém tomou o seu lugar – Draco deu uma risada meio indignada. – Vamos, pai, você já tinha saído desse lugar por sua própria vontade. Quis dar uma de fodão pra cima dos caras do Ministério, querendo ser preso só para as pessoas terem pena de você. Mas não pensou em nenhum momento em minha mãe ou em mim.

– Como pode dizer isso, Draco? Se eu não pensasse em vocês eu os teria entregado a Lorde Voldemort de mãos beijadas.

– Foi exatamente isso o que o senhor fez. Só faltou beijar a mão dele, literalmente.

Lucius deu um passo para frente, ameaçadoramente. Draco não se mexeu. Eu nunca o vi desafiando alguém dessa maneira, muito menos seu próprio pai.

– Se o senhor me bater na frente _dessa _mulher... – ele apontou a cabeça para mim. – Pai, o senhor vai se arrepender muito. E não estou falando por mim.

– Vamos resolver isso em casa – Lucius respondeu com a voz tão baixa quanto um alfinete caindo no chão.

– É? – ele debochou. – Que casa? Aquela que minha mãe trocou para te tirar da prisão?

– Chega! – eu falei alto e me postei na frente deles. Eu estava furiosa. Furiosa por eles serem tão terrivelmente iguais. Eu estava cansada das culpas. Eu estava cansada de brigas. Eu estava cansada de vê-los tão desesperados para demonstrarem algum tipo de afeto, que eu disse: – Podem culpar um ao outro o quanto vocês quiserem, podem resolver o que tiverem que resolver onde vocês quiserem, mas essas atitudes não vão fazer Narcisa acordar do estado em que ela se encontra. Na verdade, essas atitudes entre vocês dois foi o motivo dela parar onde ela está agora: _nesse hospital_. Deviam ter vergonha de si mesmos e não tentarem envergonhar um ao outro!

Não esperei nem ver o que um deles tinha para falar. Eu virei às costas e fui embora. Já estava com a cabeça bagunçada devido aos meus sentimentos, a descoberta que minha irmã ia ter um filho e que Narcisa estava desacordada. Além disso, Draco havia enfrentado o pai para me defender. Eu não queria continuar ali, presenciando cenas conturbadas de uma família que, de longe, precisava de ajuda.

Eu não queria admitir, mas...

Eles precisavam da _minha _ajuda. Quer dizer, não que eu já não tivesse tentado ajudar. Mas estava tão na cara agora que até doía; eu me preocupava. Eu me_preocupava_. Era mais forte do que eu... eu me preocupava demais com essa família para... _desistir _dessas tentativas.

Para desistir deles.

Para desistir _dele._


	20. Fall to pieces

**Fall to pieces**

Eu não sei se foi o concerto de piano que eu acabara de assistir, mas quando saí do teatro e respirei o ar daquela noite de ano novo eu me senti tão... _diferente_. Estranhamente bem. Tão bem que eu sorria. Minha mente estava tão leve que parecia uma pena. Eu saí de lá, tão tonta e fascinada, que decidi que deveria ir mais vezes a concertos de piano. Sinceramente.

Eu dormi bem aquela noite, esquentada com meus edredons, mesmo sabendo que no próximo dia eu iria embarcar novamente e ficar lá em País de Gales por mais sete meses, provavelmente. Eu achei que eu estava lidando com isso muito bem. Até fiz minhas malas assim que acordei, sem reclamar, tomei café com meu tio, falamos sobre o filho de Dafne que nascera naquela semana, mas que ela nunca contou que ia nascer, por isso ainda não o conhecemos e nem sabíamos seu nome. Ela deve ter tido uma recuperação rápida pós-parto pois quando voltei ao hospital para tentar conhecê-lo – e tirar algumas pequenas dúvidas –, ela já havia ido embora. Fizemos nossas apostas de quanto tempo ela ia durar como mãe até vir pedir ajuda a ele ou algo assim. Nossa atitude era meio infantil, mas estávamos chocados demais. Fui até a sala, olhei para o relógio. Faltava uma hora para eu sair de casa e ir à estação.

Então a porta da casa do meu tio bateu. Dois toques com uma pausa de dois segundos.

Meu tio estava tendo algum problema com a frigideira na cozinha que gritou de lá:

– Vai atender pra mim, Ast! Deve ser o sr. Johnson!

Ajeitei meus cabelos antes de abrir a porta. Não era o sr. Johnson. Por que Draco sempre aparecia toda vez antes de eu embarcar? Por que Draco estaria ali nessa hora? Ah, vamos, até eu sabia a resposta.

Ventava bastante. Ele estava meio que tentando se esquentar do frio, com um gorro na cabeça. Seu rosto estava pálido e os cabelos que apareciam estavam mais brancos do que nunca. Seus olhos mais cinzas do que nunca.

– Draco?

Eu tive um péssimo pressentimento.

Ele olhou através de mim, antes de sequer dizer alguma coisa. Viu as malas na sala.

– O que foi? – eu insisti. – Veio aqui para conversar?

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, _fui péssima_. Mas ele não ligou para isso. Na verdade, ele até considerou a pergunta.

– Não... mas talvez achei que gostaria de saber que minha mãe acordou.

Um alívio percorreu meu corpo. Eu tive um súbito desejo de abraçá-lo e sussurrar para ele: "não falei que ela ia ficar bem?"

– Isso é... ótimo, Draco.

Mas ele ainda parecia muito infeliz, mesmo que ele também demonstrasse um certo alívio.

– Ela já voltou para a Mansão. Ainda está um pouco fraca, por isso tem que ficar de cama. Ela gostaria... ela quer falar com você, por algum motivo, não sei. Mas me fez vir aqui... chamá-la. Eu não estou mentindo...

– Não achei que estivesse.

– Eu não quero que perca o trem ou chegue atrasada... mas...

Bem, aí era difícil ver que ele não estava mentindo.

– Eu vou. Eu vou falar com ela. Eu tenho tempo para isso. Deixe-me apenas avisar meu tio... você pode entrar enquanto isso, está muito frio e...

– Vou esperar aqui – disse naquele tom de voz decidido que poucas vezes ele usava. Eu olhei para ele, com a testa franzida em aflição, e voltei para a cozinha para avisar aonde eu ia a meu tio. Ele não objetou nem mesmo advertiu que eu poderia perder o trem. Ele disse: "Vai lá" e não esperou que eu dissesse: "Já volto".

Talvez todo mundo soubesse que isso menos importava.

Draco aparatou comigo dentro da própria sala na Mansão. Era conhecida, não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que estive ali. O ambiente estava quente e Draco tirou o gorro, espalhando o cabelo para os lados. Eu tirei meu casaco e ele o pegou para guardar sobre o sofá.

– Achei que vocês já tinham saído daqui – comentei. – E que essa Mansão já tivesse virado um orfanato.

– Temos um prazo de um ano até que as reformas comecem – ele respondeu. – Tecnicamente, então, esta Mansão ainda é nossa propriedade.

Eu o segui quando subiu as escadas e nos levou até um dos corredores idênticos. Era o corredor do quarto dos pais dele. Draco abriu a porta lentamente. Eu vi que Narcisa descansava na cama, a coberta cobrindo-a até o peito. Ela estava usando um tampão nos olhos, mas não queria dizer que estava dormindo.

– É você, Draco? – perguntou.

– E Astoria – acrescentou ele.

– Oh. – Ela moveu a mão para levantar o tampão dos olhos. Quando me viu ali, era como se ela não acreditasse que eu realmente estava ali.

– Não achei que realmente viria – disse. – E não achei que você realmente iria buscá-la, Draco.

– Eu fiz o que a senhora me mandou fazer.

– Tenho certeza que não foi só por isso. Bem, não importa. – Ela abanou a cabeça. – Poderia nos deixar sozinhas, Draco?

– Claro – ele disse e deu a volta para sair do quarto.

Eu fiquei ali parada em frente à cama, sem saber o que dizer.

– Aproxime-se, Astoria – ela disse naquele tom de voz autoritário. Era difícil não obedecer. Eu fui até o lado da cama e, hesitante, sentei. Eu não sabia se tinha permissão para sentar naquela cama gigante, mas o fiz. Pelo menos, ela não me enxotou dali. Ela começou a dizer: – Então, Draco me contou o que você fez.

– Eu tive que contar a eles sobre os remédios – falei depressa. – Eu tive que fazer isso, se não eles iam ficar tacando a culpa um no outro enquanto a culpa deveria ser...

– Sua? – ela adivinhou. – Duvido que seja. E não foi isso o que Draco me contou. Ele disse que você esteve lá... no hospital enquanto eu estava desacordada. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa antes disso, antes de desmaiar. Então suponho que você tenha visto a queda.

De repente senti como se minha bochecha voltasse a arder. Lembrei-me do tapa. Impulsivamente, passei os dedos no meu rosto, mas fingi que estava apenas com uma coceira casual, para depois tentar sorrir. Acho que não valia a pena lembrá-la disso, não valia a pena deixá-la arrependida. Eu sabia que ela ficaria.

– Eu realmente desmaiei em um banheiro? – Narcisa perguntou, com uma voz abafada e a sua expressão era de intenso desgosto. Quando eu assenti, ela pousou as costas da mão na testa, exclamando: – Mas que falta de classe.

Esforcei-me para não rir, pois Narcisa parecia mesmo preocupada com isso.

– Totalmente sem classe, sra. Malfoy – afirmei. – No banheiro de uma festa, a propósito. Eu teria escolhido um lugar melhor se eu fosse à senhora.

Ela reparou em meu tom e abanou a cabeça.

– Oh, isso é vergonhoso. De qualquer forma, eu já estou melhor. Foi apenas um susto... uma lição... que todos devemos aprender.

– De certa forma – concordei.

– Eu a admiro por ter estado presente mesmo que as coisas entre você e meu filho estejam... caóticas.

– Por que está dizendo como se esse fosse seu leito de morte? – eu repreendi. Não sei o que me fez dizer isso, mas Narcisa fez um barulho com o nariz, eu teria admitido que isso fora uma risada.

– A senhorita sabe que sempre a admirei.

– Achei que ia me odiar por ter... sumido. Por não ter escutado o que a senhora conversou comigo, por ter ignorado.

– Não acredito que tenha ignorado, nem sequer sumido. Às vezes, tudo o que precisamos é de tempo. Acredito que ainda serei surpreendida e que você não irá me decepcionar. Fiz pressão quando fui até você e não é isso que quero transmitir. Eu respeito suas decisões, mesmo que estas a levem para longe do meu filho por algum tempo.

Eu não soube o que dizer ao ouvir aquilo.

– Talvez... – ela continuou. – Talvez ele também precisasse de um tempo, para rever as próprias atitudes. Todos nós precisávamos.

Eu ficava me perguntando se esse tempo já não havia acabado.

– Você realmente queria falar comigo sobre todas essas coisas? – perguntei, com a voz baixa.

– Não – ela disse sinceramente. – Eu queria ver se Draco ainda teria forças para correr atrás de você, sem ser pelos motivos dele. Mas é sempre construtivo conversar com a senhorita, Astoria. Agora, feche a porta ao sair.

Ela fez um movimento com a mão para que eu chispasse dali. Não objetei. Ela voltou a colocar o tampão nos olhos e eu me levantei da cama para sair do quarto. Quase esbarrei no sr. Malfoy quando estava descendo as escadas. Nós nos encaramos. Esperei que ele dissesse algo como "não pode vir aqui", mas na verdade ele abaixou os olhos, não sustentando meu olhar dessa vez, e passou por mim sem dizer nada.

Eu estava tentando raciocinar a pequena conversa que tive com Narcisa, enquanto procurava por meu casaco. Draco não estava em nenhum lugar. Eu vesti o casaco e saí pela porta até o jardim. Em meu relógio, faltava apenas quinze minutos antes de embarcar para o trem.

– Realmente é utopia se eu desejar que você fique para o café da manhã dessa vez?

Eu estava atravessando o jardim, quando ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim. Parei imediatamente de andar. Simplesmente parei. Ele estava há uns sete metros, descendo a escadaria de mármore. Ele falava alto, o suficiente para eu ouvir.

– Realmente é utopia eu acreditar que você vai sair de novo dizendo ao menos uma palavra? Eu agüentei cinco meses, Astoria, _cinco meses_. Senão, mais. Eu não bebi, eu não fumei, eu estou _acabado_. Eu acho que posso continuar assim por mais sete meses. Tudo bem! Provavelmente não farei a barba, e você não me reconhecerá quando voltar. Então podemos dançar sem constrangimentos em festas!

– Não seja tão dramático.

– _Isso _já é dramático. O tempo está perfeito para a cena. – Draco apontou para o céu no mesmo segundo que o trovão soou pelo ar atmosférico daquela manhã fria e nevoenta.

– Eu preciso pegar um trem agora.

– E você acha que eu quero atrapalhar você, Astoria? Fez amigos lá, não? Deve ser um lugar maravilhoso.

– Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo, Draco – eu disse à medida que ele se aproximava. – Meu chefe disse que vou ter aumento no salário.

– Que perfeito.

Ele estava mais perto.

– Sim, finalmente poderei comprar um piano.

– É, você sempre adorou um piano. Eu já disse que você sabe tocar tão bem quanto qualquer outro artista milionário?

– Não, você nunca disse.

Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Eu precisava voltar ou ia perder o trem... Além disso, eu não podia pegar um resfriado. Mas Draco estava chegando perto de mim. E o ar dele estava tão decidido que não consegui mover minhas pernas. Ou, talvez, eu apenas não quisesse me mover.

– Eu te desafio, Astoria. Eu desafio você a ir embora daqui! Eu desafio você a sumir da minha frente! Vamos, eu desafio você a dar as costas a mim outra vez!

Olhei para o céu. A chuva estava aumentando de intensidade. Voltei a olhar para ele. _Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo_.

– Quero ver você fazer isso agora! Ver se realmente tem coragem de fazer isso para_ si mesma_. Eu sei que você não está melhor do que eu! Vamos, Astoria, o que está esperando? Você vai perder seu trem!

– Cala a boca! – eu gritei de repente. Minha garganta até doeu, enquanto a ordem ecoava todo o terreno da mansão. – Cala a boca, Draco Malfoy! Cala a maldita dessa sua boca!

Foi tão rápido; ele apressou os passos e suas mãos frias pegaram meu rosto, fazendo com que _eu _calasse a minha boca. Eu não raciocinei quando ele fez isso. Eu apenas senti. E não quis me afastar.

– Cala a boca, cala a boca... – Fechei os olhos apertando meus pulsos contra seu peito. Merda de chuva, merda de tempo, merda de palavras, merda do meu coração que começou a bater muito forte.

As mãos dele ainda apertavam meu rosto que se manchava com os pingos fortes daquela chuva miseravelmente _fria_. Mas eu ainda conseguia observar qualquer detalhe do rosto pálido dele.

– Eu não quero calar a boca... eu quero te dizer tantas coisas, Astoria, _tantas_coisas... mas não adeus. Por favor – ele sussurrou encostando sua testa na minha, completamente rendido. Uma onda de calor subiu meu corpo. Eu fiquei quase sufocada. – Por favor, não vamos fazer isso de novo... Eu sei que você tem seu trabalho... escute, eu sei... mas eu preciso de você aqui. Certo, eu tentei... ser melhor sem você, eu realmente tentei. Se você soubesse o quanto me esforcei...

Minha voz saiu, de repente, muito rouca:

– Eu sei, Draco, eu sei.

– Não, você não sabe, você não estava aqui para ver. Eu quero provar a você, eu quero que você veja meu esforço, eu quero... Astoria, por favor, não vai embora de novo.

– Isso... – a chuva estava começando a atrapalhar minha voz e até mesmo minha audição, mas ainda teimei em dizer com a voz rouca e baixa: – não funciona sendo apenas eu, Draco. Precisa ser eu_ e_ você. Eu não posso te ajudar toda vez que você cair... eu não posso... eu também tenho minhas quedas. Entenda, eu, eu só posso ficar ao seu lado, te dar força, eu só tenho isso para lhe oferecer. Mas concertar as cagadas que você faz... eu não posso. Porque eu também faço as minhas, entendeu? Eu também faço as minhas...

Ele passou a mão no cabelo grudado em meus olhos. A gente se encarou. Draco respirava meio ofegante.

– Eu quero estar com você – ele disse, tinha calma na voz, numa mistura de desespero, e certeza impregnada a insegurança: – Olhe pra mim, Astoria, _eu vou_... eu sei que consigo. Eu consigo qualquer coisa que eu quero com você. Contanto que eu só esteja _com você_... e não sozinho, está bem? Nunca sozinho.

Eu assenti meio engasgada. Lembrei da forma como meus dias eram tão esquisitos sem ele. Lembrei de como eu era infeliz sem ele e seu toque. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa como "Está bem", ele me abraçou.

Simplesmente achei que eu ia desabar no chão. Ele me abraçou com aquela força que ele costumava me colocar em seus braços quando estávamos na cama. Mas era de um jeito mais desesperado, mais raivoso, mais... _arrebatado_. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e afoguei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, rendida completamente aquele abraço, apertando-o com meus braços ao redor de sua nuca, mais e mais forte. Não pensei em mais nada. Era como se nada mais importasse, a não ser a chuva e aquele abraço. Nada nunca importou.

É tão mais fácil desejar mal a uma pessoa quando ela nos desaponta. Você não tem aquele compromisso, aquela responsabilidade toda de querer fazer bem a ela, principalmente quando você sabe... que isso será sempre um desafio. Mas era tarde demais para nos desfazermos daquilo que já fora construído entre nós. Eu não ia desistir dele. Eu não ia lhe dar aquela satisfação. Estava mais do que claro que não era saudável a gente ficar separado.

As brigas, as discussões, as ofensas, o orgulho... não íamos parar em lugar algum assim. Mas quando estávamos assim, colados, havia sempre um destino.

E não queríamos mais nos machucar.

Eu me afastei um pouco para olhar para ele. Passei um dedo pelo rosto dele. Estava tão sério, tão lindo, tão irresistível.

Quis explicar o que eu sentia, eu apenas não encontrava palavras certas para isso. Então eu apenas sussurrei, e as palavras não pareceram erradas dessa vez:

– Ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero ouvir de você, Draco, e ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero dizer para você.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando. Depois tirou o cabelo de meu rosto de um jeito suave de novo. Nosso contato físico era essencial, não tinha como negar ou ignorar. Mas, num tom óbvio e sem imploração nas palavras, ele disse:

– Uma vida inteira é tempo suficiente para conversarmos sem nenhuma pressa. Agora só precisamos fugir dessa chuva.

Eu olhei para o céu. De repente, as mãos de Draco foram parar em meus ombros enquanto ele me levava de volta para a mansão. Provavelmente ainda haveria tempo de chegar a estação, mas eu acho que isso seria uma coisa muito indigna da minha parte. Quer dizer, ir embora. Além disso, estava chovendo. Talvez o trem nem saísse da estação naquele dia. Era a desculpa perfeita para explicar minha falta, caso meu chefe não acreditar se eu lhe disser que não voltei para Gales, só porque não queria deixar o homem que eu amava para trás. Não outra vez. Eu não suportaria.

Me lembrei da sensação que tive hoje de manhã, enquanto arrumava as malas. Talvez... talvez eu as tenha arrumado... com a consciência de que meu destino não ia ser País de Gales dessa vez.

Eu receberia muitos berradores e isso iria ser descontado no meu salário, mas pouco importou quando entramos novamente na Mansão e ele tirou o próprio casaco no intuito de me manter aquecida. O gesto não era típico dele, e eu disse um fraco "obrigada" enquanto ele acendia a lareira, e nos viramos um para o outro de novo.

Atrás dele, havia o canto mais escuro daquela sala. Lembrei-me do primeiro momento em que desejei ficar naquela mansão, quando avistei o piano. Lembrei-me de como os sons daquelas teclas me deixavam calma e relaxada. E eu nunca esqueceria o momento em que ele me convidara para o café da manhã pela primeira vez. Sei que meus interesses naquela época podiam ter sido egoístas,_interesseiros_. Mas olhar para o piano me fez soltar um suspiro, um suspiro de saudade e dor.

Draco viu o que eu estava observando. Ele deu um passo na direção do piano e roçou os dedos nas teclas empoeiradas. Olhei enquanto ele fazia isso, silenciosamente.

– Cinco meses, Astoria – ele disse outra vez, apertando a nota mais grave do piano. – Pareceram anos, mas, quer saber? Eu estou orgulhoso de mim.

Minha reação aquela última frase foi franzir a testa. Antes de qualquer pergunta minha, Draco sentou-se no assento de frente ao piano e a maneira como ele apertou três notas ao mesmo tempo, em seguida mais duas, formando uma melodia conhecida e _rítmica_, fez com que qualquer palavra ficasse presa contra minha garganta. De repente ele começou a tocar uma música, calma, simples, uma de minhas preferidas que uma vez tentei ensiná-lo. Não havia partitura para ele seguir naquele momento, mas a maneira como, às vezes, ele atropelava uma ou duas notas e voltava, concertando o erro, dava a entender que ele tentara decorar tudo o que aprendeu.

Ele sempre soube que eu era perfeccionista em relação à música. Não podia ouvir uma nota fora de sincronia e me sentia aflita, querendo concertá-la. Draco estava tocando piano, não perfeitamente, mas concentrado. Durante aqueles minutos em que ele se apresentava, eu reparava em sua expressão. Na parte mais difícil da música, seus dedos erraram cinco vezes, e a frustração em seus olhos era intrigante. Tão intrigante que, quando desistiu de continuar, eu me peguei sentando ao seu lado.

– Assim – sussurrei. E, então, mostrei.

Ele observou os movimentos de meus dedos. Eu não tocava piano há tanto tempo que foi difícil tentar parar.

– Foi exatamente isso o que fiz – ele disse tentando fazer certo dessa vez, mas as pausas não estavam condizendo com a música original. Mesmo assim, eu não consegui ver defeito algum nisso.

– Você aprendeu a música, sozinho?

– Sim – retrucou. – O que eu ia ficar fazendo sem você aqui? Foi uma forma de me manter ocupado. Percebi que beber nunca iria trazê-la de volta. Mas o piano... Você o amou a primeira vez que o viu. Aposto como sentiu falta dele todo esse tempo.

Olhei para os olhos dele. As pessoas dizem que é impossível entender o que se passa com alguém apenas olhando em seus olhos, mas eu acreditava nisso. Eu não conhecia Draco da mesma forma que sua mãe o conhecia, é claro. Mas eu estava disposta a conhecer. Principalmente o que significavam suas expressões. O tempo que estive com ele não foi o suficiente para entender tudo.

Subitamente levei minha mão até a dele. Não estava mais fria. Havia aquele calor que acontecia toda vez que eu o tocava, mesmo nas partes mais singelas de seu corpo.

– Ainda acha _mesmo _que é do piano que sinto falta? – indaguei. – Ou só espera que eu admita o que está na ponta de nossas línguas?

Ele não respondeu. Eu aproveitei seu silêncio para me levantar. Ainda segurando sua mão, nós andamos até a lareira, e então eu o trouxe para meus braços. Sua bochecha roçou a minha, sua mão apertou minha cintura, e comecei a nos girar de um modo lento e rítmico.

– Estamos dançando? – perguntou. Eu assenti.

– Não sabia que você dançava – expliquei. – Lá na festa, eu... eu fiquei muito surpresa. Você dança bem, mas eu não. Eu sou um desastre em dança, eu sou-

– Você é divina. Em tudo o que você faz.

Depois dessa, eu não discuti. Depois dessa, eu me colei mais nele. Era a boa sensação de estarmos juntos que predominava aquele instante tão raro entre nós. Aquele instante raro em que ele dizia que eu era divina, enquanto dançava comigo, sem a trilha sonora de uma música.

Foi naquele momento que desejei com todas as forças arrancar aquelas palavras dele de novo, mesmo que fosse preciso buscá-las a minha vida toda.

Quando pensei nisso, ele disse ainda se movendo comigo naquele ritmo silencioso:

– Errei ao te pedir em casamento. Tudo teria sido evitado, a gente ainda podia ser feliz e...

– Não – eu falei indignada. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa por _eu_ ter agido como se eu nunca tivesse acreditado naquilo também. – As coisas poderiam ter sido piores, se a gente ainda achasse que tudo continuaria tão perfeito. As coisas mudam, Draco. Simplesmente mudam. Eu não preciso que se desculpe por _isso_.

A gente não pode mudar o passado com apenas palavras. Mas pode mudar o futuro. Eu não queria que ele se desculpasse por alguma coisa. Acho que o que passamos na vida deve ser enfrentado e superado. Desculpas nunca serão suficientes. Mas gestos sim. Ações. Isso o que importava. Pois elas definem o que queremos e buscamos ser.

– Ótimo, pois... não me sinto assim tão arrependido de ter feito o pedido.

Há um dia tudo estava tão bagunçado, tão caótico. Ainda podia estar assim, mas havia algo mais naquele momento. Pode ser que as palavras não sejam suficientes, mas elas podem mudar o rumo das coisas quando ditas em voz alta.

– Você realmente iria embora, se eu não tivesse aparecido antes? – perguntou Draco. Estávamos tendo uma conversa. – Se eu tivesse deixado você ir _mesmo_?

– Não. – E minhas palavras eram sinceras. – Você podia me dar cinco minutos e eu ia voltar, Draco. Claro que eu ia lutar contra um monte de coisa dentro de mim, como de costume, mas a gente sempre chega a uma única conclusão no final das contas, não importa de que forma.

– E você chegou a que conclusão, Astoria? – ele perguntou mesmo sabendo por ele mesmo. Só que eu não podia deixar de responder.

Um movimento em meu corpo, e então o beijei. Aqueles lábios já gritavam um pelo outro há tempos. Mas mesmo assim eu não fazia a mínima idéia, afinal de contas, até aquele momento, da falta que eu sentia dos lábios dele se movendo contra os meus. Como pude acreditar que poderia ficar sem aquilo? Sem o beijo dele?

Bem, a verdade é que nunca acreditei.

A mão dele parou em minha nuca, minha mão pousou em suas costas, e nosso contato era desesperado. Havia força e arrependimento em nossas línguas se tocando. Enquanto isso, enquanto a gente se beijava, eu sentia aquela coisa dentro do meu peito, difícil de explicar, que eu não sentia por mais ninguém. Eu podia ser incapaz de gerar um filho, mas disso eu era capaz. Eu era muito capaz de amá-lo. E talvez realmente fosse isso o que estava em jogo naqueles tempos.

A princípio, pareceu um primeiro beijo. Mas acho que foi só cair à ficha que éramos nós dois ali, agarrados, que Draco aumentou a intensidade da sua boca contra a minha. Faminto, apressado, _ofegante_. Ele me puxou para mais perto. Arfei, mordendo seus lábios. Ele afogou os dedos em meu cabelo, parou um pouco de me beijar e tentou dizer:

– Astoria...

– Não precisa falar agora – eu sussurrei, apertando novamente minha boca na dele, e ele voltou a corresponder com força, paixão, raiva, desejo. Acho que eu não estava menos sedenta do que ele, quando comecei a abrir os botões da sua camisa molhada. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas de ansiedade. Não era só um ato de desespero ou de vontade ou de saudade ou qualquer coisa assim.

Era muito mais de necessidade. Simplesmente dependíamos daquilo que, querendo ou não, sempre nos uniu.

* * *

><p>Nós nunca fizemos um sexo tão racional quanto aquele que estava para acontecer.<p>

Ele subiu minhas pernas para que elas se agarrassem ao redor de seu quadril e começou a andar em direção a escada. Durante todo o caminho, não conseguimos parar de nos beijar. Subiu as escadas, sem cair, mesmo eu beijando o seu pescoço e abrindo todos os botões da sua camisa. Já éramos treinados em fazer muitas coisas simultaneamente. Uma delas era correr até sua cama, sem parar de nos provocarmos.

Mas, daquela vez, não tiveram provocações. Ele esteve sério o tempo todo. Sério e dedicado. E não era hora de perder tempo. Estávamos alucinados demais com a nostalgia dos nossos toques para querer parar ou perder tempo com provocações.

Fizemos um sexo tão racional que as lembranças daquela manhã de janeiro são ofuscadas. Eu não lembro exatamente onde minhas mãos passearam pelo corpo dele, nem de que forma o fizeram até deixá-lo completamente exposto a mim. Eu mal consigo me lembrar da forma como ele me jogou naquela sua cama, a que eu sentia falta e amava tanto quanto nossas transas. Oh, mas eu sei que houve muito toque, muita excitação interligadas a sua língua que roçava as partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo, que eram desfrutadas com o prazer que ele me acostumara.

Sei que ele lambia meus seios e voltava a me beijar, com seu corpo nu sobre o meu. Mas eu nem lembrava como ele havia arrancado toda a minha roupa.

O amor realmente nos faz de idiota. Em um momento da sua vida você só quer que aquilo desapareça da sua frente, porque a falta dele quase te destrói. Mas no outro, quando reaparece e volta... Bem, eu não conseguia parar de implorar por ele, enquanto eu voltava a ser penetrada, preenchida, _completa_.

Acho que quanto mais você quer captar um momento tão intenso, quanto mais você quer gravar os melhores detalhes de uma transa, mais afobação você tem, e, conseqüentemente, você só acaba se lembrando da sensação.

Infelizmente, é difícil descrevê-la.

Mas eu sou divina em tudo que eu faço.

– Draco – eu gemia ofegante. Ele estava preenchendo seu membro rígido de um jeito assustadoramente lento dentro de mim. – Draco, _por favor_...

Estávamos pedindo muito "por favor" ultimamente.

Ele elevou minhas pernas, segurando-as pelas coxas. Eu entrelacei sua cintura com elas. Eu estava trêmula, arquejando, apertando-me o impossível contra ele, pressionando meus dedos em torno de seu glúteo. A expressão dele era menos afobada que a minha. Quer dizer, ele sempre sabia o que estava fazendo na cama, mas dessa vez... era muito mais do que qualquer conhecimento ou experiência. O melhor de tudo era que eu _não _tive a impressão de aquele não era Draco Malfoy, mesmo que ele estivesse assim... tão... mais gostoso do que o normal. Os cabelos caindo nos olhos, que não se desviavam dos meus, os lábios semi-abertos, e _todos_os músculos do corpo pálido enrijecidos enquanto eu o arranhava. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, abafando meus gemidos, à medida que ele entrava e saía dentro de mim. Ele roçava a língua em torno de meus lábios e eu me sufocava. Fui obrigada a afastar a cabeça, expondo meu pescoço para ele ocupar os lábios, já que eu precisava de ar, eu precisava gemer, eu precisava _gritar_.

Ele agia, enquanto nossos corpos se movimentavam, como se eu estivesse dando uma responsabilidade a ele. Fez com que eu sentasse em seu colo e ficamos assim, calmos enquanto eu me movia sobre ele, recebendo seus lábios na pele de meu pescoço, que desciam até meus mamilos, duros, excitados. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado, mas tive a impressão de que estávamos mesmo transpirando em meio aquele frio todo. Nossas respirações estavam descontroladas e o calor era sobrenatural.

Era inacreditável a calma que tínhamos naquele instante, com nossos sexos encaixados. Não sei, apenas não consegui ter pressa, porque eu não queria que acabasse rápido. Afinal, demorou tanto para voltar a acontecer. Eu acariciei seu rosto e ficamos nos encarando. Devo tê-lo feito perder a respiração, porque quando tentou dizer _eu te amo_ a voz simplesmente não saiu. Mas eu li seus lábios; eu entendi. E voltei a beijá-lo, mas nossas bocas quase nem se tocavam. Não tínhamos fôlego. Era apenas um roçar com toque de língua, quente, enquanto eu me movia contra ele, ofegante.

Ele encostou a testa contra a minha e envolveu os braços ao meu redor, cerrando os dentes. Eu segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos, quase prensando a unha na pele pálida, mas ele nunca ligava para essa ardência quando ele tinha seu sexo dentro de mim, bombardeando conforme o desejo. A partir daí, nada ficou constante. Nem nossos corpos, nem nossos gemidos, nem nossos movimentos. Aumentavam de intensidade a cada milésimo de segundo. E Draco não parou enquanto eu não parei. Ele caiu de volta ao colchão, mas eu ainda pressionava nossos sexos sobre ele. Tudo acima de qualquer freqüência e sincronia.

Sexo fazia milagres. Pelo menos, o nosso. Fazia a gente se esquecer dos nossos problemas. Fazia a gente se esquecer do tempo que perdemos separados. Fazia até a nossa cabeça ficar mais leve, principalmente quando o orgasmo era simplesmente _fervoroso_.

Eu não consegui me afastar, eu continuei deitada sobre ele, distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço e peito, de maneira suave e quase ingênua, enquanto ele terminava de gozar dentro de mim. Finalmente encostei meu rosto em seu ombro e tentei descansar. Ele acariciou meus cabelos quando disse:

– Senti falta disso, Greengrass... de você...

– Ainda pretende continuar me chamando de _Greengrass_? – sussurrei.

– Não – ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo. – Não pretendo. Mas nada me impede de dizer uma última vez.

– E se eu impedir? O que você vai fazer dessa vez?

Ele deu um suspiro. Pensou um instante. Olhou para o teto do quarto e para as janelas, onde crepitavam os pingos da chuva, de forma intensa. O tempo estava escuro, cinza como seus olhos, _perfeito_. E falou, delicadamente:

– Você deve conhecer a maldição _Imperius_.

E eu sorri. Eu sorri, porque foi aí que eu percebi que as coisas poderiam voltar aos eixos. Não diria que normalmente, porque alguma coisa mudou entre nós para o resto de nossas vidas. Mas ainda sempre seríamos assim: nada além de amantes irônicos.

– É, só que eu também conheço seu tom irônico – respondi, aninhando-me mais a ele, tranqüila. – E caso eu esteja enganada... caso esse não seja seu tom irônico, bem, a maldição não vai ser necessária de qualquer forma.

Ele enrolou seus braços ao meu redor e me abraçou de uma forma assustada, como se quisesse me proteger dele mesmo.

– Você não está enganada. Eu nunca faria mal a você dessa forma, nunca. Posso ter feito mal de outras formas, mas... _dessa_ vez eu vou aceitar qualquer escolha sua, eu vou seguir em frente e-

– Não, não, não – eu apertei meu dedo contra seus lábios. Realmente parecia que aqueles meses sem ele não aconteceram. Mas aconteceram sim, e estavam_cravados _em nossa pele. A dor, a saudade, muito mais forte que qualquer orgulho. – Não precisa fazer esse discurso. Nunca vamos seguir em frente sem o outro. Tenho tanta certeza disso... Eu quis dizer sim desde o dia em que você me pediu em casamento. Eu quis, Draco. Eu só estava com medo, apavorada. Eu confesso, eu não estava preparada para nada disso.

– E agora você está preparada?

– Eu nunca vou estar preparada para nada. Agora a diferença é que quero arriscar. Eu quero ter uma vida ao seu lado, Draco Malfoy. Eu quero ser sua todos os dias. Eu quero superar tudo com você. Eu quero ser feliz e eu quero amar. E eu amo você suficientemente para tudo isso.

– Não precisava fazer esse discurso – ele disse baixinho, com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso ironicamente recato, claro, o que indicava que ele nunca esteve tão satisfeito e extasiado. _Minhas palavras_ o deixaram assim, e só transamos _uma vez_ até aquele momento!

Eu fechei os olhos, roçando minha perna com a dele. Ele passava aqueles dedos longos na extensão das minhas costas, distraidamente, e eu sentia minha pele ficar toda arrepiada. Não retomamos o sexo. Ficamos em silêncio, e esse silêncio era bom.

_Sem pressa, sem pressa, Astoria. Você pode ter calma agora. Afinal de contas, não é como se você fosse fugir agora. Não é como se você não fosse tê-lo para o resto da sua vida agora._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pessoal pessoal, desculpem o fato de postar um monte de capítulo de uma vez, mas não acho justo vocês esperarem sendo que já escrevi todos eles. Esse é o último capítulo da primeira parte de MH. A segunda parte, na qual agora a vida de Astoria Malfoy será retratada, começa semana que vem depois da estreia de HP :) Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos. Obrigada aos comentários! <em>**


	21. Running

**parte II**

* * *

><p><em> running<em>

– Ai! – Era a terceira vez que a mulher espetava a minha cintura com aquele alfinete e eu fiz esforço para não empurrar sua mão dali.

– Cassandra, tenha mais _cuidado_ – Narcisa dizia de um jeito exasperado com a bruxa que media minha cintura. – Esse vestido é relíquia, detestaria vê-lo rasgado!

_Claro, e a minha pele com furos de alfinetes não tinha importância!_

– Desculpe, sra. Malfoy. Desculpe, srta. Greengrass.

Cassandra voltou a trabalhar na medida do vestido no meu corpo, concentrada e cautelosa. Eu olhava para Narcisa pelo reflexo do espelho a minha frente. Eu não duvidava que ela tivesse ficado linda naquele vestido de casamento durante sua época – que devia ter acontecido há uns duzentos anos _pelo visto_ – mas eu, naquele presente, estava parecendo uma boneca antiga de pano. Eu queria ser sincera, mas Narcisa estava tão animada com tudo aquilo – o vestido, a festa, o penteado, o casamento – que eu não conseguia negar quando ela exclamava: "Você está linda!"

E eu que achava que ela tinha bom senso de moda.

Mas eu sabia que se eu abrisse minha boca, com certeza Narcisa ia cancelar o casamento. Mas ela devia saber que seu próprio filho não ia segurar a risada assim que me visse no altar, vestindo aquela coisa, não devia? Ele ia ficar me caçoando e apontando para a foto do nosso casamento todos os dias e dizendo o quanto eu estava _ridícula_ no dia que deveria ser o mais importante de nossas vidas.

Eu o conhecia a ponto de ter _certeza _disso.

Meus ombros não apareciam. _Meu pescoço _não aparecia, devido à gola alta. O vestido era uma cabana. E eu estava passando tanto calor, que se não fosse meu amor por Draco, provavelmente eu já teria desistido do casamento, só para não ter que usar aquele vestido.

Não estou exagerando.

– Sabe, esse vestido é do tempo da bisavó de Lucius – disse Narcisa como se ela não tivesse me deixado estupefata com tal revelação. – Todas as mulheres da família usaram ele.

Será que ela não enxergava que eu estava parecendo uma árvore de Natal _branca_? Mas quando ela dizia sobre a tradição das noivas na família, eu tentava entender.

_O peso de ser uma Malfoy, Astoria._ E as pessoas achando que eu ia ter que lidar com Marca Negra e cobras e afins. Aquele vestido devia ser o outro_ passado negro _da família.

Oh, eu estava ficando _histérica!_ E fazendo humor negro. Eu precisava respirar um pouco de _ar_ e não _poeira_!

Mas enquanto eu não podia respirar o ar livre, minha mente voltou para quando Draco me pediu pela segunda vez em casamento. Uma lembrança que me relaxava contra toda aquela correria e estresse de ultimamente. Depois de uma semana juntos, tentando reatar a nossa aproximação, no meio do corredor da Mansão onde tinha um monte de bruxos atrás dos quadros olhando para nós dois, curiosos, ele se ajoelhara a minha frente e tirara o mesmo anel brilhante do bolso que me mostrou antes de me pedir em casamento na primeira vez.

"Draco", pisquei, chocada. "Por que está de _joelhos_? Isso não é do seu feitio."

Ele segurou a minha mão. Havia uma pitada de ironia e seriedade naquela situação.

"Eu não acho que conseguiria me dar bem na tarefa de ser um bom marido. Mas não significa que eu não quero. E eu não vou conseguir nada do que eu quero sem você. _Case _comigo, Astoria Greengrass. E então não vou implorar por _mais nada_."

Eu alternei entre olhar para ele e para o lindo anel. Dei um passo e peguei seu rosto, com ele ainda de joelhos.

"Okay", respondi com tanta displicência que pareceu até ridículo, depois de tudo o que passamos. Mas sorri mostrando os dentes e inclinei o rosto para beijá-lo.

Quando ele deslizou aquele anel em meu dedo, eu tive certeza de que _Greengrass_ não acompanharia mais o meu nome. E minha satisfação foi indescritível.

Houve murmúrios dos bruxos que observaram a cena. Draco se levantou e me abraçou. Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"Você fez isso aqui totalmente de propósito."

"O quê? Por quê? Claro que não", ele me soltou, fazendo-se de desentendido. "Viram?", exclamou para os quadros, agarrando-me pela cintura de novo. "Essa família não está mais perdida. Senhores, digam olá para a nova sra. Malfoy."

Ele me beijou, abafando minha risada.

"Sra. Malfoy?", juntei as sobrancelhas. "Vou ter que me acostumar a ser chamada de senhora", bati a mão na testa, afastando-me dele. "Quer saber, desisto. Não quero mais me casar."

Draco deu uma gargalhada e disse:

"Então eu quero o anel de volta."

Olhei para a jóia em meu dedo. Era tão perfeita e apaixonante, que eu poderia encará-la até o brilho se desgastar. Mas eu não acreditava que um dia fosse se desgastar. Eu amei aquele anel desde o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez. Vendo-o agora em meu dedo, ele ficava _divino_.

"Mudei de idéia", joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. "Vamos nos casar _logo."_

Parecia que a família estava esperando esse momento chegar por tanto tempo que não demorou e Narcisa começou a organizar tudo. Por um lado, isso era incrível. Ela se distraía e se divertida, sorria orgulhosa com as lembranças de sua festa de casamento. Lucius Malfoy tentava participar o menos possível disso, mas acho que, vendo a maneira como sua esposa e seu filho estavam felizes, ele também nem atrapalhava.

Então, basicamente, eu não podia tirar a única distração de Narcisa, só porque eu odiava aquele vestido da família.

Draco ficou se queixando toda vez que eu saía com sua mãe para ajudá-la nos preparativos (não que minha opinião contasse), e devido a isso não tínhamos tempos juntos. Narcisa afirmava que não era esperto ficarmos grudados antes do casamento.

Mas nada que uma fuga para a cidade não pudesse resolver.

– Obrigada, Narcisa – eu disse quando ela me elogiou pela quinta vez naquela tarde em que eu experimentava o vestido pela primeira vez. Cassandra ainda arrumava algumas medidas do meu corpo. De algum modo, a bruxa e eu nos entreolhamos. Nós tínhamos a mesma opinião sobre o vestido. E começamos a rir, porque a situação era constrangedora demais.

– Qual é a graça que estou perdendo? – exigiu saber Narcisa. – Por que vocês estão rindo? Eu não contei nenhuma piada. Cassandra, preste atenção no seu trabalho. E, Astoria, fique parada. O vestido não pode rasgar.

– Desculpe, sra. Malfoy – nós dissemos juntas, o que deixou Narcisa com uma carranca até ela finalmente permitir que o vestido fosse tirado do meu corpo.

_Liberdade!_

Eu estava transpirando quando saí do quarto dela. Passei a mão na testa, respirando o ar gélido da sala, com um alívio que não passou despercebido por Draco. Ele estava sentado no sofá, lendo jornal, e se levantou para comentar:

– Veja só, parece que a sogra está dando trabalho.

– Não – eu meio que menti, cautelosamente, enquanto me aproximava dele. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente, e me puxou para ele.

– Não precisa mentir para mim – ele abriu um sorriso e eu fiquei brava por ele estar caçoando da minha cara. – Sei que você está pirando.

– Meu Merlin, Draco – falei incrédula, num sussurro. – Ela quer que eu use _aquele _vestido.

Ele ficou alarmado.

– Ah, não.

– É.

E começou a rir de verdade.

– Não tem graça – soquei seu braço.

– Eu vou falar com ela.

– Não! – exclamei, impedindo que desse um passo sequer.

– Por que não? Não quero que a minha noiva fique parecendo algum tipo de espantalho dos anos _trinta_, isso se eu só estiver _palpitando_ o tempo que aquele vestido tem no século _passado_.

– Mas... ela está tão animada com tudo isso que eu não posso dizer...

– E daí? Você não vai dizer nada. _Eu _vou dizer.

– Draco, não. Vai dar problema.

– _Você _quer usar o vestido?

– Não, mas...

– Então está resolvido. Você não vai usar o vestido. Eu converso com ela, está bem? – ele disse de um jeito mais calmo, meio que para me tranqüilizar. Sem contar que ele me beijava no pescoço. – Sei que vai me ouvir.

– Acho que ela vai ficar decepcionada.

– Eu aposto que ela odeia aquele vestido tanto quanto você. São apenas princípios familiares.

– Então eu deveria_ mesmo _usar o vestido.

– Não, escute, Astoria... – ele afastou o cabelo de meus ombros. – O casamento não é da minha mãe. É o _nosso._ Você é a noiva, não ela.

– E eu ainda não acredito nisso – sussurrei, mas sorrimos. E ele me puxou para um beijo.

Eu aprofundei nossos lábios, ciente de que logo iríamos parar no quarto dele, mas como estava mais do que claro naqueles últimos dias que a idéia não era muito _esperta_, não fiquei surpresa quando fomos separados. Narcisa entrou na sala, os saltos crepitando contra o piso, e então Draco me soltou. Ela estava nervosa e impaciente.

– Draco, meu filho, já experimentou o terno que comprei?

– Hum, não, eu ainda-

– Então não fique à toa aí e faça o que eu mandei.

– Eu não estou à toa. Eu estou beijando a minha noiva.

Ela entortou a boca como se não fizesse grande diferença.

– Astoria, espero que tenha feito a lista dos seus convidados. – Ela viu minha expressão e girou os olhos. – Falta um mês e vocês nem se deram o _trabalho _de me ajudar!

E subiu as escadas com uma Cassandra desajeitada carregando o vestido de cinco metros atrás.

Draco e eu nos entreolhamos. Como se fosse muito desobediente, ele encostou os lábios no meu rosto de novo e disse baixinho:

– Ela espera cinco minutos, então...

Voltamos a nos beijar calorosamente, mas ouvimos a voz alta de Narcisa ecoar do outro andar. Ela estava atrás do corrimão da escada:

– É para você vir experimentar seu terno _agora,_ Draco Black Malfoy!

Draco ficou constrangido e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

– Odeio quando ela me chama assim.

– Só porque você sabe que não vai conseguir desobedecer às ordens dela – eu provoquei, empurrando-o.

– É, é exatamente por isso.

Ele fez uma expressão de desgosto, mas no fim acabou subindo as escadas com a mãe. E então decidi começar a fazer a lista de convidados.

Bem, lembrando-me da surpresa estancada nas pessoas que descobriram que eu ia me casar com Draco Malfoy, eu não tinha uma lista muito grande. Cocei a cabeça quando encarei o pergaminho em branco, exceto com a palavra: "_Lista de convidados (Greengrass_)" feita na bela caligrafia itálica de Narcisa.

Eu podia descartar primeiramente o meu chefe. Não porque ele não gosta da família Malfoy, mas porque ia demorar até eu ser perdoada. Ele ficou possesso por eu não ter voltado a Cardiff, eu escutei todos os seus sermões, de cabeça erguida. Cheguei até esperar demissão, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele disse que eu era importante demais para ser descartada assim, de modo que me deu uma chance. Em Londres. E com uma condição: não haveria mais promoções e nem aumentos nos salários. Eu acho que dava para conviver sem isso.

Eu coloquei Dafne na lista. Não fizemos as pazes nem nada, eu apenas coloquei porque ela era família. Eu sabia que, mesmo se eu mandasse um convite, ela não viria. Estava ocupada demais tentando ser mãe. Eu juro que tentei conhecer meu sobrinho, mas acontece que eu ao menos nem sabia onde Dafne estava morando. Eu só sabia, por Draco, que o nome do bebê era Dimitre – ele havia descoberto enquanto estava no hospital por causa de Narcisa. O resto, seu rosto, seus olhos, a cor dos seus cabelos, eu não fazia a mínima idéia dessas características.

Coloquei meu tio, é claro, o sr. Johnson e Tanya. Bem, _quatro pessoas_.

Subitamente me lembrei de Caleb. Nós ainda mantínhamos contato, mas não como antigamente. Acho que era difícil para ele aceitar que eu ia me casar com um Malfoy, mas ele era um bom rapaz, e concordei que deveria estar na minha lista, porque ele concordou que seríamos amigos. Se isso estava acontecendo, mandar um convite poderia provar alguma coisa.

_Cinco_!

Eu comecei a escrever Rachel Bech, mas... então lembrei-me que seu namorado era trouxa. Fiquei realmente na dúvida. Será que ela iria sair de País de Gales e deixar o namorado por uma noite para vir aqui no casamento de uma ex-colega de quarto, que nunca mais apareceu por lá? Certo. Ainda trocávamos cartas, e ela achou o máximo que eu ia me casar. Bem, se ela sabia que eu ia me casar, provavelmente estava esperando um convite. Mas eu não queria nem ver se caso Lucas viesse junto. Não que eu o despreze, mas Lucius não ia ficar muito... satisfeito. E eu já estava casando com seu filho, sem dar garantia que iríamos ter um herdeiro! Achei melhor apenas deixar bem claro no convite: _Rachel Bech_. Por outro lado, eu sabia que ela ainda não havia revelado ao namorado que ela era bruxa. Então acho que Lucas não viria mesmo, se ela viesse.

_Seis _e já se passou meia hora. Encostei a testa na mesa, começando a ficar realmente deprimida.

– Terminou? – ouvi a voz de Draco atrás de mim. Ele viu a quantidade de gente que eu ia convidar para o nosso casamento e deduziu por si mesmo. Ele apontou para o nome de Dafne: – Você se esqueceu do seu sobrinho. Com ele, _sete._

– Oh, obrigada! – eu disse secamente.

– E seus amigos do Ministério?

– Eu não sei se eles viriam...

– Isso é uma lista de convidados. Você só tem que escrever os nomes, se eles vêm ou não problema deles.

Considerando essa idéia, escrevi o nome de toda a minha equipe. _Doze convidados_. Mais com meu chefe. _Treze._

– Estamos melhorando – eu disse, fazendo-o rir. – Se for assim, vou convidar meus ex-colegas de Hogwarts.

– Se você lembrar os nomes deles.

– É claro que eu lembro! – retruquei colocando a mão na testa, exasperada.

– Bem, eu vou terminar de ler aqui o livro – ele avisou, reparando no meu mau humor repentino. Fiquei feliz por ele ter saído de lá. Não queria ficar brava com ele.

O máximo que consegui preencher foram vinte e dois convidados. Eu mostrei a Narcisa durante a janta e ela quase cuspiu o suco.

– Só isso? – perguntou, tentando se controlar.

– Está ótimo, Narcisa – disse Lucius de repente. Mal acreditei. – Não deve ser um casamento gigante. Aposto que não comparecerá metade dessas pessoas que estão na lista.

Eu ia retrucar ousadamente, mas acabou que ele tinha tanta razão que achei melhor deixar para lá. Além disso, ele havia meio que me defendido.

– Mas... – ela contrariou, olhando para Draco que nunca tentava participar de discussão sobre o casamento. – Meu filho merece o melhor casamento de todos os tempos. Quantas pessoas você quer para o casamento, Draco? Eu vou trazer todas que você quiser.

– Quatro está ótimo para mim. Vocês dois, o tio da Astoria e a Cassandra. Cassandra ajudou bastante nos preparativos – explicou ao ver minha expressão.

– Oh, é claro. Não podemos nos esquecer da Cassandra.

– Mas que pensamento mais _vazio_, Draco! – reclamou Narcisa, entortando o nariz. – Ainda bem que eu não fiz essa pergunta antes de terminar a _minha_ lista de convidados.

Draco e Lucius se entreolharam, enquanto Narcisa se levantava da mesa. Ela voltou, segurando um pergaminho.

Não estou exagerando quando digo que o pergaminho bateu no chão, de tão extenso, quando ela o abriu. Parecia muito satisfeita. Nós três ficamos olhando para ela. Eu até me esqueci de tirar o garfo da boca.

O primeiro a dizer alguma coisa foi Draco:

– Contanto que Cassandra esteja no meio.

Ela bufou, quando tentei abafar a risada.

– Pois dêem risada – ela disse secamente para nós. – Mas a melhor parte do casamento é a festa. E quando ela estiver _cheia_ de gente, vocês vão me agradecer.

– Desculpe, Narcisa, é que Draco e eu, nós não precisamos de tudo isso. Só queremos um casamento...

– Normal e discreto – acrescentou Draco. – E com vestidos normais e discretos também.

Eu dei um tapa no braço dele, tentando ser discreta. _Não era para ele ter falado aquilo! Não na janta! Não tão... insensível!_

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Narcisa, num tom baixo.

– Nada, é que...

– Astoria odeia aquele vestido da família, mãe.

– Eu não odeio, não – protestei olhando furiosamente para ele. – Narcisa, ele não quis dizer...

– Entendi exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Só estou me indignando.

– Como se fosse impossível odiá-lo – Draco revirou os olhos. De repente virou-se para o pai: – Aquilo lá deve ter o quê? Uns dois séculos?

Lucius deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com nada do que estávamos falando.

– Escutem aqui. _Minha_ sogra usou o vestido. _Eu _usei esse vestido. Não importa se Astoria o odeia, ela vai ter que usá-lo também.

E, depois de dizer essas palavras numa voz equilibradamente fria, Narcisa saiu da mesa.

Eu não devia ter me queixado para Draco, pois assim ele não teria sido tão duro e direto no assunto. Não encontrei Narcisa em nenhuma parte da Mansão naquela noite, ela devia ter ficado chateada. Antes de dormir, Draco não comentou sobre a janta, mas eu podia ver que ele parecia um tanto arrependido.

– Era melhor eu ter calado a minha boca – ele disse finalmente, assim que me deitei ao seu lado.

– Sim, teria sido ótimo.

– Você ainda está com essa cara porque... sabe que mesmo assim não se livrou do vestido?

Eu suspirei. Às vezes ele realmente lia meus pensamentos.

– Não é que eu o despreze, eu entendo a tradição – expliquei, cutucando minha unha. – É que... eu queria ter a chance de escolher um vestido. Para você dizer o quanto estou divina. Você nunca irá dizer o quanto eu estou divina com _aquele_ vestido.

– Eu vou dizer que você está divina – prometeu, roçando a mão em minha coxa, daquele jeito distraído, como se nem notasse o que estava fazendo.

– Vai nada – girei os olhos. – Você vai rir.

Ele riu.

– Claro que não. Por que você acha que eu vou rir?

– Você está rindo agora.

– Você me faz rir.

– Mas não é engraçado!

– Daqui cinco anos irá discordar dessas palavras. Provavelmente na nossa lua de mel você vai perceber o quão patético isso está sendo. Agora só está nervosa porque sabe que o casamento está chegando. Querendo ou não, você_ quer_ que tudo seja perfeito. Admita.

Ele beijava meu pescoço pausadamente enquanto eu olhava para o lustre do nosso quarto, pensando em admitir.

– Sim, talvez eu queira. Não é toda hora que a gente quer se casar. – Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri. Eu dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios e ele me abraçou para dormirmos. – Boa noite, Draco.

* * *

><p>Nos dias que se seguiram ninguém falou do vestido. E tudo o que Narcisa fazia era apenas perguntas sobre os enfeites que eu queria na festa. Não tive a impressão de que ela estava chateada, mas ela não estava mais tão calorosa enquanto corria atrás dos últimos preparos para o casamento de seu único filho. Draco prometeu que ia conversar melhor com ela, mas eu decidi que era desnecessário. Eu ia usar o vestido, eu ia me casar com ele. Não devia ter reclamado por nada.<p>

Enquanto pude deixar um pouco de lado as coisas dos preparos, fui visitar meu tio em Londres. Estávamos almoçando juntos no seu bar e ele parecia não acreditar no que eu estava mostrando a ele. Afastei minha mão antes que ele começasse a babar.

– Você tem noção do que isso significa? – perguntou, sem parar de olhar para o anel do meu dedo, como se o brilho da jóia estivesse hipnotizando ele.

– Sei. Uma vida inteira ao lado de Draco Malfoy – respondi, satisfeita.

– Bem, e uma vida inteira de salário _máximo_.

– Quer parar de olhar? Mamãe dizia que se ficasse olhando muito para uma jóia, faria o valor dela se acabar.

Claro que isso era uma mentira, mas foi o suficiente para que ele desviasse o olhar e finalmente olhasse para meu rosto. Ele abriu um sorrisinho afetado e tive a impressão de que ele ia citar minha mãe ou meu pai nas suas próximas palavras. Mas foi o sr. Johnson que apertou meu rosto como se eu fosse uma coisa fofa e disse muito feliz:

– Minha Ast vai se casar! Eu nem acredito nisso. Quando vai ser o casamento?

Alguém sentou ao lado do meu tio, interrompendo minha resposta. Era Tanya e ela sorriu assim que se acomodou em nossa mesa.

– Por que vocês estão falando de casamento? – ela perguntou muito curiosa.

– Astoria vai se casar – disse tio Frank, displicente.

Fechei os olhos quando ela deu um berrinho alegre e histérico. Não deixei de rir ao mostrar o anel em meu dedo. Ela tampou a boca com as mãos, chocada. Eu devia definitivamente parar de ficar mostrando o anel para as pessoas sem saber se elas realmente queriam ver aquilo, mas era inevitável e o orgulho mais forte do que eu.

Tanya me abraçou com força e desejou muitas felicidades e pediu para que eu a convidasse.

– Vocês já estão convidados – falei, recompondo-me daquela animação toda. – Narcisa mandou prepararem os convites, provavelmente amanhã mesmo eles chegarão a vocês.

– Narcisa? Estranho ouvir alguém a chamando pelo primeiro nome – ela comentou. Por sorte, não fez mais nenhum comentário, o que achei excelente. Estavam guardando qualquer rancor ou assuntos pessoais para eles mesmos. Eu ia me casar. Eu não precisava ouvir alguém me dizer que a escolha era arriscada ou errada, e que eu ia me arrepender de trocar o meu sobrenome pelo dos Malfoy.

Mas não acho que era isso realmente o que eles estavam pensando. Pouco antes de ir embora, no final da tarde, meu tio me fez encará-lo e disse que meus pais ficariam orgulhosos de mim.

– Não é só por você estar se casando, mas, por tudo o que passou desde que trabalhou aqui... você ainda continua em pé. Eles ficariam surpresos, pois nunca vi uma Greengrass com toda a força que você tem. O único tempo que não a vi fazendo piadinhas irônicas foi quando esteve separada de Malfoy. De fato, agora, apenas desejo para você toda a felicidade que você merece, com sua nova família, não importa quem são pois eles tem você e isso requer toda a minha consideração.

Eu não quis me afastar quando ele me abraçou, meio tímido e meio amoroso. Eu também não quis afastar minhas lágrimas, porque minha garganta seca incomodava. Dei alguns tapas nas costas dele e disse assim que o soltei:

– Poupe seus discursos, Frank, para depois que me acompanhar até o altar.

Ele ajeitou a gola da camisa, piscando algumas vezes como faz quando recebe propostas inusitadas.

– Está falando sério?

– Se você quiser.

– Mas o seu pai... ele está...

– Eu tenho você, tio.

– Mas como último recurso, eu suponho.

– Por que é difícil para os Greengrass aceitarem que alguém pode amá-los? – eu indaguei. Ele ainda não parecia acreditar então eu dei um suspiro e falei com seriedade: – Eu quero que me leve ao altar e não estou sendo irônica.

– Uau, isso foi... bem, na verdade eu estava esperando que você me pedisse algo assim, Astoria. Já estava até me perguntando quando é que você ia falar comigo sobre isso.

Eu entendi seu tom e sorri. Ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e disse um sincero "obrigado". Logo se afastou para atender um freguês. Eu reparei que ele deu uma fungada, mas acho que foi só impressão. Casamento deixava as pessoas estranhamente sentimentais. E eu não fugi disso também.

* * *

><p>E então o tempo passou mais rápido do que pude acompanhar. Acordei naquela manhã com um frio na barriga, meio nervosa, meio ansiosa. Olhei ao meu lado, Draco ainda dormia daquele jeito incrivelmente estático. Tão parado que eu tive de mexer seu braço para despertá-lo.<p>

– Draco – chamei com a voz suave. – Draco.

– Hum? – ele resmungou irritado, nem sequer abriu os olhos. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Já são seis e meia e eu tenho que trabalhar e...

– E daí?

– E eu só vou ver você daqui sete horas.

– Você quer transar? Estou com sono.

– Não, eu só queria te lembrar que hoje é o casamento – eu disse com a cara fechada. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, mas não tudo. – E que sua mãe pediu para eu acordar você assim que eu acordasse.

– Eu _sei _que hoje é o casamento, não precisa me acordar para me lembrar.

Eu cochichei irritada quando ele se virou para o outro lado:

– Ainda bem que eu não estou nem um pouco ansiosa para me casar com você, Draco Malfoy.

Depois que ele resmungou alguma coisa, eu saí da cama e coloquei minhas roupas. Narcisa marcou todo o meu horário. Eu ia sair almoçada do Ministério e depois me encontrar com ela para me arrumar. Era incrível a maneira como ela conseguia ter tudo na mão, quando o assunto era relacionado a _casamento _ou _festas._ Podia ser o dinheiro que ela tinha, mas assim que fui até o salão que Narcisa freqüentava, havia uma equipe de bruxas me esperando com uma disposição fora do normal. Mesmo que eu achasse o vestido horroroso, Narcisa era confiável quanto ao resto, como o meu cabelo e minha maquiagem e minhas unhas. Durante aquela tarde toda, resolvi não pensar no vestido até ficar cara-a-cara com ele, então me vi completamente animada para a produção.

Uma mulher alta, magra e da mesma faixa etária de Narcisa, que eu não sabia o nome se aproximou de mim e a primeira coisa que pediu foi para que eu sentasse na cadeira em frente ao espelho. A princípio, ela me pareceu uma bruxa ríspida e mesquinha, mas deu para notar que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Segurou meu rosto com indelicadeza, examinando-o como se eu fosse uma escultura crítica. Eu franzi a testa. Só que ela se dirigiu a Narcisa, que estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revisa, para dizer:

– É uma moça atraente. Boa para Draco.

– Obrigada – eu disse e ela deu um tapinha na minha bochecha. Não doeu, mas me irritou.

– Sonhava com este dia, Ciça – ela disse, enquanto passava as mãos em meus cabelos negros. – Draco finalmente irá se casar. Lembro dele pequenininho... desde aquela época o garoto queixava-se de casamento. Achava uma tonteira, ele dizia que... escute esta, Narcisa... ele dizia que se um dia ele se casasse, escolheria uma mulher muito gostosa e boa na cama. Ele falou com essas palavras. "Gostosa". E ele só tinha o quê? Doze anos? Ah, e essa mulher deveria ter o sangue puro, lógico.

Eu abri um sorrisinho.

– Então ele não mudou de idéia ao longo desses onze anos, acredite – falei sarcástica. Preparei-me para o tapinha, mas não aconteceu. A bruxa me encarou através do espelho como se eu fosse muito ousada por intrometer na sua conversa com Narcisa.

Mas então ela entendeu o que eu disse e, pela primeira vez, sorriu na minha direção.

– Oh, _gostei _dela, Narcisa. É das minhas. Pra que ser modesta com um rosto e um corpo desses, não é mesmo, querida? Fico feliz que tenha sido a escolha de _Draco._ Você foi a escolha de Draco, espero!

Narcisa apenas assentia enquanto ela falava. Logo mais tarde descobri que seu nome era Mirna. Depois de um tempo, quando meu cabelo já estava sendo cortado, Mirna começou a dirigir suas palavras a mim. Pelo visto, era uma velha amiga da família, pois me contou muitas histórias sobre Draco quando ele era criança. Não eram histórias pela qual eu me orgulharia se contasse, mas Mirna tinha uma grande admiração por Draco. Só quando chegou a hora da maquiagem que eu deduzi que Mirna era, afinal de contas, uma das irmãs de Lucius. Tia de Draco.

– Já está quase acabando – confirmou Mirna, agora sempre falando _comigo_. Faltava apenas o batom. Ela fez questão de passá-lo em meus lábios. Quase todo o meu aspecto havia sido adquirido através de feitiços, mas o batom, Mirna parecia ter _necessidade _de colocá-lo com sua própria mão. Ela tinha uma personalidade interessante. Contava da vida alheia, mas não ofendia. E ela, diferente do irmão, não era exatamente fria. Quando ela deu dois tapinhas na minha bochecha, eu deduzi que ela havia terminado. Finalmente, eu abri os olhos e vi como eu estava através do reflexo do espelho. – Trabalho feito. O que achou?

Eu não estava linda a ponto de ser irreconhecível, mas eu fiquei impressionada. Podia ainda estar usando minha roupa casual, mas eu estava radiando beleza. Eu não consegui me segurar e tive de comentar:

– Bem, não achei que mudou muita coisa sem a maquiagem, mas...

Mirna deu uma gargalhada. Todo mundo ali presente no salão olhou para ela, como se nada mais chamasse tanto atenção.

– Você ficou _incrível_, querida. Não é mesmo, Ciça?

Narcisa olhou para mim.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Mirna.

Mirna agiu como se tivesse esperado esse elogio há vinte e três anos, quando Draco nasceu. Ela ficou tão satisfeita que seu peito estufou.

Tendo terminado tudo comigo, Mirna mandou Narcisa sentar-se em meu lugar para arrumá-la e a conversa estabelecida entre as duas era tão confusa, que desisti continuar prestando atenção, então me ocupei a ler uma revista enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

E, quando dei por mim, eu já estava com o vestido horroroso no meu corpo, encarando-me em frente ao espelho do quarto de Narcisa, recebendo os últimos ajustes de Cassandra.

Eu não sei se era a idéia de que eu estava pronta para me casar que prevalecia naquele instante, mas o vestido não estava tão horroroso assim. Será que Mirna colocou alguma coisa em mim que fez com que eu parecesse _realmente _maravilhosa, com qualquer coisa que eu usasse? Será que ela sabia que eu ia usar esse vestido, teve pena de mim e simplesmente fez com que a maquiagem refletisse o que eu usava no corpo?

Por isso esperei os elogios de Narcisa, que me observava com o olhar crítico. Ela esteve muito calada ultimamente. Eu esperava que não fosse _só _pela minha opinião sobre o vestido. Mas ela não comentou nada, ela não me elogiou. Mesmo que a maquiagem estivesse perfeita, meu cabelo estivesse preso em um coque alto, realçando os traços mais bonitos de meu rosto, tornando-o _inacreditavelmente _elegante... ela não fez nenhum comentário nem sequer elogios. Não recebi um sorriso.

Ela apenas ordenou:

– Tire o vestido.

– Quê?

Olhei para ela, incrédula. Tive medo de que usar apenas o vestido não fosse o suficiente. De que odiar aquele vestido não me fizesse uma verdadeira Malfoy.

– Eu não... eu vou usá-lo, Narcisa, ele ficou ótimo.

– Calada. Tire o vestido agora.

Tive o pressentimento de que ela tinha o poder de cancelar todo o casamento. Mas eu acho que eu estava apenas sendo exagerada devido a toda aquela correria do casamento ou que daqui duas horas eu ia me tornar esposa de alguém, quando pensei que ela não me queria mais na família por causa de _um vestido._

Até Narcisa reconheceu isso pois fez um muxoxo.

– Também não precisa fingir que ama esse vestido a ponto de chorar porque não irá usá-lo no casamento. Cassandra – ela se virou imediatamente para a bruxa. – Quantos modelos ainda sobraram?

Cassandra arregalou os olhos, como se mal acreditasse.

– Vários. Muitos, senhora.

– Então nos mostre imediatamente. Não temos muito tempo para Astoria escolher outro vestido. Traga-os aqui. Rápido!

– Sim, senhora. – Cassandra olhou para mim, como se compartilhasse minha alegria e satisfação.

Quando Cassandra aparatou, eu voltei a encarar Narcisa.

– Eu não entendo – falei baixinho, enquanto tirava o vestido. – Por que a senhora me fez experimentar ele todos esses dias para chegar agora e... me mandar tirá-lo?

– Porque... – ela sentou-se lentamente na cama. – Porque eu o odeio. Eu sempre odiei esse vestido, mas a mãe de Lucius... bem, ela me _obrigou_ a usar em meu próprio casamento. Disse que eu não casaria com Lucius se não usasse. Não foi muito piedosa, suponho. É a história de que _se eu usei você também tem que usar_. O orgulho, você o conhece bem. E percebi que eu estava sendo como minha sogra em relação a você, o que isso não me agrada muito. Não posso deixar você vestir... _essa coisa_. Estamos em outro _milênio_. Não faz sentido agora. Vendo que você está próxima de se casar com meu filho não por princípios familiares, então não podemos ficar presas no passado, sendo que as coisas obviamente vão mudar. Entende o que quero dizer? Eu fui egoísta com você, Astoria.

Eu passei a mão pelo vestido, como se ele significasse alguma coisa para mim.

– Além disso, usá-lo é um insulto contra nossa beleza – ela completou com desprezo. No segundo seguinte, Cassandra apareceu carregando uma coleção de modelos de vestidos. Com um feitiço, fez com que flutuassem a minha frente. Eu fiquei quase sem fôlego.

– Aqui estão. – Cassandra sorriu para mim. – Trouxe todos os que sobraram da loja.

Narcisa lançou-me um olhar.

– Escolha. Enquanto isso eu vou verificar se Draco já está pronto.

Mordi os lábios assim que ela saiu do quarto e fiquei parada em frente a, mais ou menos, cinqüenta vestidos _incríveis_, modelados por Cassandra.

– Uau – comentei. – Acho que vou me casar cinqüenta vezes para ter chance de usar todos eles.

Cassandra notou o elogio e fez uma mesura.

– Obrigada, Astoria – ela disse com humildade. A gente tinha se divertido bastante tentando esconder o quanto odiávamos o vestido da bisavó de Lucius, que já estava largado em algum canto do quarto. Cassandra não tinha nenhum parentesco com os Malfoy, mas eu notei o quanto ela realmente gostava de ajudar as pessoas, independente de como elas eram. Esteve em qualquer discussão dos preparos para a festa, palpitou e ajudou Narcisa organizar praticamente tudo. Acho que ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma, por saber que uma mulher daquela família iria usar, pela primeira vez, um vestido desenhado e costurado pelas suas próprias mãos.

– Bem, vejamos. Qual será que vou escolher?

Apesar de todos serem lindos, eu não fiquei em dúvida. Bati os olhos em um no qual meu pescoço e ombros iriam aparecer. Eu o vesti. Podia ser simples, mas era maravilhoso em meu corpo. Eu o amei. Cassandra ajeitou com feitiço para apertar mais um pouco a minha cintura.

– Oh, agora sim – exclamou Cassandra quando encaramos o resultado através do espelho. – A maneira como imagino a senhorita entrando para se casar com Draco Malfoy.

– E faltam só uma hora.

– Lembro-me quando me casei com um homem que eu amava. É uma sensação realmente maravilhosa. Espero que a aproveite – ela disse. Eu assenti, olhando para ela. Percebi que ela ainda estava usando suas roupas habituais e seus cabelos castanhos presos em um laço.

– E você não vai querer ver seu próprio vestido na cerimônia, Cassandra? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ou essa já _é_ a sua roupa formal?

Ela abriu um sorrisinho.

– É que... eu não sou da família. Sou só uma organizadora de festas, estilista e...

– Mas você recebeu o convite, espero.

– Recebi. Mas não sei se a sra. Malfoy...

– _Eu_ quero que esteja lá – enfatizei sem querer saber de suas desculpas. Voltei a me contemplar no espelho. Comecei a ouvir vozes lá embaixo. Vozes diferentes. A mansão nunca ficou cheia, por isso fui até a janela do quarto e observei o jardim da Mansão.

Bruxos e bruxas elegantes entravam pelo portão. A maioria eu não conhecia, mas tive a breve certeza de que eu conheceria hoje. Afinal, eles estavam para ver o casamento no qual eu era noiva. Tudo bem, até Narcisa já confessou que alguns iriam comparecer apenas para criticar a festa ou o vestido. Ela e Lucius estavam recebendo os convidados. Acredite, não tinha pouca gente e ainda nem estava na hora da cerimônia. Pelo visto, ninguém perdia tempo em aceitar comparecer ao casamento de uma família aristocrata, em uma das maiores Mansões da Grã-Bretanha. Se o noivo foi um Comensal da Morte? Acho que isso nem tinha tanta importância agora.

A voz de Cassandra me despertou:

– Se a senhorita não se incomoda, Astoria, vou me trocar.

– Eu me incomodo por você ainda estar vestida assim uma hora antes da cerimônia. – Eu sorri e ela guardou os outros vestidos. Antes de sair, fez outra mesura como se eu fosse alguma coisa a ser respeitada, e então me deixou sozinha ali, somente eu, meu nervosismo, e meu novo vestido.

Sentei-me na cama e estralava meus dedos, esperando o tempo passar. De repente a porta se abriu e eu me vi encarando meu tio. Ele estava vestindo um terno azul marinho com uma gravata da mesma cor. E o cabelo dele estava penteado. Ele parecia meio perdido ali naquela Mansão, mas não deixou de transparecer o sorriso quando me viu.

– Preparada? – perguntou.

– Não faça pressão.

– A sra. Malfoy já permitiu que... eu a leve.

Eu preferi não olhar o relógio e sim confiar nele. Eu me olhei uma última vez no espelho. Depois eu senti exasperação.

– Por que estou enrolando tanto? Vamos logo.

A cerimônia ia acontecer no extenso jardim, como aconteceu em todas as gerações. Todas as fotos que havia de casamento da família, mostrava o mesmo cenário que eu encararia daqui alguns minutos. Não pude deixar de pensar, enquanto descia às escadas com meu tio, que se o Ministério estava realmente tentando tomar a Mansão então essa poderia ser a última cerimônia aqui. Não me senti feliz com isso, mas de algum modo o pensamento me deu algum tipo de determinação para continuar andando, como se eu quisesse desafiá-los casando-me com um homem da família que eles tanto desprezavam.

Se eu achava que a festa aconteceria no mesmo lugar da cerimônia, eu estava enganada. Não havia mesas, somente um monte de cadeiras ocupadas pelos convidados. No centro, o típico carpete vermelho que, por uma razão estúpida, fez meu estômago se embrulhar. Ninguém realmente prestou atenção quando alcancei a entrada. Eles estavam de costas, falavam alto e conversavam entre si. Finalmente uma música começou a tocar, e então eu teria ficado realmente enrubescida com todo aquele pessoal olhando para mim, se eu não tivesse avistado Draco há uns sete metros a minha frente, perto de um bruxo velho e de cabelos brancos – o mesmo bruxo que celebrara o casamento de Narcisa e da avó de Draco.

Eu estava sorrindo enquanto meu tio me guiava até o altar. Fiquei feliz por estar sendo guiada, pois eu não conseguiria andar nem dois centímetros se tivesse de fazer aquela jornada pelo carpete sozinha. Acho que eu estava mesmo nervosa. Mas eu sorria. Eu sorria porque ver Draco de terno e gravata sem ser o da Sonserina, com os cabelos penteados perfeitamente para o lado me fez sorrir. Imaginei que a própria Narcisa deveria ter feito penteado nele. Quando nos encaramos de frente para o outro, eu estava rindo.

Draco me encarava, comportado, mas franziu a testa quando percebeu meu sorriso. Ok. Eu disse a ele que ia ficar brava se ele risse de mim em plena cerimônia, e agora que _eu _estava rindo dele... bem, isso era injusto e até maldoso.

Mas Draco era vingativo.

– Eu odiei o vestido – ele comentou num sussurro, enquanto o pianista dava as últimas notas. Eu conhecia aquele olhar de Draco e eu fiquei incrédula por ele ter a coragem de me olhar assim na frente de um padre. Mas não mais incrédula quando _eu_ provoquei no mesmo tom de voz:

– Isso te faz imaginar coisas. – Ah, Merlin! Eu estava _mesmo _nervosa. Olhamos ambos muito comportados para o bruxo velho que parecia ter muita energia para alguém de cem anos. Ele nos encarava como se fossemos consagrados ou algo assim. Esperava que ele não lesse meus pensamentos, pois isso não seria muito confortável.

Prestei atenção em tudo o que o bruxo disse, prestei mesmo. Mesmo que para isso eu tive de ignorar o olhar de Draco a minha frente. Foram belas palavras, sobre união e força. Família. Geração. Essas coisas todas que um ser humano busca para alcançar objetivos e felicidade. Mas ele nunca perguntava se eu aceitava ou não casar com Draco, e eu não ficaria surpresa de ver que Draco estava começando a ficar entediado. Pensei em ralhar com ele depois da cerimônia, mas naquele mesmo momento o bruxo fez a pergunta.

– Draco Malfoy, você aceita Astoria Greengrass como sua esposa?

Draco entendeu que era importante ele dizer alguma coisa e lancei um olhar desafiador a ele. Ele respondeu com uma voz desperta demais para quem fora acordado às seis e meia da manhã:

– Aceito.

Depois ergueu as sobrancelhas como se agora estivesse jogando a vez para mim. Assim que o bruxo fez a pergunta para mim, eu demorei um pouco para dizer:

– Aceito, claro.

Mas eu só demorei porque queria ver a expectativa de Draco. Então, quando eu disse, antes mesmo que eu pudesse respirar os efeitos daquelas palavras ou entender o que diabos eu acabara de _fazer_ aceitando uma coisa dessas, Draco me beijou. Não era exatamente para ele me beijar naquele momento, mas juro que não reclamei. Eu sorri quando ele se afastou com os lábios para que trocássemos as alianças douradas. Então o bruxo nos declarou _marido e mulher_.

Tiveram aplausos quando Draco voltou a me beijar. Sim, tiveram. Eu até ouvi alguém assobiando alto. Quando finalmente tive coragem de olhar as pessoas que foram cúmplices daquela união, eu encontrei várias que eu conhecia por lá. Uma delas era Rachel Bech, ela estava sentada ao lado de Liz e Bradley e ela quem dera o assobio. Era, sem dúvidas, a mais calorosa dali. Eu não me incomodei. Eu sorri, eu sorria para todos, mesmo que alguns não sorrissem para mim. Não me importei, eu estava feliz.

Muitas pessoas vieram nos cumprimentar quando a cerimônia terminou. Narcisa anunciou que a festa aconteceria no salão e que todos já podiam ir até lá. Antes mesmo que eu desse um passo sequer, alguém me abraçou com força.

– Astoria se casando! – Era Rachel. Depois que me soltou, foi à vez de Draco. Ela deu um abraço caloroso nele e o observou. – Parabéns, vocês dois! Uh, então _esse _é o seu marido agora, Ast? – Ela parecia estar adorando o fato de que eu aceitara me casar com ele. – Meu nome é Rachel Bech, prazer em conhecê-lo.

– Já ouvi falar de você – Draco estava sorrindo também quando apertou a mão dela.

– Você falou de mim para ele? – Rachel estava radiante. – Enfim! Essa Mansão é maravilhosa e enorme e eu acho que nunca vou conseguir achar o lugar de volta para o jardim, já que estou desacompanhada.

– Lucas não veio então? – perguntei.

Parecia muito que ela queria falar alguma coisa para mim. Mas não deu tempo porque mais bruxos vieram nos cumprimentar, e ela decidiu caminhar com os outros até o salão. Alguns eram parentes de Draco, outros eram amigos dos parentes dele. Mas eu pude contar nos dedos quantas pessoas realmente disseram que estavam _felizes_ por nós.

Mas as minhas expectativas foram superadas, pois eu não pensei que haveria tantas pessoas assim. Tinha bruxo que tirava foto quando entramos no salão. E o salão de festa da Mansão, sinceramente, me deixou de queixo caído. Narcisa me mostrara uma réplica de como ficaria os enfeites, as luzes, as mesas, mas vendo a imagem concretizada em minha frente... quase tirou todo o meu fôlego. E aquilo apenas para o meu casamento. _Tudo _aquilo para o meu casamento.

A noite ia ser longa e isso não me desagradava em nada. Enquanto andávamos no salão, era como se fossemos o centro de toda a atenção, além das bebidas que eram servidas em todos os cantos. Observei meu tio tirando idéias com o _barman_ da festa e achei aquilo interessante. Ele estava acompanhando Tanya, que quando me viu deu um grande abraço em mim e em Draco. Voltamos a caminhar pelo salão e reencontrei duas garotas que estudaram comigo em Hogwarts, mas mesmo que elas dessem a impressão que estavam ali só para crerem na minha ousadia de me tornar uma Malfoy, eu sorri para elas e recebi seus abraços. Antes de me afastar ouvi Hanna comentando "_Sempre _quis ver essa Mansão".

– São da família do meu pai – contou Draco, enquanto passávamos perto de alguns bruxos sentados nas mesas com suas famílias.

– Parecem um tanto... críticos – observei.

– Eles só vêm em casamentos para verem os vestidos e a festa. Minha mãe faz ótimas festas.

– Claro, eu não estava pensando que era por outro motivo. Do tipo, para ver o casal mais apaixonado do Reino Unido se casando.

Ele riu abertamente, e acenou para um grupo de mulheres. Todas elas olhavam para nós. A maioria não sorria para mim, mas sim para Draco.

– Primas mais velhas – explicou depois que passamos por elas. Eram muito bonitas. – Nos divertíamos quando crianças.

– É mesmo? Que fofos. – Mesmo com o vestido de noiva e o braço dado com o dele, era impossível não se irritar com os olhares que elas lançavam para ele. Mesmo assim, tive que ser educada. Mostrar que eu não dava à mínima.

Chegamos a um canto da festa onde havia casais em pé apreciando a música no palco. Deveriam ser os tios de Draco. Encontrei, entre eles, Mirna, que sorriu para mim.

Percebi que Draco quis se virar para outro canto, mas era inútil tentar não ser visto na própria festa de casamento.

– Draco Malfoy – disse um homem de cabelos cumpridos e brancos, com um tom de voz autoritário. Draco relutou contra um monte de coisa dentro de si para dar meia volta e olhar o tio. – Nunca pensei que você se casaria, sinceramente.

A mulher que estava ao seu lado sorria exageradamente mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e brilhantes.

– Seu vestido é incrível – ela disse para mim. – Aindabem que Narcisa não obrigou você a vestir o tradicional da família. É _horroroso_. E, veja só, Draco ainda arranjou uma bela moça – continuou dizendo em voz alta para o resto da família. Ela olhava para meu rosto, muito além de meus olhos. Era como se ela tentasse, descaradamente, encontrar algum defeito por trás da maquiagem. – Isso é inacreditável. Você é linda, pele perfeita. Imagino como serão os filhos. Já estão pensando em ter filhos, suponho. A família precisa de mais um Malfoyzinho.

– Oh, não – disse Draco, ajeitando a gravata. – Definitivamente não estamos nos casando para aumentar a linhagem da família.

Aquilo pareceu ofendê-la.

– Então _pra quê _vocês estariam se casando? – perguntou o homem, como se estivesse cheirando alguma coisa nojenta.

– A gente se ama – Draco respondeu. Era como se ele tivesse feito essa revelação realmente para provocá-los.

– Não sabia que as pessoas se casavam por amor – comentou outra mulher, pateticamente.

– Oh, mas é exatamente por isso que estamos nos casando – eu decidi entrar na discussão. Podia ser divertido. Eu olhei para Draco. – Não consigo parar de pensar nesse homem incrível.

Eu dei um suave beijo nele, manchando o canto de seus lábios com o batom vermelho, e limpando-o logo em seguida com o dedo.

– Vamos dançar, querida? – ele perguntou estendendo sua mão para mim.

– Claro, querido. Aproveitem a festa – eu sorri na direção dos tios dele, que ainda pareciam incrédulos, e me afastei com Draco até a pista de dança.

Enquanto dançávamos a música, mais casais se aproximaram para dançar também.

– Seria melhor que você estivesse com aquele vestido horroroso – ele comentou, sempre com os lábios colados no meu ouvido. – Assim eu não ia ficar com vontade de tirar ele toda hora. Esse daí está me dando _mesmo _nos nervos.

Eu não consegui segurar a risada.

– Você não vai dizer que estou divina ou algo assim?

– Oh, então eu preciso mesmo dizer? Você ficou rindo de mim, não acho que mereça.

Despenteei seu cabelo com os dedos.

– Eu estava um pouco nervosa.

– Não sei porque, não mudou muita coisa entre nós. Só estamos com essas alianças e de repente todo mundo passou a adorar a gente.

– A diferença é que agora você está casado comigo.

– É, isso parece ser muito significativo. – Ele sorriu. Eu encostei meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto ele nos instigava a dança frouxa e lenta. Consegui ver que todos estavam assim, dançando. Até mesmo Narcisa e Lucius.

– Lembre-me de agradecê-la – eu disse baixinho a Draco.

– Agradecer a quem?

– A sua mãe.

– É, a festa superou todas que ela já fez. Minha mãe é incrível.

– Não só por causa da festa. – Eu o encarei de novo e ele pareceu não entender. – Você sabe, por tudo. Por ter criado um homem maravilhoso e-

– Eu não sou assim – ele disse, olhando para nossos pés movendo-se na dança.

– Aceite o elogio – pedi, segurando seu rosto para fazê-lo me encarar. – Simplesmente aceite e acredite nisso, não estou brincando.

Draco olhou para mim e ele estava sério. Eu adorava quando ele agia como se estivesse fazendo alguma piada, mas sua expressão séria era tão melhor quanto qualquer outra. Suas palavras a seguir foram sinceras:

– Eu nunca seria nada sem você, Astoria Malfoy.

Ao ouvir aquilo, encostei meus lábios nos dele. Sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, porque _eu_ também não seria nada sem ele.

Depois de beijá-lo, ainda continuamos dançando. Mas desviei o olhar e observei o salão. À medida que girávamos lentamente meus olhos se fixaram em um ponto crítico. Havia uma mulher loira, de cabelos curtos, acima da escadaria de mármore, pouco a frente da porta de entrada. Olhava para todos os cantos e convidados da festa, parecendo muito perdida.

Eu parei de dançar de modo tão abrupto que Draco pisou em meu pé.

– Ela veio – murmurei surpresa.

Mas Dafne parecia não entender como ela chegara até ali.

* * *

><p><strong>A parte do vestido é simbólica, pois tive o objetivo de demonstrar a evolução concreta da família Malfoy. Espero ter conseguido! <strong>


	22. I belong to you

I Belong to you

Eu me desvencilhei de Draco.

– Espere um minuto, já volto.

Percebi que Dafne, mesmo com o belo vestido, não estava querendo descer as escadas. Eu andei em sua direção. Mas no momento que comecei a subir as escadas, ela me viu aproximando e deu as costas, saindo do salão.

Eu fui atrás dela e paramos no hall de entrada da Mansão. Estava silencioso. Perigosamente silencioso. Ela, ainda de costas para mim, pegou um carrinho onde havia um bebê deitado, e começou a ir embora.

– Dafne! – eu exclamei intrigada.

– Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. Eu não sei nem porque estou aqui. Não quero ver seu casamento com aquele cara. Eu vou embora.

– Você adora se arrumar para nada – eu comentei, vendo como ela estava linda, com lápis nos olhos e o cabelo, mesmo curto, praticamente brilhando de tão dourados. E o vestido também era incrível. – Ou ainda é só para causar inveja de cinco minutos?

Ela abanou a cabeça, sabendo que _eu _era a noiva e _eu _quem exalava algum tipo inevitável de inveja.

– Tchau.

– Espere. Quero conhecer meu sobrinho. – Apontei para o carrinho. Dafne fez um muxoxo, arrastou o cabelo dos olhos e, sem dizer alguma coisa, virou o carrinho na minha direção, mesmo com uma péssima vontade.

– Oh. – Deixei escapar a exclamação quando vi o bebê. Ele tinha olhos grandes e verdes. Mas não era loiro. Eu até duvidaria que fosse o filho de Dafne, se ela não estivesse carregando ele. Acho que Dafne nunca adotaria um bebê que não fosse seu. E acho que Dafne, pelo visto, nunca tentaria jogar fora um que saísse dela. Lá estava Dimitre, com poucos fios de cabelos castanhos, tinha cinco meses e era gordinho, saudável. Lembro que Dafne sempre gostou de brincar com bonecas quando criança, mas nunca pensei nela tendo um... filho de verdade. Não era uma boa combinação.

– Pronto, já viu? – perguntou, hostilmente.

– Dafne, ele é lindo – falei. Eu estava agachada na altura do bebê e ele olhava para mim, curioso. Fazia uns sons esquisitos com a boca e uns movimentos desajeitados com os braços, na minha direção.

– É que você não viu quando ele saiu da minha vagina – ela disse com uma voz enojada. – Parecia uma uva-passa.

– Hum, e você ainda ficou com ele? – eu disse muito impressionada. Desviei a atenção de Dimitre para olhar Dafne. – _Sozinha_?

Ela deu de ombros e não disse nada. Se eu não conhecesse minha irmã, eu diria que ela estava tentando esconder o máximo de informação que conseguia de mim, com medo da minha reprovação.

– Onde está o pai da criança, Dafne? – perguntei, meio que a pressionando.

Ela mordeu os lábios e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

– Você está perdendo a festa do seu casamento, Astoria – ela disse. A voz vacilou. – Não vai querer ficar lá com sua nova família? Vão achar que você desistiu de casar.

– Primeiro, eu _já _me casei. Segundo, você ainda é minha família, Dafne – eu retruquei. – É minha irmã, e eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Você se casou?

– Não, não me casei – ela respondeu como se quisesse tirar alguma satisfação disso. – Eu transei com um cara e ele foi embora, só isso. Essa é a minha história. Romântica, não é mesmo?

– Pare de falar dessa maneira. Está na cara que não foi só isso o que aconteceu.

Ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão. Dimitre balbuciou alguma coisa. Acho que ele queria sair do carrinho. Acho que ele queria ficar no colo da mãe. Mas Dafne o ignorou e começou a dizer para mim:

– Eu conheci um cara um tempo atrás. Ele era incrível, ok? Tinha uma casa maravilhosa e nós nos apaixonamos. Pode pensar o que quiser, mas eu cheguei a dizer que amava aquele cara. Cheguei a dizer que amava mais ele do que a pulseira que uma vez ele me deu. De ouro. Linda, maravilhosa. Eu cheguei a pensar que íamos nos casar. Oh, seria incrível. E ele não parecia o tipo de cara que se importava com o fato de eu ter matado um psicopata. Ele até achou aquilo excitante. Nós nos divertíamos tanto. Então aconteceu que eu engravidei. Sim, eu vomitei durante uma semana até descobrir que eu estava grávida. Markus me abraçou. Mas naquela noite a gente foi pra cama e ele não quis transar comigo. Doeu em mim. E quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá. Deixou um bilhete: "_Acho que já deu, não posso continuar com você_." Eu fui atrás dele, Astoria, desesperada, implorar para ele continuar comigo. Mas então eu descobri que ele era casado e que já tinha filhos. Dois filhos, um de três e outro de cinco anos. A casa em que ficávamos devia ser a _décima _casa dele, abandonada, numa ilha incrível. Ele apenas me queria como amante ou sei lá. Se eu não estivesse grávida, eu teria achado aquilo extremamente _excitante_. Mas eu fiquei tão puta. Eu fiquei tão puta que...

Eu estava com medo da história enquanto a escutava. Dafne parou de falar um instante. Viu que Dimitre chorava por atenção e o pegou no colo, antes de continuar a contar:

– Que Markus decidiu me ajudar. Claro, ele sabia que eu podia fazer alguma coisa drástica... – ela afastou rispidamente a mão de Dimitre que tentava agarrar seu cabelo e apertá-lo. – Disse que daria uma quantia necessária de galeões para eu conseguir cuidar dele, claro, mas sozinha. E ele deu. Tenho até uma conta em Gringotes. Não sou rica que nem você agora, mas consegui uma casa para mim em Long Island. _Quer parar?_ – exclamou impaciente ao filho, que puxava o colar do seu pescoço. – Dimitre é terrível, ele não consegue ficar parado. Eu não durmo há meses. Tentei encontrar uma babá pra esse moleque, mas ninguém suporta os choros. _Para com isso, porra!_

Eu estava impressionada. Tudo bem, nunca é legal ver uma mãe se comportar com o filho daquela forma tão estúpida e hostil, mas aquela era Dafne. Estava com o garoto no colo, vivendo sozinha cuidando dele, ninguém podia culpá-la por não saber dar educação ao filho. Mas eu estava impressionada. Muito impressionada. Tanto que só consegui perguntar:

– E esse tal de Markus sabe que ele já nasceu?

– Bem, deve ser bom em contas. Deve ter deduzido que já se passou um ano desde que estive grávida. Será que ficou preocupado se eu ou o bebê estamos vivos, saudáveis e felizes? Não quero saber. Não quero ver aquele homem na minha frente _nunca mais_. Ele mentiu. Ah, se eu ver... – ela deu uma risada fria em meio ao choro. – Se eu o ver passando pela rua, eu vou... olha, eu nem faço idéia do que vou ser capaz de fazer. Eu só não vou lançar uma maldição nele porque ele me deu aquele dinheiro todo.

Eu não soube o que dizer, mas saber que Dafne não estava ali me pedindo ajuda e, sim, contando o que estava acontecendo com ela me fez ter coragem para perguntar:

– Você tem certeza que quer ir embora? A festa está incrível.

– Esse bebê não vai me deixar sossegada. Além disso... se ele passar da meia-noite sem dormir... amanhã eu vou ficar maluca. Mais do que já estou...

Ela parecia tão desesperada. Tão _sinceramente _desesperada que eu mal a reconheci. Dafne voltou com Dimitre no carrinho e mandou-o ficar quieto.

– Eu preciso ir – falou depois para mim. Eu podia insistir, mas não queria discutir com ela, muito menos implorar. Antes de sair, ela acabou confessando: – Eu sei quem Draco Malfoy foi antigamente, Astoria. E eu nunca acreditei que as pessoas fossem capazes de mudar. Se você fosse da Sonserina, também teria esse pensamento. Mas... elas mudam sim. Mas não porque elas querem... e sim porque alguma coisa obriga elas a mudarem. – Sendo assim, Dafne lançou um olhar diferente a Dimitre, como se suas palavras não se referissem somente a Draco. Ela enxugou os olhos, manchando um pouco da maquiagem. Pegou o carrinho e deu as costas, mas sem antes murmurar: – Adorei o vestido.

Enquanto a via indo embora, perguntei-me se ela assistiu a cerimônia.

– Astoria? – a voz de Rachel me fez voltar à tona. Eu estava chocada com aquela conversa e com o elogio, com a história, com aquele comportamento tão diferente de Dafne. Rachel olhava, admirada, para todos os cantos da Mansão quando perguntou: – Por que está aqui?

– Hum? Ah, eu estava conversando com minha irmã.

– Todo mundo achou que você fugiu.

Eu arregalei os olhos, mas ela começou a rir quando viu minha expressão.

– Brincadeira. Mas estão servindo as comidas, e pediram para que eu a encontrasse.

Eu voltei com ela para a festa. Pensei encontrar Draco, mas quando o vi conversando com Blaze Zabini, seu antigo amigo de Hogwarts, não quis interromper. Além disso, Rachel pegou uma bebida e quando deu o primeiro gole, começou a desabafar:

– Lucas e eu terminamos.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Dafne me contou que engravidara de um homem casado que fugiu, e agora Rachel estava ali, dizendo que terminara com o amor de sua vida. Eu estava me sentindo tão incrivelmente feliz aquela noite que não sabia como reagir àquelas notícias. Mas Rachel não parecia querer ouvir lamentações ou compartilhar desgraça.

– Eu resolvi contar a ele o que sou, sabe. Que sou bruxa. Juro que achei que ele ia ser mais _homem_ em relação a tudo isso, mas me acusou de mentira, que eu menti a ele o tempo todo. Mas veja só. A questão não foi nem porque eu sou bruxa, mas porque eu menti. Eu não menti, Astoria, eu apenas ocultei informações para o _bem _dele. Olha que diferença. Mas então brigamos e terminamos.

– E vocês vão voltar?

– Esse é o problema. Mesmo se eu aparecesse querendo me desculpar, ele nunca saberá quem eu sou ou o que fui para ele.

– Você apagou a memória dele?

– Esse é o nosso trabalho, não? – ela disse baixinho, intrigada. – Além disso, seis meses não é tempo suficiente para decidir se a gente se ama, nem para se casar.

– Vocês só se conhecem há seis meses e já iam se casar? – eu perguntei como se quisesse dar uma bronca nela.

– Eu sei, eu estava fazendo uma besteira tremenda.

Ela parecia mais revoltada do que machucada. Enquanto falava, o copo de whisky que ela segurava entre os dedos se movia de um lado para o outro, agitado. Ela tinha aquela mania de mover os braços enquanto falava, mas dessa vez fazia exageradamente. Tanto que quando Caleb se aproximou, Rachel bateu o braço no peito dele, derrubando o líquido no chão.

– Ei, cuidado – ele disse se afastando antes de ser atingido. – Meus sapatos são novos.

Rachel se virou para ele, depressa. Fez cara de quem ia começar a pedir desculpas, mas parou no ato. Deve ter visto o quanto ele era bonito. Mas então olhou para os sapatos de Caleb. E fez uma careta.

– Credo, seus sapatos são _horrorosos_. E você tem coragem de vir _nesse _casamento com eles? Credo.

Ela se afastou, indignada, com o copo de whisky chacoalhando. Caleb olhou para mim pedindo algum tipo de explicação sobre a garota que havia acabado de xingar seus sapatos.

– Ela é legal – eu avisei, antes de receber seu abraço. – Você veio.

– E perder essa festa? Acho que não. Além disso, tem muitas garotas bonitas aqui. Não estou falando da noiva – acrescentou. – Embora mereça muitos elogios. Não digo o mesmo daquela moça. Quem ela pensa que é para falar mal dos meus sapatos? Eles são mesmo horríveis assim?

Eu fiz uma careta e ele abanou a cabeça. No mesmo momento, Draco reapareceu e segurou minha cintura, cochichando no meu ouvido:

– O que Dafne estava fazendo aqui?

– Depois eu te explico. Draco, este é Caleb Foster.

Draco finalmente reparou que Caleb estava ali à frente. Ambos foram maduros. Eles apertaram as mãos, mas não disseram nada. Caleb se afastou para tirar satisfação com Rachel e nos deixou sozinhos.

Mas nossa solidão não durou mais do que cinco segundos, porque Narcisa se aproximou de nós, a mão ocupada por uma taça de firewhisky. Ela olhava na direção dos casais dançando, quando falou:

– Devo dizer que vocês parecem muito felizes. Toda a correria valeu a pena, ou vocês ainda não gostariam que eu tivesse feito toda aquela lista de convidados?

– Sinceramente, mãe – disse Draco –, eu achava que a maioria não estava viva.

Narcisa olhou para ele como se não aprovasse aquela piadinha, mas Draco não estava fazendo piada. Era realmente impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali. Ela apenas deu um suspiro.

– Não via a família de seu pai há tanto tempo que...

– Narcisa! – Uma voz fina e trêmula soou atrás de nós. Narcisa até estremeceu.

Draco e eu olhamos no mesmo segundo, quando uma senhora de setenta anos se aproximou. Apoiava a bengala com firmeza, mas parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para chegar até Narcisa. Mesmo assim, sua expressão era tão decidida e fria que tive a reação de ficar mais perto de Draco e o mais longe dela.

– Olá, Morgana – disse Narcisa, demonstrando absolutamente nada. Era como se ela já tivesse se acostumado a ouvir tal voz e receber tal expressão.

Morgana finalmente viu Draco e, de repente, sua expressão mudou. Ela sorriu tão abertamente que parecia ter ficado mais jovem. Por trás das poucas rugas, Morgana era atraente, como todos da família. Chegou mais perto de Draco e uma de suas mãos pousaram em seu rosto.

– Meu neto – havia orgulho em sua voz. – Tão parecido com Lucius.

– Oi – Draco disse sem encará-la. Ele não parecia tímido, mas sim um tanto intimidado.

– Bela festa! – Morgana olhou ao redor. – Mas não melhor do que o casamento de Lucius. Onde está meu filho, afinal de contas?

Lucius estava servindo-se de whisky quando reparou que sua mãe olhava para ele. Com passos lentos, ele se aproximou de nós.

– Estou orgulhosa de você, Lucius – disse Morgana com a voz baixa, segurando um pedaço do paletó que ele usava. – Criou seu filho e ele está se casando. Achei que depois de tudo, não teria motivos _bons _para voltar a esta Mansão.

Ele olhou para Draco e depois para Narcisa.

– Está elogiando... a pessoa errada, mãe – disse Lucius silenciosamente.

Morgana lançou um olhar a Narcisa, indicando que as duas deveriam ter alguma história a ser concertada no passado. Como se elas nunca tivessem se dado bem, desde o dia em que Morgana obrigou ela a usar um vestido tão horroroso no próprio casamento. Como se estivessem se obrigando a suportarem a presença uma da outra desde muito tempo.

De repente, Morgana se virou para mim.

– Vejo que não está com aquele vestido.

– Eu não obrigaria ela a usá-lo – a voz de Narcisa estava firme e em tom de defesa.

– Mas é uma bela moça – elogiou, ainda olhando para mim. Era difícil sustentar aquele olhar antigo, mas... eu tentei. – Conheci seus pais. Os Greengrass. Sinto muito pela perda. Foram bons sangue puros. E você me lembra muito sua mãe.

Eu ia agradecer, mas para mim isso não era um elogio.

– Espero que esteja se referindo a aparência – falei. Eu não queria ser lembrada como a minha mãe, uma mulher que deixou se levar pelos princípios familiares e simplesmente esqueceu a própria vida, ignorando o fato de que fora traída pelo meu pai durante tantos anos. Uma mulher fraca e infeliz. Mesmo assim, minha mãe era a mulher que eu mais sentia falta naquele mundo, naquele momento, no meu casamento.

Eu ainda continuei sustentando o olhar da avó de Draco, mesmo com a imensa vontade de chorar. Meus olhos estavam aguados, mesmo assim esperei pelas próximas palavras delas. Morgana me observava com atenção. Sua expressão ficou curiosa e, então, ela assentiu.

– Sim, estou falando da aparência, é claro.

Finalmente ela desviou a sua atenção de mim e se ocupou em criticar a festa. Eu me afastei um pouco.

– Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber – anunciei a Draco, notando como minha garganta estava seca. Eu fui em direção ao balcão das bebidas, mas Draco me impediu de dar outro passo.

– Ei, você está bem?

– Estou, estou – falei depressa. De repente eu lembrei que agora ele era meu marido e que não adiantava nada reprimir meus sentimentos na frente dele. Mas aquilo era uma festa. Não queria que aquelas pessoas reparassem nas minhas lágrimas. Se fosse para extravagar minhas emoções, apenas quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Era muito mais fácil e muito mais confortável.

Minha parte favorita da festa foi o buquê. Todas aquelas mulheres solteiras estavam louquinhas para que eu o jogasse. Rachel pulava animada e se esbarrava com as outras primas de Draco, mas eu acho que ela realmente estava um pouco bêbada. Eu me virei de costas a elas e joguei o buquê para trás. Era tão tradicional e ridículo, que não tinha como não dar risada. Quando Rachel agarrou o buquê, ela comemorou e as primas de Draco olhavam feio para ela, soltando muitas pragas em sua direção.

– Dizem que quem pega o buquê, vai realmente se casar – eu disse a ela.

– Não com o Lucas, pelo visto! – ela riu. Eu franzi a testa em direção ao copo que ela segurava.

– Não acha que já bebeu demais?

– Sim! Mas eu consegui pegar o buquê. Agora é só descobrir quem vai ser o meu marido.

– Eu estou solteiro – Caleb, na mesa ao lado, indicou a si mesmo.

– Se você prometer que não vai usar esses sapatos no nosso casamento, quem sabe – retrucou Rachel, sentando-se na mesa com ele, tão perto que quase ficou em seu colo.

– Qual é o seu problema com meus sapatos? – ele perguntou, estressado.

– São _muito _feios para um homem tão bonito. Então você se chama Caleb? Meu nome é Rachel... mas pode me chamar de _Raquel_. Dá no mesmo.

Eu resolvi deixá-los a sós quando eles apertaram às mãos. Mesmo que Rachel estivesse um pouco alterada, eu não achava que ela ia dar muito problema. Além disso, no final da festa quando a maioria dos convidados já havia se despedido de nós, eu a encontrei com a cabeça encostada na mesa, e não tentando extravagar suas emoções na pista de dança, ou na boca de algum primo do Draco.

– Acho que ela dormiu – disse Caleb quando fui verificar o que havia acontecido. – Ei.

Ele chacoalhou o seu braço.

– Você não pode voltar para casa nesse estado – ele disse quando Rachel o encarou.

– Quem se importa? – resmungou.

– Eu te levo, já estou indo embora também.

Ela não reclamou quando Caleb tirou o paletó e colocou sobre seus ombros.

– Parabéns de novo, Astoria – ele desejou, enquanto ajudava Rachel a se levantar da cadeira. Assim que ela me encarou, abraçou-me com força.

– Seja muito feliz!

– Sinto muito pelo seu namoro – eu disse.

– Não seja por isso – respondeu, ainda rindo. – A fila anda. Vamos, Caleb, me leve para a casa.

Assim que eles foram embora, não sobraram muitas pessoas para conversar. E talvez Draco estivesse na mesma situação que a minha quando os seus últimos amigos de Hogwarts foram embora, porque ele me segurou e me beijou quando voltamos a nos encontrar.

– Vamos sair desse salão – ele sussurrou.

– Mas é a nossa festa de... _AH!_

Eu abafei meu gritinho de susto por ter sido tão bruscamente levantada pelos seus braços. Draco havia me tirado do chão e me carregava para fora do salão, subindo as escadas comigo.

– Meus pais cuidam dos últimos convidados – ele disse, despreocupado. – Você não me deu muita atenção essa noite.

– Que falta de paciência – girei os olhos, mas não impedi de deixá-lo me levar até o corredor principal da Mansão. Eu estava com dor nos pés e as sandálias não estavam mais confortáveis. Ele caminhava comigo, subindo mais e mais escadas. – Avise se eu estiver começando a ficar pesada.

– Você não é nenhum peso para mim. Já estamos chegando. Ou você quer que eu voe até o quarto?

– Seria mais fácil se você aparatasse.

– Que falta de paciência.

Finalmente ele chegou. Fechou a porta com os pés. Andava calmamente até a cama, e, delicadamente, me jogou ali. Eu olhei para ele que se aproximava de mim ajoelhado. Havia um sorriso inclinado ali no seu rosto e seus olhos passavam por todo o meu corpo. Eu sabia que sua intenção era arrancar o vestido, mas eu pedi:

– Não rasgue.

– Entendo – sussurrou, segurando minha perna esquerda, apoiando-a sobre seu ombro.

A primeira coisa que fez foi tirar minhas sandálias. Roçou os lábios no meu tornozelo e aquele gesto, de algum modo, foi alucinante. Ele deslizou com a boca, levantando a base do vestido, para beijar a extensão de minha perna e coxa, acariciando a outra com aquela sua mão quente e forte.

Coloquei o pé em seu peito, empurrando-o. Draco agiu como se eu estivesse atrapalhando seus planos. Eu me sentei na cama e me virei de costas para ele. Não foi preciso dizer nada, Draco já estava abrindo meu vestido, e os beijos em meus ombros eram apenas detalhes. À medida que ele passava a língua na pele que era revelada em minhas costas, eu soltei meu cabelo, pois sabia que era dessa forma que Draco mais gostava dele. Solto.

O vestido deslizou fora de meu corpo. Draco segurou minha nuca e afogou os dedos em meu cabelo, expondo meu pescoço para que lambesse. Foi sensual, prático e _gostoso_. Eu fechei os olhos, apenas apreciando. Depois voltei a encará-lo e deitei no colchão novamente, esperando enquanto o vestido era tirado do meu corpo de forma suave e cautelosa. Eu sorri quando ele dobrou o vestido e se levantou para guardar sobre a mesa ao lado. Estava mesmo tendo cuidado com aquilo, um cuidado irônico e irritante, sendo que o que eu mais queria era ser possuída logo de uma vez, sem dar importância a mais nada.

Mas eu estava gostando daquela calmaria. Era excitante. Ele voltou para a cama e retomou fácil o que estava fazendo antes de ter se interrompido. Explorou minha barriga nua, deslizando a língua ao redor do meu umbigo. Segurei seu cabelo, despenteando-os, e ele subiu até um de meus seios. Ele o lambeu, sem pudor. Havia uma certa fome na maneira como chupava meu mamilo. E depois o outro. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro prazeroso, passando os dedos em seu cabelo macio e loiro. Enquanto isso, enquanto ele me estimulava ali, seus dedos abaixavam o elástico da minha calcinha. Reclamei quando afastou-se dos meus seios para ele tirar a última peça que me faltava. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido, e eu estava completamente nua.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dele em minha virilha, e eu gemi antes mesmo de receber sua língua em meu clitóris.

– Oh, eu _odeio_ quando você faz isso... – murmurei, contorcendo-me.

Eu tinha tanta raiva. Eu sentia ele me invadindo daquela forma, e eu queria morder alguma coisa, prensar minha unha na pele dele, mas isso ia exigir muito esforço, então a única coisa que me restava era o lençol ao meu redor e isso não era o suficiente. E meus gemidos saíam estrangulados, ele sabia exatamente como me deixar maluca só com aquela língua que serpenteava dentro de mim.

– _Ah... Draco...!_

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que eu queria dizer, mas eu gemia coisas para ele. E ele não parava e ele me torturava e ele arrancava meu fôlego e me fazia sorrir, satisfeita, mas ao mesmo tempo cerrar os dentes e apertar meus dedos contra seus cabelos, puxando-os até machucá-lo. Quando comecei a implorar para ele parar, fui desobedecida. Eu não queria gozar naquele instante, mas nossos planos estavam muito distintos aquela noite. Ele insistiu, chupando-me, com força e desejo. Fez menção de parar, mas voltou, com mais _intensidade _ainda.

Eu gritei, estressada. Mesmo tendo atingido o orgasmo e gozado, Draco não se afastou. Eu respirava tão ofegante que minha audição estava abafada, e ele ainda continuava usando a língua dele, lambendo-me como se eu fosse à coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. O pensamento me fez sorrir de novo, mas eu ainda puxava seus cabelos.

– Está bem, Draco, eu não sou... a única aqui...

– Achei que ia me agradecer. – Ele lambeu os lábios, com um sorrisinho, enquanto voltava a ficar sobre mim.

– Você sabe que eu nunca... agradeço... – Puxei a gravata dele, para sussurrar: – Eu recompenso.

– Eu não casei com a mulher errada – ele percebeu, pouco antes de eu beijá-lo com força, arrancando a gravata do seu pescoço e abrindo sem um pingo de paciência aqueles botões da camisa social. Eu acabei quebrando os dois últimos, mas nada que fosse muito grave. Eu precisava dele. Tirei a camisa junto com o paletó e os joguei em algum lugar do quarto. Ele ria do meu desespero, quando subi em cima dele.

Beijei seu peito e desci até seu abdômen, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ele sorriu ao ver o que eu ia fazer quando tirei sua calça juntamente com a cueca e alcancei a ponta de seu membro com os lábios.

– Finalmente – ele provocou, jogando os braços atrás da nuca, um ato relaxado e arrogante. Eu me demonstrei irritada quando movi a língua pela glande, e a risada que ele deu se fundiu a um gemido forte.

Diferente de mim, quando eu o consumia daquela forma, ele implorava para eu nunca parar. Não tinha motivos para acabar rápido. Ele gemia meu nome, a cada chupada, a cada provocação. Quando eu fazia aquilo irritada, ele adorava mais ainda, mas, conseqüentemente, gozava mais rápido.

Quando aconteceu, fiz com que nada sobrasse para ser saboreado devidamente. Ele se recompunha aos poucos, com os olhos fechados, quando voltei a me deitar ao seu lado. Eu coloquei meu cabelo para trás e sorri da sua expressão.

– É... não abandonou o profissionalismo só porque nos casamos – ele disse.

– Tonto – eu empurrei seu braço, rindo.

– Já disse que você é maravilhosa? – indagou e eu me movi para ficar sobre ele novamente. Beijei seus lábios e sussurrei:

– Na nossa primeira noite.

– Você ainda lembra?

– Alguns detalhes.

Ele fez aquela expressão de alguém que teve uma idéia. De repente ele agarrou minha cintura e me girou para que se deitasse em cima de mim. Antes que eu protestasse, ele acariciou meu rosto.

– Por que não imaginamos que essa é nossa primeira vez, então? – perguntou com uma voz hipnotizante. – Você sabe...

– Como se eu fosse virgem? – entortei a boca. – Eu me lembro da minha primeira vez. Foi horrível.

– Não assim – ele disse como se me achasse divertida.

– Você vai fingir que me ama também?

– Não, Astoria...

– Vai prometer não me machucar e depois transar como se eu fosse uma almofada embaixo de você?

– Astoria – ele contornou meus lábios com a ponta do dedo, fazendo-me parar de dizer tanta asneira. – Quero dizer como casados.

– Oh. Vai fazer alguma diferença?

– Vamos descobrir agora.

Ele disse isso antes de me beijar. Nossas línguas se tocavam com amor e delicadeza. Ele mordeu meus lábios e o apertei ainda mais em meus braços. Parando de me beijar, acomodou-se entre minhas pernas, e tirou o cabelo dos meus olhos. A voz dele nunca desafinava quando era num sussurro inaudível:

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Eu ri, porque sempre tem essa pergunta.

Mas ele perguntou tão sério que eu até considerei a pergunta. Não como sendo irônica, mas verdadeira, como se ele realmente estivesse querendo saber das minhas certezas. Certeza se eu queria viver com ele assim todos os dias.

– Tenho – respondi, puxando-o para um outro beijo, calmo, lento. – Mas não me machuque.

– Não – concordou e então guiou seu sexo para dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer fraquinho. – Eu te amo. – Ele moveu-se outra vez com o quadril, os lábios pousados no meu pescoço, enquanto ele cheirava meu perfume e mordiscava minha orelha.

Eu fiquei admirada com a forma como ele agiu como se fosse uma primeira vez, muita mais romântica e calma do que a nossa primeira vez _de verdade_, há praticamente três anos, quando estávamos apenas querendo preencher o vazio do nosso peito com luxuria. Mas essas duas vezes foram maravilhosas e tornaram-se, de algum modo, inesquecíveis para mim. Apesar de distintas, as reações foram praticamente às mesmas.

Nós nos movíamos em sincronia. Tiramos o fôlego um do outro. Ele sorria de lado, gemendo com aquela voz naturalmente rítmica e afinada. Meus dedos passeavam pelas suas costas, enquanto a outra mão acariciava seu peito rígido. Procuramos atingir o orgasmo juntos. Foi intenso, pois Draco fechou os olhos com força enquanto gozava dentro de mim e gemeu até liberar a última gota. Eu o abracei, tendo um pressentimento estranho, mas não era um pressentimento ruim. Eu não soube explicar a sensação que tive quando ele desabou em mim, transpirando e ofegando.

Acho que foi porque eu olhei nossas mãos. As alianças. Depois daquela transa, eu tive a verdadeira sensação de que minha vida ia mudar. Eu apenas não sabia de que jeito.

Draco deitou-se ao meu lado e nos encaramos.

– Eu quero viver aqui – antes de pensar em dizer já havia confessado, mudado de assunto completamente. – Nessa Mansão. Não podem deixar o Ministério tomá-la, eles não têm o direito...

– Nós não temos escolhas...

– Temos sim, Draco – eu impliquei. – Não é assim que o passado é desfeito. Não é tirando a Mansão que vai fazer a gente esquecer. Vocês têm que mostrar que não foram culpados. Podemos usar outro recurso, o que você falou sobre doar dinheiro, isso pode ser muito melhor...

– Astoria – ele me interrompeu e passou um dedo pela minha sobrancelha. – Nunca vão nos escutar.

– Então vamos fazer com que eles escutem. Se não querem dar ouvidos aos ex-seguidores de Voldemort, podem me ouvir. Eu não fui uma seguidora. É uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar que eu mudei meu sobrenome.

– Você faria isso?

– Sim.

– Como?

– Não faço a menor idéia, mas temos que tentar, está bem?

Draco estava rindo. Mas não era um riso sarcástico muito menos debochado.

– Nunca vi você tão determinada.

– Eu também não, estou apenas revoltada demais para deixar isso barato.

– Só porque agora você tem um pouco de direito sobre essa propriedade – ele comentou.

– E se for? A gente tem que lutar pelo que é nosso. E... creio que o que é seu... é meu também.

– Tudo – ele concordou, aproximando-se para me beijar de novo. Seu calor era tão confortável que eu não precisava de fogo para me manter aquecida. – Tudo o que tenho recebe valor com você. Sei que no começo nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo... eu estava apenas querendo transar com você, tentando arrancar um elogio de você para aumentar meu ego... mas agora eu quero você para o resto da minha vida. Pelo menos... numa boa parte dela... nesses tempos em que eu mais preciso. Mas talvez eu precise disso até morrer, porque você me torna alguém melhor, não para os outros, mas pra mim mesmo... Se um dia eu disser para me deixar sozinho, eu quero que me ignore e que me desobedeça, Astoria.

Aquela declaração foi uma surpresa para mim. Nunca pensei em ouvir tais palavras dele. Mas talvez fosse esse o ponto do casamento. Surpreender.

– Não vou desistir – eu disse baixinho. – Se você não desistir de mim.

– Por que eu seria tão... idiota?

– Fazemos idiotices às vezes.

– Isso não é idiotice. Desistir... é suicídio.

Coloquei a mão em sua testa, como se estivesse medindo sua temperatura. Eu dei um sorrisinho.

– Bem, agora só falta você pedir para eu fazer amor com você. E a minha noite estará completa.

– Completa? Você chama _isso _de completa. Quando perder o fôlego aí sim a sua noite vai ficar completa. E a minha também. Não estou nem suando.

– Vai começar a me dar trabalho pra dormir – eu resmunguei. Já estava sentada em seu colo, pronta para ser preenchida novamente. Pronta e ansiosa. Joguei meu cabelo para trás e sorri, puxando-o para um beijo nos seus lábios manchado de batom. Nunca pensei que acharia aquele detalhe tão sexy em um homem. – Mas não que eu esteja reclamando. Faça-me sua, querido.

Um movimento de nossos quadris, e gemidos embaralhados no ar de todo aquele sexo entre nós. Tudo indicava o que era mais do que óbvio. Mas, mesmo assim, Draco não deixou de afirmar, o sorriso conhecido, arrogante, malicioso e bonito no rosto pálido dele:

– Você já é minha.

Eu podia indicar aquilo como um rótulo ou um status? Nenhum dos dois. Aquilo era só um fato, que nunca tive tanto prazer em deixar alguém admitir. Eu não me sentia presa com Draco Malfoy. Na verdade, eu era toda a minha liberdade com ele.

Mas aquela foi a nossa _primeira _noite de casados. O que eu teria afirmado nas próximas que aconteceriam? Podia minha idéia continuar a mesma? Como descobrir se minha vida mudaria tanto depois daquela noite? Bastou apenas seguir em frente e descobrir o que estava por vir. Uma mudança é naturalmente evidente. Mas eu não estava reclamando disso também. Há uma razão para querer se casar com alguém. Eu tive a minha; eu estava buscando mudar minha vida.

Se for para melhor ou para pior... essa é uma conclusão para o final. E estamos muito longe disso.


	23. Bliss

**Bliss**

Parecia estranho eu querer ir ao cemitério depois de passar uma semana em lua de mel na França, mas Draco nem sequer questionou aquele meu desejo quando voltamos. Ele entendeu que era importante; eu não visitava meus pais há muito tempo, e eu tinha tantas novidades desde então. Não que eu conversasse com as lápides deles, mas ficar em frente a elas me dava sensação de que eles liam meus pensamentos, conheciam meus passos. Por isso que quando eu me agachei para depositar uma rosa, como de costume, na lápide do meu pai eu acabei falando com uma voz trêmula: "Estou casada agora" e não achei que isso soara uma grande novidade, não achei que eles ficariam espantados se estivessem vivos.

– Vocês iam adorar ver a Mansão deles – eu acrescentei com uma leve risada. Passei a mão no rosto e encarei Draco em pé atrás de mim, com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo preto. Ele tinha a expressão aflita, a testa franzida e as sobrancelhas quase juntas. Havia cortado o cabelo, mas ainda estava cumprido pouco abaixo das orelhas, o vento esvoaçava-os para o lado e eu ainda continuava sem entender porque reparava em detalhes tão aleatórios dele. Mas eu também reparava que havia muitas coisas se passando pela cabeça dele.

Eu me levantei e fiquei ao seu lado para segurar sua mão. Ele parecia absorto e quando finalmente me viu em pé, perguntou:

– Acha que eles iriam gostar de mim?

– De você não sei, mas do dinheiro... e do sangue-puro, talvez. Quem sabe eles teriam nos obrigado a casar, não é? É bem a cara deles...

– Eu não consigo entender como você consegue suportar. Se fossem meus pais... eu teria... não sei. Como você consegue? – Ele soou admirado e espantado ao mesmo tempo.

– Acha que sou fria por não chorar toda hora pela morte deles? – rebati.

– Não – ele sussurrou, não querendo espantar o silêncio daquele cemitério. – Não... eu acho que você é forte.

– Há uma grande chance de eu ser mais fria do que forte.

– E há uma grande chance de você ser mais forte do que fria.

– Cinqüenta por cento cada lado então. Não vamos discutir.

Ele abriu um sorrisinho e colocou os braços nos meus ombros para sairmos de lá caminhando. Retomamos a discussão que estávamos tendo antes de entrarmos no cemitério, algo sobre os motivos de haver lua de mel. E era isso o que estava acontecendo entre nós ultimamente. Atos singelos como o de caminharmos juntos, conversas idiotas e discussões sem fundamentos, risadas sem motivos. Tudo bem, na lua de mel não paramos de fazer sexo, mas não teve _só _sexo. Era _bom_... conversar com ele sobre coisas idiotas às vezes. Draco era um homem de opiniões interessantes, mesmo que eu não concordasse com algumas delas. Mas ríamos, e isso parecia tão bom e prazeroso quanto sexo. Melhor ainda quando havia os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Não deixava de pensar durante aqueles primeiros meses de casados em como o nosso relacionamento foi do avesso. Começamos com sexo e_ agora_ é que estávamos realmente nos conhecendo. Não apenas um ao outro, mas a nós mesmos. Agora eu não queria saber como iria terminar. Então eu olhava para nossas alianças e para a forma como nós – e eu não me referia somente a mim e a Draco – estávamos felizes. Pensar na palavra "terminar" chegava a ser insultante.

Eu ainda trabalhava no Ministério. Continuava apagando memórias e fazendo relatórios para o chefe. Se alguma vez eu quis parar com isso? Não, eu me ocupava com algo que, para muitos bruxos, era importante. Mesmo que ficar sentada numa mesa escrevendo sem parar me deixasse cansada, eu podia agüentar porque gostava de me manter útil. Além disso, Rachel contava que algumas pessoas achavam que, casada com Draco Malfoy, eu ia só depender do dinheiro deles e ficaria sem emprego.

Rachel! Ela se mudou para Londres, não tendo mais motivos para ficar em País de Gales. Trabalhávamos juntas e às vezes eu a visitava em seu apartamento que, curiosamente, foi o meu algum tempo atrás. É, ela comprou aquele apartamento.

– Então é disso o que falam nas minhas costas? – indaguei enquanto almoçávamos no restaurante do Ministério.

– É, mas não se preocupe. Só estão com inveja.

– Inveja? Isso é irônico.

– De qualquer forma, ouvi aquele homem – Rachel apontou com o olhar para um homem elegante, de terno azul e cabelos castanhos almoçando atrás da nossa mesa – falar sobre a Mansão dos Malfoy. Será que não é ele... o responsável por tornar o lugar um orfanato?

Eu fiquei olhando para aquele homem. Ele não estava sozinho, mais dois colegas seus sentaram ao redor da mesa. Voltei a olhar para Rachel. Ela era boa em escutar conversa alheia. Um pouco fofoqueira, mas completamente ao meu favor.

– Sim, ele apareceu outro dia por lá. Eu não estava mas Draco me contou. Disse que tínhamos um mês para encontrar outro lugar para ficar.

– Isso é revoltante – Rachel abanou a cabeça. – Não podem tirar a mansão assim de vocês.

– Não vão tirar.

– Você vai falar com ele?

– Discutir se for necessário. Ainda consegue olhar para ele?

– Sim.

– Me avise quando ele estiver saindo da mesa.

Enquanto eu terminava de almoçar, Rachel falava, almoçava e observava o homem no outro lado do restaurante. Eu estive tentando encontrar chances de poder encará-lo naqueles últimos dias. Seu sobrenome era Moore, descoberta imediata pois era fácil ouvir um pouco da conversa estabelecida entre aqueles homens no restaurante. Finalmente Rachel fez um sinal com a cabeça. Olhei para trás. O sr. Moore se despediu dos seus colegas, segurando uma maleta, e então começou a sair do restaurante do Ministério a passos pesados.

Eu não falei nada ao sair da mesa, mas ouvi Rachel desejando boa sorte. Eu não ia abordar o homem a tal forma, apenas o segui durante o caminho até o elevador e entrei com ele ali. Ele me cumprimentou educadamente, como faz com qualquer funcionário do Ministério.

– Já a vi por aqui – ele disse de repente, olhando-me dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso. – Trabalha para o sr. Locke, se não me engano.

– Sim.

– Greengrass, não é?

– É... – eu abri um sorriso estranho. – Eu era um mês atrás, pelo menos.

– Hum – o homem entendeu e olhou para o brilho da aliança em meu dedo. – Quem é o felizardo?

– Draco Malfoy. Já deve ter ouvido falar dele.

O sr. Moore encarou a maleta de sua mão, para não ter que me encarar. Ficou um silêncio entre nós, até que eu voltei a falar de uma forma displicente e tranqüila:

– Ouvi dizer que quer tirar a mansão deles também. Um mês até lá, não? E a gente nem moveu um passo.

Ele estava rezando para que o elevador parasse logo.

– Não posso fazer nada por você agora – ele murmurou.

– Não quero que faça nada por mim, sr. Moore. É pela minha família.

Sua risada debochada esquentou meu sangue.

– E você tem orgulho de citá-los como sua família?

– Tenho – eu respondi, e ele parou de rir.

– Ainda não posso fazer nada por você. E não _quero _fazer nada por eles.

O elevador deu um solavanco e parou. Sem olhar para os lados, sr. Morre desceu do elevador e continuou andando apressado pelo saguão.

– Você não tem o direito, sabe – eu disse me aproximando dele, também apressada.

– Aquelas crianças precisam de um lar. E caso não tenha reparado, as pessoas adoraram a decisão de Narcisa Malfoy. Isso vai fazer bem pra reputação deles.

– Não foi uma decisão dela. Vocês fizeram uma troca, ela só queria que Lucius saísse de Azkaban, mas em nenhum momento deram escolhas a eles. E eu aposto que isso não tem nada a ver com as crianças órfãs. Isso é completamente pessoal.

– Sim – o sr. Moore parou de andar tão bruscamente que quase tropecei nele. Olhou para os meus olhos ao admitir: – Se é isso o que quer saber, é completamente pessoal.

– Não é tirando a mansão deles que vai fazer alguma coisa se resolver – eu disse com firmeza. – Se quer tirar alguma coisa deles, isso é se rebaixar. E eu tenho certeza de que ninguém vai querer se rebaixar no tempo em que estamos.

– Eu estou atrasado, não tenho tempo de discutir isso com você.

– Então quando terá tempo? Eu estou livre na segunda-feira.

Ele ia dar as costas, mas eu fiquei com raiva e o virei para mim.

– Nos dê uma chance – falei com a voz equilibrada, soltando-o. – Chance de lutar por uma escolha. Sei que gostam de argumentos, podemos apresentá-los a você ou a qualquer outra pessoa envolvida nessa situação, mas não é justo fazer isso por... assuntos pessoais.

O sr. Moore me encarou com um certo tipo de... curiosidade.

– Você parece uma mulher firme, por vir até aqui e insistir, mas não posso fazer nada. Realmente não posso, tudo já foi organizado, estamos...

Não terminou de dizer, pois fomos interrompidos. No saguão de entrada, uma mulher aproximou-se de nós dois segurando um garoto de três anos no colo.

– Markus, que bom que te encontrei. Olá – ela sorriu para mim, simpática, ao chegar mais perto. O garoto estava dormindo em seu colo. – Vocês estão tendo um assunto muito sério? É que... só para te lembrar, querido, que hoje é aniversário do Jason, então estou indo para casa mais cedo.

– Está bem, Joanne – o sr. Moore disse rispidamente. – E quantas vezes eu já disse para você não me interromper quando estou falando com alguém?

– Só achei que...

– Achou errado. E tire esse garoto daqui, não pode trazer crianças de três anos no Ministério.

Joanne olhou para ele com desprezo, ignorando sua pose de simpática e antes de se afastar murmurou: "Não sei por que me casei com você."

Quando ela saiu, Markus ajeitou o paletó e voltou a me encarar.

– Como estava dizendo, não posso fazer nada. Já está tudo decidido. Então comece a arrumar as malas, você e sua família.

Sabe quando você tem aquela sensação de que o mundo é muito pequeno? Eu estava tendo essa naquele momento, quando Markus voltou a andar o seu caminho. Alguém que abandona uma mulher grávida tem muita coragem de tirar a Mansão de uma família também. Nunca vi um homem tão antiético em minha vida. E olha que eu já conheci muitos homens em minha vida, incluindo Sebastian.

– Sabe, _Markus_, você é muito corajoso – eu disse em voz alta.

– E você é muito ousada por continuar me seguindo – ele agora parecia realmente irritado. –Nada que você disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia, mocinha. A sua família não presta.

– É, e eu sou a tia do seu filho. Essa parte da família parece que também não presta.

– Não venha com ironia.

– Oh, eu não fui irônica. Eu realmente sou tia do seu filho.

Markus olhou para os lados, alarmado. Eu estava com tanta vontade de rir. Não porque era engraçado, mas sim porque era _desastroso_! Para o lado dele, é claro. Ele agarrou meu braço com força e me levou para um canto onde ninguém podia nos escutar.

– Me solta – eu pedi, com desprezo.

– Do que está falando? Tia do meu filho? Você é irmã de Joanne?

Eu olhei com outra atenção para o _sr. Moore_. Sim, era um homem atraente, de olhos verdes. E os cabelos castanhos eram penteados e cheirosos. Eu só não reparava nisso porque eu tinha outro homem. Mas ainda conhecia o estilo de Dafne. O estilo de _homem _que ela preferia. Mais velho, o relógio de ouro em seu pulso deduzindo automaticamente que era muito rico. E, coincidentemente, estava tentando tirar a Mansão dos Malfoy depois de ter engravidado a minha irmã.

– Não acredito que Dafne não revelou o sobrenome dela – eu murmurei, piscando várias vezes. – Quer dizer, acredito sim.

– Dafne? Dafne Greene?

– É, é. Dafne _Greene._ Ela mentiu para você também. Nunca foi muito orgulhosa da família que tem. Meu Merlin, eu estou impressionada.

– Você é irmã de... Dafne?

– Na maior parte do tempo eu não tenho vontade de responder "sim", mas nunca tive tanto prazer em dar essa resposta a alguém. Mundo pequeno, não?

Ele não sabia para onde olhar.

– Ela teve... teve o bebê?

– Teve ou ela comprou o Dimitre com todo o dinheiro que você deu pra ela.

– Então meu filho chama Dimitre?

– Não venha chamando ele de "meu filho" agora, ok? Porque você abandonou eles.

– Eu não abandonei, eu só...

– Não quero saber suas desculpas. Eu quero saber se você vai deixar a Mansão em paz.

Markus voltou àquela pose de poderoso.

– E por que eu faria isso? Está me ameaçando?

– Oh. De fato, eu sou capaz de contar a sua esposa, Joanna, e parece que você tem medo de perdê-la. Ela te deu esse relógio? Lindo mesmo.

– Você não tem o direito de fazer isso – ele disse desesperado, escondendo o relógio de um modo patético com a outra mão.

– E você não tem o direito de tirar a Mansão da minha família! – eu disse tão alto que acho que gritei. – _Nada _vai me fazer calar, Markus, o que agora eu sei. E mesmo se você tentar algum feitiço de obliviação, eu sou completamente imune a isso. Eu _trabalho _nesse setor e...

– Haverá uma última reunião nessa sexta-feira. Quinto andar – ele disse, interrompendo-me, a voz baixa e defensiva. – Apresente seus argumentos ao resto da equipe. Lute pela escolha de vocês. Tente convencer que a Mansão deve continuar sendo suas. Mas não diga nada a minha mulher. Nada. Por favor.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Estávamos fazendo um acordo?

Apertei a mão dele, garantindo que conseguiríamos a mansão. Ele não argumentou contra, apenas abanou a cabeça e deu as costas novamente, com passos duros como se tivesse revelado um de seus maiores segredos. Fiquei ali parada, raciocinando tudo o que acontecera naqueles dez minutos mais surpreendente da minha vida. O mundo era _mesmo _pequeno. Pequeno e irônico.

* * *

><p>Esperei Draco terminar de rir. Estávamos juntos na banheira, e eu tinha minha cabeça encostada em seu peito, enquanto sentíamos a temperatura morna da água. Eu contara a ele o que descobri e <em>quem <em>conheci naquela tarde. A reação dele foi ficar um segundo surpreso e no outro começar a gargalhar.

– Você tem noção de que isso não é engraçado, né? – eu perguntei séria, depois que ele terminou de rir e voltar a roçar o sabonete em meus ombros daquele jeito distraído e suave.

– Nem sempre precisa ser engraçado para nos divertir – a voz dele era trêmula, como se tentasse segurar a risada.

– Não podemos nos divertir com a desgraça alheia.

Ele pigarreou e tentou fingir que estava sério. Mas foi minha vez de rir.

– A quem eu quero enganar? Eu fiquei com vontade de fazer a mesma coisa quando descobri quem ele era e o que fez a Dafne. Gargalhar na cara dele. Além de engravidar a minha irmã, quer tirar essa mansão de vocês. Tem gente que não _presta_.

– Mas eu não deixo de pensar em como Dafne, querendo ou não, nos ajudou nisso.

– É – eu soltei outra risada, mais leve, mais tranqüila. Mas eu estava com a voz baixa quando disse: – Eu espero que ela esteja bem.

– Sério?

– Sei que minha irmã não é um exemplo de pessoa. Ninguém é. Mas... está cuidando de um filho sozinha. Isso deve ser terrível. Eu não consigo imaginar como ela está conseguindo.

– Talvez ela não esteja conseguindo.

– Prefiro pensar que ela está se esforçando para conseguir. Dafne nunca _nunca _foi de se esforçar para nada, exceto quando quer pintar um quadro. Seria bom ela se esforçar para outras coisas mais...

– Importantes?

– Humanas. Não sei explicar.

– Sabe – Draco arrastou meu cabelo dos ombros e começou a depositar beijos em meu pescoço. – Eu acho que as pessoas têm o que elas merecem ter... muito embora eu não tenha feito nada tão grandioso para merecer o que eu tenho agora.

Eu sorri um sorriso bobo.

– E você se refere a mim?

– Oh, não, estou me referindo a minha beleza. Eu não mereço ser tão gostoso assim.

Mas ele segurou meu queixo e me fez encará-lo para me beijar. Um beijo que no começo não parecia ter intenção nenhuma exceto de mostrar que ele me amava, mas logo em seguida ele agarrou minha cintura e eu me virei de frente para ele, apoiando as pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo.

Estava silencioso no banheiro, exceto pela nossa respiração. Nossos lábios se moviam calmamente, e Draco levava sua língua a minha e elas se roçavam. Meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço, e meus dedos acariciavam o cabelo molhado de sua nuca. Mesmo que eu estivesse em seu colo, e ele dentro de mim, encaixado, só permanecíamos nos beijos, concentrados nos lábios.

Eu me afastei um pouco e beijei suas pálpebras com um tipo certo de ternura. Enquanto isso, sua mão apalpava um de meus seios, excitando-me. Eu comecei a me mover sobre ele e era tão bom fazer aquilo dentro da água que eu me descobria muito mais _prazerosa _do que em qualquer outro lugar. E Draco gostava de me ver assim, jogando a cabeça para trás para ele lamber meu pescoço. E nossos corpos nunca deixavam se mover um contra o outro, colados com a água da banheira e a nossa transpiração.

Eu apoiei minha testa na curva do seu pescoço enquanto o sentia gozando dentro de mim. Acho que o orgasmo foi tão intenso que eu até fiquei zonza, mal conseguindo respirar direito. Mas já fizemos de forma muito mais intensa antes e eu nunca tinha tido aquela sensação de tontura como estava tendo agora.

Ele enrolou seus braços ao meu redor, abraçando-me.

– Está _muito _calor aqui – falei, ofegante, saindo-me de cima dele que se levantou para pegar as toalhas.

Quando enxuguei meu rosto, me senti melhor e consegui respirar mais tranquilamente. Draco olhava para minha cara, com um sorriso idiota.

– Eu te deixei tonta.

É, pode ser, mas eu acho que não era ele que estava me dando essa sensação de enjôo também.

– Achei que já tivesse se acostumado com isso – eu brinquei, ignorando a sensação porque ela passou assim que saímos do banheiro. Eu abotoava a blusa de Draco em meu corpo quando vi um jornal sobre a cama, aberto numa matéria sobre Gringotes, que anunciavam que eles precisavam de funcionários.

Draco tirou da minha mão.

– Ei, o que é isso? – perguntei. – Por que está vendo sobre isso?

– Acho que vou começar a trabalhar lá – revelou com uma voz baixa.

– Vai? E você decidiu isso agora?

– Na verdade, desde que você foi para País de Gales. Eu estive tentando procurar um emprego... e agora eles me aceitaram. Cansei de depender do meu pai.

– Isso é ótimo – eu disse, impressionada. Ele deu de ombros.

– Não é grande coisa.

– Claro que é. Aceitaram _você _em _Gringotes_. Tem noção do quanto isso requer muita confiança?

– Então aqueles duendes estão ficando malucos.

– Pode ser, mas você conseguiu essa oportunidade. Devia se orgulhar por tê-la. E quando você vai começar?

– Amanhã – ele disse sem me encarar.

– Não acredito que você só ia me contar agora.

– Eu não queria ser pressionado.

– Quem disse que eu ia pressionar você?

– Minha mãe ia. E se eu contasse a você, você ia contar a ela. Que ia contar a meu pai e... Bem, de qualquer modo vou ter que acordar _cedo _amanhã – ele contou, fechando a cara.

Eu dei risada, vingando-me de todas as vezes que ele ria quando _eu _tinha que acordar cedo. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, teria certeza de que Draco estava nervoso, ansioso e até com medo. Medo de estragar tudo. Por isso demonstrava estar sem paciência e com pouca vontade, já que ele dependia dessas duas coisas.

– Veja pelo lado bom, vamos tomar café da manhã juntos de agora em diante.

Consegui fazê-lo parar de reclamar depois disso.

Parecia que as coisas estavam mesmo ao nosso favor naquela semana. Draco começar a trabalhar em Gringotes me ajudou a encontrar o endereço de Dafne através da sua conta por lá e eu, finalmente, fui até Long Island... não para uma visita. Mas para terminar uma conversa.

Ela ficou muito surpresa – e nervosa – quando atendeu a porta da sua casa e viu quem era. O muxoxo que ela deu foi indecifrável.

– Precisamos conversar, Dafne – eu disse. – Se não me convidar para entrar, podemos falar aqui mesmo.

Ela abriu mais a porta, dando passagem para mim.

A casa dela era bonita. Não porque tinha móveis caros, mas porque as paredes estavam infestadas com seus quadros mais incríveis. Havia pinceis jogados em todos os lugares, e Dimitre estava sentado no sofá da sala, jogando o resto na nossa direção. Não com muita força, mas eu tive reflexo o suficiente para desviar de um antes de ser atingida. Ele resmungou algumas coisas quando Dafne o levou até seu berço, que ficava perto da cozinha. A casa era do tamanho de um apartamento, exceto que era mais aconchegante e bagunçada.

– O que você quer saber? – ela perguntou. – Eu já disse tudo o que aconteceu.

– Não, eu... eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Dafne ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Que você está muito feliz? Ora, não precisava se incomodar! Eu não quero saber.

Tanto tempo vivendo com minha irmã, eu aprendi a ignorá-la, de modo que não me incomodei e disse:

– Eu encontrei Markus no Ministério. Por que não me disse que ele trabalhava também?

– Você perguntou de mim. E não dele.

– É, tem razão. Mas poderia ter citado algo do tipo "ele está tentando tirar a Mansão da sua _nova _família". É – eu observei sua expressão. – Ele quer transformar a Mansão em um orfanato, não sabia?

– Ele não quer fazer isso, Astoria. – Dafne guardava os pinceis em uma caixa e sua expressão era cansada.

– Ele _falou _para mim.

– Ele mentiu a você. Ele mentiu a todo mundo. _Transformar em orfanato_ – debochou. – Como se alguém como ele se importasse com crianças sem _pais_. Ele quer roubar aquela Mansão. Assim que ela se transformar em um orfanato.

– E você sabia disso o tempo todo? – eu perguntei chocada.

– Sim. – Agora ela olhava para mim com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, iguais ao do filho. – Eu sabia por que eu que dei a ele essa idéia.

– Você _o quê_?

– Mas foi só uma idéia, ok? Eu não sabia que ele ia adiante com isso. Eu...

– Dafne – eu olhei para ela, desesperada. – Por que você é tão desprezível?

– Eu não sei! – ela gritou de repente, fazendo Dimitre até parar de chorar. Eu continuei estática, desejando encontrar aquela resposta. – Eu não sei, tá legal? Eu não sei por que eu sou assim, eu não sei por que dei a ele aquela idéia. Talvez porque eu tenha inveja de você! É, é isso. Inveja!

– _Inveja _de _mim_? Você sempre foi melhor em tudo! Sempre foi a mais bonita, a mais popular, a mais...

– Não, você não vê? Inveja do que você _tem_, não do que você é ou do que você faz! Eu tenho inveja de tudo o que você conquistou! Você tem... alguém que te ama, um... _marido_. E uma nova família! Mesmo eles não sendo os melhores do mundo, eles _gostam _de você, eles te consideram uma coisa _grande_!

Ficou um momento em que não dissemos nada no qual sua voz ainda pairava pela casa. Eu não consegui pensar no que dizer, por que Dafne não terminou.

– Você quer saber também porque eu não abortei? Ou porque eu não dei esse garoto para alguma família que está precisando? Eu vou te dizer.

– Por que você quer que eu sinta pena de você? – adivinhei de uma forma hostil. Estava afetada com as coisas que ela havia confessado. – Eu não tenho pena de você, eu tenho pena de Dimitre, que...

– Porque eu perdi tudo, Astoria – ela respondeu, ignorando-me. – Eu perdi nossos pais, eu perdi o tio Frank, ele _me odeia_ apesar de ser bonzinho demais para demonstrar, e eu perdi você... Eu perdi você para os Malfoy. Não entende que... não é você o problema? Quando eu entreguei eles ao Ministério e o sr. Malfoy foi preso... eu queria livrar você deles... porque eu ficava pensando... _o que vão fazer com a pequena Astoria_? Eu achei que eles iam... piorar a sua vida, machucar você, te tornar uma pessoa _ruim_.

– Eles não são pessoas ruins, Dafne! – eu retruquei.

– Você está certa – ela admitiu finalmente. – E sabe como eu descobri isso? Quando Narcisa me deixou entrar na Mansão no dia do seu casamento. E mal sabia ela que eu fui culpada por fazer o Ministério querer tirá-los daquele lugar. Não desconfiou _de nada_, até... _sorriu_ pra mim. Disse que eu era bem-vinda. E eu ainda fiz o marido dela passar uma temporada em Azkaban. Mas a culpa rodava minha cabeça. Conhece isso? _Culpa_. É novidade para mim também. E então eu vi a cerimônia e... nunca vi Draco Malfoy sorrir nos sete anos que estudei com ele. Pelo menos não tão pateticamente feliz.

– E você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Dafne? Em tudo o que você está falando? Que eu acredite que você se arrependeu?

– Sim! É o que eu espero, mas não é o que eu peço. Se eu fosse você, nem tentaria ouvir minhas desculpas. Mas, infelizmente, eu não sou você.

– Não tem que querer ser o que eu sou – falei indignada. – Sinceramente, minha vida não foi tudo aquilo depois que fugi de casa, depois que papai e mamãe morreram. Eu... lutei pelo que eu tenho agora. Eu não ganhei tudo tão fácil assim.

– Só quando o Ministro te deu oitocentos galeões pelo seu quadro.

– Aquilo foi pura sorte.

– Talvez. Mas você tem algum motivo para ter sorte, não? Você é uma boa pessoa. Eu não sou. Não adianta nada ter boas intenções, se eu não sei como agir de forma certa. Eu nem sei se alimento meu filho direito.

Agora ela parecia prestes a chorar. Nós duas olhamos para o bebê, que olhava para o ventilador do teto com os lábios abertos em forma de "o", concentrado em entender porque o objeto estava rodando.

– Às vezes ele é tão fofo – disse Dafne, baixinho. – Quando não está berrando... sabe? É por isso que quis tê-lo, porque ele é a única coisa que eu tenho agora. A única coisa que faz as pessoas elogiarem o que eu tenho. "Nossa, mas que gracinha! É seu?" E eu posso responder que _sim_. Dimitre é meu. E... e... isso me faz sentir bem de alguma forma.

Dafne encostou-se ao berço e passou a mão no cabelo castanho dele.

– Eu sei que não fui uma boa irmã...

– Ok, Dafne, ok – eu disse de um jeito impaciente. – Não precisa dizer mais nada. Não gosto quando as pessoas tentam se redimir. Parece que elas estão em um leito de morte, não dá para ouvir, ok? Eu só quero que faça uma coisa.

– O quê?

– Você pode nos ajudar. Se está mesmo arrependida, diga ao pessoal do Ministério que Markus Moore quer roubar a Mansão. Diga as intenções dele. Talvez assim possamos...

– Não – Dafne disse depressa, meio que se afastando. – Não, Astoria, não me peça isso.

– Mas é só você dizer que ele te confessou e...

– Eu não quero olhar para Markus. Eu não posso.

– Dafne...

– Não me peça isso, por favor! – lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e sua voz ficou desesperada e trêmula. – Eu não quero ver aquele homem na minha frente, ele me deixa... fraca, com vontade de _implorar _por ele... me rebaixar... se eu olhar para ele eu vou pular nos braços dele e eu serei enganada novamente. Não é isso o que eu quero. Eu ajudaria, Astoria, eu ajudaria, mas... não assim.

– Está bem – eu falei, tentando acalmá-la. – Foi só... uma idéia.

– Mas vocês irão conseguir ficar com a mansão, se ele sabe que você sabe que ele me engravidou. É um dependente da família da mulher dele. Só é rico porque herdou a fortuna do sogro falecido. Se a mulher dele souber e se divorciar dele, não terá mais nenhum dinheiro. Tenho certeza que ele fará qualquer coisa para ainda ter o dinheiro.

– Mas não é o que você adoraria fazer? Acabar com tudo o que ele tem, se vingar do que ele fez...

– Esqueceu? Eu não posso acabar com _tudo o que ele tem_, porque eleestá me bancando secretamente, por causa de Dimitre. Se ele perder todo o dinheiro... eu também perderei a casa e minha conta em Gringotes. Não posso. E se não entender pelos meus motivos, tente entender pelo Dimitre. Eu não quero que ele viva miseravelmente, por que se _ele _viver assim vão tirá-lo de mim. E a assistente social está pegando no meu pé.

Não soube como ir contra aquela decisão de Dafne. É difícil imaginar como tudo isso aconteceu, mas de repente eu entendi seu ponto de vista. Eu compreendi seu desespero, que era concreto e sincero, _compreensível_. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, pensaria da mesma forma.

– Certo – eu disse com a voz baixa. – Eu entendo. Não precisa entrar mais nessa história. Eu vou dizer a eles que os Malfoy não merecem pagar por tudo o que foram _obrigados _a fazer na guerra. Não vamos conseguir a mansão porque um cara só quer encobrir a própria pele, mas sim porque os Malfoy merecem.

– Agora que você é uma deles ninguém pode ir contra esse argumento.

Dafne se afastou até a cozinha, para não ter que me encarar. Confesso ter ficado feliz por ela sair dali de repente. Eu estava com a garganta seca, vontade de chorar, chorar porque nós não tínhamos uma conversa civilizada desde... desde sempre. Nunca conversamos dessa forma, argumentando o ponto de vista uma da outra, sem deixar as coisas levarem a um nível crítico, como puxões de cabelos e socos no nariz.

Ela voltou e eu engoli o choro quando a vi segurando uma bandeja. Os biscoitos de chocolates estavam grudados um no outro. O cheiro parecia bom, mas eu fiquei com ânsia só de senti-lo.

– Você? Fazendo biscoitos de chocolate? – Eu estava em outro mundo?

– Dimitre adora. Ele come tudo.

– Você dá biscoitos pro seu filho de _sete meses_? – perguntei chocada.

– Se ele fica feliz eu não vejo qual o problema! – ela protestou. Depois olhou para a bandeja e para mim. – Você não quer que eu a convide para jantar, quer?

Um pouco do meu enjôo tinha a ver com o pensamento de comer biscoitos da minha irmã, mas não compreendi porque meu estômago ficava embrulhando daquela forma. Embora não parecesse horrorosa a idéia de experimentar aqueles biscoitos, eu não ia conseguir colocar nada na boca.

– Eu comi antes de vir pra cá, então não cabe mais nada – eu menti. Não comi nada antes de viajar até Long Island para falar com ela. Mas realmente não caberia nada.

Falei tchau para Dimitre e saí dali o mais rápido que pude, querendo tirar aquela sensação de mal-estar. Querendo me livrar daquele cheiro de biscoito. E tentar compreender as palavras de Dafne. _Inveja do que eu tenho?_

* * *

><p>Eu não acordei bem naquela sexta-feira. Estava nervosa com a reunião e com o fato de que eu ia encarar Markus outra vez e que tudo dependeria de argumentos naquela discussão. Foi Draco quem me acordou de manhã; eu havia perdido a hora. Meu despertador era intuitivo, estava dentro da minha cabeça. Só que tudo o que estava na minha cabeça era uma vontade incontrolável de continuar dormindo.<p>

– Ei, você tá legal? – perguntou Rachel quando eu a encontrei no Ministério e caminhamos em direção ao nosso departamento. – Parece um pouco desligada.

– Estou morrendo de sono – estranhei. O elevador abriu e entramos juntas. Havia uma senhora do nosso lado, de postura rígida e exemplar. Eu ainda estava indignada quando falei a Rachel: – E Draco e eu nem transamos a noite inteira, então não entendo. Olá, sra. Finnigan.

Rachel me lançou um olhar de alerta para que eu não ficasse falando sobre essas coisas ao lado de uma pessoa completamente alheia, principalmente de uma senhora. Mas eu nem parecia estar ligando.

– Eu espero sinceramente que o sr. Locke não dê muito relatório hoje – reclamei. – Não estou com cabeça pra ficar escrevendo porcarias. Vai ter aquela reunião hoje à noite e não consigo parar de pensar nisso. E eu fui visitar Dafne ontem. Puta que pariu.

A sra. Finnigan saiu do elevador quando parou. Eu ia sair também, mas Rachel me segurou, impedindo que eu desse um passo para frente.

– O nosso é o próximo andar, fofa.

– Viu? Se eu tiver que escrever _mais um relatório _minha cabeça explode.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto subíamos. De repente Rachel falou:

– Posso te confessar uma coisa? Eu estou dormindo com Caleb.

Eu olhei para ela, confusa. Rachel tinha uma expressão de culpa.

– Quê? E daí? O que isso tem a ver...?

– Sei lá, eu não consigo esconder essas coisas. Precisava contar pra alguém. Mas vocês tiveram uma história. Não sei se você ia ficar brava, então eu já desabafei. Melhor descobrir através da minha boca, e não na das outras pessoas. Pode me xingar e...

– Meu Merlin, Rachel – eu falei, quase bufando. – Tem coisas melhores com o que se preocupar. Eu não vou te repreender. O que Caleb e eu tivemos não foi uma história. Sabe um livro? Sabe o que escrevem em rodapé da página de um livro? É, foi mais ou menos isso o que nós fomos. O rodapé de uma página. Contanto que você não acorde ao lado do meu marido, eu vou ficar muito feliz por você toda vez que dormir com algum outro homem. E Caleb é um cara legal, vai te fazer bem.

O suspiro aliviado de Rachel foi tão patético que eu continuei rindo, o que era insensível da minha parte, uma vez que ela realmente pareceu preocupada com a minha reação. Devia ter lutado contra toda a sua força para me confessar uma coisa dessas.

– É que quando minhas amigas ficavam com meus ex, eu odiava tanto. Achei que você era assim.

– Não, de fato não sou.

E quando andávamos até nossas mesas fiz perguntas e quis saber detalhes, mais porque eu a considerava uma distração e não porque eu realmente queria ficar sabendo da noite dela com Caleb. Mas Rachel gostava de falar sobre isso, então dava para aturar.

– Ele é bom, mas os sapatos ainda são horrorosos – contou, fazendo-me rir.

Só não consegui mais rir porque o sr. Locke me fez escrever mais dois relatórios naquela manhã.

* * *

><p>Narcisa e Lucius chegaram para a reunião às oito horas em ponto. Eu estava esperando eles numa pequena sala do quinto andar, sentada com cinco homens que deveriam ser responsáveis pelo destino da Mansão. Eu não sei o que um Weasley tinha a ver com isso, mas entre eles estava um homem de óculos e cabelos ruivos, também esperando o início da reunião. Era um tal de Percy.<p>

– E Draco? – perguntei quando Narcisa e Lucius sentaram-se a mesa. – Ele disse que ia participar também, não disse?

– Sim, mas ele ainda não voltou de Gringotes – disse Narcisa pacientemente, vendo que eu estava um pouco alterada. – Fique calma.

– Estou calma! Vocês que deviam estar nervosos. A mansão é de vocês... a propósito, aqueles homens não _gostam _de atraso.

– Vamos começar sem Draco Malfoy então – disse Markus, levantando-se de imediato.

– Não, não podem começar sem Draco – eu retruquei nervosa.

– Acho melhor não discutir agora – disse Lucius encarando-me cautelosamente. Depois voltou aos homens e permitiu: – Podemos começar sem ele.

Eu não achava aquilo certo, mas Lucius tinha razão sobre eu não discutir. E eu nem entendia porque eu estava tão nervosa assim. Eu tinha tudo naturalmente decorado. Eu não ia fazer um discurso, apenas argumentar. Dizer que não havia fundamento tirar a Mansão deles.

Markus parecia ser o "chefe" daquela equipe. Enquanto ele apresentava qual era o trabalho dos homens então presentes, mais pessoas sentavam-se ao redor da mesa e mais nervosa eu fui ficando. Eu tinha certeza de que nenhum deles gostava dos Malfoy. Era fácil notar pela forma como encaravam Lucius. Estávamos em volta de uma mesa, e Markus continuou falando, mas o Weasley o interrompeu:

– A idéia de usar a Mansão Malfoy para o lar das crianças não foi nossa, foi sua, Markus. Que deixe isso bem claro. Eu só estou aqui porque o orfanato no qual eu inspeciono está contando com a ajuda que você prometeu. Achei que tivesse deixado claro que eles – apontou para nós – estavam de acordo com isso. E agora vem me dizer que eles mudaram de idéia?

– Foi uma troca – Lucius disse. – Uma troca que minha esposa fez. Era a única forma que nos apresentaram para me tirar de Azkaban. Não foi exatamente uma questão de _escolha_. Então tecnicamente não temos nenhuma idéia para ser mudada.

Weasley olhou para Markus, de um modo crítico mas equilibrado.

– Não foi isso o que me disseram. Quero dizer... o sr. Malfoy ia sair de Azkaban de qualquer forma. A idéia da Mansão virar um orfanato foi apresentada para nós como um ato voluntário dos senhores. – E olhou na direção de Narcisa e Lucius.

– _Voluntário!_ – crispou Narcisa, sem se conter. – O senhor é um Weasley, não é? Conhece que não fazemos trabalho voluntário.

– É exatamente por isso que acho que há alguma coisa errada nessa história. Desde o começo!

De repente todo mundo olhou em direção a Markus. Ele estava suando e olhando para mim. Eu sustentava seu olhar, carregando seus segredos em minhas mãos.

– Acho que houve um mal entendido – ele disse baixinho. – Eu entendi que...

A porta da sala se abriu novamente e Draco entrava acompanhado por um pequeno bruxo enquanto se aproximava da mesa oval. Uma cadeira se materializou ao meu lado e ele se sentou ali. Parecia tranqüilo, calmo, muito confiante. Apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, olhou para os homens, perguntando:

– Perdi alguma Mansão?

E riu secamente, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa.

– Você chegou atrasado – eu repreendi.

– Eu estava depositando mil galeões na conta do orfanato – ele disse, não para mim, mas para aqueles homens. – Os duendes tiveram que reagir a surpresa, e só isso demorou cerca de uma hora. E mais duas horas até eles entenderem que eu estava falando sério. Tive que atrasar um pouco.

– _O quê_? – exclamou Lucius. – Draco, o que você... ele _não _está falando sério.

– Não é isso o que vocês precisam? – perguntou Draco. – De dinheiro? Problema resolvido, então! Agora podem deixar a mansão em paz. Podem deixar _a gente _em paz.

– Draco, não... – Narcisa tentou impedir. – Mil galeões é...

– Muito dinheiro, eu sei. Mas dá para nos sustentarmos sem isso. Temos mais cinco gerações de herança no nosso cofre. Quem sente falta de mil galeões?

– Você depositou _mil galeões _na conta do orfanato? – perguntou Weasley, estupefato. – Isso é impossível.

– De nada, Weasley. Podemos ir para casa agora?

– Sim – Markus disse finalmente. – Sim, podem. Houve um mal entendido, não vamos mais tirar a Mansão de vocês. Obrigado pela consideração, tenham uma boa-noite.

– Espere! – exclamou um homem que eu não conhecia. Ele bateu a mão contra a mesa, irritado. Markus nem se mexeu, parecia incapaz. – Não estamos entendendo nada!

– E que diferença faz agora? – retrucou Markus. – O rapaz depositou todo o dinheiro que vocês precisavam. Por que estão reclamando? Não precisam da Mansão deles.

– Porque eu acho que você mentiu para nós, sr. Moore – disse o Weasley, ajeitando os óculos. – E para os Malfoy também. Queremos uma explicação. Você tinha alguma _outra _intenção, além de transformar a Mansão dos Malfoy em um orfanato? O senhor sempre foi ganancioso, não fico surpreso por achar que estava se aproveitando da situação deles para _você _ficar com os direitos daquela mansão milionária!

Ele ia retrucar, mas então começou a confusão. Um cara acusou Moore de ser um mentiroso de duas caras, depois Weasley concordou, e Markus tentava argumentar, mas ninguém realmente queria ouvi-lo. E nós quatro ficávamos observando aquela discussão sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Podíamos ir para a casa? Eu estava nervosa, estressada, transpirando e, ainda por cima, querendo vomitar.

Eu me virei para Draco e confessei num sussurro em meio a discussão dos homens, respirando firme:

– Querido, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Ele olhou para mim e agarrou meu rosto. Deve ter visto o quanto eu estava pálida e quase caindo da cadeira. Aquelas vozes que não paravam de falar e de exclamar! Aqueles homens que não davam a mínima para nós! Eu me sentia muito enjoada. A sensação que eu tive a semana toda só que cinco vezes pior. Por que justamente naquele momento?

– Astoria, que foi?

– Me leve pra casa logo... – resmunguei segurando sua camisa e me levantando.

– Vamos – ele disse bruscamente, segurando-me pela cintura como se tivesse medo de que eu caísse a qualquer momento. Eu não duvidava disso, porque estava zonza. Narcisa olhou para nós e percebeu o que estávamos fazendo. Sendo assim, chamou Lucius e nós saímos da sala, mas não era como se outros realmente tivessem prestando atenção nisso ou tentassem nos impedir. Estavam ocupados demais discutindo entre eles, não tínhamos nada a ver com aquilo agora!

Quando aparatamos no jardim da Mansão cheio de flores e gramas muito verdes, eu me desvencilhei de Draco e corri atrás do arbusto mais perto e vomitei. Simplesmente vomitei. Quando parei, eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor desconfortável no meu abdômen. Rezei para que nenhum deles viesse até ali entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era uma reza inútil.

Os três apareceram e eu me senti envergonhada por ter usado o jardim deles para vomitar. Mas como poderia me segurar? Estava sem força para dizer alguma coisa, embora um alívio me percorresse. Draco se aproximou e limpou tudo com um feitiço, depois se agachou ao meu lado, me olhando preocupado e afastando uma mecha do meu cabelo no rosto. Mas não perguntou nada. Eu acabei dizendo, trêmula:

– Eu sempre fico assim quando aparato. E eu ainda comi alguma coisa estranha hoje, então...

Era um desculpa ridícula. Mesmo que tivesse convencido Draco e Lucius com ela, eu não convenci Narcisa. Depois de ter certeza de que eu estava bem, Draco começou a discutir com seu pai sobre o dinheiro que depositou para o orfanato, de modo que não repararam quando Narcisa me levou para o canto perto do piano na sala e perguntou baixo:

– Há quanto tempo está sem menstruar?

Eu fiz que não, ainda me sentindo um pouco fraca. Eu fiz que não porque eu não tinha a menor idéia.

– Eu parei de me preocupar com isso quando descobri que não poderia engravidar.

– Pois não devia ter parado – ela ralhou. – "Sempre fico assim quando aparato" – Narcisa olhou para o teto como se me achasse ridícula. – Pode esconder àqueles dois, mas não a alguém que passou por isso.

– É impossível – minha voz saiu fina e desafinada. – Não posso estar...

– Vá ao seu médico para ter certeza – Narcisa pressionou, olhando para meus olhos assustados.

Eu era péssima, incapaz de lidar com aquilo. Tentei descobrir se eu estava grávida três vezes durante a minha vida toda, mas fazer isso sozinha me apavorava muito mais. Eu não queria passar por isso de novo. Na expectativa do resultado... olhando para uma poção adquirir uma cor, sem ninguém ao meu lado para me apoiar. Eu não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento, onde meus pressentimentos eram preocupantes.

Então pedi a Narcisa como se eu estivesse em frente a minha mãe:

– Vai comigo?

Narcisa suspirou.

– Amanhã, então. Não conte nada ao Draco. Conheço o filho que tenho e se contar a ele o que ainda não temos certeza, ele vai agir drasticamente.

– Está bem – achei aquela idéia ótima. – Está bem, e me desculpe por ter vomitado no seu jardim.

A expressão de Narcisa ficou mais afável.

– Oh, diga quantas desculpas quiser. Nada vai se comparar ao dia em que fiz a mesma coisa, só que dentro do vaso de flores preferido da Morgana. Acho que ela não perdoa até hoje. – Mesmo assim, estava parecendo se lembrar orgulhosamente de um dos momentos mais engraçados de sua vida.

Imaginar a reação da Morgana naquele episódio me fez rir, apesar da sensação estranha que ainda me consumia. Até pude me sentir apta a prosseguir e, a qualquer custo, encarar o que estava acontecendo comigo. Encarar de forma adulta, não como se eu ainda fosse uma adolescente, porque eu não era. Não mais.

Naquela noite, fiquei apenas observando Draco dormir ao meu lado. Eu não conseguia pregar os olhos de jeito nenhum, mesmo que eu estivesse com sono. Eu fiquei olhando para o perfil do seu rosto sereno quando estava dormindo – e quem sabe sonhando. Fiquei pensando que eu não estava sozinha. Que o que eu realmente tinha podia ser mesmo digno de inveja.

Eu só não podia deixar isso se desfazer, independente do que estava para vir.

* * *

><p><strong>Acho que chegamos ao momento mais esperado da fic, não? Espero que tenham gostado desses últimos capítulos que postei. Pelo menos foram três de uma vez, já que demorei mais do que prometi... peço desculpas! Obrigada a todos os comentários *-* e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Draco e Astoria não é um shipper tão comum, e fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando essa fic com paciência. Esse capítulo demonstra, espero, não somente o amadurecimento da Astoria, como também do Draco e, se possível, da Dafne. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, é só comentarem que eu posto mais!<strong>


	24. Stigmatized

**Stigmatized**

O meu silêncio na mesa durante a janta naquela noite era anormal. Draco comia tranqüilo a minha frente sem ter a mínima idéia do que se passava dentro de mim. Ele contava sobre seu dia, sempre tirando os detalhes que ele sabia que não me interessariam. O que eu apenas fazia era sorrir e assentir, mas nenhuma palavra ultrapassava meus lábios. Não conseguia dizer nada, temendo revelar o que me consumia. Eu estava quieta, mais do que o normal, pois Draco reparou.

– Não quer conversar?

Levantei meus olhos para ele, sentindo-me culpada pela decepção que ele tinha na voz. Eu deveria aproveitar o momento que _ele _queria me contar sobre seu dia, aproveitar o momento que ele se dizia orgulhoso daquilo que ele estava fazendo. Mas estava sendo difícil, eu não conseguia pensar direito.

– Só estou um pouco cansada – expliquei, passando a mão na testa. – Mas estou escutando tudo.

– Achei que ia demorar um pouco até você começar a ficar entediada comigo.

– Não é nada disso – eu sussurrei.

– Então o que é? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não é bom te ver assim.

– Coisas do... ministério, sabe? – menti.

Ele ia dizer outra coisa, mas fomos interrompidos quando o pio de uma coruja soou pela mansão. Olhamos em direção a janela ali perto. A coruja trazia consigo um pergaminho e nos encarava de forma curiosa e suspeita. Draco se levantou e pegou o envelope rapidamente. Foi apenas livrar a coruja daquele peso mínimo que ela saiu voando pelo céu, silenciando novamente a mansão.

– Quem enviou isso? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos de Draco, quando ele voltou a se sentar lendo a carta. Demorou um tempinho até ele dar uma risada sarcástica e coçar a nuca.

– É do orfanato – contou. – Estão falando aqui que agora não precisam do dinheiro. Vamos poder retirar os galeões da conta deles, se quisermos.

– Seu pai vai ficar feliz.

Ele deu um suspiro entediado e rasgou a carta em pedacinhos à medida que essas palavras saíam de sua voz arrastada:

– Seremos a discussão no jantar dos Weasley, aparentemente.

– Por que rasgou? – perguntei indignada.

– Chega desse assunto. – Essas palavras soaram como um grito final, exceto que ele falava naturalmente baixo e tranqüilo. Logo em seguida, abriu o sorriso que eu mais adorava e me beijou nos lábios, provocativo. – Vem tomar banho comigo.

Eu segurei seu pescoço e me levantei, sem desviar os lábios do dele. Eu era incapaz de negar um pedido desses, ainda mais quando ele implorava naquele tom de alguém que necessitava muito de alguma companhia.

Draco me levou para o banheiro e começou a tirar minha roupa, com a dele, e nos colocou embaixo do chuveiro. Ele me colou contra a parede gelada, beijando minha boca com força, mas estava complicado acompanhar os movimentos dele, que eram rápidos, desesperados, em meio aos meus... lentos, cansados. Tentei me concentrar, enquanto ele introduzia um dedo dentro da minha vagina, mas eu não conseguia ficar excitada. Não daquele jeito inspirador que me fazia querer gritar.

– Draco – eu ofeguei desconfortável. Eu queria, mas não estava conseguindo.

– Que foi? – Draco estava confuso, frustrado, irritado, quando afastei gentilmente sua mão. – Qual é o seu problema, afinal, Astoria? – ele crispou, zangado. Eu olhei para o chão do boxe. Não era comigo que ele parecia zangado, era com ele mesmo. Soltava tudo o que esteve pensando naqueles últimos dias: – Só essa semana... você não conseguiu terminar _uma _transa! E parece... parece que está me evitando, me ignorando. Foi porque eu fumei ontem na sua frente? Olha, não entendo. Você nunca se incomodou com isso, nunca. E... você está estranha. Me olha de um jeito estranho agora. Se fiz alguma coisa errada, por que não me diz logo e tenta me fazer concertar? Você me conhece, sabe que eu não sei enxergar o que é óbvio e-

Eu segurei seu rosto e o beijei, calando-o. Foi um beijo que me serviu para procurar apoio, fazê-lo parar de dizer aquilo, pois era insuportável. Ele estava começando a se culpar e eu não achava justo deixar isso acontecer. O que estava acontecendo era uma culpa nossa. Aquele beijo ergueu as palavras de minha voz quebrada e assustada, minhas mãos deslizando até seu peito, o qual eu encarava quando confessei finalmente:

– Estou grávida.

Eu sabia disso há uma semana e tive medo da reação dele durante todo aquele tempo. Era inevitável, mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria ter medo. Eu mesma não tive uma reação madura quando descobri; fui covarde, chorei bastante, mas Narcisa me fazia acreditar que eram os hormônios. Eu tentei reagir de uma forma digna, uma vez que tiraria a preocupação da família sobre não conseguir dar um herdeiro. Quando o médico afirmou que eu estava grávida de um mês, porém, eu havia olhado para Narcisa, que me acompanhava na consulta, procurando tirar o medo que se estabeleceu em mim diante da revelação.

Quando voltamos a Mansão no mesmo dia, ela me abraçara. Eu sei que não fui pressionada para engravidar, mas tendo acontecido isso, Narcisa demonstrava outro tipo de afeto, começando por aquele abraço que me pegara tão de surpresa quanto à notícia de que eu teria um filho. Todo o peso do seu sacrifício ao fazer Draco se casar com alguém que não garantia um herdeiro, foi retirado ao realizar o único abraço entre nós desde então.

Quanto a Lucius, não foi preciso confessar nada a ele. Sabia de uma forma rápida como deduzir o que se passava, sendo esta uma das características que o diferenciava do filho.

Se Draco já tivesse percebido que eu estava grávida, através do meu humor estranho, ou nas vezes que eu pulava da cama na madrugada para ir ao banheiro vomitar; ou quando desejava que ele parasse de fumar pelo menos comigo por perto... ele não estaria com a expressão que eu via em seu rosto agora, naquele banheiro... a expressão de quem acordara de manhã sem saber que ia voltar a dormir com aquela notícia.

Ele não disse nada por um tempo. Tudo o que fez foi se afastar, calado, e pegar a toalha para se enxugar. Fazia isso lentamente. Eu fiquei ali, parada embaixo do chuveiro, observando sua reação. Eu não estava conseguindo decifrá-la.

Ele vestiu a calça e nem abotoou a camisa quando murmurou:

– Eu preciso de um cigarro.

– Draco, não – eu disse depressa, indo ao seu encontro na porta. – Escute... – Parecia difícil para ele me encarar. Eu tive de agarrar seu rosto e sussurrar: – Eu sei que vai ser difícil acreditar, mas... olhe pra mim... eu também... quis pegar uma garrafa de whisky, mas não pode... não pode, isso afeta na gestação, o médico disse que...

Não consegui continuar dizendo. Ele arranhou os cabelos, parecendo perdido, piscando para todos os lados, descobrindo que não era brincadeira. Com uma voz estranha, eu só pedi para que ele ficasse calmo. Era irônico _eu_ dizer isso estando tão desesperada e com medo. Mas eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dele e enfiei o rosto em seu peito, e não deixei que ele desse um passo sequer para longe de mim, mesmo que isso pudesse fazê-lo me empurrar, se estava tão necessitado assim de um cigarro.

Mas ele nem se mexeu.

Era estranho; meus pensamentos estavam voltados a minha irmã quando implorei:

– Não fuja agora.

– Ainda acha que sou um covarde? – ele murmurou. Eu me afastei bruscamente, chocada com aquela sua dúvida.

– Claro que não!

– Mas pedir para eu não fugir é porque não confia em mim.

– Não tire essa conclusão – eu ralhei. – Não foi isso o que quis dizer. Eu só não quero que o que aconteceu com Dafne aconteça comigo. Eu não quero passar por tudo isso sozinha.

– Seu medo é esse? De ficar sozinha?

– Sempre foi.

– Eu achei que esse não seria um problema já que nos casamos. Quero dizer – ele parecia _amargurado_. – É pra isso que serve casamento, eu suponho. Pra garantir que nenhum de nós fique sozinho.

Eu olhei confusa para ele.

– Acabei de dizer que estou grávida e você quer discutir sobre os _meus _medos? Não posso controlar o que sinto, me desculpe!

– O que você esperava? Que a gente já discutisse qual vai ser o nome da criança? – ele perguntou, sarcasticamente. Olhou na direção da minha barriga, reparou em como ainda não revelava nada. – Falta tempo pra isso.

Saiu do banheiro a passos pesados.

– Viu? – eu exclamei nervosa seguindo ele até a sacada. – Era disso que eu tive medo. Da _sua _reação.

– Que reação? Eu estou tentando reagir o melhor que posso! Você esperava que eu dissesse alegremente que vamos ser uma família feliz assim, sem processar o que vai acontecer agora?

Ele pegou o maço de cigarro do bolso, e só de ver aquilo eu fiquei irritada. Arranquei de sua mão e joguei todos os cigarros lá embaixo, no jardim, e voltei a encará-lo. Ele respirava pesadamente.

– Isso não vai ajudar você a processar porcaria nenhuma! – gritei em sua direção, completamente alterada.

– O que você acha que vai ajudar então? – perguntou nervoso e desesperado.

– Oh, não sei – falei irônica. – Ajudaria bastante você falar que vai ficar ao meu lado, pelo menos amenizar esse medo dentro de mim. Achei que tivesse aprendido que às vezes as palavras são necessárias, mesmo que as coisas pareçam óbvias. Ou você ainda _acha _que sexo vai resolver tudo se começarmos a discutir?

– Estou mudando de idéia sobre sexo – disse friamente.

Eu senti que começaria a chorar então minha voz saiu miúda e trêmula:

– Está agindo como se isso fosse minha culpa.

– Não – teimou, fechando os olhos.

– Está sim, Draco.

– Você disse que era impossível! Até _recusou _o meu pedido de casamento, porque achou que nunca ia conseguir engravidar. Que sentido tem agora você ter ido embora aquele tempo?

– Naquela época eu não estava preparada! O médico falou que minhas chances são poucas e perigosas! Eu não estava preparada para me arriscar nessas chances! Foi por isso que recusei aquele pedido! Achei que não ia dar contar, mas sabe do que eu não sei dar conta? De ficar sem você, é por isso que estamos casados _agora_!

Ele não disse nada. Olhava para as montanhas no horizonte, apertando o maxilar, como faz quando está tenso e aflito. Minha voz estava fina quando continuei falando.

– Você estava relaxado supondo que nunca ia ser designado a uma responsabilidade dessas? – indaguei, tentando me controlar. – De que nunca teríamos essa preocupação? Que estávamos livres _desse_ medo?

Logo que perguntei aquelas coisas, não quis saber a resposta. Mas Draco olhou para mim e foi sincero:

– Sim.

Não fiquei com raiva daquela sinceridade, porque eu não teria uma reposta diferente se me perguntassem também. Eu quis sair dali, para evitar qualquer outro tipo de discussão... o que só ia piorar as coisas. Mas de repente Draco acrescentou baixinho:

– Mas eu não saberia dar nenhum passo sem você, então... fugir só iria me deixar perdido.

Ele não se virou para mim ao dizer aquilo. Fiquei observando suas costas durante um tempo e dei um suspiro.

– Vou pra cama – avisei baixinho.

Ao me deitar, fiquei olhando para o lustre apagado do quarto. Não que eu dependesse de Draco para dormir, mas fiquei mais aliviada quando ele se aproximou da cama e ficou ao meu lado. Embora não dissesse nada, eu ouvia sua respiração e sabia que ele nem se incomodava em tentar dormir. Virou-se para o outro lado de repente, de costas para mim.

Queria me desculpar por não ter confiado nele. Queria me desculpar por ter escondido dele durante uma semana que eu estava grávida, feito ele se confundir e estranhar minhas atitudes. Queria me desculpar por ter agido de forma tão medrosa, de não ter acreditado no poder que aquela aliança dourada tinha em nosso dedo.

Então me aproximei dele. Eu movimentei meu corpo e coloquei meus braços ao seu redor, do jeito que _ele _costumava fazer comigo. Pareceu que ele queria se enfiar mais com a cabeça no travesseiro. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e sussurrei:

– Eu amo você, sabe disso, não sabe? E... eu confio em você.

Ele não disse nada, mas deixou que eu entrelaçasse nossos dedos, e dormimos assim. Na manhã seguinte, acordei com ele me encarando. Eram nove horas e nenhum de nós havia saído para trabalhar, mas não que tivéssemos nos importado.

Eu não conseguia agir como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo comigo. Os enjôos eram provas de que, nem se pudesse, eu não teria como ignorar. Draco, por outro lado, não entrava no assunto, mesmo que também não parasse de pensar nisso. Depois de ter confessado a ele, foi como se um peso saísse dos meus ombros; a preocupação de ver como ele ia agir havia se desintegrado, mas ele não transava mais comigo como antigamente. Não que ele ainda não me excitasse. Eu só sentia que cada vez que ele me beijava e me penetrava, era como se aquilo não passasse de um jeito de distraí-lo.

Distrair? Fazendo sexo? Era irônico.

Mas eu não me importava com isso, eu não me importava com qualquer coisa romântica entre a gente agora. Tínhamos necessidade e estávamos nos satisfazendo. Era melhor do que ficar discutindo sobre nossos medos. Como ele mesmo havia dito: faltava tempo. Mas era um pensamento imaturo, eu sabia, sendo que meu corpo estava se afetando cada vez mais. Provas disso quando aumentei com um feitiço o tamanho de minhas duas saias favoritas.

– Eu engordei? – perguntei uma vez para ele, enquanto me analisava pelo espelho do quarto.

– Não reparei – falou sem me olhar. – Você ainda é linda.

Eu me senti ofendida.

– Eu não perguntei se ainda sou linda.

– Eu realmente não estou vendo diferença alguma no seu corpo – falou com impaciência. – Vamos, estamos atrasados.

Era o aniversário de Zabini e resolvemos ir pois tínhamos aquela necessidade de participar de alguma festa, beber alguma coisa e se socializar, mesmo que o mínimo possível. Eu, por outro lado, só estava o acompanhando, porque eu não poderia mais beber. O importante era nos divertirmos, e sempre fazíamos isso na festa, embora só observássemos as pessoas.

Mas havia garçonetes muito bonitas e eram elas que entregavam as bebidas. Draco reparava nelas, eu sabia que reparava mesmo sentado a mesa comigo. Eu estava ficando muito neurótica? Nunca realmente aparentei meus ciúmes exageradamente, mas quando uma moça entregou um copo de firewhisky a ele, eu o impedi de beber.

– Eu a vi colocando alguma coisa nessa bebida.

Eu não estava mentindo. Tinha certeza de que aquela moça que não parava de olhar para o meu marido, colocou mais do que os ingredientes necessários na bebida que ofereceu a ele.

– Eu entendo você querer me impedir de fumar, mas beber? Não sou eu que estou grávida.

Aquilo me deixou tão puta que eu peguei minha bolsa bruscamente e fui embora para a mansão.

– Astoria, espere – ele disse depressa quando me viu levantar. Ele me segurou no mesmo segundo em que aparatei. Chegamos ao jardim da Mansão e ele correu atrás de mim, chamando meu nome e tropeçando na grama. Escancarei a porta de entrada, sem reparar que Lucius e Narcisa estavam na sala, e eu ia me dirigir à escadaria quando Draco me fez encará-lo. – Astoria, eu não quis...

– Você diz que não vai fugir mas mesmo assim torna tudo muito difícil! – eu disse, estressada.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lucius.

– Isso não é da sua conta! – Draco disse rispidamente, mas o pai não ficou furioso. Apenas voltou a ler o jornal, sem dizer uma única palavra. Draco voltou a olhar para mim. – Olha, você está exagerando.

– Exagerando? Como pode dizer que estou exagerando? Eu estou _grávida_! E você joga tudo na minha cara, sempre faz isso! _Joga tudo na minha cara!_

– É _você _quem está jogando isso na minha cara! Eu _sei _que você está grávida, não precisa ficar me lembrando! Está evidente!

Antes que eu tacasse a bolsa nele – era essa a minha vontade – a voz de Lucius soou através da nossa gritaria:

– Não grite com a sua esposa, Draco.

Draco olhou em direção ao pai de forma indignada. E eu deixei a bolsa cair nos meus pés.

Não acreditei no que meus ouvidos escutaram. No que meus olhos viam. Eu também merecia um "não grite com ele", mas Lucius estava olhando para Draco de uma forma desaprovadora.

– Não vem mandando em mim... – Draco começou a dizer nervoso.

– É um conselho, não uma ordem – retrucou Lucius, olhando de esguelha para Narcisa, que nos observava indiferente. – E dessa vez sei do que estou falando.

Depois dessa, Draco ficou calado e eu vi que ele tentava respirar certamente. Lucius nunca alterou a voz para Narcisa, uma curiosidade que só reparei naquele momento. Draco deve ter reparado nisso também. Então engoliu em seco e voltou a me encarar, piscando. Um passo em minha direção, num pedido imediato de perdão, mas eu me afastei para subir a escadaria. Draco não foi atrás de mim, sabia que era inútil com toda aquela faísca saindo de nós.

Entrei no banheiro do quarto e tirei minhas roupas depois que tomei a poção para passar o enjôo. Adquiri um costume estranho de ficar olhando minha barriga no espelho, porque agora meu abdômen estava salientado.

Eu realmente queria que minha mãe estivesse ali naquele momento. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ok, todo mundo sabe o significado de gravidez, mas não era a resposta óbvia que eu queria. Eu queria entender _além_daquilo que eu via, eu queria entender _o que estava desenvolvendo dentro de mim_.

Alguém bateu na porta do banheiro e eu estranhei ao ouvir a voz de Narcisa.

– Vamos conversar, Astoria.

_O que ela queria falar agora?_ Dizer que eu não podia ficar por aí brigando com Draco enquanto estava grávida? Que eu _entendesse _que ele era assim e eu tinha que ficar lidando com isso? Não queria ouvir. Não queria conversar com ninguém, eu queria conversar _com a minha mãe_!

– Estou ocupada – falei.

– Sei que está alterada devido aos hormônios...

– Não são hormônios! Seu filho me deixa assim! – Coloquei um robe e abri a porta, passando por Narcisa, zangada: – Por que a senhora sempre tem que vir falar comigo, tentar me fazer entender o jeito que ele fica como se estivesse defendendo ou...

– Não estou defendendo – ela retrucou. – Apenas-

– Por que não vai lá para _ele _e diga a _ele _que _ele_ está agindo errado, hein? Você é a mãe _dele_, não _minha_.

– Toque um pouco de piano.

Ao ouvir aquilo eu comecei a rir muito incrédula.

– Hã? Do que está falando, Narcisa?

– Você vai se sentir melhor.

– Não quero tocar piano! – exclamei como se ela fosse louca. – Eu só quero ficar aqui, descansando, sozinha, obrigada.

– Quando eu estava grávida de Draco – ela lembrou, sentando-se na margem da cama, como se não tivesse entendido que eu não queria conversar – eu espantava todo mundo ao meu redor. É realmente intrigante o jeito que a gente se sente quando a barriga está crescendo e sabe o que era pior para mim? Ver minhas roupas favoritas ficando incrivelmente curtas. Oh, aquilo era tão _desanimador_.

– Sei como se sente.

– Ainda só está começando para você – ela disse, e eu fechei a cara. Então lembrei que Narcisa não era uma mulher que conversava para fazer a gente se sentir bem, e sim para encarar alguns fatos. – Mas chegará um momento em que... isso não vai importar muito.

– Se está dizendo... e a senhora não é nenhum pouco vaidosa, né? – eu disse, girando os olhos. Ela franziu a testa, sem acreditar que eu tinha ousadia de ser tão ironicamente sincera naquele momento. Mas depois abanou a cabeça e riu.

– Naquela época eu era pior.

Acho que ela finalmente notou que não dava para conversar comigo e se levantou. Senti-me mal de repente, por agir de forma tão estúpida com ela. Então perguntei:

– E Lucius? Como ele reagiu a tudo isso?

Os olhos dela brilharam com a pergunta. Sua resposta não me fez sentir melhor:

– Ele comprava tudo para mim. Roupas, maquiagens... tudo o que eu pedia, ele comprava. Todos os meus desejos de grávidas, ele realizava. Fez tudo por mim, para que eu não ficasse zangada com ele. Teve um mês que fiquei bastante deprimida e queria tocar piano. Lucius comprou o instrumento cinco segundos depois que pedi.

– Então ele reagiu melhor do que Draco – eu murmurei preocupada.

– Oh – a expressão dela mudou e sua voz ficou menos sonhadora. – Quer saber como Lucius reagiu nas _primeiras semanas_? Astoria, eu posso dizer que Draco está sendo um herói comparado a ele. Lucius não tinha um pai que o aconselhava a não gritar com a própria esposa.

Ao ouvir aquilo, minha vontade de chorar foi imensa. Passei a ter uma visão diferente que eu tinha em relação à Lucius depois de ouvir aquilo. Ele cometeu erros terríveis, mas ele ainda tinha uma mulher que o amava, uma mulher que sacrificou a mansão para tê-lo de volta, sem pensar direito. Lucius devia ter feito algo bom na vida sim, para ter conseguido o que tinha... ou melhor, para ter sobrevivido não somente durante a guerra, mas também nesses últimos anos, mesmo que com dificuldade. Quero dizer, o cara ainda estava lá, aconselhando o filho a não gritar comigo. Ele devia ter feito algo bom. Aparentemente o fez durante a gravidez de Narcisa, exceto no começo.

– Está falando sério?

– Sempre falo – respondeu ela. – Não estou defendendo meu filho daquelas atitudes, mas quero que saiba que... poderia ser pior. Não é uma situação que se resolve com conversa. Gravidez é uma situação que só resolvemos com o tempo. Tudo depende do tempo. Logo você vai perceber que há coisas tão importantes entrando em jogo que... as roupas e as brigas idiotas serão _insignificantes_. E eu sou uma mulher muito vaidosa, deveria confiar quando digo isso.

– Me sinto insegura... – revelei, passando a mão no meu próprio braço como se eu quisesse me abraçar. Merda de hormônios. – Meu tio nunca teve um filho, não sabe como é, meus pais morreram, e minha irmã... ela engravidou mas... ela com certeza é muito mais forte do que eu por ter conseguido aturar tudo isso sozinha. Eu nunca conseguiria...

– Ninguém está exigindo que você faça isso sozinha, Astoria – Narcisa disse com uma certa impaciência. Draco parecia ela. – Você _tem _um marido. Espere para ficar com medo daquilo que realmente é apavorante... e daquilo que realmente vai importar.

Sem dar chance de eu dizer alguma coisa ou ficar ainda mais preocupada, ela saiu do quarto, deixando-me sozinha.

Voltei a pousar a mão na barriga, quando a cólica começou. Parecia até um aviso, uma repreensão, um castigo por eu ter achado que eu poderia estar totalmente sozinha ali...

Sendo que não, eu definitivamente não estava.


	25. Mood

**Mood That Passes Through You**

Draco se demonstrou curioso quando viu o que eu estava fazendo. Tocava piano, dica dada por Narcisa e que durante aqueles cinco meses seguintes nunca deixou de adiantar, mesmo que isso me deixasse estranhamente sensível.

– Está escrevendo? – perguntou Draco se aproximando de mim no piano.

– Compondo – respondi e eu estava tão concentrada que eu nem reparei quando ele depositou um rápido beijo em meu pescoço. – Escute só.

Coloquei a partitura sobre o piano para mostrar a melodia que eu criara naquela tarde. Estive muito ansiosa para lhe mostrar o resultado. Ele ia gostar. Era uma alternância entre tristeza e felicidade.

Quando acabei Draco só disse, com as pálpebras se fechando:

– Ainda não tivemos nenhum filho, mas eu posso apostar que esse já vai _nascer_entediado.

Primeiro eu fiquei irritada porque ele não havia me elogiado, mas sim _debochado _da minha música. Depois fiquei confusa. Eu estava um pouco lenta naquele dia e tão cansada que demorou um tempinho até eu reparar que era a primeira vez que Draco falava sobre isso.

Sobre algo relacionado ao bebê, ao fato de que em alguns meses teríamos um filho.

Demorou cinco meses para ele me surpreender com aquilo. Porém ele mesmo não pareceu notar a evolução que tinha feito, porque se afastou para subir as escadas apenas querendo tomar banho. Lembrei daquela sensação que eu tive no começo sobre ainda demorar até minha barriga começar a crescer, e que sendo assim não tínhamos que encarar tudo tão antecipadamente.

Só que o problema era que o tempo passava num piscar de olhos. Minha barriga já estava suficientemente grande para que meu tio, por exemplo, notasse que eu estava grávida, e não gorda.

Não que ele tenha falado que eu estava gorda quando fui visitá-lo com só dois meses de gravidez, mas ele sempre se preocupou por eu ser muito magra, achava que eu não me alimentava direito. No momento em que me viu, então, ele disse animado:

– Opa, finalmente está se alimentando direito.

– Ei! – eu disse meio rispidamente e muito ofendida. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era ouvir _aquilo _do meu próprio tio. – Só aumentei uns quilos porque eu estou grávida, tá legal?

E foi assim que eu contei a ele. Achei que ele ia desmaiar na minha frente, mas sua felicidade por mim foi tão instantânea que o meu medo pareceu ridículo e desnecessário.

Medo. Houve um tempo em que eu acordava, olhava para a minha barriga e conseguia controlar minhas sensações. Curiosamente, aquele medo se tornou diferente de todos o que já senti. Era um medo que eu sentia só quando olhava para o meu abdômen e percebia que ele estava crescendo. Era um medo corajoso, e tive a descoberta de que eu deveria lidar com esse medo quando Rachel me deu a idéia de descobrir o sexo do bebê.

Eu já estava no quarto mês quando ela me levou até um médico que fazia ultrassom. Não contei a Draco quando fui; eu confesso que evitava falar sobre isso com ele. Não queria pressioná-lo a nada, não queria que ele se sentisse tenso, como toda vez ficava ao olhar para minha barriga. Da mesma forma que aprendi a controlar meu medo, aprendi a lidar com Draco. Observei como ele mesmo se pressionava, então era desnecessário eu mesma fazer isso. Podia ser quieto com as pessoas em relação ao fato de que ia ser pai, mas era escandaloso em seus atos e pensamentos. Uma vez o vi jogando fora todos os cigarros, mesmo que uma ou duas vezes o tenha encontrado perdendo o controle, mas fumava longe de mim. Era através disso que eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando, mesmo que o nosso sexo tenha passado a não ser tão intenso e luxurioso como era antes.

Às vezes eu achava que ele evitava transar comigo, porque não queria ver a barriga, mas aquela era só uma preocupação estúpida que eu passava por causa dos meus hormônios. Ele nunca me acostumara com elogios nas transas, então eu não ficava chateada por ele não dizer que eu estava linda ou gostosa. Mas ele me acostumara a sentir todo o seu olhar por mim, então eu não podia negar a estranheza em vê-lo me olhando como se... não estivesse olhando_ só_ para mim.

Como se _minha barriga _refletisse seus medos.

Então ao mesmo tempo em que não conversávamos sobre isso entre nós, também não ignorávamos. Eu não sabia se isso era certo; tudo era muito estranho, complicado, _novo _para mim.

– Quer saber o sexo do bebê? – A pergunta do médico me paralisou, depois de ter feito o ultrassom. Eu não tinha visto bebê nenhum naquelas imagens distorcidas, mas meus hormônios fizeram-me acreditar que eu via até a cabeça.

– Então já é mesmo possível saber? – perguntei, engolindo em seco.

– Vamos ver! – exclamou Rachel ao meu lado, toda empolgada. – Tomara que seja uma garotinha.

– Não, eu... não – falei piscando. Começara a mudar de idéia. Não estava preparada para aquilo. Parecia que tinha sido há duas horas que eu contara a Draco que estava grávida.

– Não vai poder fugir da verdade para sempre, Ast – Rachel me disse. – E nós viemos aqui para isso!

– Eu sei, eu só... – olhei para o médico e expliquei – meu marido não está aqui. Não acho justo saber sem ele.

– Posso saber? Eu juro que não vou contar pra você – prometeu Rachel.

– Eu tenho certeza que quando sairmos daqui você vai falar – retruquei. Ela se sentiu ofendida.

– Está me chamando de fofoqueira?

– Aham – respondi. – Você não consegue guardar segredo dos outros.

– Mas...

– Não, Rachel. Realmente... não quero saber agora. Mal acostumei com o fato de que estou grávida. Draco ainda olha para mim sem acreditar. Acho que vou esperar mais um pouco.

– Você que sabe, Ast – ela parecia um pouco chateada. – Se eu fosse você, não perderia essa oportunidade. E realmente tenho a impressão de que só não quer saber, para não ter que confessar ao Draco. Não é legal fingirem que nada está acontecendo...

– Não estamos fingindo! É assustador demais, só isso! Você não entende, você não está grávida.

Me arrependi de ter falado com ela dessa forma, mas era por isso que eu podia considerá-la uma amiga. Eu gostava de Rachel, principalmente por ela não ter ressentimento e entender, com todas as forças, que ela realmente não entendia o que se passava comigo.

– Desculpe, tem razão. Só mesmo em meu sonho que isso deve ser agradável.

– Não estou... dizendo que é desagradável. É só uma sensação... diferente. – Eu podia estar assim, toda nervosa, mas dizer que me sentia desagradável não me parecia certo. – Sabe... aquela sensação de que tem uma vida dentro de você, além da sua? – refleti.

– Um dia vou querer sentir. E, espero, com o homem certo.

– Você vai encontrar – prometi a ela, que estava tendo discussões bobas com Caleb. – Se até eu encontrei...

Sim, apesar de todas as nossas reações, eu nunca mudei de idéia de que Draco era o homem certo para toda a minha vida. Era difícil lidar com ele ou entendê-lo, mas o desafio era esse. Se fosse tão fácil, tão simples, eu não me surpreenderia da mesma forma como me surpreendi quando ele disse que nosso filho ia nascer entediado, só porque eu fiquei tocando música clássica durante a gravidez.

Aquilo me deu a força que eu precisava. Apenas... aquele detalhe, aquele detalhezinho do meu dia fez as coisas andarem para o lado que não procurávamos, mas sim que _precisávamos_.

De repente me senti tão boba, tão... medrosa e tonta. Medo do quê, afinal? Tantas mulheres têm filhos. Diziam que as dores que eu sentia eram normais. Não havia nenhuma complicação acontecendo agora. O médico até disse que tudo estava indo bem. E se Dafne conseguiu fazê-lo _sozinha_... eu era muito mais capaz, principalmente porque eu tinha um marido e ele não ia me abandonar.

Quando Draco me viu nua na porta do banheiro, ele piscou como se a imagem ainda o desconcertasse. Eu caminhei até a banheira com seus olhos nunca abandonando meu corpo, muito menos a barriga.

– O que você disse sobre o nosso filho nascer entediado? – perguntei, entrando na banheira de frente para ele.

– Só estava brincando – ele explicou, arrastando os cabelos molhados para trás. Depois me entregou o sabonete.

– Eu sei – falei baixinho. Era esse o ponto. – Mas você fala "filho" como se tivesse certeza de que será um menino. E se for menina? Não sabemos.

– Vendemos e a trocamos por um menino. De sangue-puro, é claro.

– Então... está me dizendo que quer que seja um menino?

Ele não respondeu, de modo que confirmou minha pergunta. Tive vontade de gravar o momento. Olhei para os seus olhos que ficavam mais cinzas sempre que ele tomava banho. Eu estava com o coração martelando, não de medo, mas de paixão. De orgulho. Por notar que ele ainda era tão sensual, e ia ser pai do meu filho. E estávamos discutindo o que queríamos relacionado a isso.

Pousei minha cabeça no encosto da banheira, finalmente relaxando, embora ainda sentisse uma fraca cólica. Fechei os olhos e disse:

– Quero te levar a um lugar amanhã.

Rachel ia ficar tão animada.

* * *

><p>Mesmo que o médico tivesse confirmado que não ia ser uma menina, Rachel ficou animada do mesmo jeito. Animada por ver que eu estava feliz, uma vez que Draco, no outro lado da cama do consultório, parecia surpreso e confuso e admirado quando o médico lhe disse que era menino.<p>

– Como você queria – eu sussurrei, segurando sua mão.

Draco tentou dizer alguma, mas parecia fora de palavras. Seus lábios se inclinavam levemente em um sorriso desconhecido até então por nós dois. Era cheio de pavor e, acima de tudo, expectativas. Fiquei arrependida de ter demorado tanto para saber o sexo do bebê. Agora, olhando Draco assim, eu faria qualquer coisa para ter dado a ele há muito tempo a sensação que estava sentindo agora.

Na janta, eu estava me preparando para contar a Narcisa e Lucius sobre essa novidade, mas fui calada quando Draco disse primeiro:

– Vai ser um menino.

Narcisa parou de comer e saiu da mesa depressa, com a mão pousada no nariz, para se emocionar em outro canto, murmurando algo como "não acredito que vou ser avó" como se só naquele momento tivesse se dado conta disso.

Draco olhou para o pai e perguntou:

– E como o senhor ficou quando descobriu que eu ia ser um menino? Decepcionado, como sempre?

– Eu sempre quis um garoto, Draco – ele contou.

– Desejou que eu fosse melhor do que você também?

Lucius continuou a comer e eu aprendi que os homens daquela casa, quando se calavam, consentiam.

Draco me levou para caminhar na cidade no fim da tarde. O tempo estava começando a esfriar e aquilo me deixou inspirada, desejosa pelo ar livre, sentir o vento bater contra meu rosto e ter os braços dele ao redor do meu ombro à medida que caminhávamos em uma praça silenciosa e bonita.

– Alguma notícia de Dafne ultimamente? – perguntou Draco.

– Não falo com ela há uns quatro meses.

– Ela sabe que você está... hum...

– Qual a sua dificuldade em dizer "grávida", Draco? – perguntei girando os olhos. – E não, Dafne não sabe.

Ele me guiava até um banco, no qual a gente se sentou. Ficamos olhando para o lago ali na frente, sem realmente olhar. Estávamos absortos. Draco principalmente, mas eu já me acostumara com isso, assim como a sentir a mão dele acariciando distraidamente a minha coxa. Mas eu queria que ele fizesse isso com a minha barriga.

– Sabe – comecei a divagar –, se eu conversasse com a pessoa que eu fui aos dezessete anos, ela não iria acreditar nesse momento. As coisas mudaram tanto.

– É – ele concordou com os dedos roçando meu cabelo. – Você se sente bem?

Ele fazia aquela pergunta toda hora. Decidi ser clara:

– Quando eu estou com você, eu sempre me sinto bem.

Draco beijou o topo da minha cabeça e segurei nossas mãos. Ah, eu estava mesmo sensível, mas nem reparava. Só tinha vontade de dizer tudo o que eu pensava e sentia.

– Moço!

A voz de uma criança soou ao nosso lado. Draco olhou para o garotinho que o chamara. Estava há uns quatro metros do nosso banco e parecia hesitante para se aproximar, mas disse com firmeza:

– Podia devolver a nossa bola?

Draco olhou para os pés e viu que havia uma bola jogada ali perto. Só reparamos naquele momento que havia duas crianças fingindo jogar quadribol na praça, perto de nós. O garoto mais alto estava com medo de se aproximar. Draco se inclinou para pegar a bola, sem saber o que faria com ela. Eu esperava que não fosse nada drástico, como furá-la ou transformá-la em um rato.

De repente Draco se desvencilhou de mim e levantou. Quando entregou o brinquedo de volta às mãos do menino, o outro garoto que o acompanhava exclamou:

– Uau, o que é essa tatuagem?

Draco colocou a mão no bolso do casaco rapidamente, escondendo o que sobrara da marca negra em seu pulso.

– Uma lembrança – respondeu.

– Você foi um comensal da morte? – perguntou o garoto da bola. Havia curiosidade em sua voz. – Posso ver a tatuagem de novo?

Nós não sabíamos que tipo de crianças eram aquelas, mas pareciam bastante interessadas. Não de um jeito maligno, mas muito ingênuo e inocente. Eu e os garotos esperamos por uma resposta de Draco, mas não aconteceu. Uma mulher se aproximou deles crispando, brava e zangada. Agarrou o pulso do filho rigidamente.

– Leonardo, o que falei sobre não conversar com estranhos?

– Mamãe, ele foi um comensal da morte! – contou o garotinho mais baixo, apontando para Draco. Era como se estivesse contando à mãe que vira um cão com a perna quebrada, e não Voldemort. Eu me levantei alarmada, quando a mulher puxou os filhos para trás e olhou com desprezo, aquele desprezo típico, ao meu marido.

– O que quer com eles? – perguntou a mulher de forma ríspida.

– Ele fez uma boa ação, devia agradecer. – Eu me aproximava quando disse isso. Não queria ver pessoa alguma desprezando Draco daquela forma, sem o conhecer, sem saber sobre sua vida, sem ter idéia do diabo que ele passava com todo aquele preconceito.

A primeira coisa que a mulher reparou foi, definitivamente, minha barriga. Todo mundo sempre olhava. Olhava _e _julgava. Era inevitável, uma vez que chamava atenção. Mas eu fiquei satisfeita por ver a mulher endireitar a postura e soltar o pulso do filho, olhando-me de outra forma. Foi o garoto quem disse como se achasse a mãe meio chata:

– É, mamãe, ele só devolveu nossa bola.

– Tudo bem, meninos, vamos embora – falou baixinho. Antes de se afastar, deu mais uma última olhada em nós dois. Eu a ainda a encarava meio que ameaçadoramente. Não que eu esperasse ou exigisse agradecimento e desculpas, mas eu poderia enfrentá-la se fosse preciso.

Draco estava silencioso ao meu lado. Deu vontade de consolá-lo, como sempre dá, quando ele tem aquela expressão no rosto.

– Você viu como ela reparou na sua barriga – ele murmurou. – Como se já tivesse pena da criança que terá um pai como eu. Sei que eu tenho.

Aquelas palavras eram as que eu mais temia em ouvir de sua boca. Ele nunca disse, mas sempre pensou.

– Não pode deixar alguém fazer você se sentir assim – falei, com raiva.

– Eu sei, vamos embora daqui.

Voltamos para a Mansão. Estava me sentindo pesada e cansada, como o usual, quando sentei-me no sofá para amenizar o enjôo e aquela dorzinha constante que o médico disse que ia acontecer durante a gestação, e eu já estava até me acostumando.

Mas de repente eu senti algo diferente; um movimento diferente dentro de mim.

– Opa – eu falei, espantada, procurando com o dedo sentir aquela pressão de novo contra meu útero.

Draco viu a minha cara e se aproximou depressa. Ficou de joelhos no chão para conseguir me encarar sentada no sofá.

– Que foi? Você está bem?

Durante aquele tempo, sentia bastante movimento dentro da barriga, mas daquela vez eu tive a concreta sensação de que realmente havia alguém ali dentro. E queria chamar muita atenção, pelo visto.

Draco me olhava tão apavorado que eu estava me sentindo bem o suficiente para rir dele. Passei a mão em seu rosto pálido, para deixá-lo tranqüilo. Era assim que ele ficava toda vez que eu reclamava de alguma dor. As sobrancelhas ficavam juntas, a testa franzida, em preocupação.

– Parece que está chutando – eu disse concentrada em ter a certeza. – É normal, acho.

Eu levei sua mão em direção a barriga, para ele sentir também. Não queria achar que eu estava ficando louca ou tendo sensações psicológicas. Alguém devia ter uma prova de que o bebê estava realmente se movendo ali dentro.

Draco não encostara um dedo em meu abdômen até aquele momento. Quando fez, nos entreolhamos.

– Ele não parece tão entediado agora, parece? – eu consegui sorrir um pouco, meio que tentando tirar satisfação dele, quando o bebê chutou mais forte.

Draco não tirou a mão da barriga, mesmo que a pressão tivesse diminuído. Ficou ali, com seus dedos pousados em mim. Calado, apenas sentindo o que nós dois nunca sentimos antes.

Narcisa me aconselhava algumas coisas, e eu notava sua preocupação verdadeira, sua ajuda, não apenas por mim, mas pelo seu futuro neto. Quando contei que o bebê estava chutando ela ficou a semana inteira procurando sentir, e olhava para minha barriga, cada vez maior, dizendo com a mão no meu abdômen:

– Vamos, pequeno Malfoy, chute.

E quando aquela sensação intensa acontecia dentro de mim, ela exclamava:

– Definitivamente não vai herdar os tornozelos de Draco! – e ela se demonstrava feliz e satisfeita.

Até o final do quinto mês foi o mês que eu mais sorri. Fui ficando mais acostumada, mais admirada com o efeito que as expectativas de ter um filho criavam dentro daquela casa, e em mim também. Eu me sentia importante, quando ia ao médico verificar se tudo estava bem. Eu me sentia importante quando alguém me parava na rua para conversar sobre isso. Eu me sentia importante ao ver Draco sorrir quando o bebê demonstrava que não tinha muito espaço dentro de mim agora, os chutes ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

– A qualquer momento ele já vai estar pronto para sair – comentou Rachel, sempre tão sonhadora. Eu estava de bom humor naquele certo dia, de modo que a deixava passar a mão na minha barriga.

– Não seja tão apressada!

Mas, querendo ou não, até eu ficava pensando nisso. Como não pensar?

* * *

><p>A chuva era intensa contra a janela do quarto e eu acordei ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo lá de fora. Fui até a sacada e assustei ao ver que realmente havia alguém dentro do jardim. Carregava uma criança encapuzada.<p>

Era Dafne. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Acordei Draco e nós dois descemos para atender a porta, quando a campainha soou alta e desesperada.

Dafne e Dimitre estavam encharcados quando Draco abriu a porta e vimos os dois ali a nossa frente, trêmulos.

– Eu... ele... se divorciou da esposa... – contou Dafne, apertando Dimitre contra o colo. Ela olhou para Draco quando perguntou. – Posso entrar?

– Só não me dê um tapa – ele resmungou. Já não ficava muito feliz quando era atrapalhado no sono, e vendo que era Dafne quem estava a sua porta pedindo para entrar, eu não culpava Draco por parecer irritado.

Dafne entrou e colocou Dimitre no chão. O menino havia crescido desde a última vez que o vira. Havia se passado quase seis meses desde então, e nesse tempo ele aprendeu a andar, aparentemente, porque já estava caminhando pela sala, desajeitado.

– Eu vou voltar pra cama – Draco avisou, olhando de mim para Dafne, e de Dafne para mim. Aquela não era uma conversa para ele, então não se incomodou em não ser anfitrião. Subiu as escadas e o silêncio reinou pela sala, enquanto Dafne tentava encontrar uma maneira de me explicar porque estava ali agora.

– Markus – disse como se essa fosse sua explicação. – Apareceu em casa. Ele quer ficar com Dimitre.

– E isso não parece bom pra você?

– Ele tirou o dinheiro da minha conta. Não tenho mais nada. Nem a casa... Ele disse que se eu entregasse Dimitre a ele, eu ia poder ficar com a casa, com tudo. Mas eu... – a voz dela vacilou. – Eu disse _não_. Eu disse que ele podia pegar qualquer coisa, menos o Dimitre. Eu fiquei louca, Astoria!

– Você sempre foi louca – eu respondi. No fundo, aquilo me impressionava. – Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso, vindo aqui no meio da noite, nessa chuva...?

– Pode nos deixar ficar aqui pelo menos até eu encontrar um emprego?

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Mais porque ela falou sobre "emprego" do que sobre querer ficar ali.

– Dafne, eu não posso deixar você ficar aqui. A Mansão não é, você sabe, exatamente _minha_.

– Esse lugar é tão grande! Não vou... eu juro, eu não quero atrapalhar você e nem... Ei, você está grávida. – Ela notou isso agora e disse num tom de "caso não tenha reparado". – Enfim... eu não tenho para onde ir. Olha... sei que não é o jeito certo de acertar as coisas, mas é só por essa noite... até eu arrumar um emprego ou um apartamento, o que seja. Eu prometo começar a fazer isso amanhã. Por favor. Mas deixe-nos ficar aqui essa noite... pelo menos! Dimitre não vai dar trabalho, prometo.

Assim que disse aquilo, Dimitre derrubou uma taça de vinho sobre a mesinha da sala. Era a taça preferida de Lucius. O garoto começou a rir, como se nada mais fosse divertido.

Voltei a olhar para Dafne. Ela parecia ter mudado de idéia de repente, enquanto pegava o filho no colo de novo.

– Quer saber? Foi besteira minha vir até aqui. Mesmo se não aceitar, eu não vou ficar insistindo. Apenas pensei que valeria a pena tentar uma última chance de... – Ela não terminou de dizer. Olhou para minha barriga e para meu rosto e deu um passo para trás. – Ok, finja que eu nem apareci. Vamos esquecer essa cena.

Ela virou as costas e estava indo embora quando falei:

– Está chovendo o diabo lá fora. Tem sorte de eu estar com o coração mole, Dafne.

– Eu não vou atrapalhar – ela prometeu sempre dando a si mesma uma chance para tudo. – E Dimitre vai ficar longe das taças de vinhos.

Eu não precisava acreditar em suas promessas. Ela tinha razão; a mansão era tão grande. Não precisávamos realmente ficar nos esbarrando por aí. Qual era a minha dificuldade em deixá-la dormir no quarto em que eu ficara hospedada há anos quando ainda estava conhecendo Draco? O importante era que ela não estava bêbada dessa vez; e nem se ajoelhando aos meus pés. Ela não estava se rebaixando. Ela estava pedindo ajuda. Daquele seu jeito, mas estava.

Quando a levei até o quarto de hóspede, ela ficou toda impressionada e deitou na cama, deixando Dimitre de lado, e acariciou a maciez do colchão e do cobertor quente, confortável.

– Oh – ela exclamou em êxtase. Depois fez uma careta. – Credo, espero que não tenha sido aqui a história da concepção da sua gravidez.

Fiquei com uma vontade inédita de rir. Mas não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava gostando de lhe dar um lugar para dormir, porque não estava. Eu só estava ajudando ela e meu sobrinho, devido aos hormônios. Deixavam-me sensibilizada. E estava chovendo muito lá fora.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa... – eu disse, enquanto ela namorava o travesseiro de veludo de um jeito patético – não me acorde e não me incomode. Muito menos o Draco.

– Eu só preciso disso! De conforto... de coisa que cheira a... – ela cheirou o travesseiro – _Dolce & Gabbana. _A sra. Malfoy tem bom gosto. A velha, não você.

– Se você for realmente ficar aqui – eu disse –, nunca deixe Narcisa ouvir você se referindo a ela como "velha". Não se não quiser acordar sem cabelo.

Deixando as coisas importantes bem claras, eu me virei para sair do quarto e deixá-la aproveitar seu encanto luxuoso por ele. Eu estava ultrapassando a porta quando senti uma dor insuportável embaixo do meu abdômen. Eu gemi, arquejando, contraindo-me.

Não era nenhum pouco parecido com um chute do bebê. Não era agradável, não me fazia sorrir. Tirava meu fôlego, me deixava tonta.

Havia sangue escorrendo pela minha perna. Vermelho escuro.

– Dafne – minha voz saiu assustada, ofegante, enquanto eu reparava de onde o sangue estava saindo.

– Hum?

Dafne olhou para mim e se afastou do travesseiro quando viu o sangue escorrendo. Minha visão começou a girar quando voltei a olhar para ela deitada na cama. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, não apenas de susto, mas da dor que eu sentia. Eu não ficaria em pé por muito tempo, mas tive força para perguntar:

– O que está acontecendo?

Ela estava séria, não havia nenhum pingo de sarcasmo ou ironia quando me contou. Havia preocupação, como de uma irmã mais velha:

– Astoria... menstruada que você não está.

Não sei se era possível ela estar mais assustada do que eu, mas se aproximou de mim no mesmo segundo em que fiquei zonza, a pressão aumentando a cada vez que eu respirava. Perdi o equilíbrio, caindo de joelhos no chão, apertando com as mãos a minha barriga como se isso fosse amenizar a dor intensa, forte, insuportável, inesperada, que eu estava sentindo. A queda piorou ainda mais.

Dafne havia me segurado quando desmaiei, e a última coisa que pensei antes de apagar completamente foi em Draco.


	26. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Uma vez o médico me aconselhara a não engravidar, as chances não eram apenas poucas, mas também eram perigosas. Eu estava arriscando todas essas chances, sem entender o que fiz para merecer tais riscos.

Acordei na cama de um _hospital_, sem entender, e uma enfermeira simpática sorriu quando me viu acordada.

– Olá, como está se sentindo?

Eu não respondi, com a lembrança da noite passada. Olhei automaticamente para minha barriga. Eu ainda me encontrava grávida, e em minha cabeça isso pareceu ser um alívio, depois de ter sangrado daquela forma.

– Vou chamar o sr. Weinberg, está bem? – a enfermeira simpática falou. – Tente não se mexer muito.

– Nem se eu quisesse – falei e notei que minha voz estava rouca.

A enfermeira saiu e fiquei sozinha por um tempo. Quando o sr. Weinberg apareceu, Dafne estava logo atrás dele.

– Não posso deixar que entre agora – teimava o médico.

– Mas se ela acordou, não vejo problema!

– Não é hora de visita.

– Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Eu sou irmã dela. Astoria, diga que eu sou sua irmã.

– Ela é minha irmã – eu disse.

O médico não discutiu depois disso e deixou Dafne ficar ali. Ele se aproximou de mim, sempre tranqüilizador e honesto. Mediu minha temperatura, enquanto dizia:

– O sangramento durante a gestação não é um bom sinal, Astoria.

Ele tinha uma voz que não fazia você se sentir assustada, apenas... confusa.

– O que está acontecendo com ela? – perguntou Dafne ao meu lado da cama. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela parecia enojava, havia um tom de curiosidade e preocupação na voz. – Por que ela sangrou tanto como ontem? Credo!

– A placenta deslocou. Astoria, você não andou bebendo, andou?

Eu me senti ofendida com aquela pergunta.

– O senhor acha que eu sou louca? – perguntei zangada. Ele fez que não e parecia concentrado em analisar mais sintomas.

– Você estava com a pressão muito alta. Mas melhorou, ainda bem.

– E o bebê? – a pergunta saiu de meus lábios tão naturalmente quanto a minha preocupação. – Ele não está se mexendo! Não estou sentindo... Isso é muito grave?

Foi Dafne quem disse, sem pensar:

– Até _eu _sei que deslocamento da placenta é grave. Você pode sangrar até a morte se parir.

Não podia ser ninguém melhor do que minha própria irmã para dizer isso.

Mas ela fez uma expressão estranha, como se tivesse notado tudo o que disse, e se arrependeu. Tentou concertar suas palavras, mas piorou ainda mais, afirmando que o bebê corria mais riscos do que eu, então eu não precisava me preocupar muito. Finalmente percebeu que ela não ia ajudar em nada, então saiu da sala rigidamente.

– Ela é tão sensível – eu ironizei olhando para o sr. Weinberg.

– Você está passando por uma complicação. Provavelmente irá perder mesmo muito sangue se fizer um parto normal na hora.

– Ok, então eu não faço um normal.

– Neste caso – sua voz estava baixa, dessa vez _nada_ tranqüilizadora: – se deixarmos o bebê nascer, será muito arriscado para você. Mas se não quiser correr esse risco na sua saúde, a solução...

– Não ouse dizer a solução – eu disse, de repente, com muita firmeza. Aquilo tudo estava me afetando de tal forma que eu agarrei a camisa dele e falei meio que rosnando: – Não me diga que eu não vou ter um filho agora. Não aumentei o número das minhas roupas à toa!

– O bebê ainda está bem. Mas, por outro lado, seria um risco a você no parto. Astoria – ele disse como se eu fosse uma criança que precisava entender o que era certo ou errado. Não me senti feliz por isso. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos. Eu era uma adulta. Eu sabia o que era certo ou errado! Suas palavras me fizeram duvidar de tudo isso, no entanto: – Eu disse a você que caso engravidasse, seria perigoso. Temo em dizer que terá de escolher entre correr o risco ao ter o bebê, ou garantir sua vida agora, nesse momento.

Meus dedos estavam dormentes, agarrados a camisa branca dele. Ao poucos, fui soltando-o. Aos poucos, fui entendendo. Mas eu jurava com todas as minhas forças que estava tudo bem comigo. Só que não era só comigo que eu também devia me preocupar.

Narcisa estava errada. Gravidez não depende do tempo. No meu caso, aparentemente, dependia de uma escolha.

Mas ela estava certa sobre o fato de que eu ia descobrir que há coisas mais importantes entrando em jogo. Não havia o que pensar para decidir o que ia acontecer.

* * *

><p>– Que droga – Dafne suspirou pensativa. Quando o horário de visita começou, ela havia aparecido de novo. Estava sentada numa cadeira ao meu lado da cama e foi a primeira pessoa a descobrir as escolhas que eu tinha. Sendo ela a pessoa que me levou ao hospital st. Mungus quando desmaiei, tentava me consolar. – Eu estava até curtindo a idéia do Dimitre ter um primo, mas agora que você pode morrer por causa disso...<p>

– Ele _ainda _vai ter um primo – falei baixinho. De algum modo, ela entendeu o que quis dizer.

Draco entrou naquele momento. Um silêncio terrível se espalhou entre nós dois. Não sei quando Dafne começou a ter tato, mas ela realmente se levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala, para nos deixar sozinhos.

Assim que se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada pela minha irmã, o olhar de Draco me disse tudo.

– O médico falou com você? – perguntei.

A voz dele estava desconfigurada, respondendo automaticamente minha pergunta.

– O que vamos fazer agora?

– E você tem ainda alguma dúvida? – rebati.

Ele encostou-se mais na cadeira.

– Eu sei que não... sei que não agi de uma forma boa quando descobri que você estava grávida, sei que fui medroso... mas... é estranho pensar que não vai mais acontecer e...

– Do que está falando?

– Você não pode pensar em ter o bebê ainda – a voz dele tremeu.

– Não estou pensando, eu _vou _ter o bebê. Nós vamos.

– Por acaso não entendeu o que o médico disse, Astoria? – ele pareceu bravo, indignado, e eu não estava surpresa com isso. Na verdade, eu estava até preparada para a discussão iminente.

– Eu entendi perfeitamente, Draco.

– Não... isso é... não, Astoria.

– Draco, eu tenho chances – falei calma. – Pode acontecer e pode _não_ acontecer alguma coisa comigo. Eu não vou deixar ninguém tirar o meu filho _vivo _de dentro de mim só porque temos essa pequena dúvida.

– Quando tudo se resume a chances, eu não tenho sorte nenhuma – ele disse amargamente. – Eu não quero ter a chance de perder você. – Eu girei os olhos. Odiava conversas assim. E ele não terminou de falar: – E ainda ficar com um filho nesse mundo. Não vou conseguir. Não sem você. Isso já é exigir demais de alguém tão fraco! Eu não vou deixar você correr risco!

– Pode dizer o que quiser – minha voz era baixa e equilibrada. Eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. – Não vou... não _posso_ mudar de idéia.

Ele voltou a retrucar e aquela foi a nossa pior briga. Mas não houve discussão. Pelo menos não da minha parte. Fiquei ali, escutando ele dizer coisas com as quais eu sabia que iria se arrepender de ter falado. Deu sugestões horrorosas, mas eu me controlava para entender seu ponto de vista. Não retruquei, não falei que ele estava errado, apenas... o escutei, mesmo que tenha berrado comigo, e praticamente quebrado um frasco de poção ali perto. Mas nada me fez mudar de idéia. Nada.

Lá estava eu de novo, sem dar garantia nenhuma do futuro, exceto, é claro, que eu ia lhe dar um herdeiro. Um menino. Como ele queria e como a família precisava.

Mais uma vez notava a ironia da situação. Engraçado como Dafne virou a única companhia que não me fazia sentir ruim naqueles últimos meses de gravidez. Ela não estava triste, ela não estava pessimista, ela nem parecia preocupada comigo quando decidi que ia ter um filho, mesmo que isso significasse arriscar a minha vida. Eu não queria olhares drásticos e melancólicos na minha direção. Dafne não tinha nada disso.

Consegui alta do hospital para poder ficar na Mansão até o mês que o bebê estava marcado para nascer: Dezembro. Natal. Caso acontecesse outra hemorragia na gestação, era bom eu correr para o hospital. Mas não aconteceu porque eu estava tomando poções e ficava a maior parte do tempo deitada na cama, o que eu já considerava isso uma grande ajuda para as dores; um motivo para não ficar me preocupando.

Mesmo que Dafne tenha encontrado um emprego, não pedi para ela sair da Mansão. Não sei, realmente achei que Narcisa ia expulsá-la, mas não reclamou. Talvez ela achasse bom eu ter alguma companhia mais familiar, como uma irmã, que já havia engravidado. A companhia dela não era totalmente familiar, mas ela falava sobre os livros que tinha lido durante a sua gravidez e dizia para eu nunca colocar hambúrguer no estômago, se eu não quisesse ficar vomitando toda hora. E contava, orgulhosamente, de como havia adquirido experiência própria. Então, tecnicamente, ela não estava sendo toda inútil. E uma vez me deixou colocar roupa em Dimitre, só para garantir que eu não era um verdadeiro desastre em fazer isso com crianças.

– Você é um desastre, Astoria. Nunca brincou de boneca? É praticamente a mesma coisa. – Mas nem ela mesma conseguia colocar roupa direito no garoto, porque ele chorava e esperneava, e Dafne acabava berrando junto com ele, sem paciência. Ver cena como essa me fazia prometer que nunca iria levantar a voz ao filho que eu estava esperando dentro de mim.

Vendo como eu tinha tanta certeza eu iria fazer um parto, mesmo que cesariana, Narcisa começou a discutir comigo sobre o nome do bebê. Ela dizia que _Scorpius_era um nome muito bom para um Malfoy, um que ela pensava desde sempre ter colocado em Draco, mas eu não gostava do nome. Podia ser bonito na minha constelação favorita, mas não numa criança.

– Então que nome você quer dar a ele? – perguntou Dafne. Estávamos nós três na sala, conversando. Aquele dia foi tão estranho, porque Dafne e Narcisa estavam juntas no mesmo lugar. As duas não se davam exatamente bem, mas se suportavam, mesmo que uma ficasse se queixando da outra para mim. O conceito de que Narcisa era velha nunca abandonou Dafne, mas eu sabia que quando ela fosse alcançar a idade de Narcisa, queria ter a mesma elegância. Narcisa, por outro lado, julgava Dafne por agir como se não tivesse responsabilidade nenhuma. Era cômico. E agora as duas ficavam falando nomes cada vez mais estranhos para o meu filho, querendo convencer-me de que _Scorpius,_ principalmente, era um nome bonito, bom para um Malfoy sangue-puro.

Eu não sabia que nome dar a ele, mas não queria Scorpius. Simplesmente não gostava daquele nome para um filho meu.

Narcisa iria discutir mais se eu não estivesse em uma situação delicada. Agradeci por ela não ficar insistindo toda hora. Além disso, não conversamos sobre a minha complicação, mesmo assim eu sentia que ela queria me dizer muitas coisas. Mas eu não queria me preocupar; eu não estava _preocupada_. Narcisa, então, começou a providenciar roupas e brinquedos, e me encorajava como nunca. Diferente de Draco, ela dizia que tudo ia ficar bem e que logo eu estaria chorando de sono por não conseguir dormir com um bebê berrando toda hora por colo, comida e carinho.

Draco era a parte mais sensível dos meus dias. Era por ele que eu tinha medo. Sempre antes de dormir eu me encostava o mais perto dele, abraçando-o, acariciando seu peito, beijando-o. Tudo bem que sexo era complicado sendo que minha barriga estava enorme e eu podia ter uma hemorragia subitamente, o que isso vetava qualquer ato sexual agora, mas tudo era tão bom perto dele, tão seguro, tão certo... que pela primeira vez não precisávamos disso.

Naquela noite, eu tinha apenas um desejo.

– Queria fazer uma decoração no quarto do bebê.

– Cobras combinariam bastante – ele disse e eu dei risada.

– De fato. Mas estava falando apenas em pintar o quarto. Não acha que é meio escuro por lá?

– Qual é a sua cor preferida?

Eu ri de novo. Quero dizer, estávamos casados e íamos ter um filho, mas ele nem ao menos sabia minha cor preferida.

– Azul escuro, do mar. E a cor do céu às sete horas da noite.

– Interessante – admitiu.

– Deixe-me adivinhar a sua. Verde, como todo Sonserino típico.

– Fui meio forçado a gostar dessa cor – contou pensativo. Era raro termos uma conversa assim, por isso era tão incrível quando acontecia. – Mas depois da guerra, ver essa cor meio que não me ajuda em nada. Fico me lembrando daquelas maldições e... não é legal.

Eu estava encostada com a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele tinha seus braços ao meu redor; gostava de ficar perto de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro dele, numa mistura de sabonete porque ele sempre gostava de tomar banho antes de dormir. Nós nos encaramos quando perguntei:

– Então qual é a sua cor favorita hoje?

Ele pensou por um instante.

– Não tenho cor favorita, mas... eu amo seu rosto, sabe? – Draco roçou um dedo pela minha bochecha. – Minha partefavorita do _seu corpo._

– Achei que gostasse das minhas coxas – parecemos mudar para um assunto melhor.

– São lindas – ele confirmou. – Gosto dos seus tornozelos também. Seu pescoço... – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto fazia cócegas com a ponta do dedo na extensão do meu pescoço. – Agora o seu cabelo é o que acho perfeito... e o jeito que você passa a mão neles, assim – ele tirou uma mecha dos meus olhos, numa réplica calma de como eu fazia. – Principalmente quando transamos... nunca fica no lugar. Sabe? Você seria minha cor preferida, se fosse uma e...

Ele olhou para o sorriso em meus lábios e não terminou de dizer. Sua voz estava quase sumindo. Passou os dedos nos olhos, me deu um beijo e me desejou boa noite, terminando a conversa abruptamente. Coloquei sua mão na minha barriga. Ele não tinha iniciativa alguma de fazer isso, mas não se afastava quando a tocava. Eu dormia uma noite muito boa quando nós três ficávamos assim, mesmo que minhas lágrimas manchassem sua camisa do pijama.

* * *

><p>Quando começou a nevar, a ficha caiu. Eu ia ser mãe. O garoto que eu esperava ia nascer naquele mês, previsto para o Natal. Na verdade, o parto estava marcado para o dia vinte e cinco, o que era interessante. Nunca dei muita atenção ao Natal, embora o comemorasse como todo mundo, sorrindo animada com os presentes. Porém, não achava que algum fosse realmente ser tão marcante em minha vida.<p>

No começo do mês Dafne, que conseguira um trabalho desesperado no bar do meu tio – sim, irônico agora –, havia comprado um apartamento e não estava mais na Mansão, muito embora ela não tenha realmente sumido de novo na minha vida. Dimitre estava ficando cada vez mais _criança _e toda vez que eles apareciam na Mansão, eu via o garoto tropeçando pela casa e derrubando sempre as coleções de pratos de Narcisa, deixando Lucius nervoso a ponto de proibi-los a nunca mais entrarem lá.

– O senhor não tem nenhuma paciência com crianças, não? – eu indaguei para ele.

– Não com as dos outros.

E Draco estava por perto quando ele disse aquilo.

Eu imaginava que Draco ia ficar mais silencioso do que nunca durante o fim da gravidez, mas fui, mais uma vez, surpreendida por suas atitudes. Não brigávamos ou discutíamos desde que mostrei que nada faria mudar a minha cabeça sobre ter um filho a qualquer situação. Foi difícil para ele superar essa minha escolha no começo, mas notei como agora seria impossível para ele se desfazer dela também. Uma vez o vi pintando a parede do quarto que Narcisa escolhera para o bebê.

– O que está fazendo? – eu perguntei impressionada. Ele usava pincel e tudo o mais. A varinha estava jogada no chão, o que indicava que não estava usando magia para nada daquilo. Fazia tudo à mão. Só não suava porque estava frio para isso.

– Decorando – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da parede que se tornavam azul marinho, quando tirava o excesso de verde escuro do seu antigo quarto.

– Não precisava fazer isso _agora _– eu disse.

– É, então – ele fungou, coçando o nariz. Parecia estar pintando com raiva quando disse: – Achei melhor começar antes, para ter chance de você ver o que estou fazendo.

– Draco, pare de pensar que...

– Não consigo, Astoria! – Jogou o pincel no chão, rendido. – Não consigo. Cada dia que se aproxima do Natal, eu não sei o que vai acontecer com você, nem comigo, nem com...

– Eu vou ficar bem, querido – falei com tanta firmeza que seria imprudente ele não acreditar naquelas palavras.

– Eu sei, eu tento acreditar, eu tento...

– Então consiga – ralhei. – Porque eu não vou deixar ninguém me dizer quais chances eu tenho, muito menos um médico. Eu conheço minhas próprias chances, ninguém precisa me dizer. E eu sei, como nunca soube de nada antes, que minhas chances são enormes. Que eu vou ter um filho com você, não sei que nome ele vai ter ainda, mas vou trocar a frauda dele e vou ver você colocando-o para dormir como um pai maravilhoso que eu sei que você será. E não discuta com uma mulher grávida! – acrescentei, zangada, quando ele fez menção de dizer uma sílaba.

No entanto, deu passos em minha direção e me abraçou com força.

Embora quisesse ajudá-lo na "decoração", eu não consegui pintar nem dois metros porque minhas costas começavam a doer e eu ficava cansada, exausta. Além disso, Draco me mandou parar porque eu fui auxiliada a fazer nenhum esforço. Ele terminou de pintar o quarto sozinho. Mas eu não acreditava muito nisso, já que quando passei pelo corredor na semana seguinte, vi Lucius saindo do quarto e em sua camisa tinha algumas manchas de tinta também.

Reclamei de dor a semana toda, tendo contrações insuportáveis. Fomos ao St. Mungus três dias antes do parto. Tomei poções, mais porque aqueles curandeiros acreditavam que eu estava nervosa. Recebia visitas acolhedoras do meu tio, de Tanya, de Dafne, de Dimitre, Rachel, Caleb, Narcisa, Lucius, e alguns colegas do Ministério, até meu chefe. Draco ficou ao meu lado da cama na sala o tempo todo. Não conversamos muito, mas ele mexia o pé, mordia o maxilar e arrastava os cabelos dos olhos, bufando, como faz quando está nervoso, tenso, aflito e impaciente.

– Ei – eu chamei, mais nervosa por vê-lo assim do que pelo fato de que eu ia ter um filho em algumas horas. – Relaxe, não é _você _que está grávida.

Consegui arrancar um sorriso no meio daquela sua preocupação toda. Era difícil decifrar se Draco estava assim por mim, pelo bebê, por nós dois ou por ele mesmo.

– Já disse que casei com a mulher certa? – indagou, cutucando a aliança de meu dedo.

– E essa mulher é mais bonita do que eu? – sorri de lado. Eu me sentia melhor sendo irônica, principalmente porque eu sempre conseguia fazê-lo rir assim.

Fomos interrompidos quando a enfermeira e o médico chegaram. Os bruxos fizeram alguns testes, mediram minha temperatura, a pressão do bebê no meu útero, e me fizeram perguntas. Finalmente tiraram a conclusão de que estava na hora, pois o bebê já não agüentaria mais aquele espaço dentro do mim. Eu ainda não tinha tanta certeza, mas com aquelas contrações, eu desejava muito que eles estivessem certos.

– Daqui a pouco vamos levá-la até a sala do parto, na qual ocorrerá a cirurgia, está bem? – perguntou o médico, e eu assenti. Não ia ser mesmo parto normal. Quando saíram, Draco e eu voltamos a nos encarar. Não voltamos ao assunto porque Narcisa entrou no mesmo segundo, aproximando-se da minha cama.

– Você está bem? – Ela não perguntou para mim, mas para Draco, que olhava para nossas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a margem da cama.

– Estou – mentiu.

A mãe lhe acariciou o rosto, tranqüilizando-o, mas levantou o queixo dele de um modo rígido.

– Erga a cabeça, filho. Não quero que os Potter o vejam fraco dessa forma.

– Os... o quê?

– É, acreditem. O outro filho do Potter vai nascer também. A família toda está na sala de espera, imagine a cara do Lucius em meio a todos aqueles Weasley? Acabei de ver a esposa de Potter na outra sala. Estava gritando como uma maluca. – De repente encarou-me orgulhosa e disse em voz alta: – Você está sendo admirável, Astoria, e muito calma. Tem certeza de que também está bem? De que ainda sente Scorpius bem aí dentro?

– As contrações não mentem, Narcisa – falei, passando a mão na minha barriga. – Não sei se isso é um bom agradecimento por eu... – parei de falar, fechando a cara. – Não, ele _não _vai se chamar Scorpius!

Eu realmente não entendia meu problema com aquele nome.

– Ok, então fale um nome agora! Fale como você quer chamá-lo? Não temos... você sabe, _muito tempo_.

Era tão difícil escolher nome. Tinham alguns na minha cabeça, mas nenhum parecia certo, nenhum combinava exatamente com o que eu imaginava em meu filho. Não deu tempo de responder a pergunta, porque a enfermeira voltou novamente para me levar a sala de parto, enquanto eu sentia as contrações insuportáveis, sufocantes. O que não me agradava era ter de ficar sozinha lá, mas tentei ser forte e soltar a mão de Draco.

Era uma sala escura e tinha alguns enfeites de crianças, para dar ar ao ambiente. A enfermeira me deu uma poção e dessa vez não era tranqüilizante. Na verdade, era um tipo de anestesiante.

– Melhora imediatamente as contrações, e você não irá sentir nada durante a cesariana. Vai te dar sono também, então irá dormir – avisou. – Tudo vai correr bem.

– Diga isso ao meu marido, ele ainda não parece muito confiante. E diga a ele para... para não deixar a mãe dele dar o nome de Scorpius.

– Pode ficar tranqüila, vou dizer. Mas, acredite – a enfermeira parecia fazer de tudo para me acalmar, ela sabia que eu estava mesmo nervosa. – Nada supera Albus Severus Potter.

– O filho dos Potter vai chamar Albus...? Bem, é uma óbvia homenagem.

– Está tendo uma discussão maluca entre a família agora. Acho que eles não concordam muito. Mas nada vai fazer Harry Potter mudar de idéia. E então talvez você mude de idéia sobre o nome que quer dar ao seu filho. Poderá se acostumar.

– Oh, não acho – falei certa disso.

Ela deu um último sorriso calmo para mim e apertou meu braço. O sono estava chegando. Vi quando ela se afastou e quis pedir para que ela não fosse embora. Era acolhedora, uma boa pessoa. Quando saiu, no entanto, _Draco _havia entrado. Seus passos eram pesados até mim, a enfermeira brigava com ele para ele sair dali, pois não podia entrar. Eu ouvia tudo abafado, entorpecida, mas notei que Draco gritou com ela, convencendo-a a deixá-lo apenas me dizer uma coisa antes de tudo. Então se aproximou da minha cama e ficou com o rosto perto do meu. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Quis ter força para levantar o braço e poder enxugá-las.

– Confio em você, está bem? – falei antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa. – Mas você não pode entrar aqui... eu já vou ter o bebê.

– Astoria... – ele engoliu em seco. – Não vejo... não vejo o que há de errado com o nome que minha mãe escolheu... ela quer tanto. Eu sei que você não quer, mas...

– Você _também_ quer que ele se chame Scorpius?

Senti-me mal, insensível, por nunca ter perguntado isso ao próprio pai do meu filho.

– Sim. Pela minha mãe... ela fez tanto por mim, por nós, por essa família... E, além disso, esse será o nome que só meu filho vai ter...

Draco desejar aquilo fez_ Scorpius_ soar o nome mais lindo que eu já ouvira.

– Scorpius é perfeito então – murmurei, sabendo que nunca mudei de idéia tão rápido. Minha voz estava lenta e minhas pálpebras se fechando. – Você realmente precisa sair daqui, Draco...

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. Só não seja teimoso, e não grite com os enfermeiros... por favor.

– Eu te amo tanto, querida – ele disse de novo, e eu fiquei feliz pelos meus lábios não estarem anestesiados que nem a barriga, quando ele me beijou. Gostei de sentir seu gosto, seu calor, sua boca. Tinha certeza de que nada daquilo ia acabar entre nós.

Observei-o sair dali, alternando entre olhar para mim e para minha barriga, com uma postura ereta, o queixo erguido, como sua mãe o aconselhara a fazer. Mas não fazia porque os Weasley estavam naquele hospital; ele o fazia por si mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois o médico apareceu para começar a cirurgia, e me falou:

– Quero que saiba que faremos o possível para que tudo ocorra bem, tanto para você quanto para o bebê.

– Eu sei, doutor. Obrigada.

– Pode descansar, fechar os olhos. Vai ficar tudo bem... você fez um bom trabalho na gravidez. As poções ajudaram muito, não? Algumas complicações acontecem, mas você parece forte demais para deixá-las te afetarem. Será uma excelente mãe, Astoria. Bem... parece que o pequeno Scorpius precisa sair urgentemente.

– Ele não tem mais o que fazer aqui dentro – não deixei de comentar, tentando dar um último sorrisinho. – Deve estar entediado mesmo.

– Então vamos colocá-lo nesse mundo.

Fechei meus olhos, involuntariamente, quando o médico começou a cesárea. Como quando você está com medo você pensa em todas as coisas boas que aconteceram com você. Só pensei em Draco, e em quando ele disse que eu era divina, e em como ele me fez sentir amada todo aquele tempo. E em como, principalmente, aturou minha oscilação emocional todo aquele tempo na gravidez, assustado e frio, mas nunca longe de mim.

Segundos depois apaguei completamente, não senti mais nada. Essa era o ponto da anestesia, acho. Não tive uma sensação aterrorizante. Apenas o desejo de abrir os olhos de novo para ver meu filho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá pessoal. Mais capítulos para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado, e que não tenham se decepcionado com as atitudes um tanto frias do Draco no começo. <strong> Bem, sabendo da situação da Astoria, do preconceito da família que o filho vai ter, tudo isso meio que torna as coisas um pouco mais difíceis para ele. Mas prometo, então, que nos próximos capítulos tudo irá mudar. Obviamente irá. Só realmente quando ele encarar aquilo, que a idéia de que é pai vai se concretizar. <strong>**_

_**Mal acredito que agora posso dizer que a fic está recebendo nos próximos capítulos mais um personagem: Scorpius Malfoy**_

_**Comentem! :)**_


	27. Alive

Eu me despertava aos poucos, mas nunca totalmente. Voltava a dormir, dolorida, e acordava de novo. Não distinguia as coisas ao meu redor. Na vez que acordei completamente, a primeira coisa que vi foi Draco. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira distante da cama em que eu me deitava no hospital.

Oh, merda, ainda estava no hospital! Mas então notei que isso não poderia ser melhor. Quero dizer, abrir os olhos e se lembrar de tudo. Sentia-me fraca, mas viva. Isso me pareceu importante. Era, na verdade, muito importante.

Draco parecia estar com os olhos fechados, mas só parecia. Porque quando tentei me mover, ele pulou da cadeira e se aproximou de mim, segurando meu rosto.

– Astoria... – O alívio em sua voz era cortante. Encarei seus olhos acizentados. Estavam cansados, como se ele não dormisse há dias.

– Oi... – falei baixinho. – Como você está?

A risada dele foi engasgada.

– Não pergunte isso! – protestou.

– Não é bom te ver assim.

– Você me preocupou... eu achei, eu achei... você não acordava nunca...

– Eu estou bem – garanti, tentando sorrir. Não sei se tive muito sucesso. Sentia-me cansada e dolorida e...

Draco beijou minha testa e meu rosto. Depois meus lábios. Eu não estava entendendo. Eu sentia uma leveza estranha dentro de mim; um alívio. Um _vazio_.

Olhei na direção da minha barriga. Ela não estava mais gigante.

Meu coração disparou.

Levantei a camisola do hospital para ver melhor a minha barriga. As cicatrizes do parto estavam cravadas em minha pele.

– Draco? – chamei, aturdida, olhando para todos os cantos, a procura daquilo que eu ainda não conhecia. Ele passava a mão em meu cabelo e em meu rosto como se estivesse se certificando que eu estava mesmo ali. – Cadê o... bebê? Ele nasceu, não nasceu?

Draco engoliu em seco. Eu não soube entender o que aquilo significava. Fiquei com medo.

– Draco... ele... ele está bem?

Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu não... eu não o vi, Astoria. Não o vi ainda... eu me recusei... você não acordava nunca... eu não ia suportar... eu não ia, eu não ia...

Eu também comecei a chorar. Mas, diferente de Draco, não era por desespero.

– Mas ele está bem, não está? Pelo menos isso... você teve que se certificar...

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Disseram que está dormindo, que eu podia visitá-lo, mas eu não iria fazer se você não acordasse...

– Você não podia ter feito isso...

– Eu estava assustado, me desculpe!

Ele colocou a cabeça perto do meu ombro, abraçando-me com força. Era até irreconhecível. Eu passei os dedos no cabelo de sua nuca, pedindo para ele se acalmar. Não era necessário todo esse desespero. Eu estava bem, eu estava ótima... eram dores suportáveis, eu apenas havia dormido mais do que deveria.

A porta do quarto se abriu, revelando a conhecida enfermeira. Narcisa e Lucius estavam logo atrás. Lucius deixou escapar:

– Ela está viva.

Draco se soltou de mim e enxugou o rosto imediatamente.

– Vou trazê-lo aqui, aguardem só um minutinho – disse a enfermeira, sorrindo. Ela saiu, deixando-nos num silêncio atmosférico.

Narcisa apoiou sua mão na minha. Ela sorria um tanto chorosa.

– Fico feliz por ter voltado.

– Voltado? Como assim? – perguntei. – Quero dizer, só dormi... o quê? Duas horas?

– Dois dias – ela contou. – Realmente pensamos que... bem, não importa o que pensamos. Importa que Scorpius terá a mãe dele para amamentá-lo agora.

– A senhora o viu? – perguntei baixinho.

– Ele é lindo.

Tentei sorrir de novo, mas me senti esquisita. Era ciúme? Era inveja por ela ter conhecido meu filho antes de mim?

Não. Ninguém conhecera meu filho antes de mim. Eu não precisava vê-lo para conhecer. Fez parte de mim durante temerosos meses.

A enfermeira voltou carregando uma coisa pequena no colo. Ela tinha tanto cuidado, como se o que estivesse empacotado ali fosse algo de vidro e muito valioso.

Eu só compreendi que era um recém-nascido quando ela o colocou em meu colo. Era um bebê envolto de cobertas, confortavelmente relaxado. Dormia tranqüilo, respirava tranqüilo. Eu podia ter feito um discurso, falado qualquer coisa linda, mas eu fui patética. Eu fui muito patética, ao perceber:

– É... meu.

Não reparei que mais pessoas – meu tio, Dafne e Dimitre – entravam na sala, quando me mostrei tão espantada. Era difícil acreditar que isso tinha saído de mim. Era difícil acreditar que eu estava segurando aquele bebê que tinha o corpo tão frágil. Mas eu tinha tanta certeza que era meu que doía até o coração. Era uma dor confortável, alegre. Não consegui desviar os olhos dele, ou deixar de ver aqueles fios de cabelos tão loiros que camuflavam em sua pele macia e pálida.

Olhei Draco ao meu lado. Estava mais apavorado do que antes, vendo o bebê ali a sua frente, mas havia abandonado a melancolia em sua expressão. Passou a mão no rosto, como se quisesse acordar de um sonho.

– Na verdade, é nosso – melhorei a sentença.

De repente ele se inclinou com a cabeça para ver o bebê melhor.

– É tão pequeno – comentou Draco intrigado, sem entender como algo desse tamanho pudesse causar um medo tão gigante.

Ele disse a palavra e os olhos de Scorpius se abriram lentamente. Aqueles azuis escuros deslocavam-se para todos os lados, a princípio admirando os rostos que o contemplavam, mas, logo em seguida, percebeu como tudo era muito novo para ele, e assustador e então...

– Não, não chore – implorei depois que começou a berrar. Ele estava olhando para mim enquanto chorava. Eu comecei a chorar junto com ele, compartilhando algo muito maior do que medo. Desejei que ele obtivesse confiança em mim, parasse de chorar olhando para mim, mas eu nem tinha idéia de como começar a fazê-lo.

– Acho que ele não gostou de você, Astoria – ouvi a voz da minha irmã em frente a minha cama. Nós nos encaramos, e ela sorria. Dimitre estava na ponta da cama, olhando o bebê enquanto chupava a mão, e nunca o vi tão quieto com seus olhos parcialmente arregalados. Chorei mais ainda. Okay, agora eu ia ficar afetada com aqueles hormônios _até quando_? De qualquer forma, o tom de Dafne não era irônico, era para me provocar, mas ao mesmo tempo não me chateava. Me chateava um pouco, sim, mas acho que era isso que irmãs mais velhas gostavam de fazer com as mais novas. Por isso eu disse:

– Não enche.

E notei como aqueles últimos meses foram os que mais nos demos bem, não como amigas. Talvez como irmãs.

Voltei a olhar para o meu filho, que ainda berrava.

– A gente vai ter que aturar isso todo dia? – perguntou Draco, baixinho, sem tirar os olhos de Scorpius. Parecia incapaz.

– Até o fim da sua vida – respondeu Narcisa.

Ele não reclamou.

Foi então que Lucius se aproximou da cama. Olhava para o neto com aquele olhar duro, quieto, quando finalmente segurou a cabeça dele, que coube perfeitamente na palma de sua mão.

– Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – murmurou e não disse mais nada. Eu engasguei ao ouvir "Hyperion", mas acho que as discussões podiam esperar. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser no fato de que havia um bebê chorando em meu colo.

– O senhor está abençoando-o ou o quê...? – não consegui me segurar e perguntei. Lucius me encarou, enquanto a enfermeira segurava a risada. Um dia ele ainda admitirá ter ficado com vontade de rir com aquela pergunta também. Mas ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

– Não. Queria entregar isso.

Ele tirou do bolso um objeto brilhante. Era um brasão da família. Ao em vez de colocá-lo em Scorpius, entregou nas mãos de Draco. Não entendi que tipo de gesto era aquele, mas Draco ficou olhando para o medalhão durante um tempo, piscando. Depois olhou para o pai. Aquilo deve ter significado mais do que qualquer um fosse capaz de entender, porque Draco disse:

– Obrigado.

E pareceu que todos os anos foram perdoados.

Lucius olhou para mim e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas fez um aceno. Acabou passando a observar Scorpius de longe. Tive o pressentimento de que Lucius estava agradecido... agradecido por eu ter sacrificado certas coisas para dar um herdeiro a sua família. Certas coisas como a minha vida.

Era bom ele estar _mesmo_ agradecido.

Scorpius chorava e eu não agüentei meu desespero. Nunca fui mãe, não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas também não queria que me achassem ruim por ter mandado alguém pegá-lo no colo de novo, pelo menos para fazê-lo parar de chorar, já que eu não conseguia.

Narcisa o pegou, então. Ela inclinava os lábios em um sorriso para o bebê ainda aos berros. Senti Draco se movimentar e ele havia se levantado da cadeira para contornar a cama e se aproximar dos dois, para continuar olhando Scorpius de perto.

– Pegue-o, Draco – exigiu Narcisa.

Draco parecia hipnotizado. Não consegui ter certeza se ele iria realmente pegá-lo, porque de repente ouvimos uma voz escandalosa e ligeiramente conhecida no corredor do hospital. Todos nós estremecemos.

– Quero ver meu bisneto! Disseram que ia ser um garoto! Cadê meu novo Malfoyzinho?

Morgana Malfoy entrava na sala.

Eu não culparia Narcisa se quase tivesse deixado Scorpius cair de seu colo. Ficaria desesperada e brava, mas não culparia.

– Oh, graças a Merlin! – a velha exclamou, e empurrou Dafne com a bengala para ultrapassar a sala e se aproximar de Narcisa. Observou Scorpius com admiração e orgulho, provavelmente um olhar que lança ao próprio reflexo no espelho. – O mesmo cabelo de Draco. E de Lucius. E de Abraxas. E de todos os outros mais lindos Malfoy! Vamos, Narcisa, deixe-me segurá-lo.

Morgana estendeu suas mãos trêmulas de velhice na direção do meu filho. Narcisa falou equilibradamente:

– A mãe dele precisa amamentá-lo agora.

Ainda bem que a enfermeira estava por lá para confirmar que isso era verdade, se não Morgana realmente iria conseguir a chance de segurar Scorpius, e eu não ia gostar de ver isso. Morgana tremia _mesmo_ nos braços.

Quando consegui me sentar, Narcisa me entregou Scorpius de novo. Eu olhei para o pessoal ali na sala, sem graça, até que a enfermeira foi à única que me entendeu e pediu para que todos voltassem para a sala de espera, para que eu ficasse sozinha com meu filho. Não me sentiria confortável amamentando meu filho na frente das pessoas, mesmo sendo eles da minha família. Podia ser uma frescura de primeira hora, porque nada era mais natural do que uma mãe alimentar o filho, mas ainda assim... eram meus seios. Só pedi para que Draco continuasse ali, e mesmo se eu não pedisse, ele não sairia do lugar. Desejei saber o que se passava na sua cabeça no tempo que observou Scorpius repuxando meu mamilo, que parava de chorar, amamentando-se de mim.

– Astoria – a voz dele estava estranha, baixa, mas calma. – Se você quiser mudar o nome dele, ou...

– Você tem razão, Draco. O que você disse sobre ser único em nosso filho... foi tudo o que eu precisava ouvir para me fazer enxergar isso. Não precisamos mudar nada. E... agora eu vejo a cor do cabelo dele... é tão parecido com você.

Ele observou Scorpius de novo, com a expressão de alguém que queria entender muitas coisas, principalmente o que se passava em sua própria mente.

– Então ele é mesmo meu?

– Oh, não. Acabei de me lembrar que transei com um cara loiro igualzinho a você na nossa lua de mel.

– Se eu não conhecesse seu tom irônico – disse, despreocupado. Adorei vê-lo sorrir, mesmo tão esgotado.

Suspirei, enquanto Scorpius voltava a ficar extremamente quieto e tranqüilo em meu colo, apreciando o que eu lhe oferecia naturalmente. Não quis ter feito Draco passar pelo que passou enquanto eu estive desacordada. Queria lhe dizer tantas coisas, fazer tantas coisas por ele... mas acho que só de eu estar ali, amamentando nosso primeiro filho, fosse o máximo que eu podia fazer.

Logo mais tarde descobri que Scorpius seria meu _único_ filho, porque o médico constatou que eu havia me tornado definitivamente estéril. Era o melhor que podia acontecer comigo, já que eu realmente não teria chance alguma se engravidasse de novo, e eu estava perfeitamente bem, mesmo que eu ainda fosse me sentir um pouco indisposta nos primeiros dias. Era um presente de Natal, apesar de tudo.

* * *

><p>As extremidades da Mansão estavam cobertas de neve; eu sempre achei que ela ficava mais <em>acolhedora <em>quando era inverno, e as árvores e os arbustos se cobriam de branco, fazendo contraste com a escuridão natural daquele lugar.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada, olhava para Scorpius no colo novamente de Narcisa ali ao lado. Eu podia andar, o que era um alívio, mas ainda era um tanto difícil caminhar com um bebê no colo. Mas Narcisa não reclamava de me ajudar nisso.

Eu era feliz ali na Mansão, e me senti tão bem por estar de volta. Só de pensar em deitar na _minha _cama e não na do hospital, foi como encontrar o papai Noel naquela manhã de Natal. Scorpius nascera dia vinte e três. Mas sua primeira vinda a Mansão foi no dia vinte e cinco. Não que... eu fosse anotar isso em alguma agenda. Ficou marcado de qualquer modo.

Quando entramos, puxei Draco e coloquei meus braços ao seu redor, encarando-o. Podíamos nos abraçar e não havia barriga gigante no meio do caminho, exceto, agora, quem saiu de dentro dela. Nós nos olhamos como se estivéssemos pensando a mesma coisa.

– Não sei o que faria na vida sem você – ele disse, olhando em meus olhos.

– Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil agora, Draco Malfoy.

– Ainda bem. – Ele pegou meu rosto e me beijou.

Narcisa apareceu e pigarreou, fazendo a gente se soltar. Achei que ela ia ralhar por eu estar beijando-o em vez de tomar conta de Scorpius por enquanto, mas apenas falou:

– Quero realmente fazer um jantar de Natal hoje. Poderia convidar seu tio, Astoria. E sua irmã, se ela quiser. E aquele filho dela, se todos nós tirarmos as coisas de vidro dessa casa. Ou seus outros amigos... os de Draco também, é claro.

– Perfeito – eu disse, com a imagem de todos reunidos na ceia. A mansão, pela primeira vez, não tão silenciosa e escura. Suspirei e finalmente disse: – Narcisa... Draco e eu estávamos pensando... Scorpius precisa de uma madrinha, não é?

– Sim – ela disse compreendendo.

– Então... – comecei e Draco terminou, embora realmente nunca tivéssemos entrado no assunto:

– Ninguém melhor que a senhora, mãe.

Achei que ela ia ficar empolgada e se emocionar. Mas aquela era Narcisa Malfoy. Sim, havia a felicidade estancada em sua expressão, mas ela ajeitou o afilhado e neto no colo e disse, mantendo-se firme para deixar bem claro:

– Que bom que todos nós concordamos com isso. Astoria, está na hora do banho dele. Vai aprender rápido a fazer isso, não é mais difícil do que tocar piano. E se for, vamos descobrir agora.

* * *

><p>Não era difícil. Era complicado, temeroso e delicado, mas Scorpius ajudava bastante, sendo tão quieto. Dafne dizia que ele era um bebê anormal. Ok, <em>anormal<em>para ela que tinha Dimitre e ele nunca parava no lugar. Mas Scorpius não era assim em seus primeiros meses. Dormia mais do que chorava. Por ser tão pequeno e frágil no começo, foi apavorante, mas nada que depois eu não tenha dado conta de fazer. Eu aprendia as coisas com muita facilidade. Acho que isso servia para o fato de eu ser mãe agora. Mas era como se Scorpius soubesse que aquilo era novo para mim, e tentasse colaborar, já que eu tinha disposição para fazer tudo por ele, tudo.

Draco esteve por perto em cada tentativa minha de colocar confiança em nosso filho. Agora sim eu tinha noção de que era uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar com a presença de um bebê naquela mansão. Mesmo assim, parecia contentar-se em apenas me observar.

Na verdade, os dois me observavam. Scorpius tinha aqueles olhos azuis escuros em mim toda vez que eu trocava sua roupa, também, ou lhe dava banho. Quando queria que eu o pegasse, ele reclamava com um choro característico, diferente de quando estava com fome ou precisava trocar a frauda. Era um choro que me fazia sentir importante, porque ele dependia de mim. O mais curioso daquele bebê era que, toda vez que olhava para Draco, ele se silenciava, com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes na direção dele, tinha reações que nenhum de nós sabia decifrar. E nunca chorava quando Draco aparecia em sua visão.

Isso deu motivos a Draco para notar que estava fazendo pouco, apenas observando os cuidados que Scorpius tinha em minhas mãos e nas de Narcisa. Passou, então, a se dispor de ajuda, mesmo quando eu estava ciente de que conseguia dar conta. Havia dias, porém, que eram difíceis e estressantes, e Scorpius não parava de chorar e a gente não sabia o que ele queria, mas Draco esteve lá, tentando ajudar da sua forma.

Dormindo quase o dia todo, Scorpius sempre acordava em seu berço quando Draco chegava de Gringotes. Ao descobrir isso, ele teve confiança em si mesmo para pegá-lo no colo. Não sabia o que fazer quando o segurava, mas Scorpius era sempre tranqüilo em seus braços. Sem se dar conta, Draco sorria meio admirado. Scorpius fechava a pequena mão em torno de seu dedo indicador, apertando-o com uma força impressionante para alguém que mal havia completado três semanas.

Ao notar como um bebê não esperava nada além de ver seu rosto ou ouvir sua voz, Draco nunca deixou de pegá-lo do berço.

Quando Scorpius dormiu pela primeira vez em seu colo, foi inesperado. Draco estava sentado em nossa cama, segurando-o enquanto eu tomava banho. Assim que saí do banheiro, ele avisou que Scorpius havia fechado os olhos, sem ter a mínima noção de que conseguir algo assim naquele horário era um feito fantástico.

Subi na cama e aproximei-me dos dois cautelosamente, sorrindo ao constatar que Scorpius realmente estava dormindo.

– Você o deixa entediado – falei, provocando-o. – Mas isso é ótimo, assim teremos tempo essa noite.

– É, estou com sono – ele disse entregando-me Scorpius. Segurá-lo já parecia algo que eu fazia há anos e eu não tinha mais medo de derrubá-lo no chão, porque Scorpius confiava em meus braços e mantinha-se firme.

– Não estou falando em dormir – eu mordi os lábios, sabendo que ele entenderia. Ergueu as sobrancelhas à medida que olhava para mim e me via saindo para levar Scorpius ao berço em seu quarto. Enquanto o colocava ali, agradeci mentalmente por ele deixar as coisas fáceis para mim, por não ter feito com que eu reclamasse em nenhum momento da sua aparição em minha vida. Agradeci, principalmente, por ele ter dormido mais cedo naquela noite em que eu precisava tanto ficar com Draco.

Quando voltei ao nosso quarto, Draco já estava embaixo das cobertas, mas olhava na minha direção.

– Diga que está pelado aí embaixo – pedi, parecendo meio desesperada.

O sorriso malicioso dele me deixou alegre e eu caminhei até nossa cama tirando a camisola que ele havia comprado para mim uma vez, alegando ser perfeita em meu corpo. Perfeita para ser tirada.

Não transávamos há tanto tempo que quando gozamos dessa vez foi rápido, mal saciando nossas necessidades. Não apenas do sexo, mas de nós mesmos. Precisávamos de mais, e o jeito que Draco voltava a me tocar demonstrava que ele se sentia aliviado e satisfeito por podermos ter aquilo por quanto tempo quisermos, até nossos corpos ficarem suados a ponto de parecer que tínhamos corrido pela Mansão. Eu cavalgava em seu colo, procurando atingir o orgasmo pela décima vez só naquela noite provavelmente, apertando seu rosto com as mãos e me inclinando para beijá-lo. Sem perceber, eu estava chorando, gemendo, sem controle algum sobre meus movimentos e meus sentimentos. Agora tudo estava bem, tínhamos um filho, e estávamos ali, alucinados por aquilo que nos uniu... comecei a entender o que poderia ter ocorrido comigo, comecei a raciocinar os riscos que tomei; tão perto de nunca mais voltar aquilo que me mantinha viva.

– Astoria – Draco chamou alarmado, agarrando meus seios e deslizando as mãos até minhas coxas. Eu mal o escutei. Ele via que eu estava chorando e gemendo ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas caíam à medida que eu me aproximava do orgasmo. Não conseguia me controlar, simplesmente liberava tudo o que prendi dentro de mim por meses. – O que...? Oh... oh!

Eu desabei com o tronco em seu peito, com a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, chorando ofegante. Não consegui parar, apertando fortemente o cabelo dele enquanto o abraçava. Quis pedir desculpas, mas não achei que fosse necessário, não achei que eu realmente precisava me desculpar por alguma coisa. Eu estava chorando de felicidade, de alegria, de amor. Draco tinha seus braços ao redor de mim. Vendo que eu ainda chorava, ele fez com que eu o encarasse. E enxugou meu rosto.

– Sabe, você me faz querer ser forte – falou. – Desde o dia em que a conheci.

– F-faço? – Eu acariciei seu peito molhado com a transpiração do sexo.

– E nós vamos fazer Scorpius _ser_ forte...

Eu olhei para ele como se ele tivesse dito as únicas palavras que eu precisava ouvir.

– Vamos – confirmei, engolindo em seco, parando de soluçar. – Vamos, claro que vamos.

– Ele será o melhor Malfoy que essa família nunca teve – Draco parecia tão _certo_que fiquei impressionada, me obrigou a acreditar nisso também.

– O melhor – ecoei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Bastava sermos bons pais.

Ficamos abraçados ali por um bom tempo, enquanto eu voltava a respirar mais tranquilamente.

– Você não se esqueceu de acionar o feitiço de escuta no quarto dele, esqueceu? – ele perguntou, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto. Narcisa sempre mandava acionar um feitiço que fosse capaz de avisar quando o bebê estava chorando em qualquer parte da mansão, uma vez que o lugar era extenso e não conseguiríamos ouvi-lo se estivéssemos longe. Era um feitiço muito importante e essencial. Era um feitiço que eu não podia esquecer.

Comecei a me xingar.

– Sou uma mãe terrível se eu disser que esqueci? – indaguei preocupada, saindo de cima dele para concertar meu erro.

– Não precisa – ele pegou meu braço, impedindo que eu movesse mais um músculo.

– Claro que precisa, e se...

– Eu faço isso – Draco disse, levantando-se e colocando a calça. Pegou a varinha no criado-mudo e explicou: – Obviamente agora você deve descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente! Obrigada a todos que estao seguindo a fic, mesmo sem se pronunciar. Mesmo assim, ainda adoraria saber quem chegou até aqui comigo. E mil obrigada a quem comenta sempre :D<strong>

**O capítulo ficou pequeno, mas desejei que terminasse nessa parte em que o Draco finalmente se vê na tarefa de ser pai, não somente para ajudar o filho mas também ajudar a Astoria. QUERO AVISAR QUE o tempo irá passar (não diretamente anos, mas sim_ meses_) no próximo capítulo, uma forma apropriada que achei para descrever o desenvolvimento de Scorpius em meio à vida dos dois. Apesar disso, não será um capítulo pequeno – só espero mesmo que eu não esteja muito apressada. Mas o que quero mesmo é dar ênfase aos momentos que poderiam ter sido mais marcantes na vida dessa nova família :)**

**espero que tenham gostado. até o próximo!**


	28. Learn how to fall

**Learn how to fall**

– É seu? – Dimitre já sabia dialogar, embora atropelasse as palavras. Com quase dois anos completos, estava deitado na minha cama, observando enquanto eu vestia um macacão verde em Scorpius. Essa passou a ser uma tarefa complicada desde que ele descobriu o quanto era divertido rolar no colchão.

– Sim, ele é meu – eu respondi a Dimitre, sorrindo. – E é seu primo também.

Ele olhou para mim, sem entender o que "primo" significava, mas deve ter deduzido que era algo importante, pois colocou um dedo nos lábios, de modo pensativo. Começou a contar alguma coisa para mim, que eu não entendia nada exceto algumas palavras jogadas, daquele jeito que me lembrava Dafne quando ficava falando coisa que a gente não se interessava em saber. Mas, sendo Dimitre uma criança fofa, a gente acabava querendo saber. Scorpius não parava de virar o corpo de um lado para o outro, e toda hora que eu tentava fazê-lo parar com isso, reclamava e deixava a tarefa ficar mais difícil ainda. Eu ficava "É?" e "Que legal" toda vez que Dimitre parava de falar, mas na verdade eu estava perdendo a paciência porque fazia meia hora que eu tentava colocar aquele macacão em Scorpius.

– Scorpius, deixe-me colocar isso! – eu meio que ordenei cansada. Dimitre observava a cena, rindo. Esse era um bebê que ria de tudo. De algum jeito que eu não sabia como, Scorpius conseguiu ficar com os joelhos e as mãos apoiadas no colchão e eu simplesmente desisti de colocar a roupa nele, para admirar quando ele engatinhava sozinho. Dimitre fazia caretas para ele e sons horripilantes com a boca. Eu sabia que sua tentativa era fazer gracinha, ou demonstrar que ouvia histórias de terror, mas Scorpius não teve muita reação, exceto a de ficar olhando para ele tentando compreender de onde ele viera.

– Ah – Dimitre fez uma cara de decepção, percebendo que não fazia Scorpius rir. – Que chato!

O garoto aprendeu a dizer essa frase então usava para qualquer ocasião. Pulou da cama, emburrado. Scorpius olhou até Dimitre sair do quarto, que gritava a todos os quadros da parede que _Scopis _era chato. Eu estava rindo quando voltei a encarar meu filho.

– Você não é chato – garanti gostando de ter seus olhos azuis sobre mim, naquela expressão que eu conheci tanto durante todos aqueles nove meses de vida dele, e os meus como mãe. Scorpius parecia gostar de olhar para minha boca, o que me obrigava naturalmente a sorrir sempre que lhe dirigia as palavras. Ele movia os lábios e alguns sons escapavam de sua voz e algo me dizia que ele gostava do meu sorriso... que não queria que eu parasse de sorrir para ele.

Tirei do meu bolso a minha varinha e entreguei em sua mão. Não era algo muito responsável, eu sabia, mas aquele objeto em suas mãos sempre o fazia sorrir. E eu amava o seu sorriso.

Admito que era preciso ser muito criativo para fazê-lo gargalhar, mas aquele sorriso era tão incrível que todo o estresse que ele me fazia passar valia a pena, e já parecia ser o suficiente. Não que Scorpius me deixasse estressada da maneira que Dimitre deixava _qualquer um _estressado, mas ele não era nenhum pouco bobo. Quando tentei tirar a varinha de sua mão para guardá-la, foi tão difícil que eu tive de ter mais uma sessão de paciência. Então, tecnicamente, eu cometia meus erros por acostumá-lo a não devolver as coisas quando lhe entregava.

Ele movia os braços, como se estivesse brincando de soltar algum feitiço. Por ficar tanto tempo com Narcisa enquanto Draco e eu precisávamos sair, provavelmente havia aprendido aqueles movimentos por observá-la. Scorpius era muito observador e sempre imitava o que as pessoas faziam a sua frente, chamando-lhe atenção.

– Ele não quer devolver a varinha – eu disse quando Draco apareceu no quarto.

– Então tire a varinha dele – sugeriu como se não houvesse segredo.

– Se fosse tão simples! Mas ele fica berrando toda vez que eu tento. – Para mostrar que eu estava certa, tentei tirar delicadamente a varinha da mão de Scorpius, mas ele apertou os dedos com força, puxando contra mim, e fez um som de choro irritado quando comecei a insistir e demonstrar que eu podia ser mais forte.

Draco se aproximou de nós dois, olhando Scorpius com um rosto nada contente.

– Devolve – pediu, a princípio, calmo.

Scorpius olhou para a varinha. Seu cabelo loiro estava um pouco cumprido e caia-lhe aos olhos quando abaixava a cabeça, sabendo que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada. Era tão lindo que dava vontade de deixá-lo segurar a varinha até cansar. Mas eu não podia amolecer!

– Sem chorar – Draco falou, tentando tirar a varinha da mão dele. Scorpius teimou mais um pouco. Ele fez careta, quando fica zangado por tirarem alguma coisa da mão dele. Antes que os dois começassem a brigar, a varinha escapou dos dedinhos de Scorpius e foi em direção a testa de Draco formando uma marca vermelha pouco acima da sobrancelha. Com certeza nenhum de nós esperava por isso. Eu olhava estupefata, sem saber se ria ou o ajudava. Depois de gemer de dor, Draco olhou zangado para Scorpius, mas Scorpius começou a gargalhar tanto que nós dois não tivemos outra reação a não ser ficar olhando e ouvindo.

– Não tem graça – reclamou Draco, embora ele também estivesse rindo e massageando a testa. Era impossível não acompanhar aquele som tão delicioso do bebê. – Não vou mais devolver essa varinha. – Tinha algo em Scorpius que fazia a gente falar direcionada a ele, porque ele sempre prestava atenção. – Bem, posso comprar uma de brinquedo para ele, o que acha?

Aquela idéia foi ótima... na nossa cabeça. No dia seguinte, Draco trouxe uma muito diferente da minha, e de plástico. Podia ser frescura infantil, mas Scorpius não gostou. Como eu não queria chegar a _mimá-lo _ou algo assim, decidimos deixá-lo com a mesma de plástico, a qual Scorpius apenas usou para ter o que morder ou tentar jogar em Draco.

Mas logo mais tarde eu acabei descobrindo que eu não era exatamente a culpada por fazê-lo se apossar de um objeto, quando vi Narcisa entregar a ele sua varinha, deixando-o feliz novamente. Ela viu minha expressão e não entendeu.

– Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou-me.

– Nada, só acho que não é legal ficar entregando varinha na mão dele. Scorpius nunca devolve.

– Claro que devolve – ela sempre agia como se soubesse lidar com aquilo melhor do que eu. E, para falar a verdade, ela sabia. Foi tentar tirar a varinha da mão de Scorpius e ele não deu nenhum pio, muito embora tivesse tentado pegar de novo, mas não reclamou quando Narcisa falou que não ia devolver.

– Como você consegue? – perguntei impressionada. Ter um filho era absorver tantos detalhes que os fatos mais idiotas tornavam-se os mais significantes para mim. Eu nem me lembrava da última vez que tive preocupações mais urgentes do que tentar fazer um bebê me obedecer.

– Não sei, pois Draco nunca me obedeceu nessa idade. – Olhou Scorpius e colocou o cabelo dele para o lado com os dedos. – Seu filho é um bom menino, Astoria. Mas você não é mãe há vinte e seis anos.

Ela tinha razão. Não que eu achasse que estava fazendo tudo errado, eu não estava. É que era uma responsabilidade fora dos meus limites e mesmo assim nunca achava ser o suficiente. E embora eu acabasse errando muito, eu podia ter a desculpa de Scorpius ser meu primeiro – e único – filho. Não era uma coisa muito fácil, mas podia ter sido pior.

Havia dias que Scorpius não fazia nada, exceto dormir, engatinhar pelo chão e babar. Mas havia dias que ele fazia algo diferente, como se apoiar em algum móvel e principalmente em seu berço, e tentar andar. Outros, ele continuava dormindo, chorando, e sorrindo toda vez que sorriamos para ele. Às vezes ele não fazia nada de novo, só ficava sentado no sofá olhando para a lareira e tentando ficar em pé. Uma vez ele caiu e bateu a cabeça. Provavelmente até o décimo mês ele já tinha caído um monte de vez. Ele chorava de susto, mas depois parava, voltando a tentar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Descobrir o que ele gostava era a melhor parte de ser mãe, talvez, porque assim eu aproveitava e escutava sua gargalhada. Ele podia ser o remédio para dias ruins, quando o único desejo é de ouvir aquela risada de novo. Até mesmo Draco sabia disso.

Uma noite ele havia voltado à Mansão com a cara emburrada. Achei que eu tinha feito alguma coisa para ele, porque nem me cumprimentou com um beijo. Como eu estava pintando um quadro com Scorpius ali do lado, ele entrou, não me olhou, tirou o pincel da boca de Scorpius e o levou para fora.

– Boa noite? – eu tentei confusa, mas Draco não disse nada. Saiu do quarto e andou pela mansão com Scorpius balbuciando um monte de coisa, provavelmente achando ruim por ter sido tirado do seu canto favorito, que era pegar os pinceis e pintar o chão, embora eu tenha tentado com muito afinco fazê-lo parar, desde que lambeu um que estava cheio de tinta vermelha.

Como eu não tinha feito nada para deixar Draco irritado, não quis nem perguntar. Provavelmente devia ter encontrado alguém importuno durante o trabalho, e não queria descontar a raiva em nós. Se essa minha intuição estivesse certa, eu estava feliz que ele realmente não tivesse tentado discutir comigo.

Somente mais tarde, quando voltei ao quarto, nem mesmo nos meus desejos de mãe ou de esposa, eu veria Draco e Scorpius numa situação tão maravilhosamente parecida. Draco estava deitado, dormindo daquele seu jeito estático. Mas não era o único, porque ele envolvia Scorpius sobre sua barriga, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu peito, que descia e subia conforme a respiração de ambos. O pequeno corpo de Scorpius cabia perfeitamente no peito de Draco, e os dois dormiam tão tranquilamente que invejava.

Scorpius não era de dormir em colo, e podíamos contar nos dedo quando a situação foi com Draco. Não porque Scorpius nunca conseguia, mas porque Draco raramente tentava. Aprendi a não questioná-lo, pois sabia que não era nada relacionada a alguma falta de amor. Eu não sei como teria sido a nossa vida de casado sem um Scorpius ali, por exemplo. Então não queria dizer que Draco não se importava com Scorpius, porque ele se importava sim. Talvez ele ainda fosse muito inseguro como pai, ou tivesse medo de ser rejeitado pelo próprio filho, o que isso era um absurdo, olhando a forma como estavam lindos naquele momento.

Tive a verdadeira sensação de que éramos uma família. Talvez eu estivesse na TPM ou algo assim, mas me emocionei. A cena era tão singela, tão inesperada, que me partia o coração pensar que teria de levar Scorpius ao berço. Antes disso, enrolei o máximo que pude, tomei banho na banheira, lavei os cabelos, fiz qualquer coisa até voltar ao quarto e ainda vê-los ali, juntos. Como pai e filho.

Eu me sentei na cama. Draco havia acordado, mas não ousara se mexer, mesmo que Scorpius tivesse um sono muito mais pesado que o dele, o que era uma sorte para nós.

Draco franziu a testa ao olhar para mim.

– Você está chorando?

– Não aconteceu nada – falei, abanando a cabeça. – Quero dizer, é de felicidade.

– Por quê?

Às vezes ele era tão irritantemente tapado.

– Não acha que a resposta está no seu colo agora? – rebati, passando os dedos pelos fios lisinhos e loiros de Scorpius, que nem se mexeu com meu toque.

– Está no meu lado da cama também – ele disse baixinho, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso me deu confiança e eu segui em frente com a pergunta.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?

Draco voltou a ficar sério. Enquanto pensava no que dizer, Scorpius abriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los. Paramos de respirar nesses dois segundos.

– Eu estava andando pelo beco diagonal... – sussurrou. – Esbarrei em Potter. E a família toda dele. Levavam os filhos. E todo mundo de lá parou só para olhá-los. Essas crianças não têm nem idéia de quem elas são, e as pessoas já idolatram. Fico pensando em Scorpius, como as pessoas irão tratá-lo...

Arrependi de ter entrado no assunto.

– Draco, não precisamos falar sobre isso agora...

– Ele não merece pagar o que nós fizemos – ele me ignorou, como se só quisesse desabafar. – Só é um bebê que se diverte jogando varinha na minha cara. – Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz como se aquela fosse sua lembrança favorita. – Às vezes fico assustado, mas pensar que estou fazendo isso com a mulher certa... é o que me faz continuar andando pela rua, independente do que dizem sobre mim. Mas não vou deixar dizerem nada sobre Scorpius. Ele não será idolatrado, mas também não será desprezado.

Eu não soube o que dizer então apenas me inclinei para beijá-lo. Tudo isso bastava. Aproveitei e depositei um beijinho na testa de Scorpius.

Nenhum de nós teve a iniciativa de levantar para colocá-lo no berço. Ficamos ali, absortos, até cairmos no sono juntos.

Acordei na madrugada, obviamente, com Scorpius jogando a mão no meu rosto. Ele estava engatinhando ao meu lado e fazia barulho com a boca, até que saiu alguma coisa parecida com "maaae..." na sua voz e aquele foi outro dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Senão o melhor.

* * *

><p>Um dos mais marcantes foi quando ele aprendeu a andar. Acho que ele fez isso para tirar satisfação de Draco, porque toda vez que tentava se aproximar dele engatinhando, Draco não o segurava. Nem quando ele caía, Draco sequer ajudava. Na última tentativa, Scorpius caiu nos pés de Lucius na poltrona, de joelhos. Não sei o que Scorpius pensava sobre o avô, mas ele sempre ficava estranhamente quieto quando o via. Dessa vez, no entanto, estendeu seus braços a ele pedindo ajuda, mas Lucius apenas apoiou a mão sobre sua cabeça e garantiu:<p>

– Vai conseguir, Scorpius.

Draco e eu estávamos discutindo por um motivo que foi completamente esquecido quando vimos Scorpius em pé ali ao nosso lado, equilibrando-se com suas duas pernas. Ele andava de um jeito engraçado, como um pingüim, mas mantinha-se mais firme e seguro quando eu segurava sua mão. Mas isso foi só no comecinho. Ele ficou muito satisfeito quando aprendeu andar de vez e tropeçar menos. Com isso, fazia sons que eu consideraria exibicionistas se ele não tivesse só dez meses! Eu olhava Draco e sorria, garantindo: "Sua miniatura quer um elogio, querido" e Draco o fazia, sabendo que gostaria que tivesse recebido elogios quando criança.

Pouco depois de seu aniversário de um ano, Scorpius já estava _tentando _correr pela Mansão, mas sempre caía. Diferente de Dimitre, ele não derrubava muitas coisas, talvez porque Lucius e Narcisa meio que se preparam para isso. Mas acho realmente que Scorpius não gostava de levar nenhuma bronca dos dois. Uma vez Lucius ficou irritado com ele por ter amassado seu jornal e Scorpius veio correndo até mim e escondeu o rosto no meu peito quando agachei a sua altura para entender o que acontecera; ele estava claramente envergonhado. Lucius olhava para nós discretamente, também não parecia muito orgulhoso por ter estourado, assim, sem motivo, com uma criança que só queria se divertir.

– Está tudo bem – eu dizia baixinho só para Scorpius ouvir. – Você não vai mais fazer isso de novo, então seu avô não vai brigar com você.

Era como se ele entendesse tudo o que falássemos agora. Ele assentia com a cabeça, chacoalhando seus cabelos loiros, que brilhavam a luz do sol. Seus olhos haviam adquirido um tom cinza de acordo com o tempo, mas eu jurava que às vezes ficavam azuis muito escuros.

* * *

><p>– Oh! Ele está tão lindo! – exclamou Tanya quando eu o levei para ela conhecê-lo. Toda vez que Scorpius batia os olhos em uma pessoa nova, ele ficava olhando para ela, com os olhos parcialmente arregalados. Era de admiração, surpresa, confusão, susto, até mesmo curiosidade. Era engraçado como que com o tempo, as pessoas iam perdendo a capacidade de demonstrar tantas expressões. Na infância, a gente não tem motivo para esconder nada, e eu só voltei a "vivenciar" isso depois que tive um filho. – E ele dá muito trabalho?<p>

Todo mundo perguntava aquilo, e eu adorava o efeito da minha resposta.

– Não muito – eu disse com sinceridade. – Scorpius é um tanto quieto, comparado ao meu sobrinho quando tinha essa idade.

As pessoas adoravam falar sobre "filhos", porque sempre tinham alguma história interessante para contar. Além de contar as minhas, eu ouvia, podendo usar a dos outros como um jeito de não cometer as mesmas besteiras com o meu.

Diferente das expectativas de Draco, toda vez que Scorpius era visto na rua, as pessoas sorriam para ele. Principalmente algumas mulheres histéricas exclamavam o quanto ele era uma gracinha, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo, sem nem ao menos desejar saber quem era o pai ou a mãe dele. Passavam por perto, olhavam para ele em meu colo e comentavam para alguém do lado: "Viu que menino mais lindo? Quero ter um desses!". Às vezes, eu mesma recebia elogios. Antes de perguntarem meu nome.

Mas o que eu mais gostava de observar eram os espantos ao verem quando Draco andava com ele no colo. Nós fomos comprar alguns ingredientes de poções para curar uma gripe forte que Scorpius havia pegado no segundo inverno de sua vida, e dava para ouvir os sussurros e cochichos na loja do Beco Diagonal: "_Aquele _é o filho de Draco Malfoy? Que graça!" Infelizmente havia comentários como "É uma pena que um menino tão lindo venha dessa família." Mas essas pessoas não mereciam nossa atenção.

– Melhoras para o garotinho – desejou a recepcionista, dando um tchau para Scorpius, toda simpática. Scorpius fez tchau porque ele estava em fase de imitar todo mundo, até repetir o que as pessoas diziam. Draco, por exemplo, tentava o máximo não falar palavrão perto dele.

Gostaria de ser capaz de descrever a voz de Scorpius, principalmente quando ele falava que queria ir brincar. Durante o verão eu o levei em um parque no Beco Diagonal, sozinha enquanto Draco estava fora, e sem querer esbarramos com Dafne e Dimitre. Eu não os via durante um tempo necessariamente longo para notar o quanto eles haviam mudado. Minha irmã, com os cabelos novamente cumpridos, segurava dois sorvetes de casquinha, embora um estivesse sem a bola. Ela estava ralhando com Dimitre, que chorava pelo sorvete inteiro. Ele estava mais alto e seu cabelo castanho era tão cacheado que não parecia ser um filho de Dafne. Ele era muito parecido com o pai.

– Não vou dar – dizia Dafne, irritada. – Vai ficar sem! Quem mandou derrubar?

– Sua chata!

– Se me xingar de novo eu vou...

Ele tampou os ouvidos e começou a dizer "sua chata" sem parar. Só parou quando eu me aproximei com Scorpius.

– Ah, oi, Astoria – falou Dafne, parecendo muito cansada. Ela olhou para Scorpius em pé ao meu lado, que não tirava os olhos do sorvete dela. – Veio para mostrar o quanto seu filho é perfeito?

Não estava de bom humor, pelo visto.

– Não, definitivamente – eu disse, percebendo que era inútil discutir. – Nem esperava encontrá-los aqui.

– Desde que Dimitre descobriu esse lugar, não quer parar de me pedir para trazê-lo. Acho que ele até fez alguns amigos. Não é mesmo, meu amor? – ela sorriu para o garoto, passando a mão na sua cabeça de um jeito carinhoso. Ele cruzava os braços emburrado e empurrou a mão dela, correndo de volta para o parquinho com as outras crianças da mesma faixa etária entre dois a quatro anos.

– Mãe – Scorpius puxava a manga da minha blusa. Depois apontou para o sorvete de Dafne. – _Queo_ um.

– Quanto custa isso aí? – perguntei a Dafne, em tom de conversa séria.

– Você poderia trocar a sua mansão e ganharia o estoque inteiro – ela lambeu o sorvete e deu as costas. Viu que Dimitre tentava comer areia da terra e correu dar uma bronca nele, expulsando as outras crianças de lá, rispidamente. Isso irritou as mães que viam a cena e elas foram tirar satisfação.

Enquanto Dafne gritava com outra mãe: "Ele obrigou meu filho a comer terra, sua vadia!", eu pagava a casquinha de sorvete, fingindo que nunca a vi em minha vida. Na verdade, agachei na altura de Scorpius e coloquei uma colher de sorvete de chocolate em sua boca, sabendo que era a primeira vez que ele experimentaria algo tão saboroso. Então decidi só dar atenção aquilo.

– Gostou? – perguntei, sorrindo, tentando ignorar a voz da minha irmã, que havia chamado atenção de todos. Scorpius abriu a boca, esperando a outra colherada, sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo ao redor. Nos afastamos dali e sentamos num banco, enquanto eu terminava de lhe dar o sorvete de chocolate.

Alguns minutos depois, Dafne apareceu com Dimitre de novo e ela se sentou ao meu lado, bufando. Eu fiquei estática, tentando entender porque ela havia parado ali depois de ter brigado com todas as mães do parque.

– Fica aqui, agora, ouviu? – mandou a Dimitre, que tinha o rosto cheio de lágrimas e assentia, soluçando.

– O gosto de areia não é muito bom, não é? – comentei, torcendo a boca.

– O menino disse que... que... que era gostoso... e mamãe não queria me dar o sorvete! – Ele não disse de um jeito perfeito, principalmente porque chorava, mas deu para entendê-lo muito bem. Ele enxugou os olhos e ficou encarando Scorpius, que já havia terminado o sorvete. De repente Dimitre perguntou a mim: – P-posso_bincar_ com ele?

Dafne interrompeu minha resposta.

– Não! Não vai brincar com ninguém agora! Vai ficar bem quieto aqui.

Dimitre ia começar a berrar, então ela mudou de idéia.

– Só se a sua tia Astoria deixar, está bem?

Ela parecia mais cuidadosa agora que havia feito todas as mães afastarem seus filhos de Dimitre, por _sua _causa.

– Claro que deixo – falei, animada. Scorpius estava sentado ao meu lado, com a boca melada. – Não disse que queria brincar, Scorpius? Vai lá.

Não que eu achasse que minha permissão fosse mudar alguma coisa. Dimitre começou a pular feliz, quando Scorpius saiu do banco e pisou na grama, tropeçando com as mãos contra a terra. Mas ele se levantou depressa e riu, pronto para brincar com primo.

– Vamos apostar corrida! – exclamou Dimitre, disparando a frente dele. Scorpius foi atrás. Dimitre ficava satisfeito toda vez que chegava perto de uma árvore antes dele, se gabando e dizendo que ele era lerdo, mas nunca deixando de rir também.

Eu não presenciava cenas tão singelas e inocentes há tanto tempo que me vi sorrindo enquanto assistia Scorpius e Dimitre pisoteando as formigas da grama.

– Ele precisa de um pai – Dafne falou de repente, a voz tentando ficar firme. – Não posso fazer isso sozinha minha vida inteira.

– Você falou mais alguma vez com Markus nesses últimos anos?

– Não confio nele, Astoria – ela respondeu.

– Mas ele é o pai dessa criança – eu disse séria, finalmente encarando-a.

– Dimitre perguntou uma vez, sabe? Eu estava lendo uma história para ele e ele perguntou por que ele não tinha pai.

– O que você respondeu? – quis saber.

– Não respondi. Fingi que não tinha escutado a pergunta.

– Então... Dimitre nunca conheceu Markus.

Ela negou.

– Acho que deveria encarar isso uma hora – eu aconselhei, embora não entendesse nada daquilo. – Dimitre não pode não conhecer quem é o pai dele.

– Mas Markus não é _só _pai do Dimitre, entende? Disse que queria ficar com Dimitre uma vez, eu só não deixei porque ele tem mais dois filhos. Ele nunca ia ligar para Dimitre, que é louco por companhia. Nem sei como a assistente social não o tirou de mim ainda.

– Você deve estar fazendo o melhor que pode – eu garanti. – Para alguém que está sozinha.

Ela notou que o que eu dissera não foi da boca para fora, nem mesmo era uma tentativa de elogiá-la. Era a verdade do que eu via. No entanto Dafne só deu de ombros e disse:

– Diga isso para aquelas mães que me odeiam agora!

Voltamos a observar nossos filhos brincando e não dissemos nada durante um tempo. Já estava escurecendo quando olhei para o céu. Os dois voltaram até nós e Dimitre não parava de falar quando se aproximou com a calça cheia de terra. Ele trazia uma planta e entregou a Dafne, abraçando seu colo. Para um filho de Dafne, pareceu bastante carinhoso. Era como se não se lembrasse da discussão entre eles. Scorpius veio até mim e tudo o que mostrou foi na verdade o joelho que estava ralado, contando que havia caído, mas ele estava muito feliz.

– Bem, acho que já vou – falou Dafne, levantando-se. – Tchau, vocês dois. Vamos, Dimitre.

Eles deram a mão e se afastaram, com Dimitre contando que ganhara de Scorpius na corrida um monte de vez. Quando foram embora, eu sorri para Scorpius e o levantei.

– Vamos voltar para casa – eu lhe disse. Scorpius apontou para o chão e exclamou:

– Pisei na fomiga! – ainda em meu colo ele se virou para mim e agarrou meu rosto subitamente. Bebês eram tão imprevisíveis. – Mãe!

Eu olhei para ele, encantada.

– E o seu pai? – experimentei.

Ele olhou para todos os lados e encolheu os ombros, numa clara demonstração de que não sabia onde ele estava. Quando voltamos a Mansão, então, assim que viu Draco no sofá lendo o Profeta Diário, correu até se sentar ao seu lado. Eu me aproximei atrás de Draco e o beijei no rosto, passando meu braço em seu peito.

– Voltamos – avisei caso ele ainda não tivesse notado. Ele notou e virou sua cabeça para mim, num sorriso. Eu beijei seus lábios. – Como foi seu dia?

Draco parecia um pouquinho surpreso, enquanto deixava Scorpius amassar o jornal. Geralmente eu nunca lhe fazia essa pergunta, mas eu realmente queria saber.

– Hum, foi chato, como sempre. Não via hora de sair de lá. E onde vocês estavam? – Ele olhou Scorpius todo sujo e cruzou os braços.

– No parque – respondi.

– Foi lá que ele ganhou esse machucado no joelho? – indagou.

Scorpius ficou em pé no sofá.

– Eu caí assim – contou ele, caindo de joelhos na almofada numa demonstração exagerada, mas muito boa. Ele adorava contar sobre isso. – Mamãe não viu!

Ele sorria na direção de Draco, esperando algum tipo de comentário. Mas Draco apenas sorriu de volta.

– Agora vem, você precisa tomar banho, Scorpius – chamei indo pegá-lo.

– _Não_! – reclamou, enfiando a cabeça entre o sofá e as costas de Draco como se assim ele nunca fosse ao banheiro. Como se ele quisesse se esconder de mim porque essa era a pior hora do seu dia. Estava sendo difícil levar ele para cima ultimamente.

– Ainda estou vendo você – falei e ele se colocou ainda mais lá dentro.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Draco apressou-se a dizer, segurando o braço de Scorpius e tirando-o de suas costas. – Não vou deixar ela te levar, Scorpius.

– Ei, você devia supostamente me ajudar numa hora dessas! – exclamei, indignada.

– _Queo ler jonal_!

– Ele quer ler jornal agora – traduziu Draco e eu fechei a cara para ele.

– Tudo bem, então você leva ele para cima depois. Eu vou tomar o meu banho, vou descansar, porque eu fiquei o dia inteiro com ele. Agora é sua vez, Draco.

Para mostrar que não ia discutir comigo, desamassou o jornal e abriu na página de Quadribol, deixando Scorpius sentar em seu colo para eles verem juntos. Scorpius sempre fora tão quieto e falava tão pouco, mas Draco descobrira o que o fazia tagarelar: olhar para a coluna de Quadribol do Profeta Diário. Ele observava os jogadores se movimentando nas fotos como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais fascinante do mundo. Scorpius adorava apontar o dedo para a imagem que mais lhe chamava atenção, e dizer o que um jogador estava fazendo. Dizia algo como "ele está voando" e aproveitava para pedir uma vassoura como aquela. Mas Draco prometia algo diferente.

– Vou levá-lo para assistir um jogo de Quadribol quando ficar mais velho, Scorpius. Só vou lhe dar uma vassoura se entrar em algum time.

Mesmo que fosse demorar vários anos ainda, Scorpius mantinha seus desejos. Em seu aniversário de três anos, que também era véspera de Natal, ele quis uma vassoura. Implorava e implorava tanto que Draco e eu fomos visitar a loja no Beco Diagonal. Não levamos Scorpius, porque sabíamos que ele ia querer todas se olhasse para as vassouras, então ele estava na Mansão com Narcisa, enquanto eu andava com Draco a procura de um bom presente.

– Você vai mesmo comprar? – perguntei, observando o perfil de Draco. Ele olhava para uma linda vassoura, a última versão da Nimbus. Havia nostalgia em sua expressão. – Sabe, ele só tem três anos de vida e não de treinamento!

– Faz tanto tempo que não vôo numa dessas – ele disse baixinho, tocando-a como se fosse uma escultura de vidro. – Acho que vou levá-la.

– O quê? Mas... não é uma boa idéia. Ele não tem idade para isso.

– Não percebe? Essa é a última linha Nimbus, a última geração, não haverá nenhuma outra – ele contou. – Pode ser a última chance de comprá-la.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho.

Ele tirou os galeões da carteira depois que descobriu o preço. Então pagou a vassoura, e a levamos para casa, embrulhada, sem comentar com ninguém sobre ela.

Na noite do aniversário de Scorpius, porém, as coisas não saíram como eu esperara.

Eu me sentava em uma das pernas de Draco na poltrona da sala, assistindo Scorpius abrindo os presentes de um jeito quase selvagem, tão animado em ver os brinquedos mais incríveis a sua frente. Ele rasgava os embrulhos e fazia diversas expressões, demonstrando claramente se gostara ou não dos presentes. Tinha vez que ele jogava o pacote longe.

Cruzei as pernas, quando Scorpius terminou de abrir todos. Ele segurava uma pequena estátua que meu tio havia dado a ele, seu presente favorito da noite. A estátua era movida a magia, então ele não parou de pedir para que Narcisa "acendesse" o feitiço no objeto, para o homem de estátua começar a andar. Às vezes até voava, e essa era a parte que fascinava Scorpius. Ele também gostava do xadrez de bruxo, presente que Lucius havia lhe dado. A princípio subestimamos a inteligência de Scorpius, achando que ele não entenderia o jogo, mas na primeira partida que assistiu entre Lucius e Draco, Scorpius ficou eufórico pelas peças se estraçalhando, ria toda vez que um bispo ou um peão caía aos pedaços. Repetia as jogadas para ver as peças se moverem e quebrarem.

Faltava, então, o do Draco e o meu. Scorpius se aproximou de nós, com expectativa naqueles olhos brilhantes.

– Está embaixo da árvore – disse Draco, calmo, cutucando a aliança de meu dedo, uma mania que adquirira desde que nos casamos. Eu tinha meus braços ao redor do seu ombro, observando enquanto Scorpius ia até a árvore de Natal e pegava o último embrulho.

Mas não era a vassoura. O embrulho era diferente e o formato era, na verdade, retangular. Scorpius sorria e nem saiu do lugar para arrancar o pacote e revelar o que havia lá dentro. Ele pediu tanto uma vassoura... sempre nos decepcionamos quando não ganhamos o que ficamos esperando durante tanto tempo. Eu olhei para Draco, depois de ver o sorriso de Scorpius desaparecer ao notar que, definitivamente, aquilo não era uma vassoura.

Realmente havia acreditado que Draco comprara a vassoura para dar a ele. Mas por que Scorpius não estava vendo uma ali a sua frente?

– Draco, achei que...

– Quero uma vassoura – Scorpius se levantou e correu até nós dois. Ele havia ignorado o kit de lápis de cores. Eu não sabia que Draco realmente ia comprar o presente que _eu _queria para o nosso filho. Scorpius adorava pintar também, mas não adorava tanto quanto adorava uma vassoura de corrida. – Pai, cadê minha vassoura?

– Não tem idade ainda, Scorpius – explicou Draco, a voz neutra. – Talvez quando crescer.

Scorpius não entendia. Deu um passo e bateu na perna de Draco com suas mãozinhas, irritado.

– Eu quero uma vassoura! Eu pedi uma!

– Não comprou a vassoura para ele? – perguntou Lucius. – O garoto pede isso desde o ano passado e você não comprou?

– O que ele vai fazer com uma nessa idade? Ficar olhando? Não, Scorpius, não vai ganhar sua vassoura.

Eu me desvencilhei de Draco e me levantei para tentar segurar Scorpius. Ele começou a espernear e sair de minhas mãos, para continuar implorando a Draco por uma vassoura de _Cadribol. _Draco não se mexeu.

Lucius ficou nervoso com a gritaria de Scorpius e se levantou bruscamente, dirigindo-se indignado a Draco:

– Compre uma vassoura a ele, Draco! Vai deixá-lo sofrer dessa forma?

– Ele não está sofrendo, pai. Só está fazendo birra. Vai esquecer daqui a pouco.

– Faça-o parar de chorar agora, por Merlin!

– Scorpius, querido, por favor – eu tentei, agachando-me a sua altura e segurando seus braços, mas ele nem sequer ligava para mim agora. Só queria a vassoura e me deu as costas.

– Dá a vassoura, pai! – choramingou. Draco se levantou da poltrona. Ia sair da sala, mas Scorpius correu atrás dele, voltando a bater em sua perna. – Dá a vassoura! Eu quero... uma vassoura... pai!

– Pare com isso – eu disse com a voz alta e clara, segurando seu braço com mais firmeza para fazê-lo me encarar. – Pare de bater nele, Scorpius. Ou eu tiro todos os seus brinquedos se continuar!

Dessa vez ele entendeu. Enxerguei traços de Draco em Scorpius, quando ele fez uma careta de desgosto, entortando a boca e franzindo o nariz, para tirar seu braço da minha mão e se afastar, com raiva. Ainda me olhava com aquele desgosto.

– Você nem olhou seu presente – eu disse, voltando a manter a voz equilibrada. – Sei que gosta de pintar, Scorpius. Por que não faz como a mamãe...? Pega esse lápis vermelho e-

Ele se aproximou do kit de pinceis e o chutou, derrubando os lápis na minha direção. Aquilo me deixou tão sem reação que eu não tive voz para ralhar com ele. Ele nunca havia agido assim antes, nunca havia sido tão agressivo, principalmente comigo. Eu olhei para Draco, numa expressão de "Por que você não dá logo a vassoura para ele?", mas no fundo eu entendia o que ele queria fazer. No fundo, Draco estava fazendo a coisa certa. Scorpius não _precisava _de uma vassoura. Não naquele momento.

– Se não quiser ficar sem os outros brinquedos, venha me ajudar a guardar – eu pedi. Não consegui olhar Scorpius, enquanto colocava de volta os lápis na caixa. E, não, eu não era rígida, eu não sabia dar bronca, eu não estava acostumada com aquilo. Será que sou vulnerável demais com meu filho? Será que sempre que ele não conseguir o que quiser agirá dessa forma tão grosseira e insuportável? Era tudo isso minha culpa?

Ao em vez de me ajudar, Scorpius foi chorar no colo de Narcisa, escondendo o rosto como faz quando está envergonhado ou arrependido de alguma coisa.

Draco se agachou e me ajudou a guardar os pinceis.

– Sempre tive tudo o que quis em minhas mãos, e nunca mereci – ele disse em explicação a sua atitude. – Ele não vai crescer assim.

Narcisa estava acalmando Scorpius, passando a mão em seus cabelos, afirmando que um dia ele ganhará uma vassoura, tentando lhe explicar que era só preciso ter paciência. Não que uma criança soubesse o significado de "paciência", mas Narcisa obtinha resultados triunfantes. Quando o jantar acabou, Scorpius não chorava mais. Agora parecia chateado e emburrado, e sempre que via Draco, ele dava as costas e não queria conversar.

Nós dois fizemos as pazes imediatamente quando o levei para dormir. Scorpius não pediu desculpas pelo seu comportamento, mas não queria me soltar para se deitar. Ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, querendo dormir em meu colo. Tentei colocá-lo na cama, mas ele acordava e reclamava baixinho, agarrando meu pescoço. Acho que foi esse seu modo de dizer que estava arrependido. E eu o perdoei. Sempre o perdoaria.

Quando finalmente dormiu e eu consegui sair de lá, fui encontrar Draco. Ele estava na banheira, mas não parecia estar tomando banho, pois mal se mexia. Sorriu assim que me aproximei, mas não disse nada quando me sentei na margem da banheira.

– Qual é o seu plano agora, Draco? – perguntei, sentindo a água aquecida nos dedos.

– Quando ele estiver em Hogwarts, vou dar a vassoura, e as pessoas vão perguntar onde ele conseguiu o último modelo da marca. E vai dizer que eu comprei e guardei durante dez anos para entregar para ele e...

Passei a mão em seu ombro e dei uma leve risada, interrompendo-o.

– Não quis dizer um plano futuro para ele – expliquei. – Quis dizer sobre fazê-lo não ficar mais chateado com você amanhã, por exemplo.

– Não sei, ele é só um bebê, certo? Vai esquecer e voltar a achar graça em tudo.

– Ele ficou pedindo tanto. Não vai esquecer tão fácil assim.

– Você acha? – agora parecia preocupado.

– Acho. Mas garanto que você está fazendo a coisa certa, e é isso o que vai importar, não é? Para quando ele crescer...

Ele olhou para mim e eu tirei o cabelo molhado de seus olhos. Enquanto isso Draco segurava minha mão.

– Feliz Natal, Astoria – desejou.

– Feliz Natal, marido – falei com um sorriso, inclinando-me para lhe dar um beijo. Mas ele pegou minha cintura e me puxou a seu colo dentro da banheira, e o gritinho que soltei foi abafado pela boca dele na minha. Pelo visto, não íamos dormir tão cedo naquela noite.

Eu não conseguia nem imaginar quantas noites nós já tivemos, contando desde o dia em que fiquei na Mansão pela primeira vez. Eu já nem tinha idéia de quanto tempo estávamos juntos. Mesmo assim, não me lembrava da minha vida antes dos dezoito anos, quando o conheci verdadeira e unicamente. Eu só sabia que não queria um futuro sem ele. Draco foi uma parte essencial da minha vida... agora simplesmente _era _a minha vida. E o resultado disso tudo estava dormindo no outro lado do corredor, tentando entender porque não conseguira o que tanto desejava em seu próprio aniversário. Mas eu acreditava que Scorpius um dia iria entender e, com mais paciência, agradeceria ao pai dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo ficou gigante! É que é o seguinte, pessoal... a partir desse capítulo faremos contagem regressiva, pois acho que a fic está em sua reta final. Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui comigo, principalmente aqueles que sempre comentam. Obrigada mesmo :') Continuem comentando, digam o que acharam, e seguiremos em frente com os próximos, os últimos. Beijos :*<strong>


	29. Disappear

**Disappear**

Jamais fiquei tão desesperada como naquele dia. Todos os medos que já senti não se compararam a aquele. Nem quando Sebastian tentou me matar; nem quando os Malfoy quase foram presos. Nem mesmo quando descobri minha complicação na gravidez. Nenhum medo jamais teve o efeito que este deu naquele dia.

Foi na comemoração dos doze anos de Vitória contra Voldemort. Nunca tiveram tantas pessoas reunidas e aglomeradas na grande Praça de Londres. A idéia de irmos até lá foi de Rachel. Ela tinha insistido para que eu e Draco fossemos, pois garantia que Scorpius iria se divertir bastante. Eu não duvidava, mas relutei, por causa de Draco. Ele nunca gostava da idéia de rever seus antigos conhecidos.

Só que, para nossa grande surpresa, ele perguntou se eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa naquela tarde de sábado.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei surpresa.

– Sabe, podemos ir – ele disse. – Eu não quero me esconder, eu não preciso. Porque não faço isso por mim, mas pelo Scorpius. Ele só vive nessa Mansão, e ele já está começando a achar meu pai entediante, então...

Eu sorri.

– Fico feliz que queira ir – admiti.

– Ótimo. Vou chamar Scorpius e nós já vamos.

Eu achava que teríamos uma tarde perfeita. Não estive duvidando disso em nenhum momento, depois que chegamos à festa. Ninguém nos condenou. Na verdade, alguns vendedores das barraquinhas foram até receptivos. Eu tinha certeza de que era por causa de Scorpius, uma criança de quatro anos arrancava simpatia em qualquer pessoa. Além disso, não era como se Scorpius fosse desagradável. Ele era tão quietinho, apenas observando as pessoas, falando pouco e assentindo toda vez que perguntávamos se ele queria alguma coisa. Não significava, porém, que ele não estava se divertindo. Agarrava o braço de Draco, pedindo para levá-lo em algum brinquedo ou comprar sorvete de chocolate. O tempo todo apontava para as coisas ao seu redor, impressionado.

– Pai, vamos ali! – pediu, segurando com força o braço de Draco, enquanto tentava puxá-lo. Estava apontando para uma aglomeração de pessoas. Espreitei e fiquei admirada por não ter reparado antes de Scorpius que havia um grupo de jogadores de Quadribol apresentando-se e fazendo manobras na vassoura pelo ar.

Era incrível ver Scorpius tão animado, mas tive o deslumbre da cena por meio segundo. Aprendi naquele dia a nunca tirar os olhos dele, nem por dois segundos. Eu havia olhado para o céu, assim como Draco. No próximo segundo, quando fui dar a mão a Scorpius para levá-lo até lá ele simplesmente havia desaparecido, sumido.

Meu sangue começou a ferver, enquanto eu o procurava com o olhar por todos os cantos. Draco estava dizendo com os olhos ainda para o céu: "Olha só, Scorpius, nós vamos..." mas parou assim que notou a minha agitação.

– Cadê ele? – perguntou Draco, como se não acreditasse, mas eu já havia corrido em direção à aglomeração, pois vira seu corpinho entrando lá.

– Scorpius! – gritei, empurrando as pessoas a minha frente. – Scorpius! Sai da frente! Scorpius!

O pior de tudo era que estava anoitecendo. As pessoas estavam agitadas e eufóricas com a apresentação dos jogadores que mal escutavam meu desespero. E eu mal enxergava o lugar onde estava pisando, onde Scorpius poderia ter se enfiado ali. Talvez as lágrimas estivessem ofuscando a minha visão, mas realmente estava ficando escuro.

– Scorpius! Scorpius! – eu nunca havia gritado tanto, minha voz ficou trêmula e rouca. Comecei a xingar tudo ao meu redor; a raiva de mim mesma por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Todas as imagens ruins vieram a minha cabeça, a pior sensação da minha vida, daquela que eu não sabia onde meu próprio filho havia parado, ou se alguém o pegara naqueles dois segundos que desviei meus olhos para o céu.

Eu havia atravessado toda a aglomeração. Fechei meus olhos com força, apertando minha testa com a mão. Quis me arranhar, meu coração parecia prestes a explodir, e não de um jeito confortável. Não adiantava nem usar magia, devido à quantidade de gente.

– Scorpius – murmurei, caindo de joelhos no chão, respirando pesado, olhando ao redor de um jeito frenético. Nenhum sinal dele. – Nunca vou ser perdoada, nunca vou ser perdoada...

Naquele momento é difícil pensar em algo concreto ou tentar entender como aquilo foi acontecer. Draco correu até mim e me ajudou a levantar. Nem vi de onde ele havia aparecido.

– Nós vamos encontrá-lo, ele... ele deve estar por lá... – disse. – Deve ter ido em direção aquelas pessoas que viam as vassouras voando. Para onde mais ele iria?

– Não o acho – minha garganta estava seca. – Ele sumiu, ele sumiu... e se alguém o viu sozinho e o levou?

Minha voz havia voltado a subir e eu estava gritando de novo, chamando por Scorpius, como se ele fosse responder, como se eu realmente fosse receber alguma mensagem ali naquele turbilhão de pessoas estranhas. Tentamos pedir ajuda, mas ninguém havia realmente visto ele.

Rachel também começou a procurá-lo e ela não obteve resultado algum. Eu estava chorando como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração fora, e o exagero não era exagero quando se tem a idéia de nunca mais ver aquilo que te fez completa e feliz por tanto tempo. E eu nem tive tempo de tentar ser otimista. Não naquele momento.

Quando pensei que não adiantaria nada o otimismo, eu vi Scorpius. Ele estava ao lado de um homem que também assistia a apresentação. Draco e eu corremos até lá. Aqueles definitivamente foram os cinco minutos mais longos e eternos da minha vida.

– Scorpius – eu exclamei aliviada quando o virei para mim e o abracei com toda a minha força. Eu havia até batido os joelhos no chão quando me abaixei para fazer isso. Nem vi as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, mas todos olhavam para mim. Eu sentia os olhares, mas nada importava.

Ironicamente, ele sorria alegre, sem ter a idéia do medo que ele causara em mim ao ter sumido tão de repente.

– Olha, eles estão voando e aquele cara lá girou a vassoura no ar! – ele olhou para o céu e apontou. Quando voltou a olhar para mim, franziu a testa: – Mãe... por que está chorando?

Enxuguei o rosto depressa.

– Por nada, meu amor, por nada – falei, sorrindo e tirando o cabelo de seus olhos. Ele era tão lindo.

Uma voz soou ao meu lado antes que eu tivesse tempo de me levantar para irmos embora dali:

– Então esse é o pequeno Scorpius?

Eu encarava um homem ruivo, da idade de Draco. Não demorou a entender que eu estava em frente a um Weasley. Na verdade, em frente a dois Weasley. Em seu colo, uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos acastanhados e cacheados olhava para nós, saboreando seu sorvete. Acabei pegando Scorpius em meu colo e fiquei feliz que ele não tivesse recusado, pois eu prometi a mim mesma que não me desgrudaria dele.

– Ele apareceu do nada – contou o Weasley. – Imaginei que estivesse mesmo perdido.

– Não foi culpa nossa – a voz de Draco estava estranha. Os dois se encaravam de forma estranha. Aquele momento era estranho.

– Não, definitivamente não – Weasley respondeu, olhando para mim. – Crianças são mesmo sorrateiras. É só piscar os olhos e... – Depois voltou a encarar Draco. – Um filho, então, Malfoy? Quem diria.

– É – Draco concordou e seu maxilar trincava, mas só eu reparava nisso de tantas vezes vê-lo assim. – Quem diria.

– Bem, Rose e eu temos muito que fazer ainda, não é, Rosie? – Ele olhou para a filha, sorrindo. – Vamos achar sua mãe agora. Não entendo porque ela não gosta de ver essas coisas com a gente...

A menina ainda nos encarava. Ela ofereceu o sorvete a Scorpius, estendendo-o em sua direção. Ele ia pegar, mas ela voltou a lamber o sorvete, rindo como se fazer meu filho de bobo fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Só que depois o sorvete caiu de sua mão e dessa vez Scorpius quem deu risada e a menina começou a chorar. Mesmo assim, não senti nada além de uma enorme gratidão por ele, por aquele Weasley. Talvez fosse o alívio de ter Scorpius em meu colo de novo que fez com que eu dissesse em voz alta:

– Obrigada.

Eu estava agradecida, pois tive a concreta sensação de que houve uma ajuda ali. Quero dizer, ele sabia que Scorpius era nosso, mas mesmo assim continuou perto dele até o encontrarmos. Claro que, sendo um Weasley, não iria atrás de nós dizer que achara nosso filho. Ia esperar encontrarmos ele. Pensei que poderia ter sido pior, que Scorpius não aparecesse ao lado de alguém aparentemente confiável. Sim, um Weasley era confiável, era inadmissível negar tal coisa. Ele fez um aceno na cabeça, como se entendesse pelo que eu estava agradecendo, como se confirmasse a intenção que teve.

Assim que sumiram, Scorpius virou para mim:

– Quero um sorvete.

– Oh, querido – eu disse. – Tudo bem, vamos comprar...

– De chocolate! Quero um de chocolate, igual o daquela menina lá...

Eu o levei até lá, mas Draco ficou calado o caminho todo. Não disse nada enquanto eu e Scorpius saboreávamos o sorvete. Apenas quando voltamos para casa que ele não esperou um segundo para perguntar:

– Por que o agradeceu?

– O quê?

– Ele não salvou a vida de Scorpius, salvou? Não fez nada! Só estava lá coincidentemente ao lado desse garoto que, a propósito, deveria avisar quando vai sumir! – a voz dele estava alta. Scorpius tinha a cabeça baixa, enquanto Draco explodia com ele: – Você não devia ter saído de perto! Eu ia levar você para lá, está bem, Scorpius? Eu ia te levar! Você não precisava desaparecer ou ter soltado a minha mão!

– Draco, não-

– Não quero ouvir, Astoria! – gritou. – E o que você fez é imperdoável, Scorpius, imperdoável! E ainda me fez encarar o Weasley...

Draco falava com desprezo e Scorpius se encolhia atrás da minha perna, como se quisesse se esconder.

– Pare de gritar com ele, Draco – eu disse. – Ou agir como se a culpa fosse do seu próprio filho, porque não foi... Ele é só uma criança, não tem a mínima idéia do que fez.

– A culpa não foi nossa também! Eu estava segurando a mão dele, eu estava...

– Draco, por favor – implorei, percebendo que Scorpius estava assustado com a voz dele. – Ele está aqui agora. Não aconteceu nada...

– E quando eu achava que não ia ter que pagar nenhuma dívida, você me vem agradecendo, como se aquele Weasley fosse um herói e...

– Pare – eu pedi. Não aumentei o tom de voz, não queria discutir com ele na frente de Scorpius. – Draco, sei como está se sentindo agora, mas não é certo. Estamos bem. Foi só... um deslize. Scorpius está aqui agora, ouviu?

Ele piscou e passou a mão no rosto. Assim que se aproximou de nós dois, murmurou:

– Eu sei, Astoria, eu sei... é que a última vez que fiquei tão apavorado...

– Shh – fiz, segurando seu braço. – Foi só um deslize... não vai mais acontecer, ok?

– Não consigo ver minha vida sem ele. Eu precisava dizer isso, e não gritar. Não quis gritar com você, filho – falou completamente arrependido. De repente se abaixou para abraçar Scorpius com muita força.

– Pai, vamos ver as peças quebrarem. – Scorpius apontou para o tabuleiro de xadrez quando Draco o soltou. – Chama o avô Lucius! Ele gosta de jogar também...

– Viu? – eu disse, num suspiro. – Ele não tem a mínima idéia.

Draco deixou Scorpius puxá-lo até a sala e enquanto eles preparavam o jogo, eu tive certeza de que tudo estava bem então segui meu caminho até o quarto para tomar banho. Eu me afundei na banheira, fechando os olhos.

Eu não podia deixar de me sentir agradecida também por Scorpius. Ele era o melhor filho que eu poderia desejar ter, ajudava-me como ninguém a ser uma mãe. E não digo apenas na tarefa de ser mãe, Scorpius ajudava bastante quando eu ficava pintando nos meus tempos livres. Aprendeu a distinguir todas as cores porque ele gostava de me ver pintar, entregando-me os pinceis que eu pedia. Às vezes, até dava sugestão de cores para o quadro que eu estava pintando. Houve um dia que não agüentei e deixei ele pintar.

– Assim fica bonito, não acha? – perguntei, enquanto manuseava seu pulso esquerdo, que apoiava o pincel cheio de tinta na extensão do quadro todo colorido e rabiscado. Ele era canhoto, uma característica distinta da família Malfoy, porque nenhum de nós escrevia ou segurava alguma coisa freqüentemente com a mão esquerda. E, diferente de Draco, Scorpius era um bom aluno e não tentava me fazer parar de ensiná-lo.

– Vou pintar você – Scorpius falou de repente. Antes que eu ficasse animada com a idéia, ele se virou para mim e raspou o pincel bem na direção do meu nariz, só pra fazer gracinha.

– Muito bonito – ironizei, torcendo o nariz. Como vingança, passei o dedo indicador na tinta do meu rosto e sujei o dele.

– Ah, mãe – reclamou. Depois ele sorriu. – É gelado. Passa mais!

– Quê? Não vou te sujar, e você dá trabalho para querer tomar banho!

– Passa, passa, passa – implorou, inclinando o rosto na minha direção. Tirou o cabelo dos olhos com a mão, mania que fazia sem perceber.

– Seu cabelo está cumprido, precisamos cortá-lo.

– Passa a tinta nele!

– Você é maluco, Scorpius – eu decidi, mas não vi qual era o problema de nos divertirmos assim. Comecei a passar a tinta em seu rosto e ele dava algumas risadinhas como se sentisse cócegas.

– O que você está desenhando em mim? – quis saber.

– Estou só rabiscando – falei concentrada.

– É gelado – ele disse de novo e apontou para a própria testa. – Passa aqui também!

Girei os olhos, tendo certeza que ele estava ficando maluco, mas obedeci. Arrastei seu cabelo para trás e assim que pintei sua testa, ele estava lindo. Todo verde.

– Vou assustar a vovó – ele disse, saindo correndo da sacada, então não tive tempo de impedi-lo. Mas esbarrou em Draco antes de passar pela porta.

– Oh, me salvem – Draco disse ironicamente desesperado ao olhar para ele. Scorpius sorria com as sobrancelhas juntas, mostrando os dentes, como se fosse um monstro assustador e cruel. – Quantas vezes eu já disse para você não soltar o trasgo das masmorras, querida?

– Não sou trasgo! – protestou indignado.

– É assim que se fala.

Quando Scorpius saiu, Draco se aproximou de mim, com cara de quem ia me contar uma novidade. Mas na verdade, abraçou minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

– Estou com as mãos sujas de tinta – avisei, com os braços levantados.

– Quer sair hoje? – perguntou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Está me convidando para sair?

– O que mais eu estaria fazendo? Na verdade, minha mãe foi convidada para a festa de bodas de ouro de uma velha amiga dela. E quando eu digo "velha", quer dizer velha mesmo, daquelas muito entediantes. E no convite estava escrito: "Narcisa e família". Então eu não posso ir sem você. Não posso e não quero.

– Eu seria uma esposa muito má se deixasse você morrer de tédio sozinho – falei.

– Ótimo, e use aquele vestido azul, gosto dos seus ombros aparecendo – ele disse, beijando-me ali.

– Se eu deixasse tudo o que você gosta aparecendo, eu iria pelada – retruquei, girando os olhos.

– Tem razão, mas dizem que bodas de ouro é um jantar sério. Cinqüenta anos de casado.

– Credo, como alguém agüenta?

– Não consigo nem imaginar vivendo tudo isso com a mesma pessoa.

– Nem eu.

Começamos a nos beijar, mesmo assim. Ele me empurrou contra a parede, ainda me beijando. Achei que íamos transar ali, mas antes que Draco sequer pensasse em levantar minhas pernas para entrelaçarem sua cintura, ouvimos a voz de Scorpius e nos separamos imediatamente.

Ele entrou desesperado na sacada, com o rosto verde contraído em susto. Esperava sinceramente que ele não tivesse visto a cena.

– Que foi, Scorpius? – perguntou Draco, de um jeito indiscretamente frustrado. Nunca havíamos sido interrompidos para nada, mas nada mais digno do que o próprio filho fazer isso, sem ter noção de alguma coisa.

– Eu fui no vovô e assustei ele e ele estava dormindo e agora está bravo comigo – contou meio ofegante, como se tivesse subido quinhentas escadas na maior velocidade.

– Vamos tirar essa tinta da sua cara – eu disse e, dessa vez, Scorpius não protestou. – Seu pai vai nos levar a um jantar hoje e você tem que ficar bonitão.

– Eu sou bonitão – Scorpius concordou, abrindo um sorriso que mostrava seus dentinhos brancos.

– Sério, ainda tem alguma dúvida de que ele é seu filho? – indaguei a Draco, rindo.

– É, minha mãe vivia comentando comigo que eu era um empata-foda também! – exclamou irônico, em resposta e eu bati em seu braço enquanto ele gargalhava.

O jantar que fomos era elegantíssimo. Por incrível que pareça, eu acabei reconhecendo algumas pessoas, embora a maioria delas eu não fizesse a menor idéia de quem era. Meus pais costumaram falar muito sobre aquele casal que completava cinqüenta anos de casados. Era uma família tão aristocrata quanto os Malfoy, de sangue-puro e frieza até o último fio de cabelo. No entanto, eram absolutamente respeitados pela sociedade. Únicos de sangue-puro que não ficaram nem contra nem a favor das ações de Lord Voldemort. Eram ricos e tinham a moral de manter um restaurante belíssimo reservado apenas para a família e convidados.

Era em jantares como este que eu me sentia deslocada, porque eu não me interessava em nada do que eles falavam. Eram assuntos tão grotescos que eu apenas preferia ouvir a ter de dar minha opinião sobre livros que eles julgavam ameaçadores para o futuro, devido ao excesso de tolerância que o mundo estava dando aos trouxas. Mesmo que se julgassem _nada _preconceituosos, preferiam falar sobre a decadência do Ministério e das famílias de sangue puros que não tinham mais nenhuma dignidade.

Poucas vezes realmente saímos em família. Quando digo "família" quero dizer que Lucius estava também. Era um jantar que exigia roupa formal. Narcisa meio que me obrigou a colocar um terninho em Scorpius. Ela parecia preocupada com aquele jantar, como se muitas coisas dependessem dele. Por exemplo, antes de entrarmos no restaurante, ela pediu com veemência para que Scorpius se comportasse. Scorpius _sempre _se comportava, não precisavam pedir isso a ele.

– Se está preocupada com a presença de uma criança, podíamos deixá-lo com meu tio – eu disse. Era arriscado, já que meu tio não tinha muito tato com crianças, mas era melhor do que dar a chance de ele quebrar um dos pratos banhados a ouro puríssimos nas mesas, algo que Narcisa estava com medo que acontecesse.

No entanto, Narcisa apenas disse:

– Não, eu quero que ele vá. Aqueles bruxos foram grandes amigos da família, mas depois que... depois da guerra, nunca mais nos enviaram convite algum para festas. Provavelmente o fizeram pois querem conhecer o filho de Draco.

– Ele só tem cinco anos! – eu protestei. – Não quero que ele passe por um tipo de teste ou julgamento, isso é ridículo.

– As coisas funcionam desta maneira na família, Astoria. Nós temos que mostrar que somos _dignos_. – Ela deu a mão a Lucius e os dois entraram primeiro do que nós.

Até as crianças daquela família eram duras como pedras. Frias como gelo. Não falavam quando não era para falar. Ao ver que uma menina usava o garfo e a faca perfeitamente, como uma adulta, eu olhei com pena a Scorpius, que ainda usava colher. Aquilo era uma contaminação, pois até o final do jantar, tentei fazê-lo usar o garfo. Mas, decidindo que isso era ridículo, só por rebeldia eu o deixei pegar um pedaço de carne com a mão. Achei que ninguém ia reparar, mas enquanto Scorpius mastigava com a boca aberta, uma bruxa elegante e loira ao meu lado, perguntou:

– Então há quanto tempo está casada com Draco?

– Cinco, seis anos, acho – respondi. – Nós não contamos exatamente.

– Hum – ela disse. A sobrancelha dela ficava erguida, e não de um jeito natural. – Oh, eu jurava que nunca o veria assim. Você sabe, casado e com filho. Tudo bem, eu imaginava. Mas não imaginava que ele estaria _gostando _dessa vida. Não é do feitio dele.

Tive a breve sensação de que ela o conhecia há muito tempo. Olhei Draco no outro lado do restaurante, na mesa dos homens. É, aquela era a festa mais estranha em que já fui. Havia cadeiras e mesas específicas apenas para mulheres e apenas para os homens. E só as mães ficavam com suas crianças. O casal de cinqüenta anos ficava sentado em uma mesa, isolado. Os dois não falavam com ninguém. As pessoas é que iam lá falar com eles. E, acredite, ninguém parecia muito a fim de fazer isso.

– Você o conhece? – perguntei a mulher. Ela riu.

– Se eu o conheço? Oh, claro que sim. Draco Malfoy. Quem não o conhece?

Minha garganta ficou um pouquinho seca. Eu fui pegar a taça de whisky, mas não encontrei na mesa. Desesperada, vi que estava na mão de Scorpius e eu tirei dele quando ele já estava com a borda nos lábios. Só que ao em vez de lhe dar uma bronca, eu perguntei a mulher, tendo o pressentimento de que já a vira em algum lugar:

– Por acaso... nós já nos vimos?

– Oh, eu nunca vi você, mas eu tenho certeza que você já me viu.

Eu fiquei olhando para ela, até que entendeu que precisava se apresentar.

– Sou Katherine.

Um flashback passou pela minha cabeça, aquela noite chuvosa em que vi pela janela da mansão Draco apoiando uma mulher em seu colo, enquanto eles se serviam de vinho e eu tomava chuva querendo voltar para ele naquela época caótica do nosso relacionamento.

Minha reação foi olhar novamente a Draco. Estava rindo secamente de alguma coisa que outro bruxo falava para ele ao seu lado da mesa. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele colocou a mão no pescoço, fingindo que queria se matar. Eu riria com ele, se eu não estivesse ao lado de Katherine.

– Você é uma prostituta – eu disse, de repente, sem me conter.

– Oh, certamente isso não é um elogio – comentou Katherine, as sobrancelhas ainda mais erguidas. Ela era, definitivamente, mais bonita quando não olhávamos para o seu rosto.

– Ele disse que você é uma prostituta – falei tentando não parecer alterada.

– Devo dizer que ele mentiu a você, querida. Sou de uma família respeitada! Nós certamente íamos nos casar, porque nossas famílias queriam, se ele não fosse completamente insano por uma tal de Astoria. Suponho que você seja a Astoria.

Odiei ela me chamando de querida. Scorpius cutucou minha mão.

– Mãe, o que é _postituta_? – perguntou.

Fingi que ele havia perguntado onde era o banheiro.

– Vamos, eu te levo ao banheiro – falei, querendo sair dali. Narcisa viu que eu estava saindo da mesa. Achei que ia me impedir, mas na verdade nos acompanhou até o banheiro do restaurante. Ela abanava a mão perto do rosto, como se estivesse sufocada.

– Parecem estranhos para mim – ela comentou. – Oh, perdi completamente minha dignidade com essa família. Eles estão tão entediantes.

Abri a torneira e limpei a boca de Scorpius, que tirou minha mão, protestando que não queria ir ao banheiro, mas eu meio que fiquei segurando ele ali. Narcisa reparou e perguntou:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Astoria?

– Nada – menti. – Fica quieto, Scorpius.

– Bem, vou voltar – disse Narcisa. – Precisava de um pouco de ar, mas agora tenho que fingir que ainda sou alguém interessante.

Assim que o banheiro ficou vazio, outra pessoa entrou. Era Dafne e Dimitre.

– Vocês também aqui? – exclamei.

– Também não estou feliz! Mas me convidaram e eu não ia deixar de vir nessa festa tão cara e elegante – ela disse brava, chacoalhando a taça de vinho. Quem trazia taça de vinho para o banheiro? Tive a impressão de que ela ia guardá-la na bolsa e não contar para ninguém ao sair. – Estamos nos escondendo agora que Dimitre quebrou o terceiro prato. Credo, essas pessoas agem como se não houvesse o feitiço Reparo para concertar as coisas!

Essa foi a melhor notícia da noite. Dimitre era o capeta comparado às outras crianças daquele lugar e eu fiquei estranhamente contente por ele estar ali, deixando aqueles bruxos irritados.

– Lembra que a mãe sempre dizia que adoraria ir a uma festa dos Buckingham? Ela iria morrer de inveja se soubesse que nós duas-

Dafne parou de falar.

– Você seria engraçada se não fosse tão importuna, Dafne – falei indignada. – Quem você conhece que está aqui? – perguntei enquanto saíamos do banheiro. Dimitre e Scorpius estavam se empurrando a nossa frente. Às vezes era meio difícil entender se estavam brigando ou brincando, porque um ficava rindo do outro.

– Bem, tem a Junne, a Lidya, lembra dela? Aquela vadia. Enfim, conheço a Veronica e, claro, Pansy está por aqui também. Sabia que ela se divorciou? Achei o máximo! Depois... quem mais? Hum... – ela olhou ao redor. – Nossa, aquela mulher ali. A mãe a odiava. E a Stacy está aqui também, acredita? Espero um dia quebrar a cara dela.

Stacy foi amante de nosso pai. Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de sair dali como naquele momento. Estava vendo pessoas que nunca quis encontrar novamente.

Mas Dafne ficou numa situação muito pior do que a minha, quando Dimitre esbarrou em um homem alto assim que saímos do banheiro. Ele caiu com o traseiro no chão e levantou a cabeça para o homem, irritado.

– Ei, sai da minha frente, velho chato! – exclamou Dimitre.

Mas o homem olhava para Dafne que, delicadamente, deixou a taça de vinho escorregar de seus dedos e espatifar no chão. Aquele homem, como Dimitre, tinha os cabelos ondulados e castanhos. Era Markus. Por que toda vez que nos encontrávamos eu tinha a sensação de que o mundo era menor do que um formigueiro?

– Olá, Dafne – ele disse.

– Eu vou lhe dizer onde você deveria enfiar esse olá – Dafne rosnou sem se mover.

Markus desviou o olhar para Dimitre, ainda caído no chão.

– Eu ajudo você, rapazinho. – Agachou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Mas Dimitre empurrou a mão dele.

– Não preciso de ajuda. – E se levantou sozinho. – E eu não sou rapazinho. Eu sou homem.

– Certamente você é – Markus sorria. – Todo filho meu é um homem, antes mesmo de completar sete anos. Acho que nunca fomos apresentados, não é?

Dimitre olhava para Markus com as sobrancelhas juntas, como se não entendesse porque aquele homem estava falando com ele. Markus estendeu a mão na direção de Dimitre.

– Sou seu pai. Markus.

– Vamos embora, Dimitre! – disse Dafne agarrando o pulso de Dimitre com muita força. O garoto estava tão assustado que deixou a mãe arrastá-lo para fora. Só quando eles estavam no centro do restaurante que o garoto começou a exclamar.

– Mãe, mamãe! Ele disse que é meu pai! É meu pai? Ele disse!

– Não, ele está mentindo pra você, querido. Esse homem nunca vai ser seu pai!

– Mas ele disse! Me solta, sua chata. Pai!

Dimitre se soltou de Dafne e correu em direção a Markus. Não sei o que se passava na cabeça de Dimitre, mas quando abraçou Markus, sem ter a mínima idéia de quem ele realmente era, eu achei que ele sempre quis ter um pai. Então ele não importava se era mentira. Dimitre acreditaria em qualquer um que contasse que era seu pai.

– Você cresceu tanto – exclamou Markus, correspondendo ao abraço.

Dafne olhou para mim, como se pedisse ajuda. Eu estava tão petrificada com a cena que mal reparei que Scorpius havia se afastado até a mesa em que Draco se sentava. Eu me aproximei de Dafne.

– Vocês precisam conversar – eu disse. – É o melhor que pode fazer.

Antes que ela pensasse na minha solução idiota, Markus voltou até nós, segurando Dimitre no colo. Ele tirou do bolso uma carta e entregou a Dafne.

– Não, não vamos conversar. Isso vai ser resolvido devidamente. É hora de lutarmos pelo garoto, no julgamento.

– Você não tem o direito! – gritou Dafne. – Não, você não tem! Eu sou a mãe dele! E você nem se importa e você só pensa em si mesmo e...

– Somos tão parecidos, querida – disse Markus como se sentisse pena de Dafne. – Mas esse garoto é meu filho também. Eu posso tirá-lo de você.

– Não, não pode.

– Eu tenho uma condição de vida muito melhor do que a sua – retrucou Markus. – Você tem sorte de ainda mantê-lo vivo. Mas agora _eu _vou fazer dele uma criança feliz.

– Seu filho da puta! Dimitre não quer você! Ele nunca vai querer você, Markus, nunca! Eu cuidei dele durante sete anos, eu dei comida a ele, eu sou uma garçonete para sustentá-lo! Eu fiz tudo o que nunca quis fazer por causa dele, e você não vai tirá-lo de mim só porque você é mais fodidamente rico!

Todos olhavam para eles agora. Inclusivo o casal que completava cinqüenta anos de casado.

– Vamos resolver isso. Apareça no julgamento ou vão tirar o garoto de você, sem muita conversa. E você me conhece. Consigo tudo o que quero.

– Nem tudo – deixei escapar, lembrando-me da mansão em que eu morava. Markus resolveu me ignorar, mas ainda havia aquele sorriso mesquinho em seu rosto. Não soube entender sua expressão... como se eu estivesse errada.

– Devolva meu filho – sibilou Dafne. Markus ainda segurava Dimitre no colo.

– Ele vai gostar de brincar com esse relógio. – Markus tirou o relógio de ouro do pulso e entregou a Dimitre que quase babou na jóia quando a pegou. Havia um sorriso tão grande em Dimitre, um sorriso que nunca vi em seu rosto. Ele escorregou o relógio pelo braço e exclamou todo alegre:

– Mãe, quero brincar com o papai! Ele me deu esse relógio que brilha!

Os lábios de Dafne tremiam.

– Traidor – disse. E eu não soube dizer se era para Markus ou para o próprio filho. – Pois brinque com seu pai, Dimitre. Eu devia ter abortado!

Ela correu para o banheiro de novo. Dimitre pareceu nem ter ligado para isso, voltou a olhar para o relógio enquanto Markus ainda sorria e prometia os melhores brinquedos para o filho. Eu fiquei encarando Markus, com desprezo. Colocou Dimitre no chão e pegou seu bracinho enquanto eles andavam juntos. Não, ele não ia tirar Dimitre de Dafne. Era inadmissível, injusto.

Eu voltei ao banheiro e vi Dafne agachada no toalete. Estava vomitando.

– Dafne – eu ofeguei, indo até ela, que tossia exageradamente. Seu rosto estava pálido e os cabelos caíam nele. Delicadamente, eu os arrastei para trás. – Você não está... não está grávida de novo, está?

Ela negou, com os olhos cerrados.

– Não... – sua voz estava rouca. – Eu não precisava vomitar.

– Então por que... – Não terminei a pergunta. Compreendi imediatamente qual era o problema dela. Achei que ela havia parado com aquilo há muito tempo, mas pelo visto ainda insistia em enfiar o dedo na garganta só para chamar atenção. – Oh, Dafne, não continue fazendo isso.

– Minha vida é uma merda, Astoria – ela falou, fraca. – Uma... merda! Meu filho me odeia.

– Não, ele não odeia...

– Odeia sim! Ele vai preferir o pai. Eu o conheço. Eu faria a mesma coisa se eu fosse ele! Markus pode dar tudo o que ele quiser...

– Você também pode...

– Mas eu tenho que me esforçar para isso, e você sabe que eu odeio me esforçar.

– Vamos, levante – eu disse com firmeza, levantando ela pelos braços. – Essa festa é muito sofisticada para ficar sentada com a cara na privada.

– Cale a boca – Dafne bufou pelo nariz. – Eu não sou mais sofisticada. Esqueci de passar delineador!

– Não importa, agora você tem que se concentrar naquilo que você quer. Dimitre só está ofuscado pelo relógio, mas ele ama você, entendeu? Ninguém tem o direito de tirar isso, muito menos Markus, que não te ajudou em nada. Tudo será considerado e ele não vai conseguir o que quer.

– Seu otimismo me irrita, Astoria.

– E o seu pessimismo me deixa muito contente – exclamei irônica. – Vomitar não vai fazer Dimitre querer você. Talvez isso até piore a situação entre vocês dois.

– Não sei o que fazer.

– Se esforce.

– Dá muito trabalho – reclamou.

– Escuta – eu segurei os braços dela com força, chacoalhando-a. – Se você não quiser perder alguém que te ama, você tem que se esforçar. E isso significa tirar o dedo da goela, ouviu?

Ela olhava para mim, intrigada. Aos poucos, soltou-se das minhas mãos e deu as costas. Mas eu ainda podia vê-la pelo reflexo do espelho.

– Às vezes – contou – eu queria ficar sozinha. Eu queria voltar a ter a vida que eu tinha. Dormia com os caras mais gostosos do mundo, sabe? Toda noite era noite de balada e festa. Eu aproveitava do dinheiro, seduzindo os caras a pagarem as coisas para mim. É tão fácil, tão simples. Tudo por causa do meu corpo. Você sabe que sempre preservei meu corpo – ela acrescentou, como se não tivesse sofrido bulimia a sua adolescência inteira. – Enfim... eu queria voltar a ser a Dafne Greene.

– Então esse é o seu sobrenome falso para todos os caras?

– Aham – ela disse. – Boa idéia, não é?

– Eu nunca ia desconfiar – disse esforçando-me para não girar os olhos.

– Olha, eu estou intrigada, entende, Astoria? Eu não quero que Dimitre queira Markus, mas tem tantas vezes que eu queria que Dimitre simplesmente...

– Não diga isso – protestei antes de ouvir a última palavra. – Não diga que quer que seu filho suma! Isso é um afronto contra todas as mães que se preocupam com suas responsabilidades. Você não usou camisinha e agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências para o resto da sua vida, e daí? Que vida você tinha, Dafne? Que vida? Querendo ou não, Dimitre tornou você uma pessoa melhor! Você sabe disso! E não estou dizendo como mãe, mas também como uma irmã. Sua vida _era_uma merda. Agora ela tem significado e se você deixar isso desaparecer... céus, ainda bem que você diz que seu sobrenome é Greene, e não Greengrass. Sinceramente, eu também nunca me orgulhei de ter você na família. E nem pense em me atacar, você sabe que é verdade, você reconhece as besteiras que você fala!

Dafne virou-se indignada. Achei que ela realmente ia me atacar, mas na verdade falou:

– Eu só ia dizer que queria que Dimitre simplesmente tivesse um pai. Você sabe, do jeito que Scorpius tem. Um pai que ama a esposa. Mas é sempre bom ouvir sermão da irmã mais nova, então suas palavras não foram totalmente desperdiçadas – acrescentou sarcasticamente, antes de sair do banheiro segurando a carta para o julgamento entre ela e Markus.

Torci por ela. Não apenas para conseguir ficar com Dimitre, mas para encontrar alguém que a ame. Acho que aquilo que menos merecemos é sempre o que mais precisamos. Depois dessa conversa, não a encontrei em nenhum lugar da festa, nem mesmo Dimitre. Eles deviam ter ido embora, mas Markus ainda perambulava pela festa e decidi ignorá-lo.

Eu achei que ia ficar zangada com Draco por ter encontrado sua "prostituta", mas acabou que aquilo não significou nada no final das contas. Aquilo era passado. Eu me aproximei da sua mesa, cumprimentei educadamente os bruxos por lá e não precisei dizer nada, pois Draco havia levantado.

– Quer ir embora? – perguntou.

– Quero. Não precisamos aturar isso até as três da manhã, precisamos?

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Não, claro que não. – Pegou a minha mão e chamou Scorpius. Animado por ter que ir embora, ele pulou da cadeira. Só que ao fazer isso, sua mão enroscou na toalha da mesa e ele foi levando todos os pratos e comidas em cima dela para o chão, estrondosamente. Achei que o barulho de ouro, prata e macarrão colidindo-se contra o piso de mármore nunca fosse terminar. E, quando acabou, eu senti os olhares de todos, inclusive do casal que se agüentaram por cinqüenta anos, em nós três. Scorpius me encarou, assustado, como se perguntasse: "Eu causei isso?"

Lucius se levantou da mesa imediatamente. Scorpius se encolheu atrás de mim, achando que ia levar uma bronca, mas Lucius apenas desejou boa noite a todos e andou apressadamente até Narcisa, que já se dirigia a saída do restaurante, tentando esconder o rosto atrás da bolsa. Draco não pareceu tão desesperado assim; decidiu suspender a tensão diante daquele silêncio gélido. Na verdade, ele levantou a taça de vinho, saudando:

– Meu filho, senhores.

Voltou a andar com as mãos no bolso como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ajeitou o paletó com um certo orgulho antes de sair, rindo descaradamente. Eu estava era morrendo de vergonha, enquanto puxava Scorpius para fora do restaurante o mais rápido que eu podia.

* * *

><p><strong>Houve um trecho especial para os amantes de Rose e Scorpius que passam por aqui :P<strong>

**Agora faltam mais dois capítulos. O próximo será o penúltimo. Aguentam?**


	30. Forgiven not forgotten

** Forgiven, not Forgotten**

Aquele não era mais o bar do Frank. Quando entrei, foi como ver outra estrutura diante dos meus olhos, nada igual aos tempos em que fui uma garçonete, ajudando o meu tio a pagar as contas. A lembrança era tão distante que parecia ter ocorrido em outra vida, que não foi a minha. Mas isso não queria dizer que estava ruim. Aquele já não era mais o bar do Frank, porque havia virado um restaurante.

O tempo levou meu tio a construir o que ele sempre sonhou. Apesar de ter começado com um bar quase caindo aos pedaços, ele agora terminaria cuidando de um dos restaurantes mais visitados do Beco Diagonal atualmente. Antes, tão humilde, tão simples, agora mais simples ainda, mas essa simplicidade atraía bruxos de qualquer espaço, de qualquer região, até lotá-lo em uma noite de sexta-feira.

Assim que me aproximei de uma mesa com Scorpius e Draco, encontrei a quem eu estava procurando. Dafne passava o pano em uma das mesas ali perto e assim que me aproximei ela parou imediatamente.

– Uau, não está usando magia? – falei impressionada.

Ela tirou a mecha loira de seus olhos e cumprimentou a Draco e Scorpius com um aceno, enquanto eles se acomodavam nas cadeiras. Eu continuei em pé, encarando minha irmã.

– Não venho aqui há tanto tempo – comentei. – Sorte a sua estar trabalhando _aqui__nessa _época.

– Eu ajudei esse lugar a ficar o que ele está agora. Pergunte ao tio Frank. Se eu trabalho em uma espelunca, é melhor que seja numa espelunca _digna._

Olhei ao redor. O lugar não era mais escuro e sombrio. Tinha um tom claro, as mesas eram limpas, e não havia nenhum bêbado espalhado pelo chão. Quando encarei Dafne de novo ao ouvi-la falando sobre _dignidade_, percebi que as coisas estavam mesmo melhorando.

– Quero conversar com você – eu falei.

Dafne largou o pano sobre a mesa e caminhou comigo até um lugar especialmente vazio e quieto. Cruzou os braços, daquele seu jeito naturalmente hostil que eu já me acostumara a lidar, e esperou até eu começar a falar.

– Tanya me vendeu a loja dela – contei.

Uma novidade que ainda acho difícil crer, mas quando eu disse isso em voz alta para _Dafne_, eu finalmente acreditei. Tanya estava precisando de dinheiro para pagar a cirurgia de sua irmã, que estava à beira da morte em um hospital do mundo trouxa. Como sua exposição não rendia mais nenhum dinheiro, muito menos um quadro, ela me fez uma inesperada visita na Mansão. Contou-me sobre a situação de sua irmã e o desejo que tinha de mantê-la viva, mas que o dinheiro não era o suficiente para pagar cirurgia alguma. Ela perguntara-me se eu ainda pintava quadros. Jamais parei de fazê-lo, principalmente depois que descobri que Scorpius gostava tanto de me ver pintar. Tanya sorrira ao vê-los e disse-me com essas palavras: "Um dia você será reconhecida por isso, Astoria." E então eu aceitei sua proposta, nós negociamos. Eu aceitei ficar com a loja, montar uma exposição não apenas minha, mas de outras pessoas.

Mesmo assim, eu não conseguiria fazer tudo isso sozinha. Por esse motivo eu estava ali, querendo conversar com Dafne.

– O... quê? – Dafne descruzou os braços e me olhou incrédula. Mas tão rápido fora sua emoção que se esvaziou e deu lugar aquela mesma expressão de descaso. – Bem, já não era sem tempo. Ela estava falindo. Que seja feliz com tudo o que você tem agora, Astoria, _sinceramente_.

Ela ia dar as costas, mas a conversa não havia acabado.

– Eu queria que você me ajudasse a investir – falei, segurando o braço dela para não sair dali. – Querendo ou não, Dafne, seus quadros são poderosos.

Nem eu acreditava que cheguei aquele ponto de pedir sua ajuda. Dafne ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Você vai dividir o lucro?

– Dividir? Você sabe fazer isso? Eu estava pensando em lhe _dar_ os lucros.

– Não vou aceitar sua caridade.

Foi uma jogada perigosa essa minha de dizer que eu iria dar a ela todo o lucro. Eu queria testá-la, para ouvir aquelas palavras. E Dafne, pela primeira vez em anos, não me decepcionou. A questão não era ser caridoso. A questão era dividir. Será que conseguiríamos?

– Mas e a oferta? – tentei de novo. – Você aceita?

Dafne me olhou piscando, como se ainda não acreditasse em mim.

– Vou pensar sobre isso. – E deu as costas.

Em palavras de Dafne Greengrass isso queria dizer _sim_, e eu me dirigi com um sorriso indiscreto à mesa em que Scorpius e Draco estavam.

– Então vocês duas realmente vão trabalhar juntas? – quis saber Draco. Eu fiz que sim.

– Acho que estava precisando mudar mais alguma coisa. Não vale a pena, sabe? – comentei. – Ela é minha irmã, sempre vai ser. Não podemos fugir disso. Sem contar que é uma coisa que posso fazer para ajudá-la com Dimitre, sem realmente, você sabe, me sentir obrigada ou intrusa.

Markus, afinal de contas, não conseguiu a guarda total do filho, depois do julgamento. No entanto Dimitre tinha a chance de morar com ele durante um mês a cada ano. Esse era o mês que Dimitre estava fora da vista de Dafne por enquanto. Ela, mesmo assim, estava bastante confiante de que logo o encanto que o garoto tinha pelo pai iria se esvaziar. Ela acreditava que Dimitre nunca mais pediria para visitar Markus, porque descobriria que não valia à pena. Isso pareceu ser o mais importante para ela. Tudo bem o garoto passar um tempo com o pai, contanto que Dimitre ainda queira estar com a mãe. Sem dúvidas, Dafne queria ser amada. Eu devia ter reparado nisso há muito tempo, afinal. E não era só ter aquele sentimento que eu tinha por Draco, mas também, principalmente, um sentimento parecido com aquele que eu tinha pela minha família.

Os jantares para os quais Narcisa e Lucius eram convidados nunca deixaram de existir. Nossa presença para as outras famílias parecia ser _essencial_. Não era certo afirmar que éramos ignorados, mas não havia abraços calorosos, por exemplo. Não que esperássemos isso, jamais esperamos. Éramos as pessoas que os convidados apenas avistavam.

Até um momento, Scorpius se acostumou com tudo aquilo. Ele era tão fechado quanto eu em jantares como esses, mas estava sempre procurando alguma coisa com o que se ocupar. Eu só tentei deixar bem claro que quebrar pratos _não era divertido_, e nunca mais um incidente como aquele aconteceu.

Eu não considerava ir a jantares uma coisa ruim, exceto quando eu via pessoas importunas. As vezes que me esbarrei com a aquela tal de Katherine pelos salões são incontáveis. Certa noite, então, enquanto dançava com Draco durante uma música lenta na festa, perguntei:

– Querido, você seria sincero comigo se eu perguntasse uma coisa?

– Claro – ele disse, sem piscar.

– Você realmente iria se casar com a Katherine se eu não tivesse me arriscado a voltar com você?

– Sim – ele disse e, como prometera, foi sincero. Nem ao menos desviou os olhos do meu. Continuei com a postura ereta, tentando não errar os passos da dança ao ouvir aquela resposta um tanto óbvia. Assenti, apenas compreendendo.

É claro que ele se casaria. Qualquer coisa para manter o sangue-puro nas veias, independente da época em que estávamos. Narcisa e Lucius nunca deixaram de nos lembrar que os status dos Malfoy devem ser definitivos. Não devido a um critério, mas sim aos anos de existência que a família tinha _daquele modo_. Mudar isso seria drástico. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu me lembro de nunca mais ter escutado queixas sobre os trouxas ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso naquela mansão. Não rasgávamos o jornal se víssemos uma matéria falando apenas de trouxas, por exemplo. Na verdade, não entrávamos nesse assunto. Lucius curiosamente se abstinha a ele. A questão do sangue relacionava-se apenas para o núcleo interno da família agora. O que importava era manter a aristocracia. O que importava era_apenas _a família. Não o seu passado, mas o seu futuro, a sua nova geração. Estávamos descobrindo se era possível mantermos os aspectos antigos de forma moderna, menos rígida, mas, claro, ganhando uma essência respeitada, na tentativa de mostrar que ser um sangue-puro não era agir, afinal de contas, de forma preconceituosa, uma vez que esses motivos incendiaram a inesquecível guerra, e nenhum de nós queria repetir um caminho daqueles.

Então, pensando sobre como isso era importante, dar um herdeiro sangue-puro e coisa e tal, não me fez questionar Draco sobre sua resposta.

– Você sabe disso, não sabe? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Meu rosto provavelmente não estava escondendo o que eu sentia. Era um ciúme incapaz de não transparecer. – _Você_ me fez enxergar isso, quando recusou o meu primeiro pedido, Astoria. Eu iria me casar com outra mulher, mas eu estaria amando você. Conseqüentemente, então, eu não seria feliz se me casasse com outra mulher. Eu não teria _Scorpius_. Eu não estaria gostando da minha vida, se eu não estivesse com você. É essa a diferença. Eu poderia casar com qualquer outra mulher que pudesse me dar um filho, mas eu só poderia ser feliz assim com você.

Aquela resposta fez meu peito estufar. Inclinei o rosto e pousei meus lábios nos dele, manchando-os com o batom vermelho. Sorri e continuamos a dança, da forma mais elegante que podíamos.

* * *

><p>Depois que Scorpius fez oito anos, parei de trabalhar no Ministério. Sempre soube que aquele trabalho não ia durar a vida inteira e não era exatamente isso o que eu desejava para mim. Nunca pensei, entretanto, que eu chegaria a ser <em>dona <em>de uma exposição de artes. Muito menos ter uma parceria com _a minha irmã_. Acho que nunca vi Dafne tão satisfeita em sua vida, como naqueles tempos em que ela estava trabalhando com aquilo que ela mais amava. Descobrimos juntas que ter apenas a exposição não lucraria tanto, então eu tive a idéia de transformar a loja não apenas em uma venda de quadros, mas também em um lugar em que as pessoas teriam a chance de _aprender _as técnicas de pintura.

– Então está dizendo que _eu _vou ser professora? – perguntou Dafne estupefata.

– Você me ensinou a pintar, lembra? Sei que não é muito paciente, mas pense que se as pessoas começarem a pintar quadros, elas vão querer vender e nós temos os recursos para tudo isso. Seria um bom investimento.

– Pode ser – admitiu. – Vou tentar, mas se não tiver ninguém interessado nas minhas aulas, a culpa será totalmente sua.

Quando éramos crianças, Dafne me ensinava a desenhar e a pintar. Querendo ou não, arte sabia nos unir, e me fazia acreditar que realmente éramos irmãs, mesmo que de formas muito distintas. Ela _gostava _de demonstrar que sabia de alguma coisa mais do que outra pessoa, então achei que aquela realmente seria uma boa idéia. Era sim, mas demorou um tempinho para dar certo ou até mesmo para Dafne se acostumar.

Quando se acostumou e deu certo, não conseguiu mais parar, e, além de ganhar dinheiro com as aulas, Dafne teve capacidade de vender três quadros em um mês. Se ela continuasse assim, conseguiria galeões suficientes para comprar a casa dos sonhos dela, que era à beira do mar, com Dimitre.

Uma vez ela me agradeceu. Talvez estivesse muito emotiva com todas aquelas vendas, mas mesmo assim Dafne me agradeceu. Disse-me que não seria nada sem mim.

Com _essas _palavras.

Confesso que, ao ouvi-la dizendo isso, tudo o que senti foi vontade de abraçá-la. Não hipocritamente, mas de maneira sincera. Eu sentia falta de uma irmã, ou de um abraço dela. Acho que estava conseguindo recuperar aquilo que perdi devido ao meu orgulho, minha mágoa e raiva de antigamente. Aqueles últimos anos foram feitos para que eu recuperasse e ganhasse tudo o que merecia, depois de tanto tempo com as coisas confusas e inexplicáveis que aconteceram dentro de mim.

Eu merecia a felicidade com minha família.

* * *

><p>Draco sempre temeu aquilo, desde o dia em que Scorpius nasceu.<p>

Estávamos jantando quando ele apareceu com um livro em mãos. Narcisa prezava a leitura, mas aos poucos percebemos que não era preciso induzir Scorpius a ler um livro. Desde que aprendeu a decifrar os mistérios das palavras, ele se interessava naturalmente, ainda mais quando havia gravuras nas páginas. Gravuras chamativas.

Como a marca negra.

– Pai – Scorpius parecia intrigado quando se sentou a mesa, pousando o livro em frente à Draco. Ele tinha mania de contar o que lia e tentava dar sua opinião, mesmo que muitas vezes não fizesse nenhum sentido.

– Tire o livro da mesa de jantar – Draco mandou. Provavelmente não estava muito interessado em ouvir as divagações de Scorpius naquela noite. – Estamos comendo.

Scorpius o ignorou.

– Olha, eu achei essa foto. É parecida com o desenho que tem no seu braço, não é?

Draco parou de comer e olhou para Scorpius. Depois para o livro. E depois para Scorpius novamente.

– Onde achou esse livro? – a voz de Draco estava parcialmente fria.

Scorpius abaixou a cabeça, prevendo a iminente bronca.

– Você entrou na biblioteca do seu avô de novo? E os livros que nós demos a você? É para você ler _aqueles _livros.

– Mas são chatos e eu queria...

– Guarde esse livro.

– Mas pai...

– Guarde, Scorpius! E nunca mais ouse entrar na biblioteca sem permissão.

– Eu pedi para a mãe – Scorpius disse com a voz baixa. – Ela deixou.

Draco me olhou de forma zangada.

– Ele tem o direito de ler o que ele quiser, Draco – falei com neutralidade. – Além disso, sua mãe mesmo diz que devemos prepará-lo para quando ele for para Hogwarts.

– Hogwarts? Ele só tem nove anos ainda!

– Exatamente – eu respondi, encarando-o.

Draco voltou a olhar para Scorpius, que nos observava de uma forma apreensiva, mas firme. Reparou que não faltava muito tempo assim. Dois anos nós sabíamos que iam passar correndo.

– Posso ver a marca do seu braço? É igual a essa! – apontou Scorpius para a gravura do livro.

– Não – mentiu Draco, sem mover um músculo. – Não é igual.

Era a mesma.

– Aqui fala que ela representava a união de... – Scorpius levou o livro para mais perto e sibilou, conforme a leitura: – Comensais da Morte... Pai, você já ouviu falar desse nome? É muito estranho. Vol...

Com rispidez, Draco arrancou o livro da mão dele e saiu da mesa, na direção da sala.

– Não quero que leia esse livro, Scorpius. Arranje outra coisa para fazer. Nós já devíamos ter tacado fogo nisso daí.

Scorpius foi atrás dele tentando impedi-lo. Eu não saí da mesa, mas ainda ouvia os dois discutindo lá na sala.

– Por que não posso ler esse livro?

– Não é hora para conversarmos sobre isso – disse Draco. – Vai dormir.

– São apenas _sete _horas da noite. Não joga no fogo!

– Isso não vai mudar a sua vida. Agora volte para o seu quarto, já que você não quer jantar. E leia livros para a sua idade.

– Eu _odeio _aqueles livros.

– Você iria odiar esse também.

– Mas era muito mais interessante.

– Nunca repita isso.

– Por q...?

– _Vai dormir, _Scorpius! – Draco aumentou o tom de voz, irritado e zangado.

Quando Scorpius subiu as escadas a passos pesados, eu me aproximei de Draco perto da lareira. Ele observava o fogo crepitar contra o livro das Trevas, que ia se transformando em cinzas.

– Quero pensar que ele só é curioso. E não _interessado _nisso – falou num sussurro.

– Deverá contar a ele... toda a história, todo o significado da sua marca. Você o conhece, ele não aceita uma coisa sem explicação. Se não falarmos nada, Scorpius vai descobrir sozinho. Pode ser pior.

– Não estou preparado.

– Quando estiver então. Mas não o deixe ignorante do nosso próprio passado por_mais _tempo. Não é certo evitar essa conversa.

– Tenho vergonha do passado.

– Eu sei – falei suavemente e o abracei pelas costas, apoiando o queixo. – Todos nós temos, mas nem por isso devemos esconder do nosso próprio filho.

– Não quero que ele me odeie ou desconfie de mim.

– Ele nunca faria isso.

– Mesmo quando descobrir que nossa família se aliou às trevas na Guerra? Foi assim que comecei a duvidar do meu pai. Das merdas que ele fez. Demorou anos para perdoá-lo.

– Não é a mesma coisa, não foi sua culpa. E Scorpius é meu filho também. Dizem que sou do tipo que agüenta qualquer verdade. Vamos esperar que ele tenha puxado esse meu lado.

Ele se virou para mim e abriu um sorriso pequeno.

– Eu sempre quero que ele puxe todos os seus lados. Porque apenas nos defeitos, ele puxou a mim.

– Não é verdade – eu disse, zangada.

– Diga-me então que qualidades eu tenho?

– Você se preocupa com Scorpius. Para mim, essa é a maior qualidade que um pai pode ter. E é persistente ao seu modo. E Scorpius é mesmo persistente. Escute – percebi que ainda não era o suficiente. – Você é muito mais do que pode perceber, Draco. Acredite em mim. Eu não estaria casada com você há tanto tempo se você não tivesse _nenhuma _coisa boa aqui dentro – eu dei tapinhas em seu peito, mostrando seu batimento cardíaco.

Ele me deu um rápido beijo, praticamente imperceptível. Depois falei:

– Se você quiser, eu converso com Scorpius, explico porque você ficou assim. Ele odeia quando você briga com ele.

– Não. Sinto que não é a hora... e quando for, _eu _quero dizer tudo a ele. Ver cada expressão do rosto dele. Só preciso me sentir preparado.

– Tenho certeza que você vai se surpreender com o filho que tem.

Ele fez que sim e passou à mão no cabelo, nervoso, como se estivesse sendo designado a um teste assustador.

Ouvimos um barulho vindo da escada. Scorpius ainda não havia subido. Ele estava olhando para nós dois no último degrau quando fui verificar o que acontecera.

– Scorpius – disse Draco alarmado e surpreso por perceber que ele poderia ter escutado a conversa. No entanto, Scorpius subiu o resto da escada correndo, sem dar tempo de explicarmos qualquer coisa.

Deixamos que ele ficasse sozinho em seu quarto por um tempo, mas pouco antes das onze horas tive de verificar se estava dormindo. Com um dedo, bati na porta e não obtive sua resposta. Apenas a portase abriu um pouco e eu consegui entrar no quarto.

Scorpius estava dormindo em sua cama e eu me aproximei para levantar o cobertor até seus ombros. Quando fiz isso, ele se moveu, abrindo os olhos.

– Boa noite – eu disse, sorrindo.

– Mãe – ele murmurou em tom de curiosidade –, eu não entendo.

– O que não entende?

– O pai está escondendo alguma coisa.

– Não, querido... ele só não acha que está no momento certo para falar com você sobre...

Scorpius levantou a cabeça e apoiou o braço no colchão, quando não terminei a frase.

– Sobre o quê?

– Tem coisas que você deve saber sobre sua família – expliquei – que mais tarde as pessoas vão lembrá-lo disso, e pode ser que não seja de um jeito muito... orgulhoso. Você não vai entender agora e...

Ele me interrompeu.

– É sobre o desenho que papai tem no braço? Ele não gosta dele. Então por que ele tem?

– Não é... não é um desenho, Scorpius – eu disse, hesitante. – É uma marca.

– O que é uma marca? – ele perguntou, com a testa franzida.

– Aquilo que você ganha quando não tem escolhas. – Draco estava na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados. Nós dois olhamos para ele, que se aproximava. – Eu não tive, então ganhei isso. – Sendo assim, levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou a imagem cravada na pele, não tão nítida como antigamente, mas ainda assim reconhecível. – Na época, chamavam isso de marca negra.

Scorpius piscou e Draco continuou.

– Seu avô tem uma igual, mas a dele já está sumindo, sobrou aquela cicatriz. Acho que vai se desintegrando com o tempo.

– Por que você tem essa marca, pai?

– Como eu disse, não tive escolha. Há alguns anos, bem antes de você nascer, houve uma guerra. Nossa família entrou para o lugar errado dessa guerra, e foi isso o que recebemos.

Scorpius ainda olhava muito intrigado. Podia ler bastantes livros, mas não era a mesma coisa do que visualizar os conceitos de uma guerra, principalmente naquela sua idade.

– Ainda não entendeu? – questionou Draco. Olhou ao redor do quarto e se dirigiu para pegar o tabuleiro de xadrez na mesinha. Eu observei enquanto ele voltava a sentar-se em frente à Scorpius na cama, apoiando o tabuleiro entre os dois. – Você entende bastante esse jogo. É mais ou menos parecido com a situação do mundo bruxo naquela época. Pense que as peças negras são os inimigos. O rei – Draco segurou a peça negra e mostrou a Scorpius – chama-se Lord Voldemort.

– E a rainha?

– Nagini. Uma cobra. Você sabe, ela não deixa ninguém derrubar o rei. Agora... os peões... nós vamos chamá-lo de Comensais da Morte. Eu fui um desses. Eu e seu avô.

Scorpius, que olhava fixamente para o tabuleiro, encarou Draco com uma expressão surpresa e intrigada.

– O senhor... foi um inimigo?

– Você entendeu rápido.

– E a mamãe? – perguntou. – Também foi?

– Não. Eu fiz o que estou fazendo agora. Só assistindo – respondi.

– E o que são as peças brancas? – voltou a perguntar, depois de pensar um pouquinho.

– Aqueles que lutam contra os inimigos – respondeu Draco. – Chame o rei branco de Harry Potter.

– Vovô já falou esse nome uma vez.

– Sim. E imagine que todas essas peças brancas vão lutar contra as peças negras, para impedir que as peças negras derrotem seu rei. Mas pense uma coisa, Scorpius, os peões inimigos não estão aqui no jogo porque querem. Bem, alguns sim, mas outros não. Imagine esse um rei cruel, que faz qualquer coisa para influenciar uma multidão de sangues-puros, como nossa família, a formar esse exército. Deve saber que muitos inimigos não tiveram escolhas na guerra verdadeira. Alguns até se arrependeram, mas quando quiseram mudar de lado foi tarde demais. Eles já haviam entrado no jogo, já tinham sua _marca negra_. E em xadrez, você sabe, nenhuma peça negra se mistura com a peça branca.

Eu achei que aquela explicação foi muito mais complexa do que se Draco tivesse optado em dizer com palavras mais simples. No entanto, Scorpius manteve-se calado, pensativo, raciocinando o que aprendera naquele momento. Talvez meu filho fosse bom em analogias, pois coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Então... aquela marca que eu vi no livro... todos os peões negros tem? Não é só você e o vovô?

– Não mesmo.

– Só que vocês foram os peões que quiseram mudar de lado?

– Sim, Scorpius.

– E o senhor perdeu esse jogo?

– Mas isso foi bom, porque quando o rei foi destruído, os peões se livraram dele, tiveram liberdade.

– Se o rei foi derrotado... então quer dizer que... as outras peças que protegiam ele tiveram que ser estraçalhadas também! Não podiam sobrar peões.

– É isso o que chamamos de guerra. Hoje agora eu penso na sorte que nossa família teve, Scorpius. Nós sobrevivemos a tudo isso.

Draco pousou uma mão no ombro dele, sem saber mais o que dizer, enquanto Scorpius ainda tentava descobrir o que tudo aquilo significava.

Logo depois Draco se levantou.

– Bem, você tem que voltar a dormir agora. Um dia vai entender o que não entendeu hoje.

Scorpius assentiu com a cabeça, sempre fazendo seu cabelo mover-se sobre os olhos. Sem reclamar, então, se enfiou de novo embaixo das cobertas. Porém, antes de atravessarmos a porta, Scorpius disse baixinho:

– Eu não ia querer que o senhor fosse estraçalhado naquele jogo, pai... mesmo sendo do time inimigo.

Só que antes que Draco pudesse reagir àquela declaração, Scorpius virou-se para o outro lado da cama, sem fazer questão de ter uma resposta imediata. Draco então olhou para mim. Eu sorri com uma expressão de "Eu te disse". Estávamos sempre nos surpreendendo com o filho que tínhamos.

– Obrigado, Scorpius, isso... hum, significa muito – Draco murmurou antes de atravessar a porta.

A caminho de nosso quarto, ele me abraçou aliviado.

* * *

><p><strong>Meus amores, o que posso dizer sobre esse capítulo? Não teve problemas, mas sim acontecimentos que nos levam ao rumo final de Money Honey. *Nem acredito que estou dizendo isso*. Mas esse foi o <em>penúltimo <em>capítulo, gente. Semana que vem, se tudo correr certo, eu trarei a vocês o _último_, acompanhado com algumas explicações. Sinto uma tristeza boa, de satisfação, afinal, consegui realizar um grande feito, que foi de não apenas montar uma fic até o fim, mas de ter ganhado leitores tão bons como vocês. Obrigada! E a falta que escrever sobre a Astoria vai me fazer? Nem consigo explicar.**

**Espero, então, que tenham gostado desse capítulo, que eu não tenha decepcionado em alguns aspectos. Continuem palpitando, comentando, opinando, tudo. Obrigada a todos e até o último!**


	31. Painting Pictures

**Painting Pictures**

**_... Filling up my heart with golden stories...  
><em>**(Adele)

* * *

><p>Scorpius estranhou completamente a festa de Natal que tinha todo ano no salão de festas em Londres. Começando com as crianças que eram calorosas e estavam sempre correndo ao redor das mesas, elas quebravam os pratos e os adultos davam risadas, o que era algo muito diferente de tudo aquilo que Scorpius já viu. Provavelmente ele estava se sentindo deslocado, porque se grudou em mim o tempo todo, como se tivesse ficado tímido de repente.<p>

– Não são como aqueles jantares que nós geralmente vamos – eu lhe disse. – Mas você vai gostar bastante desse.

Draco nos levou até uma mesa desocupada, e Narcisa se acomodou ao lado de Lucius, que segurou o braço de Scorpius para ordenar:

– Fique sentado aqui. Essas crianças não têm respeito.

Scorpius ia obedecer, mas eu disse:

– Se você quiser brincar com elas, ninguém vai te impedir, está bem?

No entanto, ele ficou sentado entre mim e Draco, brincando com o garfo. Mas os olhos não paravam de rodar pelo salão, observando as outras crianças berrarem e empurrarem as outras. Scorpius não teve muitos amigos naquela sua idade até os dez anos. Ele e Dimitre costumavam se divertir juntos, no entanto Dimitre tinha mania de agir como se tivesse vinte anos a mais que ele. Uma vez eu perguntei a Scorpius porque ele não queria mais brincar com o primo e ele respondeu que o garoto era muito chato.

Naquela noite, no entanto, Scorpius se virou para mim esperançoso:

– Dimitre não vem aqui também?

– Eu não sei. Dafne não falou nada.

– Ah – ele mexia o garfo contra o prato, fazendo barulho, mas parecia um pouco desapontado.

De repente duas crianças começaram a correr em volta da nossa mesa. Estavam tão agitadas que a criança de cabelos ruivos esbarrou no braço de Lucius, fazendo-o derrubar o vinho no seu sobretudo. Irritado, ele levantou-se bruscamente, mas Draco segurou o pulso dele, alarmado.

– Não, pai – ordenou.

O garoto olhava assustado para o que havia feito.

– Me desculpe – pediu. – Meu irmão é um idiota, foi culpa dele.

– Foi nada! – exclamou o outro mais novo, de cabelos negros. Os dois começaram a se empurrar, mas não terminaram a briga porque uma voz muito brava ecoou atrás de nós.

– James! Albus! Parem já com isso ou vocês vão ficar sem presentes de Natal!

Era Ginny Potter e ela agarrou os braços dos meninos com força.

– _Quantas vezes eu já falei para vocês não encherem o saco das pessoas_?

– Não estamos enchendo o saco delas, estamos apenas atrapalhando... – argumentou o ruivo.

– Não quero saber, voltem já para a nossa mesa.

– Quem chegar por último é a mulher de Dumbledore – avisou o mais velho, e os dois saíram em disparada.

Quando sumiram de perto, Ginny se virou para nós, um pouco embaraçada.

– Crianças – girou os olhos. Vendo que Lucius ainda estava com a cara fechada, ela preferiu olhar para mim, e depois para Draco. – Hum, tenham um feliz Natal.

Ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua amiga apareceu no mesmo instante e elas se afastaram, deixando-nos sozinhos novamente.

– Potters – reclamou Lucius, limpando a mancha de vinho com um feitiço. – Não sei como os pais agüentam. Não, sei sim. São todos iguais. E...

– Pare – sugeriu Draco, sério. Lucius piscou. – Não precisamos ouvir suas reclamações.

– Está defendendo eles _agora_?

– Não, só acho que isso não vale a pena.

Lucius não disse mais nada, o que isso foi excepcionalmente bom.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos, e o garoto moreno, o tal de Albus, se aproximou novamente, mas com muito cuidado e o mais longe possível de Lucius, para se aproximar de Scorpius.

– Quer jogar Quadribol com a gente?

– Quadribol? – Scorpius ecoou. Draco e eu nos entreolhamos. Os dois falavam a mesma língua. – Você tem uma vassoura?

– Não uma profissional. Meu pai fala que não posso ter uma vassoura já que ainda não vou para Hogwarts. Você quer jogar? Estamos montando um time lá fora.

– Eu não sei voar.

– Você nunca voou numa vassoura? – Albus parecia estupefato. Scorpius fez que não. – Tudo bem, não estamos jogando de verdade. Mas meu irmão está com o time mais forte, com mais jogadores. Só tenho duas pessoas no meu time.

– Quem está nele?

– Por enquanto só eu e minha prima e minha irmã. Aquelas duas lá.

Scorpius olhou para elas há uns quatro metros dali, que nos observavam com expectativas. Eu não saberia o que Draco ia dizer se Scorpius pedisse permissão, mas ele mesmo disse com a voz baixa para o garoto:

– Acho que não quero.

Potter não insistiu, então voltou correndo avisar as duas garotas que ele não ia querer jogar. Uma delas, a mais alta, cruzou os braços e disse que ele era um chato. No entanto, Scorpius não escutara.

Eu me virei para ele.

– Por que não quis ir?

Só deu de ombros.

– Eles são melhores do que eu.

– Não, eles não são – foi Narcisa quem disse, e ela parecia brava enquanto repassava o batom nos lábios. – Não deixe ninguém fazer você sentir que não é melhor do que as outras pessoas, querido.

Deu para notar que, depois daquilo, Scorpius ficou arrependido. Estava na cara que ele queria ter participado da brincadeira, mas foi tarde demais. Potter não voltou para convidá-lo. Na verdade, a próxima vez que o vimos, o garoto voltara para a mesa da sua família gigante com os Weasley, e de repente todo mundo de lá começou a cantar _parabéns_, enquanto ele apagava a vela de um bolo, que não condizia com o tamanho da família.

– Pai, aquele garoto faz aniversário no mesmo dia que o meu – Scorpius apenas disse curioso, e eu fiquei aliviada que não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta. Do tipo: "Por que não cantam para mim também?"

Apesar de Scorpius não ter reparado, senti-me mal por isso, por não ter a iniciativa de cantar parabéns em público ao meu próprio filho. No entanto, éramos diferentes daquela família. Éramos discretos, não gostávamos de atenção. Mesmo assim, até Draco parecia um pouco incomodado, e disse para irmos embora.

Achei que tinha sido por esse motivo, por ter se incomodado, que ele quis voltar. Mas quando chegamos à mansão, eu vi que estava um pouco enganada.

Draco queria dar um presente a Scorpius, muito diferente de tudo aquilo que nós imaginávamos. E não acreditei que ele conseguira esconder até de mim, porque eu fiquei mais surpresa que Scorpius quando Draco trouxe até a sala, em suas mãos, o filhote de um gato preto.

– Pai! – exclamou Scorpius, agitado. Ele se sentou no chão e começou a passar a mão nos pêlos macios do gato. Eu me aproximei e fiz o mesmo. – Como conseguiu um desses?

– Toda família deve ter um bicho de estimação.

– E não me falou nada? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

– Queria surpreender os dois. Só que o gato é fêmea, então cuidado ao escolher o nome.

– Legal – exclamou Scorpius feliz. – Mãe, como você quer que ela se chame?

– Sou péssima em dar nomes – falei rindo.

– Ela tem cara de Penélope.

Imaginei que ele tivesse lido um livro que citava aquele nome. E mesmo que eu soubesse que Scorpius ia se arrepender, não protestei. Scorpius ficou fascinado pela gata e ele não parecia ligar muito para nomes. Mesmo que Draco não tivesse gostado daquele, acabou que o nome encaixou perfeitamente naquela gata. Aos poucos, até mesmo Draco se acostumou e começou a citá-la dessa forma. Penélope logo virou parte da família. Ela nos ajudou a perceber o quanto o tempo estava passando, pois seus pêlos ficavam cada vez mais negros e manchas brancas apareciam em seu pescoço e em suas patas peludas. Era uma gata elegante e não dava trabalho nenhum. Tinha olhos tão misteriosos que não podíamos prever nenhum movimento seu. Era calma, um tanto arrogante, e observadora, numa confiança extrema – e _somente_ – para com Scorpius.

Quanto a mim, Penélope me arranhava e, sinceramente, nunca me dei bem com ela. Achei que ia ficar feliz se ela não aparecesse mais perto de mim, mas isso significava que Scorpius também não ia estar mais por perto, porque ele a levaria para Hogwarts, quando recebesse sua carta.

E foi Draco quem me acordara quando aconteceu.

– Hummm? – resmunguei, apertando o travesseiro contra o rosto. Na noite anterior nós havíamos brigado e talvez fora uma das nossas piores brigas desde que casamos. Nem ao menos dormimos abraçados naquela noite. Motivos eram idiotas, devido ao ciúme, ao medo de chegarmos a ser um daqueles casais que estavam cansados um do outro depois de tanto tempo vivendo juntos. – Que foi? Agora quer pedir desculpa pela ceninha que fez ontem? Eu não vou transar, estou com dor de cabeça e...

Eu não queria encará-lo, porque a culpa não fora apenas dele, mas eu não queria admitir assim tão fácil. Draco estava ao meu lado e como se eu nunca tivesse ficado irritada com ele, beijou meu ombro delicadamente. Eu fiquei com vontade de me afastar, mas Draco colocou um envelope em minha mão.

– Chegou – ele sussurrou. – Finalmente chegou.

Nós tínhamos certeza que isso ia acontecer, mas ter acontecido fez com que eu sentisse meu coração se apertar, involuntariamente. O envelope de Hogwarts não estava aberto, já que abrir deveria ser a tarefa de Scorpius. Mas sabíamos que era de Hogwarts porque todos nós já recebemos o mesmo em um momento da vida. A letra, no entanto, era diferente, uma vez que a professora McGonagall havia adquirido o posto de diretora de Hogwarts, no lugar de Albus Dumbledore.

Eu passei a mão na testa, compreendendo o que aquilo significava. Sem notar, eu comecei a sorrir e me virei para encarar Draco. Eu deixei ele beijar a minha boca, como se nossa briga não tivesse significado nada.

– Conseguimos – falei, à medida que ele descia os lábios até meu pescoço. – Scorpius vai para Hogwarts.

Draco não parou de beijar minha pele, então coloquei a carta no criado-mudo, para minhas mãos ficarem desocupadas e conseguirem tirar sua blusa.

– E eu te amo – sussurrei a ele, meio inspirada. Eram palavras que subiam pela minha garganta, numa súbita declaração. Draco apenas sorriu, e não deixei de pensar que aquela foi nossa forma de comemorar, e, claro, de pedir desculpas por sermos, às vezes, ainda tão idiotas em relação a nós dois.

* * *

><p>Scorpius parecia estar desmaiando de sono quando desceu as escadas e chegou até a cozinha, onde eu mesma preparava seu café da manhã. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando para mim, segurando o rosto com a mão. Ainda estava com o pijama, mas antes que ele dormisse em cima da mesa, eu disse:<p>

– Então você vai comprar suas vestes de Hogwarts assim, de pijama, com esse cabelo despenteado? Não vai dar boa impressão lá no Beco Diagonal.

Ele se afastou da cadeira bruscamente. Eu estava segurando a risada.

– A carta chegou? – perguntou com a voz arrastada, mas alarmada.

– Está em cima do piano e-

Scorpius não quis ouvir o resto. Foi até a sala e voltou trazendo a carta arreganhada, lendo-a em voz. Não via por onde pisava, então esbarrou em Lucius no momento que ele entrava na cozinha.

– Cuidado, Scorpius.

– A carta chegou! Olha – ele enfiou a carta praticamente no nariz de Lucius, que teve de se afastar um pouquinho para ler.

– Veja isso! – exclamou ao perceber. – Muito bem, Scorpius. Finalmente irá se tornar um verdadeiro bruxo.

– Vou ser um sonserino como todos da família, vô – ele disse, ajeitando a gola do pijama.

– Não vejo por que não – ele respondeu. – Mas o chapéu seletor escolhe os alunos que merecerem.

Scorpius diminuiu um pouco a pose presunçosa.

– Eu não sabia disso – murmurou.

– Não se preocupe, Scorpius, o chapéu seletor não vai querer quebrar uma tradição de família, tenho certeza disso. Se ele selecioná-lo a Lufa-Lufa, com certeza eu irei até lá para tirar satisfação. Seria um insulto colocarem meu neto em _outra _casa, a não ser a Sonserina.

Scorpius me encarou, preocupado. Estaria se perguntando: "E se eu não merecer?" Eu apenas disse delicadamente:

– Troque de roupa, nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal daqui a pouco.

Ele obedeceu e correu as escadas.

Lucius estranhou minha expressão e se fez de desentendido.

– Como consegue? – perguntei, franzindo a testa. – Quero dizer, não fez nem dois minutos que ele viu a carta e o senhor já o deixou preocupado.

– Estou só dizendo. Ele não vai querer ser diferente _nisso_.

– Eu não quero que ele se sinta _obrigado _a querer ser o que o senhor ou Draco foi.

– Não estou obrigando ele a nada.

– Está induzindo-o.

– Você quer que ele seja um _Corvinal_? – senti um mero tom de deboche.

– Seria interessante. Eu fui uma.

– _Você_?

– Ops. Devo me divorciar de Draco agora? – disse sarcasticamente.

– Deveria parar de me enfrentar, Astoria. Você sabe perfeitamente que sobre _isso_minha opinião nunca irá mudar. Mas não quer dizer que eu esteja arrependido com o rumo que esta família está tomando. Não estou admitindo meu orgulho por tê-la como nora, estou apenas dizendo... em outras palavras, que nunca pensei que haveria uma mulher que pudesse extrair de Draco tudo aquilo que ele sempre foi. Você não o mudou, ninguém o mudou. Draco sempre foi o que ele está sendo, mas eu o reprimi durante todos aqueles anos. Ele apenas não se importa agora com o que eu penso, e se tornou uma pessoa melhor. E ele está certo. Você também não deveria se importar com o que eu penso.

– Eu não me importo – afirmei. – Mas Scorpius sempre irá considerar tudo o que o senhor disser a ele.

– Talvez – falou. – Mas Draco não irá fazê-lo cometer esse erro por muito tempo, eu tenho muita certeza disso agora.

– É, você tem razão, mas ainda assim tarefas como essas não precisam ser apenas nossa.

Mais uma vez Lucius se calou.

– Mãe, já estou pronto. – Scorpius reapareceu com suas roupas no corpo magro. De repente eu percebi que ele havia crescido bastante, com os cabelos para trás._Oh não, eu já estava começando a reparar em mudanças_. Mudanças que o tornavam cada vez mais parecido com Draco.

* * *

><p>Tivemos nossa caminhada pelo Beco Diagonal nunca antes tão infestado de famílias com suas crianças. A nossa frente, Scorpius andava calmamente, sem muita pressa. Embora estivesse animado, mantinha-se concentrado em todas as lojas ao seu redor e, principalmente, nas pessoas. Mas não ficava insistindo entrar em todas as lojas de uma vez. Quando viramos a rua em que havia a loja das vassouras de Quadribol, eram tantas crianças ao redor da vitrine, babando na nova versão da Firebolt, que quando Draco perguntou se ele queria entrar, Scorpius fez que não.<p>

– Acho que quero comprar minha varinha primeiro – falou.

– Estava pensando em deixar a melhor parte por último – disse Draco. – Mas já que você quer, continue andando.

Nós fomos até o velho – e coloque _velho _nisso – sr. Olivaras que, por sorte, estava vazio. Entramos no aposento aconchegante e, diferente da minha época, muito mais organizado. Draco se aproximou com Scorpius até o balcão.

– Boa tarde – disse Olivaras voltando do seu estoque de varinhas. Ele tinha um sorriso receptivo em seu rosto, no entanto desapareceu logo que viu quem era. – Malfoy. Oh – o bruxo ajeitou os óculos assim que viu Scorpius. – Então hoje a varinha é para o jovem herdeiro. Acho que tenho uma muito boa para você, sr. Malfoy.

Ele se referia a Scorpius e voltou para o seu estoque de varinhas, desaparecendo de vista por um minuto.

– Ele é estranho – comentou Scorpius e Draco apenas soltou uma breve risada.

– Ele parece muito normal para mim.

O bruxo voltou com uma varinha em mãos. Scorpius a experimentou pela primeira vez, usando um feitiço simples de teste. No entanto, não serviu. Poderíamos ficar ali por horas até _uma varinha escolher Scorpius_, mas isso aconteceu logo na terceira experiência, o que foi surpreendente e rápido.

– Faça bom uso dela, meu jovem – desejou Olivaras, ao entregar a varinha a Scorpius.

– Ele fará – garantiu Draco, segurando o ombro dele. – Vamos, filho.

– Obrigada – eu disse a Olivaras, que apenas assentiu e deu as costas.

Quando voltamos a andar pela rua, Scorpius não deixou de comentar:

– Aquele homem não gostou da gente.

– Ele não gosta de mim. Você e sua mãe não têm nada a ver com isso – respondeu Draco.

– É por causa da sua marca? – perguntou baixinho.

– É, e... por outras coisas também.

– Não entendo. Aconteceu há tanto tempo... por que as pessoas agem como se o senhor ainda fosse um comensal da morte?

– Às vezes é preciso mais do que tempo para as pessoas esquecerem – ele respondeu. – Além disso, trazemos más lembranças a algumas delas.

– Deviam superar – comentou Scorpius, meio irritado.

– Não é fácil – garanti. – Mas o que o sr. Olivaras disse sobre você fazer bom uso da sua varinha, é melhor que leve em consideração.

– Eu farei bom uso – ele garantiu. – Não é como se eu quisesse explodir...

Scorpius parou de falar quando olhou para a construção de Gringotes assim que viramos uma esquina. Era gigante, maravilhosa, e todas as letras que compunham o nome eram feitas de ouro.

– Uau, posso explodir tudo isso? – ele perguntou, irônico demais para um garoto de onze anos.

– Nem brincando – retruquei. – Vamos, ainda temos que comprar suas vestes, e lá o lugar é completamente _demorado_. Você não vai querer ver as outras pessoas experimentando as vestes.

– Nem brincando.

Draco separou de nós dois, ia sacar uma quantia necessária de dinheiro em Gringotes para entregar a Scorpius durante seus anos em Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, fomos até Madame Malkin que, infelizmente, já estava atendendo duas crianças.

E elas eram conhecidas. Scorpius também pareceu reconhecer.

– Você vai para a Sonserina – provocava o Potter mais velho.

– Cala a boca – retrucava o mais novo, que mal se movia enquanto as vestes de seu corpo eram medidas.

– Você sabe que só a mamãe me manda calar a boca, então como ela não está escutando, eu posso continuar dizendo que você vai entrar na Sonserina!

– Assim está bom para você, querido? – interrompeu a Madame Malkin, que ajeitava a barra da calça de Albus.

– Acho que a senhora deu as vestes erradas. Uma saia cairia bem melhor nele, não acha?

– Você já está pronto, James – Madame Malkin falou, girando os olhos enquanto o garoto ruivo ria da sua própria piada. – Não provoque seu irmão. Ele está assustado que será o primeiro ano dele. Lembro que no ano passado, você gritou enquanto eu media a barra da sua calça, achando que era uma cobra, mas na verdade era só esse alfinete.

– O que conversamos sobre nunca revelarmos esse episódio para as pessoas, Madame Malkin? – James coçou os cabelos, mas depois se virou para o outro lado e pegou o braço de uma garotinha também ruiva, deixando o irmão ainda estático como uma pedra ali no centro da loja.

– Hum, acho que ficou um pouco larga – comentou Malkin olhando para as calças de Potter. – Fique paradinho aí enquanto faço o alfinete trabalhar nisso, vou atender o outro garoto.

Potter parecia incapaz de se mover. Madame Malkin finalmente atendeu Scorpius. Sugeriu que eu esperasse sentada no sofá e, enquanto lia uma revista, conseguia ouvir a conversa estabelecida entre meu filho e o filho de Potter.

– Você tem medo de ir para a Sonserina? – perguntou Scorpius.

– James diz que as pessoas ruins são selecionadas para lá. Ele diz que o "resto" fica na Sonserina.

– Então seu irmão não entende muita coisa, não é?

O garoto ficou em silêncio, considerando essas palavras. Scorpius continuou:

– Minha _família inteira _é da Sonserina.

– Minha família inteira é da Grifinória.

– A casa dos corajosos, meu pai diz – falou Scorpius. – Mas espera entrar nessa casa se está _com medo _de ser selecionado para outra? Não faz muito sentido.

O garoto parecia estar querendo retrucar algo à altura. A mãe dele, curiosamente, estava sentada ao meu lado e eu nem havia reparado nisso até o momento em que ela disse:

– Ainda bem que eu não trouxe Harry para ver essa cena.

– Acha que ele vai deserdar seu filho por estar conversando com o meu? – perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mesmo que eu também estivesse aliviada que Draco não nos acompanhara dessa vez.

– Provavelmente. – Mas havia um tom irônico em sua voz, de modo que senti que não íamos nos desentender. – Você é a mulher de Draco. Quero dizer, casamento já é difícil, imagine só com...

– Eu nunca reclamei de ter me casado com ele, se é o que quer saber.

– Não, apenas penso em tudo o que aconteceu aos Malfoy. Não deve ser fácil fazer parte de tudo isso. Mesmo assim não deixa de ser admirável, o que fez pela família.

Lembrei que ela estava em trabalho de parto no mesmo dia que eu, há onze anos. Talvez ela e sua família tenham escutado algo sobre como alguém sacrificara a vida para dar um herdeiro aos Malfoy. Talvez agora eles estivessem reconhecendo isso.

– Já foi _muito mais _difícil, acredite – falei.

Mais difícil quando eu não fazia parte de _tudo _aquilo, mas não precisei compartilhar isso com ela.

Naquele momento seu filho apareceu, trazendo consigo as sacolas das vestes. Os dois foram embora logo depois, deixando a mim e Scorpius ali, enquanto Madame Malkin dava últimos ajustes nas vestes dele.

Assim que tudo estava pronto, encontramos Draco no restaurante do meu tio e almoçamos por lá. Não comentei sobre minha conversa com a mulher de Harry Potter. Mesmo se eu quisesse, ele estava ocupado demais fazendo planos para o fim da tarde. Então saímos para comprar uma coruja a Scorpius, e, por último, os livros e o caldeirão. Foi uma tarde repleta de _reencontros_. Até esbarramos em Dimitre e Dafne no meio da loja de livros. Naquele ano Dimitre já ia embarcar para o seu segundo. Ele havia entrado na Sonserina, o que deixara sua mãe muito orgulhosa.

Fomos embora com tudo o que Scorpius precisava para o seu primeiro ano. Draco ficou nas próximas semanas até primeiro de setembro, muito calado e estranho, principalmente na cama. Não parecia disposto a conversar, e mesmo que eu tentasse satisfazê-lo nas transas, ele se distraía. Scorpius estava completamente preparado para Hogwarts, mas Draco não.

Porque quando primeiro de setembro chegou, ele havia acordado mais cedo do que era necessário. Ao abrir os olhos eu o encontrei ajeitando o sobretudo no corpo. Vestir-se assim mostraria que ele não queria esconder o fato de ainda ser um Malfoy e, agora, com um certo tipo de orgulho, porque levaria seu filho a embarcação.

– São cinco horas ainda – resmunguei. – Só vamos sair às sete.

– Não consigo dormir.

Ele sentou-se no pé da cama e ficou olhando para o armário.

– Vamos – encorajei, ajoelhando-me atrás dele na cama para massagear seu ombro. – Ele vai ficar bem lá.

– Eu sei.

– Então por que está com essa cara?

– Estou nervoso, só isso.

Ele admitir me impressionou.

– Nervoso porque você vai rever _certas _pessoas na estação ou nervoso porque seu filho vai ficar fora por vários meses?

– Não sei, os dois, talvez. Eu sou patético.

– Se ser patético é ser um bom pai, eu _amo _quando você é patético – sussurrei, beijando seu maxilar. Eu fiquei abraçada a ele, compartilhando aquele nervosismo tão inédito e patético entre nós. Encostei o queixo no seu ombro e fechei os olhos, enquanto Draco cutucava o anel em meu dedo. Eu voltei a dormir assim e só acordei de novo _deitada_ quando o sol já havia nascido completamente, dando o ar atmosférico de uma maçã dourada. Draco não estava ao meu lado.

Ele e Scorpius tomavam café da manhã em silêncio quando desci. Os dois estavam prontos e muito parecidos, exceto que Draco havia deixado a barba crescer, e Scorpius fosse vários centímetros mais baixo. Acabamos que todos nós tomamos café em silêncio, pois na verdade queríamos dizer muitas coisas para Scorpius, mas nem sabíamos por onde começar. E ele, também, estava nervoso, o que em si já o deixava mais quieto do que o normal.

* * *

><p>– Já está na hora – falei, olhando meu relógio.<p>

A estação estava repleta de famílias despedindo-se de seus filhos. Acho que eu não estava preparada para fazer isso ainda, mas Scorpius se virou para mim, quando a fumaça do trem ficou excepcionalmente _forte_ e o monitor de Hogwarts soou o apito da primeira chamada.

– Tchau, mãe – ele disse e eu só consegui corresponder ao seu abraço. Ele ia se soltar de mim, mas eu meio que o apertei um pouquinho mais. Scorpius não reclamou, ao em vez disso me olhou ao soltar-me e se virou para ver o trem enchendo-se de pessoas. Nunca tive a concreta sensação de que ele se parecia comigo, porque também não era muito confortável com despedidas.

Ele estava esperando algum conselho sobre Hogwarts. Eu era a péssima pessoa para fazer isso. Scorpius estava apavorado, sim, e sua postura estava ereta demais, como se ele quisesse prestar atenção em tudo. O que eu ia dizer a ele? Olhei Draco, pedindo ajuda.

Mas ele estava com os olhos atentos para o outro lado da estação. Adiante estavam os Potter e os Weasley, que se despediam de seus filhos. Nós não éramos os únicos que olhavam para eles, mas curiosamente éramos vistos por eles. Estavam olhando em nossa direção também. Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça, o máximo que podia fazer, já que não os desprezávamos a ponto de perder a educação. Draco logo se virou para Scorpius de novo, que ainda olhava naquela direção, curioso.

A mão de Draco segurou o ombro dele, chamando-lhe sua atenção. Scorpius levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

– Escute, Scorpius – Draco começou a dizer e suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas como se ele estivesse formulando as palavras da melhor forma possível. – Algumas pessoas vão falar sobre nossa família em Hogwarts... e não deixe ninguém tratá-lo com desprezo. Não dê _motivos_para tratarem você dessa forma, entendeu? E tente não dormir muito durante a aula de História da Magia, que é a coisa mais difícil que você pode enfrentar por lá.

– Está bem, pai – ele sorriu.

O apito soou outra vez. O vapor do trem estava ficando cada vez mais intenso. Scorpius me olhou uma última vez e eu sorri, querendo garantir que tudo ia ficar bem com ele.

Ele fez que sim e pegou as malas, com a gaiola da coruja e sua gata. Quando virou de costas para nós e se aproximou do fluxo de alunos que embarcavam, ele voltou a olhar para Draco. Ao em vez de entrar, ele voltou para nós de novo e perguntou:

– Pai, eu posso escolher entrar na Sonserina?

– O quê? Eu... não sei, Scorpius. Eu acho que tudo depende do que você é ou merece...

– E se eu não entrar na Sonserina? E se eu não... merecer? Eu não quero ser diferente da família e...

– Eu... – Draco observou enquanto o trem se infestava de pessoas. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer a Scorpius, e todos já estavam entrando no trem. Pensei em apressá-lo, mas Scorpius estava tão preocupado que Draco apenas suspirou e disse: – Se não entrar... está tudo bem, Scorpius. Você merece aquilo que você deseja, então prove isso por lá. E não é ruim ser diferente.

Ele olhou para mim, como se quisesse que eu confirmasse que Draco estava mesmo falando sério.

– Vejo você no Natal, querido – eu disse, tentando não soar muito dramática. – E mande lembranças a Dimitre, caso ver ele por aí.

Com um passo em nossa direção ele abraçou Draco com força e se virou de novo para entrar no trem. Acenou para nós, um pouco inseguro, quando já havia conseguido um compartimento e o observávamos através da janela. Diferente dos outros alunos, ele estava sério, atento, demonstrando seu nervosismo de uma forma fechada e rígida.

Senti vontade de chorar.

O trem começou a andar e Draco apertou a minha mão, sem tirar a atenção do trem, que fazia a curva.. Ele esperou transformar-se em apenas um ponto distante do horizonte, para olhar para mim. Havia preocupação em seus olhos. A expressão que se espelhava a de Scorpius, mas por motivos diferentes. Não dissemos nada, mas nosso silêncio já revelava muita coisa.

Aquele dia todo, porém, a preocupação de Draco não o abandonou. Ele não quis conversar com ninguém. Até mesmo Lucius parecia estranhá-lo. Ficou calado o dia todo até a hora que fomos para a cama. Resolvi não insistir muito. Conhecia o marido que eu tinha, sabia lidar com isso.

Ultimamente Draco esteve dormindo mais cedo e nossa vida sexual não era mais ativa, comparada a dos nossos primeiros anos juntos. Não que nossa atração sexual tenha terminado, mas acho que isso passou a ter menos importância desde que tivemos um filho.

Naquela noite, porém, eu o senti dentro de mim mais uma vez e quando estava a ponto de atingir o orgasmo com seu corpo magro e intenso movendo-se sobre mim, eu reparei como aquilo jamais deixou de ser importante. A diferença é que tínhamos outra grande prioridade agora. Estranho pensar que eu não veria Scorpius naquela manhã. Mas quando se pensa que ele está em Hogwarts, o alívio preenche qualquer preocupação, então eu podia me concentrar no sexo que Draco e eu fazíamos naquele momento.

Apertei seu rosto, segurando seu olhar sobre o meu. Ele gemia alto, acompanhando o som que eu fazia. Implorei e implorei para ele ir mais rápido, mais forte, e ele obedecia, mas sua expressão _ainda _estava contraída em pura seriedade. Ofegava quando gozou dentro de mim e caiu ao meu lado, exausto. Nós nos encaramos. Encostei a cabeça no seu peito enquanto deixava-o brincar com o anel em meu dedo.

– Quer conversar? – perguntei quando voltei a respirar normalmente.

– Eu queria dizer mais coisas a ele – disse Draco tão baixo que mal ouviria se ele não estivesse praticamente com os lábios no meu ouvido.

– Às vezes é bom que ele saiba como lidar com as coisas sem a nossa ajuda.

– Lembrei de quando eu embarquei pela primeira vez. Achava que ia me dar bem, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu tinha tanta certeza que ia para a Sonserina, como se isso fosse importante. Depois eu descobri que o mais importante é fazer as pessoas confiarem em você, independente em que casa você é selecionado.

– Você quer que ele seja da Sonserina? – perguntei.

– Sim, e não é porque a família toda é dessa casa. Quero que ele mostre que isso não significa ser um perdedor. Hoje em dia essa casa não é bem vista, assim como nossa família. Eu queria que ele pudesse mostrar que as pessoas estão erradas. Mas o que eu quero não importa agora. Qualquer escolha que ele fizer, sempre será melhor do que qualquer uma que eu já viz, então eu confio nele.

– Ele vai ficar feliz em ouvir isso.

– Estou arrependido de não ter falado.

– Teremos tantas chances. Afinal, são sete anos e ele está no primeiro ainda, não é mesmo?

– Sim... mas sabe o que eu mais temo em relação a Hogwarts?

– Hum?

– Que as pessoas comecem a mostrar a ele que ele podia ter crescido num lugar melhor... com pais melhores.

Refleti. Era intrigante, mas não tinha sentido temer tal coisa. Falei com veemência:

– Scorpius não vai dar a mínima para o que as pessoas falarem. _Eu _sou assim e o criei assim. Sei que ao longo desses anos eu errei bastante, mas eu tenho certeza que _nisso _eu acertei, nisso eu o influenciei. Ele tem orgulho de ser seu filho, Draco. Ele sempre terá.

Senti o braço dele se apertar ao meu redor. Depois disso, não falou mais nada, mas pareceu mais confiante quando me beijou para dormir. Não sabíamos por quanto tempo aquela preocupação ficaria dentro de nós, e mesmo assim não me pareceu anormal. A respiração de Draco estava controlada, tínhamos convicção de que Scorpius estava em um lugar seguro, e que ia se tornar o bruxo que nenhum de nós chegou a ser. Eu podia fechar os olhos, num sossego iminente, e continuar descansando nos braços do homem que mudou a minha vida. Os próximos dias sem ver Scorpius iam ser estranhos...

Mas agora _tudo_ estava bem.

**- Fim -**

* * *

><p><strong>Como posso começar? Ou melhor, <em>finalizar...?<em>**

**Bem... chegamos a um fim! Meu interesse por Draco e Astoria iniciou quando algumas pessoas com quem conversei sobre o epílogo do livro disseram que Draco nunca se casaria com uma mulher ou que fosse fiel a essa tal mulher.**

**Money Honey** **é a minha resposta indignada a um pensamento desses. Aqueles 19 anos não se passaram apenas para o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione. Eu acredito sim, que até Draco teve o direito de amar e ser amado - _a sua maneira_. E eu sempre fui interessada no outro lado da história, no lado negro da guerra, sempre gostei de escrever sobre eles. Além disso, os Malfoy são tão intrigantes que me fazem pensar. E acho que nunca vão parar de me fazer pensar.**

**Último capítulo postado e a****gradeço a todos os lindos nomes que passaram nas reviews esses cinco meses (Sim, fora cinco meses de fic!). Obrigada por terem lido, gostado, por terem comentado, favoritado, votado, elogiado, rasgado ceda, amo vocês! Cada comentário faz diferença na vida de qualquer autor, lembrem-se disso *O***

**Um beijo a todos,**

**Pokerwell.**


	32. Bônus: Love Honey

**Depois de 3 anos eu reli minha própria Money Honey. Dei um jeito com a saudade escrevendo esse simples capítulo bônus na visão do Draco. Não era algo que eu estava planejando, sinceramente, mas o bom de aula chata serve para isso: divagar e imaginar Draco e Astoria dando uns pegas. Acho que está na hora só de um especial. Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. Bonus: LOVE HONEY<strong>

_"Here by my side, an angel."_

_– Weapon, Matthew Good_

– Querido, você prefere o rosa – Astoria colocou o vestido a frente do corpo, olhando-me pelo reflexo do espelho pregado na porta aberta do armário. Depois mostrou o outro vestido de sua mão direita – ou esse azul?

– Eu prefiro nada nesse corpo, você sabe – eu estava deitado na nossa cama, apenas com a calça social depois do banho, observando-a com uma espécie de desejo que não era conveniente ter uma hora antes do casamento do nosso filho.

Ela bufou, jogando os dois vestidos na cama ao meu lado.

– Você é tão inútil para me ajudar a vestir – falou andando nua pelo quarto enquanto jogava os cabelos negros para o topo da cabeça. Como é possível achá-la a mulher mais linda depois de tantos anos? Eu devia supostamente ter me cansado daquilo, mas essa era a visão que eu nunca sonharia em perder.

– Não foi para ficar _vestindo _você que nos casamos, querida. Foi para uma finalidade muito contrária a essa.

Dessa vez ela me encarou. Séria. Até colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Está me seduzindo? – observou minha calça, onde eu estava abrindo o zíper. Devagar.

Como se ela não soubesse.

– Está me evitando? – ergui a sobrancelha.

– Eu _tenho _que evitar, Draco – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Não temos tempo. Daqui uma hora nosso filho vai se casar. Coloque seu terno, rápido.

Rendido, porque quando Astoria não quer transar eu tenho certeza que não vamos transar, eu me levantei da cama. No caminho para o meu armário, mesmo assim, eu não quis saber dos princípios de mãe e sogra educada. Só a surpreendi com as mãos agarrando sua cintura, prendendo-a por trás com meu corpo naquela porta de armário. Apertei suavemente as duas palmas em seus seios, enquanto ela agarrava uma parte da minha virilha não só por reflexo, mas também pura provocação.

– Eu disse que não temos _tempo_ – ela inclinou a cabeça para que eu beijasse seu pescoço, mesmo assim. A voz dela também não ficou mais decidida, e eu fiquei satisfeito que ela ainda se arrepiasse comigo. Bem, eu acho que nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

– Eu faço você acabar rápido – prometi, descendo meus dedos de seus seios para entre suas pernas.

– Você sabe que não existe isso de acabar rápido entre nós, se a gente faz umas dez vezes.

– Isso quando éramos mais jovens...

– Acha que mudamos de um tempo pra cá? – ela riu fraquinho. Mordisquei sua orelha.

– Bastante – sussurrei.

– Bem, você não me surpreende mais em nada – concordou.

– Ah é mesmo? – eu provoquei, introduzindo o dedo nela. Astoria não gemeu. – Então eu já fiquei entediante?

– Você já ficou previsível.

– Sabe, Astoria, eu não quero ser previsível.

Eu me afastei dela, e isso a deixou ligeiramente _confusa_. Ela virou para mim quando andei até a sacada. Sem camisa, com a calça aberta, naquela noite de vinte e sete de outubro, dia em que meu filho ia se tornar marido da filha daquele que uma vez foi meu inimigo, eu subi com meus pés descalço no mármore do balcão e me senti voando. Meu coração disparou imediatamente, mas eu continuei me equilibrando.

– Draco! Você ficou maluco? – ouvi Astoria correr até a sacada, colocando imediatamente um roupão. Eu apenas olhei para o vasto e extenso terreno de minha mansão. Senti o calor e o frio batendo em meu peito, o medo e a adrenalina arrastando meus cabelos. Eu sabia que eu estava a um passo de uma queda. Não que eu estivesse querendo ser dramático.

Só imprevisível.

– Draco, pare de brincadeira. Desça.

– Não somos mais jovens, Astoria – eu disse. O vento levou as palavras.

– Você bebeu? Pare com isso, não tem graça!

Eu podia ver o rosto da minha mulher contraído em medo e descrença. Ela não sabia se acreditava que eu fosse capaz. Isso me ofendeu. Será que ela achava que eu não fosse feliz o suficiente com ela?

– Tem medo de me perder, querida?

– Você tem duas opções. Ou caia dessa sacada ou quando você voltar a pisar nesse chão, eu mesmo irei matá-lo.

Eu sorri.

– É incrível aqui em cima – Estendi minha mão a ela. – Confia em mim?

De alguma forma, a voz dela estava embargada. Eu não entendi, mas Astoria estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Sim. Cegamente.

– Então suba comigo, querida. Eu não vou nos derrubar.

Continuei com a mão esperando para puxar a dela. Há um momento em nossa vida quando queremos fazer alguma loucura. Aquele era o momento certo. O momento de sermos imprevisíveis, depois de longos 30 anos juntos desde a noite em que a vi no bar de seu tio, tempo em que nos surpreendíamos com o que acabamos sentindo um pelo outro, além de um imenso e inevitável excitamento.

Astoria sempre foi corajosa, ou apenas inconsequente como eu. Ela pegou minha mão. De alguma forma, juntos, estávamos em pé na sacada de nosso quarto, esperando o tempo passar, esperando alguma coisa incrível e diferente acontecer em nossas vidas.

Ela não estava confiante, então eu segurei sua cintura até envolvê-la em meus braços.

– Lembra quando éramos estúpidos e jovens? – eu disse, perto do seu ouvido. – Depois de sobreviver a uma guerra, cada passo parece nos levar para um abismo. Eu sentia o tempo todo que eu ia cair. Então você apareceu e foi quando eu descobri que podia me segurar em alguém. Eu podia me segurar em você.

Astoria estava chorando. Até tampou a boca para abafar o soluço. Eu sei que isso tinha a ver com o fato de que teríamos um filho casado daqui algumas horas. O tempo sensibiliza as pessoas.

Ela chorava porque também se lembrava de tudo. Era a única coisa em comum que nós dois tivemos naquela época.

– Eu vou continuar sendo previsível, Astoria – avisei. – Porque você é minha mulher, e você conhece tudo sobre mim.

Ela negou.

– Eu ainda não conheço tudo o que você me faz sentir.

Nós ainda conseguimos ficar um tempo na sacada, sentindo aquele medo e imprevisibilidade roubada da juventude que não tínhamos mais. Quando alcançamos os pés no chão, o batimento cardíaco ficou acelerado. Encostei minha testa na dela e lhe dei um beijo na boca. Ela murmurou que me amava. Eu acariciei seus cabelos esvoaçantes e finalmente me dei conta:

– Bem, vamos atrasar.

Mas foi _ela _que me puxou para si:

– A cerimônia é chata.

Rindo com algumas lembranças, nos beijamos e caímos até nossa cama, aquele refúgio confortável. Mas nada mais confortável do que deslizar dentro de Astoria, gemendo e lhe enviando prazer, como na maioria das noites, embaixo e em cima do edredom. E também algumas vezes no tapete do chão e outras enroscados na cortina.

Não pense que viramos aquele casal perfeito, que nunca briga, que nunca se odeia. Casamento não é fácil.

Especialmente com Astoria. Era tão difícil mantê-la satisfeita.

– Isso, rápido – mandava, talvez, pela quinta vez. Eu me movimentava atrás dela, sem pensar em nada, a não ser estocar, fazê-la gemer, gritar, gozar. Eu estava molhado. Precisaria tomar outro banho, o que atrasaria um pouco mais. Caí em cima dela, sem me aguentar com o impacto do orgasmo, e, suados, ficamos ouvindo as respirações pesadas misturadas em uma só. Eu saí de dentro dela, beijando tudo, até chegar a seu pescoço. Eu estava completamente exausto e não queria sair dali por nada.

Ela continuou deitada de bruços na cama, com meu peso sobre ela. Estávamos rindo quando nos assustamos com a batida na porta:

– Vocês estão vivos?

Para _minha mãe_ ter tido a coragem de bater na nossa porta, com certeza estávamos indevidamente atrasados.

– Está tudo bem – eu disse em voz alta. Astoria não parava de gargalhar com o rosto no travesseiro. – Astoria está com um problema com o vestido. Eu gostei do azul, a propósito – acrescentei para ela, que me afastou de cima e saiu depressa para se levar.

– Só lembrando que o casamento do filho de vocês é hoje, então... sem distrações!

Finalmente quando nos aprontamos – comportados e _adultos _–, saímos do quarto e encontramos com os primeiros convidados.

Seria o primeiro casamento em que os Weasley estariam como convidados da Mansão Malfoy. Astoria estava ansiosa, minha mãe nervosa e meu pai aterrorizado.

Mas o que me chamou mais atenção era a rigidez de Scorpius perante todo mundo que lhe cumprimentava. Depois que Dimitre se afastou para rever seus amigos Zabini no outro lado do jardim, eu me aproximei de Scorpius.

– Gravata desconfortável?

– Eu pareço tão nervoso assim?

– Está bem patético – avisei. – Que medo é esse agora?

– Eu não estou com medo. Quero dizer, é Rose. E eu não sei se vou fazê-la feliz.

Eu não imaginava que ele fosse despejar realmente o que estava sentindo, tão de cara para mim. Mas estávamos em uma distância segura dos ouvidos curiosos, então considerei que ele estivesse esperando me confessar aquilo há tempos.

– Acha que não é o suficiente para ela?

– Pai, eu quero isso mais do que tudo. Mas...

– Sem "mas" – eu segurei o ombro dele com força. – Quando eu me casei, eu tive esse medo. Esse _mesmo _medo que está tendo agora. O pior de tudo... casei com sua mãe sem ter certeza de que você nasceria. Eu podia desistir a qualquer instante e por dois segundos eu tive essa vontade. Dois _segundos_, com medo de não fazer sua mãe feliz. Eu podia ter escutado essa voz dizendo que eu sou um otário e que ela não merecia a mim, mas essa voz tem que ser ignorada, ouviu? Ela não vai aparecer só hoje, mas todos os dias. Masé essa voz irritante que vai fazer você se esforçar. E isso é o que vai importar nos próximos cinquenta ou sessenta anos da sua vida, se escolher ser otimista.

Scorpius me abraçou, aliviado.

E, depois, ele caminhou para fazer a própria esposa feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Depois que terminei MH, criei também a continuação na vida do Scorpius Malfoy (RoseScorpius). Pretendo começar a postar a fanfic no fanfictionnet, mas ela já está completa nos sites Nyah! e Floreios & Borrões para quem não quiser esperar. Esse foi um especial que aconteceria depois de "Born For This". ( .br/historia/407363/Born_For_This/). Obrigada por lerem e voltarem ao tempo comigo! Sentia saudades desses dois.  
><strong>


End file.
